The Tempering of Steel
by DirtyFeet
Summary: I first met him when I was 16 in the dark depths of Granite Cave, where the air was cool and the light flickered against the stone walls he loved so much. By sea and by sun, the winds brought us together again and again, but no matter how I changed, he remained cold and unbent, unyielding to anyone - even me.
1. prologue

**A/N:** I can't believe I'm writing this. Please give me some feedback so I can move on with my life.

 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights or claims over any of the Pokemon franchise's property. I'm writing this for enjoyment.

* * *

 _Dear May,_

 _I have something in mind, so I will be away in training for some time. I do not expect to return to my home anytime soon, which brings me to a request - I want you to take the Poké Ball that you should find on my desk. The Beldum inside is one of my favorite Pokémon. I hope you will treat it as your own, as I know it can only thrive in your care. I hope that upon my return it will be the best version of itself that it can be._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Steven Stone_

* * *

 **prologue**

The sound of water crashed distantly against the cliffs of Mossdeep City. Waves lapped against the rocks, glinting blue and gray and green. The sun was high and bright above the islands, hot with the impending summer. The city below bustled busily with its inhabitants rushing to and from the market and the space station with their Pokemon trailing behind them.

But inside one particular house, it was quiet and dark. The walls were lined with sleek glass cases full of rare stones and metals that shone with the faint traces of light that spilled in through the blinds. Beyond the shelves, there was only a bare table; there was a simple bed.

And there was a young woman.

Her hair was brown and tied messily with a red scarf. Her arms and legs bore scars and bruises that spoke of many adventures held in her young body. Her face was downcast, away from the window, towards a single letter and Poke Ball in her lap.

The young woman took the Poke Ball in her hands, letting the letter slide to the floor unnoticed. She stared at it intently, lips tight. Her fingers trailed over the smooth surface delicately, tracing over a web of invisible lines, before carefully pressing the center button with her thumbs. The ball opened, and a sheen of white light illuminated the room. The stones shone brilliantly, as if to laugh.

The light then faded and in her lap was a small metal Pokemon with a single red eye peering up at her curiously. She smiled softly and brought her hands around it. It shivered slightly, but it did not fight her grasp. She cupped it gently and held it up closer to her face.

Its body was silver, almost pale blue - an unusual color for its species. She recalled silver hair, sharp eyes, a deep rumbling voice that filled this stark room.

It was cold, just like him. She smiled sadly. The Pokemon tilted itself slightly, as if to ask what she meant by it.

Her throat tightened as the Pokemon's weight truly settled into her hands, and she suddenly understood that the master of this house was gone. This Pokemon was all she had left of him. A shuddering breath rippled through her lungs painfully, but she kept the grief away. She would not mourn him. There was no reason to.

And yet, his voice echoed through her mind as she held the small Pokemon in her hands. The rare smiles, the encouraging words - he'd never known how much they'd meant to her, had he?

She would never tell him now.

"Hi, Beldum," she whispered. The Pokemon lit up at the soft sound of her voice. She couldn't help but smile despite the burning of her eyes. "My name is May. I'm a Pokemon Trainer." She paused and noted that it still was listening intently. "Your Trainer left you here in the hopes that I could take you with me, but it's up to you."

May thought of tall metal chambers, of dark island caves and crashing waves. She thought of arms wrapped tightly around her with roaring winds and salt water stinging her eyes.

"I've met more people than I can count and had enough adventures to fill a lifetime, and if you come with me, I can promise to do my best to give you the same. We'll face Battles and obstacles, and you'll get to learn from other great Pokemon and Trainers who can push us to be stronger. "

She thought of flickering yellow light in gray-blue eyes, of hot breath on her face and the whisper of cool fingers along her cheek. She remembered callused hands on hers and the deep rumble of soft laughter in her ears.

"But I can also promise to take care of you and love you as my partner, not just as my Pokemon," she continued earnestly. "You're my friend before anything else, so your well-being is the most important thing to me. So whatever you want comes first. If you want to join me in Battle, that's great. If you want to just be my companion, I'm happy with that too." Her throat tightened. "Or if you'd like to go back into the wild, I'll understand. It's completely up to you.

"So what do you want to do?"

The small Pokemon looked up at her with an intense gaze that seemed to shoot through her very being. With the deep red of his eye, unblinking and unwavering, she was sure it could see her innermost thoughts. But she held his gaze, knowing viscerally that she could not part with this Pokemon.

And then it jumped, and though its face did not change, she felt as if it were smiling. She hesitated to smile.

"You want to come with me?" she asked breathlessly. It shifted again as if to say yes, and she grinned, bringing it up to her face joyously.

Despite the metal of its body, it was quite warm now, and as the Beldum rubbed itself against her cheek, she remembered surprisingly warm hands on her face, the rough pads of calluses on her cheeks and shoulders. Her face burned, and her lungs quivered.

After she left this house, she knew she would not return again. For that reason, she would stay just a little longer, among his stark and cold belongings. Just a little longer, she would pretend he was coming back for her. Just a little longer.


	2. ch 1: muddy water

**A/N:** The structure of the story might need some explaining: there are two timelines running back and forth against each other (i.e. 1, A, 2, B, etc.). Ideally, they'll meet at the end. Sorry for making it complicated. I'm a masochist.

 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights or claims over any of the Pokemon franchise's property. I'm writing this for enjoyment.

* * *

 **ch. 1: muddy water**

i.

The whisper of water was constant in the Sootopolis Gym.

Lightly streaming - clear and ringing - the water flowed from chamber to chamber, emptying out into pools of varying depths only to converge and flow to the next. Over the hum of the water rang the melodic laughter of Trainers and Pokemon, and in the uppermost chamber laughed the fairest of them all.

"Oh, Milotic, how are you so lovely?"

The sleek Pokemon hummed pleasurably as her Trainer ran a loving hand over the length of her fins, finely sweeping them back. The slender man beamed at his beloved Pokemon and continued the motion, grooming her happily as they both floated in the clear blue water of the deepest pool.

Wallace considered himself a simple man. He cared deeply and profoundly for very few things and virtues. The most important of those virtues was Beauty, and as far as he was concerned, his Milotic was the epitome of said virtue. With her long slender form and the perfectly glistening iridescence of her scales, she was the very image of perfection of which the great painters of Old could only dream, and with him beside her, it was a miracle that the mortal eye did not go blind with their combined splendor.

But what use was their beauty if there were none there to admire it? Wallace frowned up at the high ceilings of the Gym as he leaned back against Milotic's length. It had been a very long time since he had had a worthy opponent, in either Contest or Battle. The next Contest Spectacular was not for another two months, and he knew there was little preparation to be had for that. After all, no one could compare to his darling Milotic.

But a Battle would surely be nice. Wallace took great pride in his ability as a Gym Leader. He very rarely met a challenger worthy of his Badge, but he had to admit that the lack of competition was quite dull sometimes. The last few years had been particularly boring. He had only fallen to three Trainers, and despite his defeats, he'd known that the challengers would not make it past Sidney, the first of the Elite Four.

And he'd been right. It had taken them weeks to even find their way through Victory Road, and when they'd finally emerged, the Dark-type master had silenced them as quickly as they'd come.

Ah, the boredom.

But if he were bored, the Elite Four must surely be losing their minds. It seemed the talent of the current generation of Trainers was simply lacking. The current Champion had been an outlier, though he supposed she would have been in any generation. May was an extraordinary Trainer, regardless of context.

Wallace wondered where she was. Phoebe had informed him that the Champion had recently taken to wandering off into the wilderness to train without a moment's notice. He certainly couldn't blame her. It must be boring at the top of the ladder, always looking down. She wasn't exactly one for pageantry or pleasantries either, choosing to follow her predecessor's lead in keeping her privacy. He remembered the young girl with scratched up hands and knees and smiled to himself. Title or not, she was certainly still the same restless spirit he'd first met years ago.

Perhaps he should give her a call. They could both use some distractions, he supposed, and it had been far too long since he'd graced anyone with the dulcet tones of his voice. Even a few practice Battles might be nice. But if she'd wandered into some cave again, he would certainly have a hard time getting hold of her. There was no way in all of Hoenn that he was going to blindly muck around in some dirty cave in search of her. Perhaps he should call Phoebe first...

 _Ring. Ring._

What fortune! Wallace perked up at the sound of his PokeNav ringing. Looking to the edge of the pool, he saw his Ludicolo dancing with the offending machine held overhead. Was there any possibility that the caller might be May? Wallace beamed at his charming hatted Pokemon as the ever-lovely Milotic pushed him to the edge.

"Thank you, my dears," he said happily to both. Milotic let out a wonderful coo, and Ludicolo gave a small jig before scampering off once more. Wallace sat upon the edge with his legs dangling into the water, cleared his throat, and then answered his PokeNav with his most alluring, "Hello?"

But the voice that answered back was not the usual squeal of admirers nor the teasing voice of his dear Champion. It was quiet but deep and at once all too familiar. The disappointment he'd felt was gone with a breath. Before he could stop himself, the Gym Leader was grinning ear to ear.

" _Wallace. It's been a long time."_

"Steven Stone. Why, this is a pleasure."

* * *

ii.

The sounds of water were distant now.

The caves of Meteor Falls grew darker and darker as Phoebe climbed deep into the shadows, leaving the rushing water of the waterfalls behind her. The ground was damp and cold. The walls were dark and endless. All around, all she could hear was the faint echo of dripping water and the screeching of Zubats and Golbats.

Ahead of her glowed a ring of purple flames, and at the center of it was the familiar dark figure of her Banette. Phoebe listened closely for her partner's inner voice as Banette guided her down another dark tunnel.

" **She is this way,"** said the silent voice. Phoebe nodded.

"How much farther?" she asked aloud.

" **She is close."**

And just as Banette's wordless voice spoke, there was a shrieking roar and an angry shout. After another cry, there was a rumbling thud, which sent a wave of vibrations through the cave. A familiar caw followed, echoing down the tunnels victoriously.

" _But how?"_ shouted a young man. " _Why does this keep happening?"_

Phoebe grinned as she emerged from the dark tunnel into a warmly lit cave. The height of the room doubled from the narrow passageway, and torches lit the perimeter with flickering flames dancing with the shadows. In the center of the room stood two Trainers - a man and a woman. A large Pokemon lay at the center unconscious. The other stood by, tall and unscathed. The woman looked up at the scarlet Pokemon with a look of light concern.

"You okay?" she asked. The Blaziken nodded sharply.

"Blaze."

The woman beamed and reached up to pat the tall Pokemon on the head. He bent slightly at the neck to accept her praise and gave an unexpected purr of satisfaction. The woman then turned back to the other Trainer, who was now on his knees beside his fallen Pokemon. As she approached them, there was a soft pop and glow from her waist. A Blissey appeared at her side, scampering up to join them.

Without a word, the Blissey began healing the fainted Druddigon, and the young woman reached out a hand to the kneeling man. He looked at the extended hand with frustration - and did Phoebe catch some resentment? - before sighing and accepting it, hoisting himself to his feet.

"Man, I just don't get it. It's like you just keep getting better, and I'm staying in the same place!" he groaned. Phoebe couldn't help but let out a giggle, catching the Trainers' attention with surprise.

"That's the price of training with the Champion, buddy," she called across the room. The young woman lit up at the sight of her.

"Phoebe! What're you doing here?" she asked. Phoebe grinned as she jogged over to them.

"Just taking a stroll," she joked. May rolled her eyes and then looked down at Banette, who was now peering up at her with a mischievous grin. May smirked.

"Hi, Banette. How are you?" she asked knowingly. The Banette tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"Ban," she grunted. May laughed softly and then reached into her pocket, pulling out a Rare Candy.

"You're going to get fat," she teased, handing it to the Banette. The Pokemon let out an eerie cackle as she reached for the treat, where it was absorbed into her hands, wrapper and all. She shivered pleasurably as her eyes gave a purple glow. May smiled and looked back to the young man.

"It looks like I'm getting called back. Thanks for the battle, Nicolas," she said. Nicolas sighed.

"More like a slaughter," he said morosely. But then he drew himself up with determination in his eyes. "But I'll keep training. I'll be ten times better by the next time you see me!"

May and Phoebe both smiled, but they knew without sharing words that his promises were fruitless. He was a Dragon Tamer - a usual for these parts of Meteor Falls. He was older than May, perhaps around Phoebe's age. If he hadn't learned by now that "his" training should be "their" training, then he probably had little hope of improving. Good Trainers push their Pokemon to be better. Great Trainers work _with_ their Pokemon to be better, and from the looks of the now stirring Druddigon on the ground, Nicolas was not working with his Pokemon.

 _Too bad_ , thought Phoebe.

" **He's reached his potential,"** came Banette's voice. Phoebe nodded internally. He could train his Pokemon until the stars died out, but he would never have the ability to surpass even Tate and Liza, who were perhaps half his age.

"All right, I'll pack up my things," said May, breaking the silence. For a moment longer, Phoebe watched May's Blissey Warai as she finished healing the Druddigon before following May to the edge of the cave .

All of her things were still set out - sleeping bag, hot plate, PokeNav, etc. Sprawled out around the space, everything about it spoke of May's messy habits. Phoebe grinned amusedly as the Champion gave a large yawn and grumbled about packing. Kohaku, her Blaziken, began rolling up the sleeping bag sloppily as May gathered up the rest of their belongings. Shoving one thing after another into her bag, May peered over at Phoebe with mild curiosity.

"So what calls?" she asked. "Challenger?"

Phoebe shook her head. She'd considered how to deliver the news to May several times during the journey here but had come up with no creative solutions. She supposed it wasn't actually that big of news, but something about it felt significant, and a part of her whispered that a change was coming.

"No, something different," said Phoebe. "Wallace received a call."

"And?"

"It was from Steven," said Phoebe. "Steven Stone."

May stilled, and Phoebe knew her gut feeling had been right - something was going to happen.

"He says he's coming home."

For a moment, May did not move, and Phoebe wished she could see her friend's face. But after a few seconds, she stopped packing and looked over at Phoebe with confusion.

"What's that have to do with me?" asked May.

"I thought you'd want to see him," said Phoebe. May shrugged.

"Not really," she said. Phoebe frowned.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"I thought you two were pretty close before he left. He was kinda like your mentor, wasn't he?" reasoned Phoebe.

"He helped me out here and there," said May. "But beyond that, we were practically strangers."

" **Strangers do not smell that way when they are together."**

Phoebe wished she hadn't heard Banette's silent observation. She didn't want to know what "smell" to which Banette was referring, for she had the feeling it was something gross.

"Oh, come on! You were at least friends!" whined Phoebe. May's frown deepened thoughtfully.

"Were we?" asked May. Phoebe's frown matched hers.

"Well, yeah, of course you were," she said plainly. May's frown didn't change.

Kohaku peered up at May from the ground with the sleeping bag now rolled up messily in his arms. Phoebe had always had a hard time reading the Blaziken's expressions, but there was certainly concern there. Perhaps there really was more to May's relationship with her predecessor than the Champion let on.

"Well, either way, you have to come back," pushed Phoebe. She'd let it go for now, but she definitely would be keeping an eye open when Steven returned. This was too juicy to give up. "Sidney wants to go over a new Double Battle strategy with you, and Drake wants to broadcast it as a public event. You haven't participated in any recently, and people are starting to complain."

At this, May lit up, and Phoebe congratulated herself for her quick change in subject. While May hated the broadcasts, she never passed up an opportunity for a good Battle, and she was surely itching for one after that disappointing tussle with Nicolas' Druddigon. As if on cue, Shinju the Blissey came pattering back, finished with the poor Dragon Pokemon.

"Bliss!" she chirped. May smiled.

"Ready to go?" she asked. The Blissey nodded and gave a hop, where she dissolved into a white light and returned to her Pokeball. May then hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and looked to Phoebe. "Okay, let's head out."

They made a steady pace for the exit with Banette leading the way and Kohaku following at the rear. Phoebe knew May had the entirety of Meteor Falls memorized by heart, but she seemed much too preoccupied with her own thoughts to guide them out of the mountain. Though she engaged Phoebe's conversation, the Ghost-user knew the Champion's mind was on something else - _someone_ else.

" **It will be interesting when the silver-haired one returns,"** noted Banette silently. Phoebe nodded.

 _Yes, indeed,_ she thought.

* * *

iii.

The sea roared.

The bright sun of Slateport glinted off of silver hair. A tall slender man clad in charcoal gray walked through the busy market with a large bag on his back. Beside him stalked his Pawniard, peering around apprehensively at his new environment, in this country he did not know.

"It's an interesting place, huh? There's a great cafe this way that makes special Pokemon treats. We can stop there for lunch before heading to Rustboro," said the man. The Pawniard perked up at this, eyes widening at the sound of treats. The young man smiled warmly down at his Pokemon and continued down the street for said cafe.

It was surreal, being here on Hoenn soil again after so many years abroad. The architecture was different. The sounds were different. His nose struggled to adjust to the smells, once familiar. There were now houses and buildings here and there that he didn't recognize. Even the Pokemon beside him was new, a young partner who was seeing all of these things for the first time.

But the Pokemon at his waist were all familiar, and they hummed within their Pokeballs with anticipation. Many years they had waited to return to their homeland, and now they could already feel the energy of their beloved Hoenn around them. The young man wondered how much longer he could expect them to wait in their Pokeballs.

They turned a corner, and the man smiled with relief to see that the cafe was still there, though a few storefronts were foreign to him. Where the old creperie had been was now a bookstore, and beside it, there was now what looked to be a dentist's office, instead of the old furniture store. But on the corner, there was still the hole in the wall diner with its TVs blaring and windows open.

" _... Saturday for a special broadcast from Ever Grande City!"_

"Whoa, whoa, turn it up! An Elite Four demonstration?" shouted one of the regulars over the noise. The man paused and turned to look into the large windows.

A TV was hung on the wall, playing what seemed to be the local news station. A distinguished female anchor sat behind a large desk with an image beside her head showing two figures paired off against each other: a surly, pale man with a single tuft of red hair on top of his bald head and a slender young woman with long plaited brown hair.

"Whoa! The Champion?" called one of the cooks.

"Hey, shut up! I'm trying to listen!" shouted back the regular.

" _... a surprise public broadcast from Ever Grande City this Saturday at 3pm, showing a Double Battle between Sidney of the Elite Four and Pokemon League Champion May. This will be the first public appearance by the Pokemon Champion in nearly a year, and we have word that she will be debuting new Pokemon for her team…"_

The TV was now showing footage from what seemed to be promotional material for the Elite Four. There was the surly redheaded man whose hunched form dissolved into a pool of darkness, then a tiny olive-skinned woman draped in flowing skirts and flowers whose face melted into a smoky, shadowy veil of glowing eyes. Another woman, tall and blonde and statuesque, sat on a throne of ice, and an impressively mustached man stood on a cliff with crashing waves.

And the last was a slender woman with long brown hair - the youngest of all of them - standing in the center of a gargantuan Colosseum, lights flashing around her with the cries of an enormous crowd cheering her name.

" _May! May! May!"_

But then it was over, and the anchorwoman had returned to the screen. A couple of men gave disappointed groans - it seemed that everyone wanted to see more of their League Champion.

"Man, these promotional videos are starting to get pretty ridiculous," commented one of the waiters.

"But May is so cool!" gushed the hostess. She sighed dreamily. "What I would give to be her!"

"Or be with her!" shouted one of the cooks from the back. The older men all laughed.

"She'd whoop your ass to Sunday and back," called one of the regulars.

"I'll set the recorder for Saturday afternoon now," joked the waiter, and the cooks cheered. The young man outside listened to their jokes vaguely, eyes still on the TV, though any traces of the Elite Four were now gone from the screen.

"Pawn!"

The young man looked down with surprise to see Pawniard staring up at him impatiently. He smiled knowingly.

"Okay, okay, let's go eat," he said. Pawniard grinned and they continued on down the street with the young Pokemon practically skipping the whole way.

Above the city, Wingulls cawed and soared, and distantly Water Pokemon could be seen flopping on the decks at the harbor as they were pulled in from sea. Slateport was just as the young man had remembered it, despite all the years and minute changes that had passed. He wondered if the same could be said for people too.


	3. ch a: charm

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights or claims over any of the Pokemon franchise's property. I'm writing this for enjoyment.

* * *

 **ch. a: charm**

There was a grunt and a slight squeal of pain as she stumbled forward. Cursing to herself under her breath, the young woman doubled over and rubbed at the spot on her shin she'd banged on a nearby rock. She knew even without looking it would be purple in minutes.

"Just another one for the collection," she muttered to herself.

Indeed, in the six months that she had been a Trainer, May had accumulated quite the catalog of bruises and cuts, particularly along her shins and calves. She had hoped that perhaps her body might adjust to the harsh abuse the natural world seemed determined to bestow upon her, but to no avail. She still bruised like a Pecha Berry, and her legs would be blue and purple for perhaps the rest of her days.

"Why is this guy in a freaking cave to begin with?" she groaned loudly. Her voice echoed through the dark cave, followed by the sounds of shrieking Zubats. Her Combusken looked up at her sympathetically. He didn't particularly like it here either.

But at least it was dry. For being on an island at sea, Granite Cave was not the wet cavern May had expected it to be. Her feet were covered in wet sand from the beach, but as soon as they'd stepped into the cave, there didn't seem to be a drop of water anywhere. Cool and dark, all could be heard was the shrieking of Zubats and the distant roar of the sea. Kohaku just had to worry about the Rock Pokemon now, instead of the Water Pokemon outside.

"How are you doing?" she asked, hoisting herself to her feet. Kohaku looked up at her with a slight pout and chirped, and she gave him a tired smile. "Sorry, Ko-chan. Just a little longer, okay?" she said apologetically. The Combusken gave another soft coo and continued on with her.

"Seriously, who comes to a cave like this just to hang out?" she grumbled morosely. This man must be a very strange person indeed to come here of his own volition to just look at rocks. Perhaps it had been a mistake to refuse a reward from President Stone, but she hadn't realized when she'd accepted this secondary task that she would end up going on a wild Farfetch'd chase into the center of the earth for this guy. She supposed it had been a productive day for catching Pokemon at least - she'd added a Zubat and a Makuhita to her team - but she would've preferred to have spent it on the beach. The rest of her team could certainly use a day off for some good play time in the sun.

But they trudged on.

As they continued farther into the cave, it began to grow dark. Kohaku eventually walked ahead with a small flame in his hand to light the way. For better or worse, the foreign light seemed to scare off any of the wild Pokemon except a few panicked Zubats, so they didn't encounter another for the rest of the journey down.

But as they reached a new level of depth, there emerged the sound of trickling water. May paused to listen carefully and wondered just how deep the cave went. Would she find evidence of the sea in here finally? As she stood in contemplation, there was a pop from her waist, and a silver glow solidified beside her.

"Pip!"

May smiled with exasperation at the little Piplup, and Kohaku let out a dramatic sigh. The tiny penguin Pokemon gave a slight hop and chirp of excitement.

"You hear the water, too, huh?" asked May amusedly. The Piplup chirped again and then took off running.

May frowned and picked up the pace to a jog with Kohaku running behind as she heard Ginko's voice call through the cave. With just his echoing voice and the darkness around, the cave suddenly seemed much more daunting than she had realized. Really, it was the first time she'd ever been in a place like this. What did she know about caves? Would she even be able to find her way out later? She felt her face grow pale. She should have gotten some rope first from the store! How could she have been so unprepared?

As dark thoughts flitted through her mind of dying alone in this strange cave, she and Kohaku finally found the Piplup at a turn ahead hopping up and down and pointing down a relatively well-lit path. She frowned. There were flames lighting the way and shadows flickering in the distance.

"Good job, Ginko. Stay close," she said quietly to him. He nodded and hopped again but obeyed and walked close to her side. Kohaku marched a few paces in front of her, ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice.

They made their way down the narrow passageway, listening carefully and watching for any wild Pokemon, but the only sound that could be heard was the soft rustling of flames and Zubats off in the distance.

"... cinating..."

May frowned. There was certainly a man in there. Could it be him finally? She picked up the pace slightly as she saw the end of the passageway, which was lit brightly with long shadows flowing out onto the path. She let out a deep breath as she finally made her way into the large room and then gasped with wonder.

High walls, at least 40 feet, stretched up around her with large torches lit along the periphery. Up on higher ground was a slender man with a shock of bright silver hair and a dark suit. His shadow spilled onto the wall, stretching high and domineering up its length, dancing with the intricate and beautiful archaic drawings that were painted across them.

Was it a Pokemon? Torrents of water swirled around them with a strange creature bursting from the depths. It was enormous and terrible. May shivered as she gazed upon its massive size and wondered just what kind of Pokemon could strike so much fear into a Trainer with just its image alone. She wasn't even sure if it were real.

But that man. She reached into her pack and pulled out the photo that President Stone had given her. That was certainly him. She knew before he even turned around that this was Steven Stone, the man she'd been seeking. Her heart thumped in a strange way she'd never felt before slipping the photo back into her pack and taking a hesitant step forward.

"... Mm-hmm. So in the ancient world, their primal forms once held this much power...? The super-ancient Pokémon... What terrible strength... But this appearance here... It seems somehow different from Mega Evolution..."

May frowned as she heard him talk to himself quietly. His voice was deep but soft. Another shiver ran through her. She told herself it was from the chill of the cave. She cleared her throat and worked up the heat in her chest. Now was the time.

"Excuse me," she said. She winced. Her voice was much higher than she'd hoped it would be.

The man didn't seem surprised at all though. He didn't jump as she'd nearly expected him to, simply gazing at the wall for a moment longer before turning slowly. Kohaku and Ginko moved closer to her side.

May suddenly wished desperately that she weren't a Trainer. Her shorts suddenly felt too short. Her hair suddenly felt too messy. She didn't wear makeup like most girls her age, and the scrapes and bruises that marred her legs suddenly felt very heavy.

To put it simply, Steven Stone was a striking man. The photo his father had given her hardly did him justice. Piercing blue eyes and sharp features - he was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. He was tall with a well-fitted dark suit that was miraculously spotless, despite all the time he'd supposedly been in this cave. Even Kohaku and Ginko seemed in awe of him, curiously staring at this impressive man. Heat rushed to her face as he frowned at the sight of her, and all the embarrassment of her lacking appearance doubled.

"Hm? You are...?" he asked softly.

"Oh, um, I'm so sorry to bother you, Mr. Stone. My name's May," she blathered dumbly. She looked down at her hands quickly as she heard her own stupid voice and screamed inwardly. Kohaku looked up at her with an expression that could only be described as pity. Steven's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he asked. May screamed silently again.

"Oh, no, but I know you! I mean, I know your father, who knows you. Well, that's obvious, as he's your father. I mean, I'm here to deliver something for you from him!" she babbled, face burning hotter and hotter with every word that fumbled out of her mouth. Ginko was now also staring at her incredulously.

May hazarded a glance up to see Steven staring hard at her with an inscrutable expression. She grimaced again and realized that, for all her babbling, she hadn't actually done anything yet. She reached into her pack and frantically pulled out the letter President Stone had entrusted to her, thrusting it out towards Steven. His eyes narrowed as he took the letter from her. She noted that he wore four very simple steel rings around both of his slender index and ring fingers. She wondered what they meant.

"My father sent you?" he asked softly. Something about his tone sent another shiver down her spine, akin to the one she'd had upon looking at the enormous painting. It sobered her momentarily, and she looked up to see him gazing at the still unopened envelope almost angrily. He frowned and then slipped it into his jacket without reading it before looking back up at May.

His eyes trailed up and down her form unabashedly, and she stood as straight as she could, willing herself to not look away again. It wasn't a sexual sort of stare, just a curious one. She supposed she was rather peculiar looking, particularly next to someone like him.

She shook herself mentally. So she was plain in contrast to this beautiful man, but she'd made it all the way here. That surely proved she had some worth, didn't it? Why was she bothering to compare herself to this stranger anyway? Steven smiled softly and seemed to relax. The sharpness of his features eased, and her stomach churned at the kindness of his gaze.

"… Ah, I see. It's a pleasure... May, was it?" he asked. She nodded, and he smiled again. "My apologies. My name is Steven." He then extended his hand, and she raised hers to meet it.

Despite his sleek appearance, his hands were rough and callused but quite warm. The rings at his fingers held no coolness to them and were smooth to the touch. He squeezed her hand firmly with a single shake before releasing it. Her hand suddenly felt very cold in its absence.

"May I ask how you know my father?" he asked. His tone was polite, but his gaze held a strange edge to it. There was certainly some strain in the relationship, though she still couldn't figure it out.

"Oh, um, I just met him recently by chance. It's a very long story," she said awkwardly.

"We appear to have time," he said with an amused smile. She blushed again but maintained his gaze.

"It's not very interesting. I met him through a strange series of events and he asked me to come find you."

"How strange?"

May frowned slightly with frustration. It seemed odd that this man was so interested in the circumstances of her acquaintance with his father, but he didn't look to be ready to drop the subject quite yet. She couldn't be sure if it were out of curiosity about her or whatever bizarre tension he obviously held with the President.

"I helped catch a thief who stole some important machine parts from one of the company's researchers, and after he heard I was coming this way, he asked that I pass that letter along," she said. Steven scowled, surprisingly.

"He sent you on an errand as thanks?" he asked angrily. May's eyes widened at the sudden shift.

"Oh, it's not like that! He offered me a reward, and it was no problem at all! I was heading out this way anyway, so it wasn't an inconvenience or anything," she reasoned frantically.

This seemed to satiate Steven slightly, but there was still a certain edge in his gaze. He looked her over again, and she felt that strange shiver down her spine.

"What did he offer you then?"

"Oh, um, money, I think," said May awkwardly.

"You don't know?" asked Steven with an arched brow.

"Well, I didn't accept it."

"Why not?" he asked, eyes narrowing. May shrugged.

"I didn't need it," she said simply.

Once again, Steven paused thoughtfully and looked her over for a third time. May wished desperately that he would stop doing that, as it was doing strange things to her stomach that she couldn't identify.

But then his gaze softened, and a soft smile stretched at his lips. He looked down at Kohaku and Ginko fondly.

"So you're a Trainer then?" he asked. "How long have you been Training?"

May perked up with surprise at this. Steven didn't seem to have any Pokeballs on him, but he could easily have them in his pockets. Perhaps he was a Trainer as well?

"Uh, a little over six months now," she said. Steven's eyebrows raised with surprise.

"Six months? That's hardly any time at all," he said with interest. "You're sixteen then?" May nodded and smiled down at Kohaku and Ginko. Kohaku smiled up at May in return, but Ginko was eyeing the strange man with suspicion, clinging to her leg still with his tiny wings. Steven smiled with surprising warmth at the Piplup.

"Have you had them long?" he asked.

"Hmm, Kohaku was my starter, when he was just a Torchic," said May fondly. The Combusken let out a happy caw, which made May's smile stretch wider. Her chest warmed at the memory of her first chance meeting with the little Pokemon. If it hadn't been for that strange encounter with Professor Birch, she might still be in Littleroot Town. "And Ginko has only been with us for about two and a half weeks now."

"Two weeks?" said Steven with surprise. He looked back down at Ginko, who was now pressing his face to her leg. "He's tremendously affectionate with you for just two weeks," he remarked. May's back stiffened as he approached her quietly before crouching down low to face the little Piplup. Ginko let out a slight growl and clung to her leg just a bit tighter, but Steven simply smiled and looked over the Pokemon with a softly searching gaze.

"Piplups are rather rare in Hoenn. Did you find him in the wild?" he asked.

"Oh, no, um," started May. She looked down at Ginko, who was now gazing up at her earnestly. She gave him a soft smile and pressed her hand to his head gently before crouching down next to him and Steven. As Ginko hopped into her arms, she tried to ignore the fact that Steven's face was now very close to hers.

"I met another Trainer in Rustboro who was offering him up for Trade," explained May, holding the little blue penguin. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and her heart ached. "This Trainer had bought him from a Breeder in Sinnoh to participate in Contests, but he wasn't placing very highly, so he offered to Trade him for my Beautifly."

"You weren't worried for the Beautifly?"

"We'd won a few Contests together, and she had some unique coloring, so I knew she'd do well with him. She wasn't particularly fond of all the traveling anyway, so it seemed to be a much better fit," said May. She smiled as Ginko pulled away to beam happily at her, and she rubbed at his little wing. "And we couldn't be happier with Ginko. He's been a great addition to our team, even if he doesn't stay in his Pokeball all the time," she added with a grin. The Piplup grinned.

Steven didn't comment on this. May glanced up at the man to see him gazing at her thoughtfully with an expression she couldn't decipher. She was very glad for the dark light, for she was sure that her face was now bright red.

"What do you intend to do with him now?" he asked softly.

May could hardly remember with this strange man so close. She had grown up around many men with her father and his Gym's Trainers, but something about this man was alarmingly different, and the alien reaction of her body was unfamiliar. Her gut churned as she scoured her mind for the answer to his seemingly simple question. What? What did she intend to do with him now?

"I-I don't know," she said dumbly. "I don't have any set goals for him." Steven gave her an amused smile.

"What if he doesn't keep up with you? You're taking the Pokemon League Challenge, right?" he urged. May shook her head vehemently.

"He will!" she said defiantly. The fire flared in her gut at the mere suggestion that he might not be up to par. "It's not a matter of whether he can keep up with me or vice versa. We'll take all the time we need to do things right. Even if we have to spend more time Training or he decides that Battling isn't what he wants, we'll figure it out." Ginko beamed up at her.

This seemed to be a good enough answer for Steven, as his smile deepened with a hint of something she couldn't identify. He gave Ginko one last approving look before standing again. May held back the urge to step back as his height stretched fully above her again, at least a good eight inches.

His gaze was unnerving. The color of his eyes made every look feel sharper and narrower, despite his expression being quite relaxed. She wanted to shift uneasily under the weight of his stare but pushed a smile up first.

"Silver?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject. May blinked dumbly for a moment before understanding - the meaning of his name.

"Yes, I thought it was appropriate, especially since Ginko will gain a secondary type later on," she said. Steven smiled strangely at this.

"Yes, a Steel-type. Very insightful of you," he noted. May smiled awkwardly but didn't respond. "Do you know much about Steel-types?" May shrugged.

"I've studied them, but I won't claim to be an expert. I'm interested in them though," she said. She then gave sheepish grin. "I'm much more partial to fire-types, at least at the moment," she admitted. Kohaku puffed up with pride.

He gave her that strange, assessing smile again, and she felt his gaze peel down her form once again, as if he were looking for a weakness in her. She denied the urge to shiver. He then looked back up towards her warmly, and she nearly sighed with relief.

"Coincidentally, I'm interested in rare stones and metals, which is what brought me here. It must have been some trouble to track me down." May shook her head.

"No, it was actually surprisingly easy. Brawly was a great help," she said. Steven cocked his head curiously. She noted how young the slight gesture seemed, in spite of his sharp features.

"You know Brawly?" he asked.

"As of yesterday. He let me stay at the Gym with him after our battle," he said. Steven smiled, impressed.

"A League challenge?" She nodded. His smile broadened. "And did you win?" he asked. May's giddy grin returned, and his lips stretched to match it.

"I did!" she said happily.

"Busk!" May beamed down at Ginko and Kohaku, who both bounced slightly at the mentioning of her victory.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order then," said Steven. "And I must certainly repay you for the trouble you've been put through in finding me."

"Oh, no, no! It was really no problem!" argued May. She felt deja vu.

But as Steven reached into his jacket, he didn't produce money or a precious stone but a shiny disk. He held it out for her.

"Please, it's only right. I will give you this TM. Please accept it," he said. May's eyes widened as they settled on the disk. It held a slightly blue sheen, just like his icy eyes. Before she knew it, she was accepting the disk with both hands. "It contains my favorite move, Steel Wing. I hope it becomes of use to you."

"Thank you," she said quietly, giving a slight bow. "I'll take good care of it." His smile deepened but he didn't say anything. He then looked up at the large painting above them. May turned her eyes up towards the mammoth Pokemon again.

"If you don't mind me asking… Do you feel anything in particular when you look up at this wall?" asked Steven. May frowned.

"It's quite frightening," she admitted. "Is it a Pokemon?" Steven nodded.

"A primal world, lost thousands of years in the past… A Legendary Pokémon of tremendous power became humanity's greatest threat… The terror aroused by that power is clear to see in this ancient artwork."

"What terrible power," she marveled. Steven smiled and looked back at her. She met his gaze and immediately felt comforted from the strange image. She was glad for the warm light of the cavern so that the pink of her cheeks wouldn't be noticed.

"Yes. But not all power is terrible. Your Pokémon are clearly quite capable as well," he said. Her eyes widened with surprise as he looked down at Kohaku and Ginko, who were now gazing up at him curiously again. "Looking at you all together I think that you have in you what it takes to become a Pokémon League Champion. As long as you keep training, that is." May's heart pounded at his words.

"How do you know that?" she asked. His smile held a strange air to it, as if he knew secrets she couldn't even imagine.

"I might not look it, but I'm quite experienced in these matters," he said. She frowned.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-five."

Her frown deepened. He was still young, but she was even younger- nine years apart. She probably looked like a child to him. Something about it was disappointing.

Steven sighed and looked at his watch. "I'm afraid I've spent too much time here. I should get going," he said. He then looked at her again warmly. "It was wonderful meeting you, May. Thank you very much again for delivering this letter," he said.

"Oh, it was no problem at all! I'm glad to have met you!" she said honestly, cheeks reddening again at her choice of words. His smile deepened for a moment before straightening out again.

"Good luck to you, all of you," he said to her and her two Pokemon. "I get the feeling I'll see you again."

"You do?" asked May with a frown. She ignored the strange thump in her chest. He nodded with amusement.

"Yes, I do. Until then."

And with that, he ghosted past her for the narrow passageway, taking long silent strides. He seemed to glide across the cave's span like a quiet shadow, and with a few more steps, he was gone, leaving her alone with Kohaku, Ginko, and the strange painted Pokemon above.


	4. ch 2: volt switch

**A/N:** Thank you to **ataraxies, caoguibo,** and **St Elmo's Fire** for all your feedback! I really appreciate it and hope you keep reading! Special shoutout to **missalex3030** for being my greatest reader and reviewer of all time. I'm incredibly honored that you're giving this new one a try just for me without knowing anything about the source material. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights or claims over any of the Pokemon franchise's property. I'm writing this for enjoyment.

* * *

 **ch. 2: volt switch**

i.

" _... great weather today here in Ever Grande City - really ideal for a Pokemon Battle!"_

" _Right you are, Dave. Beautiful and sunny here at the Pokemon League Colosseum, but there is a strong breeze blowing through, which may prove interesting for the Battle conditions, particularly for Champion May who is known for using special, long range attacks…"_

May sighed as the roar of people grew louder over the announcers. She'd never been fond of these public Battle showings, but it kept people excited about the Pokemon League. Some of her favorite memories as a child were watching these sorts of events on TV with her parents. Her father Norman would explain the strategies and strengths of the members of the Elite Four, and May would absorb it all enthusiastically, thrilled to share in his world and to have him home for once. So even though she hated the spectacle she had to make of herself, she had to admit that it was worth it if it was inspiring some child somewhere to be a Trainer.

She remembered when Drake had been knocked down from the spot of Champion. She'd only been about 12 then, but she could certainly remember how large of a commotion it had been. Drake had been Champion for many, many years - one of the longest tenures in Hoenn history - so the news that a young man from Rustboro had defeated the Dragon Tamer was huge.

But they'd never seen the face of the Champion. He'd insisted on a private Battle for the Championship, and then he'd refused to participate in public broadcasts thereafter. It'd been somewhat of a scandal at first, with rumors that the Champion did not even exist. Now that she looked back on it, it made much more sense, knowing the former Champion. She wondered what he'd have to say about all of this now.

May sighed again. She wished his image would stop rearing its dumb head in her mind, but it seemed she could not be rid of him these days. She'd heard from Wallace that he had returned last week to Hoenn, but he hadn't contacted her. Wasn't that proof enough that she should stop wasting her time thinking about him?

" _... excited to see what Champion May has in store for us today."_

" _Yes, it's been a long 11 months since her last public Battle, and word around Ever Grande is that she's been sneaking off to train privately. We've been promised that she will be showing us two new team members as well, which will surely prove to be exciting."_

" _Yes, and to up the ante even further, it seems Sidney and May have set special conditions on this Battle: neither will be allowed to use Type advantages today."_

" _Though obviously this applies mostly to May since Sidney, of course, is a Dark-type user, and Champion May has never restricted herself to any sort of specializations."_

" _But this would mean that May would not be permitted to use any Fighting-types or Bug-types, and if Sidney chooses to use Shiftry or Sharpedo, that would mean May would not be able to send out Pokemon like her beloved Ampharos or Blaziken either."_

" _This really is a fantastic twist! We'll just have to wait and see what she has up her sleeve."_

May tried to ignore the babbling of the announcers outside. Their analysis of the impending Battle was doing nothing for her nerves. Though she was a confident Trainer (why wouldn't she be? She was the best in all of Hoenn!), she still got nervous when participating in public Battles. Though she knew she was going to win - regardless of what Sidney thought - she needed to remain focused. After all, it'd be humiliating if he were to beat her.

"So the Champion gets nervous, too, huh?"

"How absurd."

May looked up to see a large muscular man with blue hair and a grin and a young woman with dark hair swept into pigtails and sharp eyes. May grinned at the sight of them.

"Wanna battle for me?" she asked. Brawly let out a laugh and Roxanne swept one of her pigtails over a shoulder haughtily.

"He's much too crude of a man for me to waste my time," said Roxanne.

"And I've got a Type advantage, so it's definitely a no-go for me!" said Brawly cheekily. May rolled her eyes.

"What're you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Everyone's here. You couldn't really expect us to not show up when this is the biggest televised event of the month!" said Brawly, hoisting himself onto the long table upon which May sat. Roxanne stood in front of them and crossed her arms over her chest while assessing May with an approving look.

"It really is. You should have heard my Trainers beg me to bring them with me today. It's not often that you grace the world with your presence," added Roxanne with a smirk. May rolled her eyes again.

"People get worked up too easily. It's not gonna be that exciting. I won't even have my normal team."

"Which is exactly why it _is_ exciting!" countered Brawly.

"The fans love their favorites, but it's exciting to see you improvise. Not everyone can do that," agreed Roxanne. May shrugged, though her heart was pounding.

"Hey, you ready?"

All three looked to the door to see Phoebe standing with her hand on her hip and Banette at her side. The Ghost glanced up at Brawly with a leering grin, and he visibly blanched. Things had certainly not gone well for his team the last time he'd gone up against Phoebe for a practice round. Half of his Pokemon had had nightmares for a week after, thanks to the Banette, and she seemed to know with great pleasure just how strongly she affected them.

"Yeah, is it time?" said May. Phoebe nodded, and May hopped off of the table.

"We'll be in the box watching with the others," said Roxanne.

"Yeah, good luck, kid!" cheered Brawly with a fistpump. May grinned and waved as she and Phoebe left the room for the corridor. May toyed nervously with the two Pokeballs at her hip as they walked down the long dark hall for the bright white lights and cheers of the Colosseum.

"Okay, here we go," grinned Phoebe. "Excited to see what you've got planned." Banette grinned as well, matching her Trainer's. May smiled heatedly as the pounding cries of the colosseum grew louder and louder in her ears. Her blood was pumping fire through her veins. This was what she'd been born to do.

"I'll be sure to put on a good show."

* * *

ii.

Really, the Colosseum could use a makeover.

With the long, blank white halls and god awful fluorescent lights, the back corridors of the Ever Grande Colosseum were appallingly depressing. Wallace voiced all of this aloud to his companion as they made their way for the private Pokemon League Leaders' box, his white shoes clicking against the ugly tiles in a quick staccato.

But the man beside him hardly seemed to be listening. Wallace pouted and stopped.

"Steven, have you heard a single thing I've said?"

"Huh?" The silver-haired man turned and stared dumbly at his friend. Wallace sighed.

"Where is your head these days? It's like you're still in another country!" he scolded. Steven cringed contritely.

"Sorry, Wallace. I have a lot on my mind is all," he said. Wallace arched a brow.

"You mean you have a woman on your mind," he said. Steven's eyes narrowed.

"What? No, of course not," he said. Wallace hummed suspiciously.

"You're sure acting like it - all brooding and huffing and puffing," he insisted. Steven glared.

"Why are you describing me like I'm a horny teenager?" he bit back. Wallace clicked his tongue.

"Well, either way, you need to find whatever has crawled up that delicious butt of yours and pull it out! This is supposed to be a happy occasion!" he said. Steven rolled his eyes but sighed, and Wallace eyed him, a bit softly this time. "Are you really okay?"

Steven shifted awkwardly for a moment before answering, "Yeah, it's just… there's a lot on my mind. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

This was good enough for Wallace. He nodded approvingly.

"All right then. Put on a smile, Wonder Boy. It's time to make friendly again!"

And with that, he pulled on Steven's sleeve for the end of the corridor, where he knew all of their colleagues were waiting in great anticipation.

* * *

iii.

It was deafening.

May covered her ears with a large pair of headphones to block out the noise of the roaring crowd as she stepped out onto the platform. As she adjusted her microphone, her ears focused onto the gruff voice through the headphones that was coming from the opposite end of the arena.

" _Man, you'd think they'd try to at least pretend to be less biased,"_ came Sidney's voice. May grinned as she heard the faint shouts of her name through the colosseum.

"Perks of being the Champ," she teased. She could hear Sidney cackle.

" _Not for long, kid. I've got your number today."_

"Say that again after I've whooped your ass up and down the arena," countered May with a grin.

" _Woooo! Them are big words, you little shit. The boys and I have been doing some heavy training recently. You're not gonna get by easy this time."_

"Loser buys dinner?" she suggested.

" _And drinks,"_ added Sid. She laughed.

May could feel Sidney grinning through the headphones. She knew that his fingers were twitching over his Pokeballs, that he was hunched over as if ready to pounce. She could feel his blood pumping, his pulse thrumming.

Because she felt the same.

" _This is the event we've all been waiting for! On the east side of the arena: the Master of Darkness, the Salacious Serpent… Sidney of the Elite Four!"_

There were screaming cheers, and Sidney waved a lazy hand. He didn't pay much attention to the limelight that the Pokemon League brought, reacting neither positively nor negatively. No, Sidney was here for the Battles, for the thrills. He wanted to fight, and in that regard, he and May understood each other completely.

" _And on the west side is our beloved Champion! The fiery femme! The quick queen of Battle! Pokemon League Champion May!"_

" _God, what a dumb introduction,"_ came Sid's voice again. May couldn't help but laugh openly at this but then cringed as she saw her face light up the large screen.

"Ugh, why do they need to show my stupid face? Let's get going already!" whined May. Sid laughed.

She was very grateful for the headphones now, as she was sure she would be deaf now if not for them. The crowd screamed, and May was surprised the glass of the boxes hadn't shattered. She gave a stiff wave to the crowd with an awkward smile in the hopes that they'd settle down. This was the first time her Pokemon would be fighting under these conditions, and she didn't want them spooked from the sheer volume.

" _All right, Trainers,"_ came the voice of the referee. May looked up to see an older man step onto the platform on the northern edge of the arena. " _This will be a single-round, Double Battle. No Type advantages. No items. No switch outs. No time limits. Two timeouts are permitted per team. Understood?"_

"Understood," said Sid and May. The referee gestured to the machines that rose up in front of them and opened.

" _Please place your Pokeballs into the Releaser."_

May walked forward and drew both of her Pokeballs. Holding them in her hands tightly for a moment, she could feel her Pokemon vibrating inside in anticipation. She said a silent prayer to them before placing them on the machine. It closed and then retreated quickly, and she stepped back, looking to the center of the arena where both machines met. The referee held up the controller and looked to both Sid and May.

" _Ready?"_ They both nodded. " _Release!"_

There was a white flash as the four Pokemon were released into the arena, immediately followed by the deafening crack of lightning and the shrill screams of terror from the crowd. May squinted through the blinding light only to click her tongue with disappointment.

" _I knew you'd try some sneaky shit like that right out of the gates_ ," said Sid. As the smoke cleared, May caught sight of Sid's Absol guarding his Shiftry with a glowing Reflect barrier. She grinned.

"You're finally catching on," she said. Sid snickered.

" _In more ways than one!"_

Suddenly, the Shiftry leapt ahead of the Absol and pounced onto the Pokemon at the center of the still-swirling cloud of smoke, only to rear back with a pained shriek as the arena was filled with a surge of electricity.

" _No, what are you doing? It's obviously an Electric-type!"_ shouted Sidney with frustration at his Pokemon. May smiled softly but didn't comment as she scoured the arena silently for her second Pokemon. Catching a glimpse of a flicker in the smoky shadows, May smirked. She was sticking to their strategy seamlessly. It seemed May didn't need to be worried about them.

" _Ah, and the smoke is clearing! Who's this in the - Ah, it's a Magnezone!"_

The lights poured onto the center of the arena as the smoke cleared to reveal May's young Magnezone Ken'in. It vibrated with anticipation as the crowd roared. Sid's Shiftry winced slightly from the shock it had just received. Absol jumped in front of it again, ready to defend them if need be.

But Ken'in did not move, and Shiftry began looking around frantically in search of the other Pokemon.

" _Ah, but where is May's second team member? There appears to be no other… wait, what's that on the south side?"_

May could hear the turning of heads as everyone shifted to look, but by the time they did, the second Pokemon was gone. She grinned. Okan was certainly on her game today.

Then there was a shrill cry, and all turned back to look to the center. The Shiftry was once again attacking Ken'in, who was absorbing the blows against its metal form with barely a batted eye. The Absol stood watching warily.

" _Don't just stand there, Absol! Find the other Pokemon!"_ shouted Sid's voice. Absol eyed Ken'in one last time before jumping back. There was another roar of the crowd as dark tendrils reached out around the stadium.

"Lisk!"

" _Oh, what's this? It seems Absol… yes, Absol has caught hold of May's other Pokemon! It's a Heliolisk!"_

Indeed, the Dark Pokemon had grabbed hold of the Electric lizard, who was now thrashing against the Absol's grasp. Sid's grinning face filled the screens around the stadium.

" _Yes! Bring it in and finish it!"_ he shouted gleefully.

The tendrils retracted, dragging the thrashing Heliolisk inward. The crowd gasped as Absol reared back to strike, but just as Okan reached the center, there was a flash of light.

Okan was gone.

But Ken'in was there instead, and the Absol shrieked in pain as it was overtaken by a powerful Thunderbolt.

" _What?! But how?!"_ cried Sid.

" _What's this? Amazingly, May's Heliolisk has vanished, and instead, Magnezone has taken its place! What sort of technique is that?"_

" _I believe it's called Volt Switch, Dave, but I've never seen it used quite like this! What an incredible tactic!"_

" _Really incredible! So it seems that both Sid and May have paired up a slow tank type and a fast striker, but May has really taken it to a new level! This can't be good for Sid!"_

" _God, shut the fuck up!"_ shouted Sid through the headphones. " _Shiftry, get your head out of your ass and use Leech Seed!"_

But it was no use. Okan was simply too fast, and the seeds just bounced off of Ken'in's metal form. May stood in wait silently as she watched her Pokemon outmaneuver Sid's.

For a younger team, she would be shouting suggestions and commands, but these were mature Pokemon. For her upper tier teams, she rarely needed to say much, if anything at all. They were experienced and confident in their abilities, and they had spent so much time drilling and training that these strategies were all second nature to them.

But boy, was Sid getting angry! She couldn't hide her grin as Okan and Ken'in switched again, instead taking Absol for surprise with a hard kick to the face before taking off once more.

"Looks like you're buying dinner tonight, Sid," she teased through the headphones. All that was heard in return was a growl of frustration.

* * *

iv.

"Wow, May really killed it today!" cheered Flannery. "I've never seen anyone use Volt Switch like that before! Too bad my Pokemon can't use it."

"That girl is besting me at my own game! I'm gonna have to steal that move," agreed Watson with a hearty laugh.

"Perhaps you would like to practice with me, Watson? I have just caught an Emolga and was interested in your input regarding the species. I know you are fluent in Volt Switch as well," said Winona.

The Pokemon League Leaders were all leaving steadily from the private box post-match, heading down the hill from the colosseum for their usual post-Battle restaurant. The group was full of chatter, all energized from the Battle between Sid and May. Most were discussing May's new strategy with Roxanne already analyzing and picking it apart and Flannery raving about how much she admired the Pokemon Champion.

"Rawgh! I wanna battle now too!" roared Brawly. He looked around quickly at his peers and grinned at Flannery. "You! Right now! Let's battle!" he shouted.

"Eh? Me?" sputtered the redhead. "No, no, no! I'm not ready! And I wanna talk to May as soon as she gets here!"

"No, _we're_ gonna talk to May!" cried Liza giddily.

"Yeah, want to battle for it?" suggested Tate.

Flannery looked between Brawly and the twins with panic as she attempted to decide what to do, but Brawly already had his hands on his Pokeballs, raring to battle, and the twins were goading him on. Flannery shouted protests, her face bright red with embarrassment as they earned more and more of a crowd.

But off a little ways stood Steven, Wallace, and Phoebe, all watching the spectacle quietly. Wallace and Phoebe shared a few jokes about the younger Gym Leaders, though Steven remained silent. Phoebe looked over at Steven with a conspiratorial grin. This was the first she'd seen of him since his return, and she was going to make the most of it. She'd already teased him during the Battle as they'd watched Sid and May have it out, but the night was young and full of opportunities to torment him more.

"Aren't _you_ going to be the first to talk to her?" she asked. Steven jumped at the question. Her grin stretched wider. What had happened to the cool, collected Pokemon Champion they'd known? This was getting good.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What are _you_ talking about?" she countered cheekily. His eyes narrowed.

"I told you already: I'm not here to see her," he argued. Phoebe rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Man, poor May. You leave her behind all these years with barely a goodbye and then you don't even have the decency to say hello again! Talk about crappy friends," said Phoebe melodramatically.

"What, no, I-" started Steven before stopping. Suddenly, his expression became very sad and distant, and Phoebe frowned deeply. That was not the reaction she had expected.

She looked back towards the others, where Brawly and his Hariyama were now attacking Flannery and her Camerupt with enough enthusiasm to light up the colosseum. Flannery was frantically shouting encouragement to her Camerupt, who seemed less interested in battling than Hariyama, as he was simply accepting the other Pokemon's attacks with eyes shut. And was he snoring?

"All right, you idiots, let's go in," declared a voice. Everyone turned to see a tall imposing man with an impressive silver mustache and billowing coat and a statuesque blonde woman dressed impeccably in a lavender gown. "Quit shittin' around, Brawly. You're making a scene."

The younger man grinned sheepishly and withdrew his Pokemon, much to Flannery's relief. She smiled at her Camerupt, who blinked its eyes blearily and withdrew as well. Drake nodded with approval as the rest of the Leaders filed into the restaurant noisily.

But the tall woman then noticed Steven standing there with Phoebe and Drake and gave a smirk.

"My, my… This is a surprise. Who in all of Hoenn would have thought that you'd grace us with your presence, Steven Stone?" she asked. Drake turned and gave him a wry grin.

"Well, the prodigal son has returned. I thought Wallace was shittin' me when he said you were coming back," said the older man.

"I apologize for being away so long. It's wonderful to see everyone again," said Steven diplomatically with a slight bow. Ah, there was the old Steven Stone. Phoebe recognized this man, with the hard glint in his eye. He was obviously reaching his limit for daily teasing.

"Don't give us that crap. You have some explainin' to do," he said. Steven let out a surprised grunt as the older man reached forward and brought him into a headlock. Phoebe cringed, knowing just how powerful the older man was. "You're drinkin' with me tonight. No excuses."

Steven blanched, and Phoebe felt for him terribly. No one had ever been able to keep up with Drake when it came to alcohol. He was in for a terrible hangover tomorrow morning. Flailing petulantly, he tried to pry himself from the Dragon Master's grasp, but to no avail. Drake bellowed with laughter as he dragged the younger man into the restaurant, their voices fading behind the door, leaving Glacia, Wallace, and Phoebe behind.

"He hasn't seen the Champion yet, has he?" asked Glacia.

"No, she doesn't even know he's here," said Phoebe with a grin. Glacia gave a thoughtful nod before her mouth stretched into a smirk once more.

"It would be quite a shame if her predecessor were intoxicated during their reunion, wouldn't it?" she mused. Phoebe's grin stretched wider, if possible.

"A damn shame," she agreed. Wallace gave a nervous laugh.

"I will be sure to never slight you ladies in the future if this is the sort of games you play," he said. Glacia simply gave an elegant laugh and stepped inside without another word. Phoebe snickered and followed.

Wallace looked up the hill towards the colosseum. The sun was setting low in the west, its red light glinting over the concrete mammoth on the hill. He wondered when Sid and May would be joining them. Sid would certainly be feeling sore about his new loss, though no one would have predicted him to win. Would she be happy to see Steven? Wallace could only wait to see. He smirked to himself as he stepped in to join his colleagues. He just hoped Steven wasn't too drunk by the time she showed up.


	5. ch b: steel wing

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights or claims over any of the Pokemon franchise's property. I'm writing this for enjoyment.

* * *

 **ch. b: steel wing**

"Blu."

May smiled sympathetically at Tsuki and stroked her head with a gentle finger. The swablu cooed and gave a slight sigh of frustration, settling into May's lap. May looked out onto the water quietly as Tsuki closed her eyes for a brief moment to rest after a long afternoon of training.

Her first summer as a Trainer was already over. Autumn was settling into Route 110 with the bright afternoon sun glistening on the water. May's hands were stained purple and red from the countless berries she and her team had picked along the way from the trees, all ripe and full with the harvest. Though still warm, the evenings were taking on a distinct chill, and the past few nights, May had added on a couple of layers while she'd slept under the clear autumn sky.

Tsuki shivered lightly in her arms, and May grimaced. They'd been out here for a week training, but it seemed they had hit a plateau. Tsuki was so close to reaching the next level, but progress was slow, and it seemed that no matter how many times they tried, she just couldn't get the hang of that Steel Wing move the strange Steven Stone had given them.

Steven Stone - she hadn't seen or heard from the man since that brief encounter in Granite Cave, but May couldn't help but think of him often. Even after she'd completed President Stone's additional request of delivering the Parts to Slateport, the executive's son continued to emerge at the back of her mind again and again. Especially now that Tsuki was trying to master the enigmatic man's gifted TM, May found her mind drifting towards him more frequently.

 _I get the feeling I'll see you again._

The depth of his rumbling voice echoed viscerally within her. Sometimes when it was dark and quiet, she couldn't necessarily hear it, but she would _feel_ it. She felt it in her gut, at her fingertips, at the back of her throat. She saw his sharp gaze staring up at her with his face so close that she could reach out and take hold of it.

It was frustrating. May had never been so fixated on someone she barely knew. Their interaction had perhaps lasted five minutes. She had never cared for boys, let alone men, so this one man's presence in her mind was maddening. Where he could have gone next or what guided him to Granite Cave in the first place were still mysteries to her, and though he'd seemed confident that they would meet again, it didn't seem likely they ever would. The world, after all, was a very big place, and though Hoenn was not a particularly large country, it was still significantly sized enough to prevent two people's paths from ever crossing, let alone a second time.

So why couldn't she stop thinking about him, and why was she pushing her Pokemon so hard to master his strange gift? It was quickly becoming an obsession, though she couldn't for the life of her understand why. Mauville's Gym Leader used Electric-types, so she shouldn't even be pushing Tsuki at this point. Her Boldore Ashi could certainly use more battle time, and yet she continued to train Tsuki instead. It was logically unsound.

She sighed and leaned back against the tree behind them, scratching Tsuki's neck lightly with a sigh. It felt like it'd been years since she'd last seen Littleroot Town or her mother, though it had only been a little less than a year since she'd first set out on her journey. It was to be expected that she would struggle sometimes. Really, it was quite lucky that she'd had such an easy time so far. Plateaus could be overcome, winters could be persevered, and strange men could be forgotten. She just needed to train harder and keep her confidence up.

"May?"

May jumped slightly at the voice and looked up to see a pair of gray eyes peering down at her and a blindingly white hat. She lit up.

"Brendan!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. The boy's warm presence was a much welcome change to her brooding thoughts of strange cold men in dark caves. She hadn't seen him in weeks, and suddenly, she realized he was just the person she wanted to see. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Great! Been doing some fieldwork around here for Dad and just happened to be passing through Mauville. Lucky I caught you," he grinned. May saw a red bike leaned against his hip and envied him. A bike would certainly make her life much easier. "What're you doing here?" He glanced down at Tsuki, who chirped happily. She obviously remembered him.

"Just taking a break. We've been working all day," responded May, rubbing Tsuki's head affectionately. Brendan grinned.

"Training, huh? Looks like you've been going hard." His grin broadened as he looked Tsuki over. "Are you going to challenge Watson soon? You know he's an Electric-type user, right?" May nodded.

"We know. It's just that there's this TM I want to master first," she said vaguely. Brendan arched a brow.

"Which one?"

"Steel Wing." Brendan frowned slightly.

"That's a pretty advanced move. Where'd you get it?" he asked. May's cheeks flushed slightly. She hoped Brendan didn't notice.

"It was a gift," she answered vaguely.

"A gift?" asked Brendan. May simply nodded but couldn't bring herself to explain more. Brendan eyed her suspiciously, but when she didn't continue, he gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, I'd certainly like to see it. I've never seen Steel Wing executed in person." May's heart pounded. She grinned.

"A Battle?" she asked. Her blood was already racing at the thought.

Brendan's responding grin was all she or Tsuki needed. The Swablu shot up into the air as May scrambled to her feet, and Brendan reached for his belt.

As soon as Brendan's marshstomp solidified, Tsuki's wings were reared back in preparation to dive. Her wings glinted brightly in the orange sun, and as she threw herself down towards her opponent, May heard the whistle and clank of sharp metal.

Both Brendan and May's eyes widened with wonder as Tsuki reared back again, and as she pulled into another dive, they both knew that Marshstomp would not emerge victorious today either. It seemed that her plateau was broken, and Brendan would continue to come in second place. It seemed that certain things could only be learned in Battle, no matter how much training was done independently. The marshstomp ducked and dove, evading Tsuki's attacks a bit longer, but when she reared back for a third and final time, May's heart clenched with something she could only describe as euphoria.

They won again.

At the end of the Battle, Brendan would congratulate them, but May would not remember any of his words or what she said in response. The only thing she would recall later on was the glow from Tsuki's form as she began to grow and the pale gleam of her broad wings in the late yellow sun. She would remember the way Tsuki leapt into the air and soared over them, testing out her new impressive form as an altaria - fully evolved - and the metal glint of her feathers as she'd finally conquered her new Move.

 _I get the feeling I'll see you again._

 _Oh, I hope so_ , thought May. The next time she saw him, he would tell her how impressed he was at her growth, and she'd show him how they'd mastered his favorite TM. Hoenn was big, but she knew somehow that his prediction had been right. If she kept up her spirits and her journey, she would see Steven Stone again.


	6. ch 3: brine

**A/N:** Feeling rather contrarian today. If you follow my other story, you probably have already read my rambling about reading a story better than my own *pout.* I'm a bit dangerous in that I contemplate petulant things like deleting entire stories after reading something better, but I'm just being a brat. Seriously, **Misaki-Toyodome** is an incredible writer, so if you like Rurouni Kenshin or Japanese history, you should read her work. I'm embarrassed at how late in the game I was to find her story since she's already quite popular, but better late than never.

 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights or claims over any of the Pokemon franchise's property. I'm writing this for enjoyment.

* * *

 **ch. 3: brine**

i.

" _May! Champion May!"_

" _Please, give us a few words about your Battle today! How do you feel about this afternoon?"_

" _Tell us about that new strategy of yours! What do you call that technique?"_

May suppressed the urge to scream as she rocketed out the door of the Colosseum, past the group of reporters for an open space. She'd waited solely so she wouldn't have to deal with reporters, and yet they were still there! Gritting her teeth and squinting her eyes, she threw herself into the crowd, causing reporters to leap back with surprised shouts. There was a large wave of chatter and flashing lights as she rushed away, but before they could reach her, she had her hands on a Pokeball. There was a blinding white light that solidified into a great winged Pokemon, which caught her just as she jumped into the air.

"Tsuki, let's go!" she shouted. The Altaria cawed and, with a great pump of her wings, blew away the reporters with a rush of wind and soared into the air.

May looked down at the disheveled reporters and let out a great sigh of relief as their forms quickly receded beneath the clouds. The tension from her lungs and neck released slightly as she felt the air swoosh deafeningly around her ears. Pulling on a pair of goggles from her head, she settled onto the Altaria's back and exhaled.

"Thanks, Tsuki. You're the best!," she shouted. The Altaria crowed happily at her praise and continued to soar over Ever Grande, slowing to a steady glide.

In the screaming void of the sky, May was able to better appreciate the spring evening. The sky was painted a spectrum of reds and oranges with the setting sun on the horizon. The breeze was warm and spoke of kind weather, and the Wingulls that flew beside them all cawed in a way that said summer was coming. May inhaled the smell of the ocean deeply, relishing the peaceful moment.

They flew around a bit longer, just in case, and May counted the mosaic of houses below. Green, orange, blue - Ever Grande was certainly a beautiful city. May wished she could see more of it, but most of her time on the town was spent hiding herself in tiny cafes or deflecting admirers. The last time she'd been able to take her time here was the first time she'd arrived, just before challenging the Elite Four, and even then, she'd already made enough of a name for herself in the League that several people had stopped her on the street. She couldn't recall the last time she'd been able to walk down a street peacefully without a disguise and suddenly felt very petulant for her petty "problem."

The first few months of notoriety had been fun, and she'd be lying if she said her ego didn't enjoy it; however, now, it was mostly exhausting. She couldn't spend much time in the city anymore, instead spending most of her days within the Elite Four's quarters or sneaking off into the wild to train alone. Even going back to Petalburg to see her father was difficult, as all of his Trainers challenged her each time she visited now.

She wondered if the attention would ever fade. Her name would go down in history, certainly - it already had - but Champions of years passed didn't get the same attack of publicity as she did, and she could only hope that time would help her fade into the crowd as well. Perhaps Steven had had it right by refusing to release his identity to the public. His life had been entirely peaceful, despite being in the same position. Beyond the usual glances from curious women, she couldn't recall a single time he was stopped by anyone on the street in all the time she'd known him. She suddenly regretted not asking him for his advice before he'd disappeared.

But he was back, wasn't he? She hadn't heard from him, of course, but had she really expected him to contact her? He'd left with hardly a word, so she couldn't expect to be on his list of friends to call upon returning either.

No, the admiration had been one-sided. She'd thought that she'd accepted that already and told herself that the reemergence of hurt was just because of nostalgia. It would pass, just as any illusions of their friendship - or whatever their relationship had been - had after he'd left. And if she were lucky, perhaps she wouldn't have to really see him at all. Perhaps he would just fade away into the background of casual acquaintances. Perhaps she could forget about him entirely over time.

"Okay, I think we can head back now," said May to Tsuki, forcing him from her mind. She cooed and made a steady course downward towards a secluded street at the edge of the city towards the water. At the end of the street was a small restaurant. Its yellow lights glowed in the dark purple light of evening, and the smells of grilled meat floating from within sent a rumbling through May's stomach.

As Tsuki touched down onto the street, May caught sight of a thin man leaning against the wall of the restaurant, his bald head gleaming in the light. He grinned as she climbed down from Kawa's back.

"Escape the poachers?" asked Sid. May rolled her eyes.

"Barely," she said, rubbing Kawa's neck gratefully. "I'd thought they'd be gone by now, but I guess I need to keep slipping out from the back still." Sid snorted.

"Don't act like you don't like it, Miss Champion of the World," he said sarcastically. May glared.

"We're not all egomaniacs like you," she retorted.

"If you want to switch places, I'd be glad to," said Sid. May smirked.

"That'd mean you'd have to actually beat me for once," she bit back. Sid glared harshly.

"Bitch."

"Pusspop."

Sid continued to glare at her for a moment before the expression melted into a shrugging sigh. He grinned at her goodnaturedly.

"You sure are a hard ass these days," he said. May laughed.

"You can come train with me if you want," she offered. He snorted.

"I'd rather not. Caves aren't my thing," he said. May grinned.

"What? You afraid of the dark?" she joked. He grinned back.

"No, but I fucking hate Zubats," he said. May laughed and nodded to the door.

"Fair enough. Let's go eat?"

"Yeah, I owe you a meal."

* * *

ii.

Oh, this was entertaining.

Phoebe was entirely too pleased with the events of the evening thus far. She grinned as she plopped another skewer in her mouth, looking back and forth between the Pokemon League patriarch and his former Champion. Drake and Steven were seated together - not by choice, on Steven's part - directly across from Phoebe and Wallace, and Phoebe was extremely grateful for the good fortune, for this was the best show she'd seen in a while.

Though they'd only been there for a little over an hour, there was a sizeable pile of empty shochu bottles and beer glasses littered across the table. Phoebe herself had had two large tropical cocktails and was currently on her third, but she was still of solid mind. She couldn't say the same for her colleagues though.

The Pokemon League Leaders didn't gather together often, so when they did, their meetings were usually riotous, ending with at least one sick member at the end of the night. Roxanne and Brawly were currently engaged in a drunken argument over Pokemon strategy with Watson goading them both on. Wallace was shamelessly hitting on Winona again, and Tate and Liza - still underage and thus sober - were prodding Flannery with more alcohol and uncomfortable questions about her sex life.

 _More like nonexistent sex life,_ mused Phoebe with a grin.

But it seemed the person most likely to end up with his head in the toilet tonight was Steven Stone. Red-faced and angry, he was loudly pushing away Drake's hand, which held another offered cup of shochu.

"No, Drake! I tol' yee-ou I'm done!" he barked, slurring his words. His eyes were glazed, and his usually pale face was nearly the color of a tomato. Phoebe took a long sip from her fruity cocktail and hummed with glee.

It had been three years since she'd last seen Steven, and she had to admit that she was very glad to have him back. Though they'd never been close, there was certainly something magnetic about the elusive former Champion. He wasn't what anyone would call warm or particularly personable, but he had a specific brand of charisma that inspired others to do better. She'd felt it, as had the rest of the Elite Four, and she knew May had felt it as well, though she might not admit it now. She believed wholeheartedly that his presence and influence had contributed to their long reign as the Elite Four, though there was no way to prove it.

And he was just so easy to pick on. Her face was warm with the thought. But maybe it was just the alcohol and good food.

"He's in pretty poor form."

Phoebe glanced beside her to see Brendan Birch also smiling at the spectacle, leaning back on his hands with ease. Phoebe nodded, amused.

"He's going to end up with his head in the toilet or in some bushes later, for sure," she agreed. Brendan laughed.

"I guess that's what happens when you tick off Dad," he joked. Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, this was a good reminder to stay on Drake's good side," she said. Brendan smiled and took a small sip from his beer.

Phoebe glanced back to Steven and then to Brendan again. She noted that they hadn't really spoken all evening. Though Drake had usurped most of Steven's attention, she couldn't help but think that there was something to that. She supposed they hadn't really known each other - the only reason for their acquaintance was May, after all - but Steven had always been very polite, even if he were a little distant. It seemed odd that he wouldn't inquire into Brendan's past three years at least a little.

Was it May? Phoebe suppressed another smile. Brendan and May were close - very close. He was the only non-Leader in the room but was welcomed because he was May's friend. They all enjoyed his company now, independent of May, but she supposed it could be seen as odd that he would be there to Steven, especially since the older man hadn't been present to truly befriend the professor's son in the same way the others had.

Phoebe couldn't help but wonder though: was Brendan just May's friend? Friends supported each other, but he always came running when she called. He sometimes trained with her and even invited her to help him research in the field. It seemed like an awful lot for just a platonic friend. She reasoned that they had known each other for a long time, but shouldn't a young man his age be interested in seeing other women besides his only female friend? He certainly never showed the same friendly inclinations towards Phoebe or the other Leaders he'd befriended through May, and she couldn't recall a single time he'd brought another woman to meet them. Was he in love with May?

Well, it didn't matter. May clearly was either ignorant or apathetic (or both) to Brendan's potential feelings, so there was no point in dwelling on it. Unless he started causing trouble for her friend, it wasn't any of Phoebe's business.

But she still couldn't help the tiny part of her that hoped he did! Wouldn't that be exciting? It had been entirely too boring lately, and she could use some fun. With Steven's return, Phoebe predicted a lot of awkward interactions and drama, and if she added Brendan to the mix, there could even be a love triangle! She hid her conspiratorial cackle with another long sip from her cocktail.

"Hey, where are Sid and May?" asked Flannery suddenly, interrupting Phoebe from her musings. Drake stopped shoving alcohol into Steven's hands, and Roxanne and Brawly's argument halted.

"Perhaps they were accosted by reporters," suggested Winona calmly. Phoebe cringed. Those poor reporters… The last time a reporter had cornered May, he'd ended up with a chest full of smoke and a face full of water.

"Or maybe Sid and May are secretly dating and ran off together!" cried Liza, flailing her arms. Phoebe choked on her drink with laughter.

"Oh, god," she sputtered, coughing slightly. "That'd be awful!" Her head suddenly conjured a picture of the surly man holding the young Champion in a passionate embrace, and the image was so horrifying she choked on her spit again. Brawly let out a hooting laugh.

"Seriously? Can you imagine Sid dating anyone?" snickered Brawly. "That bald idiot wouldn't know a thing about wome- OW!"

Phoebe looked up as a fist came down on Brawly's head and saw the subject of their derision glaring furiously at the Dewford Gym Leader.

"And what the hell do you know, dipshit?" he snarled. Brawly whimpered as Flannery, the twins, and Phoebe stood to greet the newcomers.

"Loser!" shouted Tate.

"0-13, May!" added Liza. The teenagers laughed riotously and jumped up and down, earning a deathly glare from the Dark-type master.

"Ah, May!" greeted Flannery eagerly. She bounded over to the Champion, who had just poked her head into the room. "You're finally here! You were really amazing today!" May beamed as she hugged the redhead.

"Thank you! Thanks so much for coming, everyone! We really appreciate it," she said to the room. "It's so great to see… all of you…"

May paused, smile frozen on her face awkwardly. Phoebe turned and followed her gaze before her eyes widened with understanding.

She had noticed Steven.

The silver-haired man didn't seem to have a better grasp on the situation. His face was unreadable, but he clearly wanted to say something to her. Back straight and eyes directly on her face, Phoebe could have almost guessed that he was sober, if not for the past hour and a half of drinking.

But then the shock seemed to slip away from May's face, and she smiled warmly at him. Phoebe was surprised at how easily she'd switched expressions, and Steven seemed to feel the same.

"I'd heard you had come back! It's so good to see you!" said May. Phoebe could almost believe her. She glanced down and noticed May's hands now clasped girlishly in front of her. Steven nodded minutely.

"Yes, it's good to see you as well," he said. "I'm glad to see you doing so well." He paused for a moment, thoughtfully. "Congratulations on your victory today. It was a fantastic battle," he added. May laughed.

"Oh, you saw it? Thank you! It's kind of cool to have my predecessor watching me battle," she said with an added uncharacteristic giggle. Phoebe suppressed her eye roll and took a long sip from her drink. She already had the feeling May and Steven would not be exchanging many words tonight.

Luckily, Flannery grabbed May's hand, distracting her from the awkward interaction.

"I want to hear all about how you trained your Magnezone and Heliolisk!" she gushed. "Tell me about how you came up with that technique!" Watson looked up with a grin.

"Me too! Come sit with me, girls!" he said, scooting over to make room for May and Flannery. May looked away from Steven with a relieved and genuine smile, immediately diving into her conversation with Watson and Flannery, but Phoebe did not miss the strange frown that flickered across Steven's face as she turned her attention away from him.

Unfortunately for him, Sid sat down beside him and Drake, and the two Elite Four members decided it was time to kick up the level of their drinking. Phoebe grinned as the silver-haired man blanched. It seemed it was just not his night.

* * *

iii.

May took a deep breath, inhaling the salty sea air outside. The sound of the crashing waves could be heard closely. The streets in this part of town were narrow and secluded. May felt the security of her privacy and the comforting sound of the ocean with great relish as she settled against the brick wall of the restaurant outside.

She'd stepped outside a few minutes before, using the excuse of needing the restroom, but she'd really just needed some air. It was too warm in there with too many people and too many voices. She'd endured so many people already today. Though she'd certainly needed a good meal, what she needed most now was a moment of silence.

There was a slight pop and familiar white glow in front of her. May smiled as Latias solidified in front of her with a slight frown. The red and white dragon stood out sharply against the narrow streets, and even in the dark, it was obvious that she was no average pokemon.

"You shouldn't be out here, you know. Someone could see you," she said. Latias cooed and nudged at May's cheek gently. She laughed softly and rubbed at the Dragon's neck. "I know, I know. I'll go inside soon. I just needed a moment."

May knew she should call Latias back. After her dealings all those years ago with Team Magma and Team Aqua, she knew that keeping Latias a secret was probably for the best. She'd done a surprisingly good job of it so far - only Phoebe, her mother, and the three executives of Team Aqua knew.

Oh, and the man inside, too - he knew.

"Why did he have to come back, Latias?" whispered May, pressing her forehead against the Pokemon's. Her throat tightened with embarrassment as she thought of their awkward exchange inside. Surely everyone had noticed the babbling mess she'd made of herself, despite all the practicing she'd done in front of the mirror this week since hearing about his return.

 _Smile. Just smile and be normal_ , she'd told herself. She'd practiced and practiced, and she'd been sure that she would be ready, but as soon as she saw him, all of that preparation vanished. He was just the same as he'd been when he'd left, and no matter how much she'd thought she'd grown up during his absence, she'd reverted to a little girl at the first sight of him.

May suddenly wanted to cry. With all the stress of the publicity today and now this, she just didn't have it in her to try anymore. Could she just go home? They might understand if she said she were tired, but they'd realize it had something to do with Steven if she just disappeared now. She couldn't do that to them. After all, they'd all come out to watch her battle today. The least she could do was make them realize how much she appreciated it.

But one Gym Leader hadn't come. May's eyes stung a little, and she wrapped her arms around Latias' neck. Norman, her father, hadn't come again, not that she'd expected him to. He never came to these sorts of things. He had never been around for her recitals or sports games as a kid, so she couldn't really expect him to do so now.

But half of her had believed that he would come to some of her battles. After all, he'd always stayed away because of his duties as a League Leader. Now that she was the Champion, she'd thought that they would have overlapped more, but she saw him just as rarely now as she had before. It wasn't anything different, but for some reason, it hurt a little more.

She hugged Latias tighter.

"May?"

May jolted up with panic at the voice and immediately grabbed for her Pokeball but slumped with relief at the familiar form. It was Steven.

Oh. Steven.

The panic she'd felt momentarily was gone - after all, Steven knew about Latias - but then it returned. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, especially when she was feeling this lonely.

Ah, but why was she lonely? She'd been surrounded by people who adored her all day, after all.

But looking up at his tall form, his shadow looming over her, she felt it deep in her stomach - she was lonely. Though he'd abandoned his old pristine suit for something lighter and more casual, his hair shone just as brightly as she'd remembered, glinting yellow and white in the dim light of the narrow street. His gaze was just as sharp as in her memories. She knew she was sitting on the ground, but he still seemed to tower over her, even after all this time.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked. May forced a smile to her face and shook the vibrations of his voice from her chest.

"Just getting some air. It was kind of stuffy inside," she said. Steven nodded thoughtfully but didn't say anything for a moment. His gaze scanned over her slowly, and May averted her eyes, bringing Latias' Pokeball out slightly. She pressed the button and Latias returned to it with one last concerned glance at May. Steven smiled softly.

"She's still with you," he noted. May nodded.

"She wasn't listening and decided to come out of her Ball in public," she said.

"You're keeping her a secret still?" he asked. May nodded.

"I don't want her being targeted," she said. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"That's probably a wise choice then," he said. May nodded nonchalantly and looked up into the sky. It was clear and dark with the few clouds moving quickly overhead. She felt the ocean breeze on her face and shivered slightly as his shadow shifted and settled beside her, but she didn't turn to face him. She'd never been able to look him directly in the eye with him so close, and though she knew she should be able to now, she could find neither the courage nor the will to try.

"How are you?" he asked quietly. She smiled and turned toward him just enough to speak, still avoiding his eye.

"A little tired after today, but I've been well. How are you?" she said sweetly. She noted the saccharine tone of her voice and wanted to pry her vocal cords out of her throat. Steven gave a stiff smile.

"I'm all right. It's good to be back," he said. His smile twitched upward slightly. "You look like you could use some sleep." May snorted softly.

"I feel it, too," she said, but then she paused, letting the silence settle between them again. A particularly large wave crashed in the distance.

A familiar scent settled on May - something subtle but warm, mixed with the smell of liquor and sweat. Her stomach clenched, and she resisted the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. She inhaled through her mouth to avoid the smell again. Why did it hurt so much still?

"You've been gone a long time," she said softly. She felt him nod beside her.

"I have. I'm sorry," he said simply.

"Where did you go?" He smiled softly.

"Kalos." May frowned slightly.

"Why there?" she asked. He shrugged.

"There were some interesting people there I wanted to meet," he said, and May couldn't help but wonder what kind of people he meant. Who could have compelled him to stay for three, nearly four, years? A woman perhaps? Her stomach curdled at the thought.

He paused for a moment, and May thought that perhaps that's all he'd say, but he continued, "I thought about you a lot while I was away."

Heat rushed to May's face, and before she could stop herself, her head had whipped around to face him. Her entire body clenched.

The flickering flames in a dark cave and the crashing of distant waves - memory after memory came rolling back as his cool gaze settled on her. She remembered the chill of storms and the heat of dark beds that didn't belong to her. They'd been so far away - pushed into the past to be forgotten - but she found them again, spilling out from tiny boxes she'd stored in the far recesses of her mind. They were boiling and bubbling and flowing, and with that scent around her and the sharp blue focus on her face again, she found that they could not be stopped.

He was so close, his gaze roving over her face with an expression she couldn't define. She wanted to pry her fingers into his skin, through his skull, and into that beautiful mind of his to better see what he was thinking, for his thoughts were a constant enigma to her. She had never been able to read him, and the inability was a source of deep anxiety. How could she care for someone when she had no idea who he really was?

But then the expression was blank again and looking past her. May frowned at the sudden loss and turned to follow. She sat up with surprise to see Brendan standing a distance away in the bright light of the doorstep. His face lit up at the sight of them, and he moved to join them.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here," he said warmly, smiling down at May. May beamed up at him, feeling suddenly very comforted by his presence. Brendan wasn't confusing. He was warm, and he was transparent. Any loneliness she felt was illogical because he was always there.

"Is everyone still inside?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but it looks like people are getting ready to leave," he said. He gave her a knowing smile. "You should go home before they come out and accost you again." May grinned tiredly. He knew her so well.

"That's a good idea," she said, tiredly getting to her feet. She avoided meeting Steven's gaze again before she'd stood completely. Turning to glance down at him, she was struck again by the intensity of his gaze but pushed a smile to her face all the same. "Are you going to wait for the others?" she asked. Steven also stood, straightening to stand tall over her once again. She tried to ignore the fact that she hadn't grown in height at all since the day she'd first met him.

"No, I think I'll go home as well," he said, looking at her intently. May kept her smile and nodded.

"I'm sure you're still rather tired from your journey. It's a long ship ride from Kalos, isn't it?" she said politely. He nodded.

"About four days," he said. May nodded earnestly.

"Wow, I'd still be asleep if I'd just returned from that," she joked, giving a laugh that was a little too bright. "Are you staying in Ever Grande tonight?" He shook his head, much to her relief.

"I'll be returning to Mossdeep for the evening and then heading back to Rustboro in the morning." May frowned.

"Rustboro?"

"My father has requested my help in some business matters," he said simply. May nodded, not wishing this conversation to continue and wondering dumbly why she kept allowing it to.

"Ah, okay. Well, fly safely," she said, ending it finally. She turned to Brendan. "I'm going to head home then." He nodded.

"I'll walk you," he said. May would have fought him under normal circumstances, but with Steven there, she suddenly didn't feel like making the usual argument. She nodded and looked back at Steven, but not quite.

"It was good to see you again. Thanks for coming all this way just to see us today," she said. He gave a small smile - or at least she thought he did - and nodded.

"It was good to see you too. I was very glad to come," he said quietly. May's cheeks warmed slightly at his words.

"Thank you," she said simply, pausing thoughtfully. Was there anything left to be said? She felt as if there were, but she could not find it. "Good night," she finished blandly.

"Good night," he replied softly. And with that, she and Brendan turned and made their way down the dark narrow streets, leaving Steven Stone standing in the flickering yellow light. May made sure not to look back.


	7. ch c: magnitude

**A/N:** Typos ahead.

* * *

 **ch. c: magnitude**

"Hap!"

May laughed as the little pink Happiny tripped over her feet and fell into the dirt. She bent at the knee, setting the bucket down to pick the little Pokemon up and put her back on her feet.

"See, this is what happens when you run too closely to my feet! You need to be careful!" she chided gently. The Happiny beamed up at May through the smudges of her dirt on her face and let out a happy chirp. May sighed with affectionate exasperation before turning back to pick up the bucket and continue again.

She had been working at the Pokemon Daycare Center for a few days now, thanks to some connections through Professor Birch, and would remain there until the end of the week. Though she wasn't necessarily interested in breeding, she could certainly use any knowledge about raising Pokemon she could get.

This daycare was run by an older couple who had decades of experience in raising Pokemon and training caretakers, so she figured a little bit of time here wouldn't hurt. She also had to admit it was great fun. She enjoyed the physical labor and adored the wide range of Pokemon that were brought in to either be raised or bred, and her Pokemon were benefiting from the socialization, a great departure from their usual solitude on the road. Kohaku had been helping with the heavy lifting, and Tsuki had been plucking berries with some of the employees. Even Ginko had assembled a strange gang of followers among the baby Pokemon, who were behaving especially well under his eye.

Except for the Happiny at May's feet - she had been following May everywhere from the moment she'd arrived. She wasn't sure what the baby Pokemon found so compelling about her, but it seemed that she couldn't even go to the restroom without the Happiny trying to follow her in. Kohaku had found it entertaining, but Ginko hadn't seemed ready to give up the position of Team Baby yet.

May wiped at her brow. Despite the chill in the air, the work was leaving her with a thin coat of sweat. As she lugged over the bucket of Pokemon food for the herd of miltank, May was careful not to step in any excrement. Her boots already reeked of it - she'd been unable to wipe off the bit she'd stepped in earlier that morning - and she didn't want to have to scrape off more.

Unfortunately, Happiny did not seem to be on the same train of thought, as she promptly tripped and flew face first into a large pile of dung.

" _Hrrrppi!"_ she cried, muffled by the poop. May turned and groaned at the sight of the pink legs flailing in the poop and immediately dropped her bucket to help the Pokemon.

"What did I say? Didn't I tell you you need to pay attention?" she barked. Delicately, she pulled the Pokemon from the pile of dung and groaned again at the brown paste now caked to her face. "Ugh, what am I… Happiny, you're a mess!" she sputtered with frustration. She didn't want to scold the baby too much, but she was running out of patience with the Pokemon's lack of awareness. But as soon as the words left her mouth, she realized that she had still been too harsh, as the Happiny's eyes already began to fill with tears.

Panicking, May didn't know what to do. She looked at her gloved hands and then at the poop-covered face of the Happiny, trying to decide what course of action to take. She quickly tried to wipe away at the poop with her gloves, scraping as much of it as she could away with her thumbs before quickly peeling them off to wipe her eyes with clean hands.

"I'm sorry, Happiny. You just need to be careful from now on, okay? If you're going to follow me around during my chores, you have to be more aware of your surroundings or else things like this will happen more. You don't want to have to take more baths, do you?" she said gently. The Happiny blanched at the notion and shook her head vehemently. May smiled. Some Pokemon were so simple.

"Okay, that's a little better. Let's get you inside and cleaned up," she said, scooping the Happiny up into her arms. The Pokemon yelped happily at the affection, and May sighed as the poop smeared into her shirt. So much for staying somewhat clean.

"I had the feeling I'd be seeing you again."

May froze. That deep voice… no, not here! She turned slowly, shoulders up by her ears with dread. Her stomach sank as she saw a head of bright silver hair and sharp eyes. She wished she could curl up and die.

"M-Mr. Stone… what a surprise," she said shrilly. He laughed.

"Please, just call me Steven. And it certainly is. I wouldn't have expected to see you again here, of all places," he said amusedly before frowning as he looked her over quickly. May felt her face burn. "Are you working here now?" he asked.

"Just for the week - Professor Birch convinced the owners to let me work here for a few days to get some ideas for raising Pokemon," she explained awkwardly. Steven nodded with understanding.

"I see. That makes sense," he said. He then glanced down at the Pokemon in her arms and smiled. "Is this a new member of your team?" he asked. May blushed profusely and shook her head.

"No, she's the owners'. She's just been following me around for the past few days and causing me trouble," she said, giving the Happiny a dry smile. The pink Pokemon beamed, as if proud of her troublemaking skills. Steven smiled amusedly.

"Hm, I guess you just have a talent for charming Pokemon," he mused.

"You really think so?" she asked earnestly.

"Yes. Between that piplup of yours and this little one, I don't think I've ever seen anyone befriend Pokemon so quickly as you," he said. May couldn't help but blush delightedly.

But then she remembered the unsightly brown smears all over her shirt and the Pokemon in her arms. She cringed and tried not to look down, lest she call more attention to her soiled appearance, but it was too late - Steven already had a rather sympathetic look on his face. As if to take pity on her, he nodded to the house.

"Are you heading inside?" he asked. May's face turned even pinker, but she nodded eagerly.

"Yes, um, I need to, erm… clean her up a little," she said with deep embarrassment. He smiled and gestured for her to lead the way. To her surprise, he followed.

"So, um... what brings you here, Mr. Stone?" she asked nervously.

"Please, just Steven is fine," he said again. "And I'm just here for a quick visit. The owners are old friends of mine, so I drop in every so often to visit and check on an old Pokemon I left here a few years ago - an audino."

"Oh, Momotaro? Is he yours?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, so you've met him. No, he was a stray I found nearby - his Trainer had obviously abandoned him, and he was in poor form when I found him. I wasn't able to care for him in the way he needed, so I asked the couple here if they'd look after him. I still come to see him every once in a while though," he explained. May nodded thoughtfully.

"I had no idea. I never would've guessed he'd been through all of that," she said sadly. She imagined the pink Pokemon shivering in the wild on his own and suddenly wanted to get back to the house much faster, but she smiled a bit, knowing he was there. "He's very lucky that you found him. He's a great help around here." Steven smiled warmly, and May was surprised at how gentle his expressions could be in his usually cold face.

"Yes, he's a great Pokemon. I'm very grateful to them for taking him in," he said. May beamed and sighed inwardly with relief as they finally reached the house.

"Tadaima!" she called as they stepped in.

"Okaeri!" said the Daycare Lady, turning from the desk. She lit up at the sight of Steven and rushed forward to greet them. "Oh, Steven, dear! It's wonderful to see you! I was just talking about you to Taro-chan. He should be around here somewhere… Momotaro!" she called out into the backyard. "Steven is here!" There was the soft sound of pattering feet, and suddenly there was a flash of pink and a happy yelp.

The audino rushed inside and sprinted towards the suited man, and Steven caught the Pokemon with a deep laugh as it threw itself at him. May watched with awe as the tall man embraced the audino like a long-lost friend. There were so many unexpected expressions in this man's face. May suddenly felt the weight of all the aspects of Steven Stone she would probably never know.

"Momotaro, how are you?" asked Steven warmly, pulling away. He crouched down to get a better look at the Audino. "You look like you've gained a little weight," he teased, prodding at the Pokemon's belly. Momotaro gave a slight giggle and then poked his own stomach playfully. They both laughed.

May couldn't help but smile as she watched the two interact. The audino obviously adored Steven. It was surprising somehow. She would never have guessed that the man could have so much warmth in him. He was obviously a kind man, but she wouldn't have described him as a gentle one.

"Oh, May-chan, you're a mess!"

May looked up with surprise to see the Daycare Lady fretting over her, and she blushed as she snapped back to reality - the reality in which she was covered with Pokemon dung.

"Ah, yeah… um, Happiny fell in the miltank droppings outside," she explained dumbly. The older woman clicked her tongue and pushed May into the back washroom.

"Well, then, you should hurry and clean up! No need to for you to be standing around in that filth all day!" she scolded. May's face burned as she was pushed into the back, noting Steven's gaze following her. She was grateful as the door shut behind her.

* * *

When May reemerged - after cleaning herself up and putting Happiny into the back nursery with the other infant Pokemon - she found that the front room of the house was empty. She frowned and glanced into the back office and the backyard only to find that Steven and the Daycare Lady were gone.

Had he left already? May went pale as she entertained the thought. He would have said goodbye before leaving, wouldn't he? But he barely knew her - he probably wouldn't have given her a second thought! May's head pounded. No, he had to be here somewhere, still with Momotaro. She couldn't have missed her chance to -

May stood still in the door frame as she burst outside and saw that the Daycare Lady, Momotaro, and Steven were, indeed, still together in the front yard. Pulling clean sheets off of the drying lines, Steven had his dark jacket off and white sleeves rolled up crisply. As he unclipped sheets, Momotaro folded and placed them into a clean basket, while the older woman hung up new, wet laundry to dry.

The pale sheets billowed softly against the bright grass and sun, and as the mild breeze blew through the fields, Steven's silver hair rustled in a way that made May wonder how it would feel beneath her fingers.

"Oh, May! There you are!"

May went red as her vapid reverie was broken by the sound of the old woman's voice. She nearly jumped with embarrassment at being caught in such a silly thought and screamed internally at herself.

 _What is wrong with you? He's 25!_

May plastered a smile to her face and jogged towards them, avoiding Steven's eye completely. She needed to get her bearings before she made a fool of herself again!

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she said brightly. The Daycare Lady smiled.

"Not at all! I'm sorry the little one keeps getting you into trouble," she responded. May laughed.

"Yeah, I can't seem to catch a break," said May, thinking about her now two embarrassing moments today. The older woman nodded.

"Well, take a breather. You've earned it," she said. May frowned.

"Oh no, I'm fine! Please let me help -"

Before the Daycare Lady could protest, May was at the laundry pile, pinning up freshly laundered sheets as well. The older woman gave her an exasperated smile but sighed contentedly as she watched the girl dig into the wet sheets.

The cool, wet laundry was soothing on May's hands and nerves. Her nose caught the fresh scent of cotton and berries, and with the red and yellow leaves of autumn around them, May couldn't help but settle herself into the rhythm of pulling and pinning.

But damn it, if she weren't so short! May gave a small grunt of frustration as she threw a sheet corner over the tall line. Her arms were getting tired from the tossing, and she was sure she looked very silly, flailing over the sheets to get them flat and pinned properly. As she craned her neck again and stood on tiptoe to clip a pin in place, a large shadow engulfed her, followed by a hand reaching over her unassumingly to clip the sheet.

May stilled as she felt Steven's presence behind her, so close. His forearms were slender but sinewy, and on his long fingers glinted those four simple rings she remembered from Granite Cave. She was very grateful that he could not see her face.

"Th-thank you," she sputtered. As he pulled his hands away, the sun hit her again in the face, making her realize just how tall his form loomed over hers. She hazarded a glance up to see him smiling kindly down at her.

"Of course," he said simply. May averted her eyes and moved onto the next one, which he wordlessly began to hang with her.

"How goes your League Challenge? Have you won anymore Badges since the last time I saw you?" he asked. May shook her head.

"Not yet. We hit a bit of a plateau a while back, but we were going to challenge Watson after my week is done here," she said. Steven frowned.

"Watson? Why not Norman in Petalburg?" he asked. May smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, well, he won't battle me… not yet, at least," she said vaguely. Steven's frown deepened.

"I don't understand. A Gym Leader cannot refuse a challenge if she's made it through the trials in his Gym," he said. May nodded shiftily.

"I know, but… well, I promised I wouldn't go to challenge him until I had a few Badges from other Gyms first."

"Why would you agree to that?"

"Because, well…" May's lips twisted slightly. She'd hoped to avoid this, but he didn't seem to be ready to let it go. "He's my dad."

Steven paused, his hands in the laundry basket. He looked up and stared hard at May, who tried her hardest not to squirm. She felt that cold, analytical stare again, the one he'd given her in Granite Cave, but this time, she was exposed and open in the bright light of day. While she could hide her blush under the flickering dim lights of torches, the autumn sun was unforgiving, and she felt like she could shrivel up and die at any moment.

But then understanding seemed to dawn on him. His eyes widened, and he stood slowly.

"You're Norman's daughter," he said, mostly to himself. May nodded curiously.

"You know him?" she asked. He nodded.

"I've met him a few times," he said. May looked up at him eagerly, her embarrassment forgotten.

"Really? When?" she urged. Steven gave a strange smile, and May had the feeling that there was something behind it that wasn't for her to know.

"It's a secret for now. I'll tell you about it another time," he said cryptically. May frowned, but before she could argue, he smiled again. "Have you made use of that TM I gave you?" he asked. May's face lit up, questions pushed aside momentarily.

"Yes! Tsuki mastered it just a few weeks ago! It's really been incredibly useful in Training and Battle. Thank you very much for giving it to me," she gushed. He gave her a slow grin.

"Care to show me?" he asked lowly. May's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean…?" He grinned and stood fully, gesturing towards the field.

"Yeah, show me. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he said cockily. May immediately scowled at his tone. She hated it when other Trainers talked down to her. She leapt to her feet and immediately followed. The Daycare Lady waved as she watched them go knowingly.

"So you think you've got it down. What do you say to a single Battle?" asked Steven, turning back to face her as they reached an open meadow. He still was without his jacket, white cotton shirt billowing softly in the wind. May nodded with determination and stood her ground firmly.

"Sounds good to me!" she declared. Steven grinned again and reached for his belt. She noted that he was left-handed. She mirrored him. She could feel Tsuki thrum in her Pokeball.

"All right, ready?" he called. May nodded.

"Ready!"

And with a nod, they both threw their Balls into the air, releasing their Pokemon. Both cawed sharply, but over the melodic cry of May's Altaria came a sharp, shrill shriek that she did not recognize. May gaped up into the sky.

It was a Skarmory.

May's hands were on her Pokedex before she could stop herself. She'd never seen a Skarmory in person before, only in Pokemon League Battles on TV or in movies. It was so much bigger than she'd expected, with its armored wings glinting and clinking in the crisp autumn sky. It soared over them effortlessly and easily eclipsed Tsuki's comparatively modest wingspan. May knew without a doubt that it was even more powerful than it looked.

But as she glanced over at Steven, she knew she could not throw in the towel now. He was looking her over again in that cool, assessing way, and something in her gut roared to prove to him that she was not all that he expected. May narrowed her eyes and looked back up towards Tsuki.

"Tsuki! Double Team!" she shouted.

The Altaria didn't miss a beat. If she were intimidated by her opponent, she did not show it. Immediately disappearing into a blur of feathers, Tsuki dove into the Battle. The Skarmory paused mid-flap and hovered in the air as it tried to assess the situation. May gave a sharp whistle, and the blur disappeared.

"Interesting," she heard Steven say to himself. She could feel his grin, though she kept her eyes trained upward. Placing her fingers in her mouth, she gave another sharper whistle, and from above came a sharp glint. She had pulled into a Steel-Winged nosedive.

But just as she was about to strike, Skarmory also pulled into a dive, matching the Altaria's speed. May's eyes widened. Steven hadn't given a single command! May glanced over at the man to see his eyes also fixed upward, but he didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. HIs mouth was pulled tight, eyes studying the Battle in silence. He seemed to be following every movement in detail. May turned her eyes back as well.

The two birds were soaring in unison over the field. Or rather, the Altaria was flying and trying to attack, while the Skarmory was mirroring its every move and, in doing so, was evading it. May watched with frustration as the Skarmory easily dodged and danced around every attack May commanded.

Finally, Skarmory glanced down at Steven, who gave a curt nod.

It happened so fast that May nearly missed it. In a second, the Skarmory was up, and then the next it was was shooting downward, its metal wings glinting frightfully. There was a sharp cry of pain, and Tsuki was tumbling toward the ground. May's stomach lurched, and her feet surged forward to catch her dear Pokemon.

But before the Altaria dropped even half a story, the Skarmory had caught it on its own back with barely a thud. May skidded to a halt as she watched the giant metal bird glide quietly back down to the ground, its fallen opponent resting on its back. May rushed forward to meet them, while Steven joined them calmly a moment later.

As May pulled Tsuki into her arms quickly, her eyes burned. Running her fingers over the bird's head and wings, she scoured her body for injuries only to find none. Frowning deeply, desperately, she scored over her Pokemon in search of where to treat her, but there didn't seem to be a single visible injury.

But then Steven knelt down beside her and pulled the Altaria into his own lap, pushing May's hands away gently. She looked up at him with horror.

"What…?" she sputtered.

"She's just had the wind knocked out of her. There's no need to worry," he said softly. May stared, dumbfounded, as he placed one hand at Tsuki's chest and massaged her breastbone and neck gently. After a minute of this, Tsuki gave a small, sputtering cough and then shivered before jerking awake. May gasped.

"Tsuki!" she cried. The Altaria perked up at the sound of May's voice and immediately sat up, struggling to her feet. Steven set her back down on the ground as the bird scrambled up, and May thought she could cry out with joy.

"Never been beaten before, huh?" asked Steven. May looked up at him with surprise to see him smiling knowingly at her. She blinked dumbly and realized there had been tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly - was this the third or fourth embarrassing interaction today?

"N-no… how could you tell?" she asked weakly. His smile deepened kindly.

"Every Trainer panics during their first loss. It happens to everybody," he said. She frowned.

"Even you?" she marveled. He nodded with an amused smile.

"Of course," he said. "Everyone gets beaten sometimes. It's impressive that you've made it this far without a loss." Something released in May's chest with relief. She smiled shyly up at him and then looked back to her Pokemon.

Tsuki was looking up at her with a guilty expression, head low. May smiled gently and ran a loving hand over her wings.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not your fault," she said. The Altaria gave a low coo and pressed her face into May's shoulder. May continued to stroke her wings.

"You both did a great job. Really," said Steven. May looked back up to see him still kneeling beside her, but now the Skarmory was roosted beside him, looking proud at his master's words. Steven smiled at May. "I'm sorry for giving you such a big scare, but I wanted to see how much you'd grown in these past few months, though I guess you'd done more winning than I'd anticipated." His smile deepened, as if hearing the lurching of May's stomach at his words.

"You've really come a long way in such a short amount of time. I hadn't expected you to already have such a strong grasp on Steel Wing, but it seems your talent for Pokemon Training goes beyond just charming them. You really might have what it takes to become the Pokemon Champion." May frowned, despite his flattering words.

"You said that last time, too. How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I can't," said Steven, shrugging. "But you have potential - much more potential than I've seen in a long time. And you're very kind to your Pokemon. That matters much more than you'd think." May's frown deepened, as did Steven's smile. "A Trainer can have the most talented team assembled, but if he or she isn't good to them, then they will not grow, nor will they win. You have talent and you're good to your Pokemon. I have no doubts that you will achieve great things."

May wanted to accept these words. She wanted to say thank you, but she wasn't sure how to in that moment. How could he know all of these things? Did he really mean them? And so what if he did? Was he someone whose word held any weight? She hardly knew anything about him, still. He could be a sweet-talking bum, for all she knew.

But as he stood, his silver hair glinted against the blue sky and his impressive Pokemon's broad wings, and she knew somehow that this was someone she needed to follow. He was peculiar and vague and all sorts of strange, but something in her gut told her that he knew what he was talking about, and if she listened, he could guide her to great things.

"Well then, let's head back, shall we?" he said with a light smile. He extended his hand down towards her, his steel rings glinting in the sun, and May accepted it, hoping that her hand did not tremble. Warm and rough, it was exactly as she remembered from Granite Cave. This was a man's hand, not like her small girlish hands or the crude hands of a boy like Brendan. She had never known a hand like this, even in her father or Professor Birch, and she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever have hands like these reach out to her as a man would touch a woman he desired.

* * *

Steven did not stay long after they returned to the Daycare Center. As soon as they gathered up the laundry baskets, he hugged Momotaro goodbye, said farewell to the couple and to May, and then he was on his way down the road, just as he had come. May watched him disappear into the fields with his dark suit and silver hair and wondered just when she would see him again, for she knew deep in her blood that she would.

Happiny had come running out of the back nursery at the first sound of May's voice, and she now held her in her arms once again as they waved goodbye. Humming contentedly to herself, Happiny beamed unknowingly as May carried her back inside, feeling much more solemn than she had expected. After all, it had been a surprise encounter with even more surprising revelations, but in the wake of Steven Stone's departure, May could not help but feel somewhat bereft.

As she stepped inside, May found the Daycare Man and Lady speaking to each other eagerly, lowly. May cocked her head curiously as they both perked up at the sight of her.

"May, sweetheart, come here for a moment," said the woman. May nodded and tried not to look suspicious.

"Everything okay?" she asked carefully. They both nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes, everything is just fine," said the woman. She then looked over May and Happiny, and her husband gave a pleased smile. "We've been thinking - why don't you take that Happiny with you when you leave?" suggested the Daycare Lady. May's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. My husband and I think it'd be good for her to get out and work with a real Trainer rather than just spend her life here. And she's already so attached to you, I can't imagine her letting you go with a fight," laughed the older woman. May looked down at the Happiny, who was beaming up at her.

May had imagined it, of course. Happiny was a rare Pokemon, but more than that, she loved May and would be heartbroken when she left. And May was always interested in collecting new Pokemon. A Happiny would fill a fascinating niche in her team, and she would undoubtedly bring much joy to her and her Pokemon on the road.

But this was her home, wasn't it? She couldn't just take her because she wanted a new Pokemon.

"Are you sure? I don't want to just take her if you still need her here. She could be really useful to you later," said May. The Daycare Lady nodded steadily.

"We had talked about it after the first day you were here actually after seeing how she took to you so readily, but we didn't make a decision until Steven made the same suggestion," she said. May's heart seized.

"Steven said that?" she asked, amazed. The older woman nodded wisely again.

"Yes, and if he says so, then we certainly can't ignore it! So what do you say?" she laughed. "Do you want to take her with you?"

May looked down at the Happiny again. The little Pokemon didn't seem to really understand what was happening or how much her fate rested on May's decision. But her gaze was entirely trusting, her little hands gripping May's arm affectionately. May's stomach lurched as she thought of how Steven had recognized it too. Something swelled proudly within her.

"Do you want to come with me?" asked May gently. The Happiny didn't miss a beat. She nodded enthusiastically and let out a victorious cry. May couldn't help but grin. She looked by to the Daycare Lady, who was smiling warmly at the two of them.

"Guess it's settled then. I'll arrange the paperwork," she said, turning for the office. But then she paused in the doorway and turned back. "Would you like to give her a nickname?" she asked. May looked down at the Happiny, who was smiling so broadly, May was sure her face would snap in two. She looked up and grinned.

"Shinju."


	8. ch 4: sunny day

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for the wait, but thank you to **caoguibo, i, missalex3030,** and (2) Guests for the reviews, and to everyone who's been following! I appreciate all the feedback! Special shoutout to **missalex3030** for being my most loyal follower and for her ENGAGEMENT! Wishing you and your fiancee all the happiness in the world!

* * *

 **ch. 4: Sunny Day**

Excitement in cities usually came in waves with slight peaks and sometimes plateaus. Even the busiest of cities like Rustboro had their valleys with lulls of quiet, and towns like Littleroot were filled with just the sound of kricketot and taillows during the hot evenings of summer. Ever Grande was not one of those cities.

The home of the Elite Four was usually in a heightened state, compared to other cities. The summers on the island especially were full of festivals and parties with the beaches full of tourists and Trainers. Some came to attempt Victory Road. Some were just there for the festivities. Either way, there was never a lack of anything to do.

For normal people at least - for the Elite Four, however, Ever Grande could be as boring as Littleroot Town.

Up on the great hill of the Elite Four, the windows of the Champion's private apartments were open to the salty air. Below could be heard the distant sound of waves and cheering. There was most likely some contest or party being thrown on the beach. None of it mattered much to May though. It's not like she could participate, and even if she wanted to, it was too hot to do much of anything.

" _... And in other news, a heat wave has descended upon eastern Hoenn, hitting temperatures as high as…"_

May listened vaguely as the radio droned on and suppressed a groan. She didn't need to be reminded of the heat when she could feel it. Over the radio hummed a large fan that was directed completely at her as she laid on the cool tile of her kitchen floor with the window open for circulation. The distant ocean roared below, crashing against the rocks of the island. Even from so high up above the city, one could not escape the sweltering heat of July.

"I thought you loved the summer," said Phoebe. The Ghost Trainer seemed unfazed by the heat, sipping idly on a sweet drink. Banette sat beneath her stool, chuckling quietly over some private joke. May could hear Phoebe's sableye rummaging somewhere under the sink. She just hoped the Pokemon didn't cut a hole through the pipes again.

"But I don't love humidity," she responded. She pouted up at the ceiling. "And it's so damn boring here! Where are all the challengers?" Phoebe shrugged and continued thumbing through the trashy gossip magazine on the counter in front of her. May groaned.

Since the Demonstration Battle against Sid, there had not been a single challenger, but Drake had still insisted that she remain in Ever Grande instead of "gallivanting off to the Devil knows where," as he'd so eloquently put it. May had ceded, expecting there to be some kind of distraction eventually, but nothing had emerged to take her mind off of the numbing boredom of a Champion with no challengers. Before she'd challenged the Elite Four, the Battles had seemed endless, but now, it often felt like she and the League Leaders were the only Trainers left in Hoenn.

Perhaps it was just Hoenn. Perhaps she truly had faced all of the Trainers worth battling here. Had she simply exhausted this country's adventures? She gazed up at her world map on the wall at the other countries that remained a mystery to her and wondered what it'd be like to just pack up and leave as Steven had. Would they drag her back? Would they find a replacement? Really, they couldn't force her to come back, could they? She wasn't bound by any contract or duty. She could just abandon her position and bow out on top. So what if she was only 23? She'd held the position for nearly four years, and there had been former Champions who had simply retired after a year. Even Steven had stepped aside rather than push someone out from the Elite Four after she'd beaten him.

May scowled at the thought of her predecessor. She'd been doing such a good job today of not thinking about him, but there he was, rearing his stupid head again. May hadn't seen or heard from Steven Stone in over a month since that awkward night out with their colleagues, and it bothered her much more than she'd care to admit. She really shouldn't have expected him to, of course. He hadn't contacted her when he'd first arrived back in Hoenn, so why would he now? He hadn't contacted her even once in the years he'd been abroad. It was obvious to anyone with a brain how little he cared for her, so why was she still thinking about him?

But the heat always reminded her of him. And so did storms and mud and sun. Everything could pull her mind towards him if it wanted, and it aggravated her to no end. After all these years, why couldn't she cut him from her thoughts completely? And why had he chosen to come back now when she had so few distractions to keep her mind off of him? He always had the poorest timing, always making her feel like a fool.

Sighing, May sat up from the floor. Phoebe gave her a knowing smirk.

"Where ya goin'?" She asked.

"Out," said May simply, hauling herself to her feet. To hell with Drake and his restrictions! She needed to get out of Ever Grande, even if it were just for the afternoon. She didn't care if Drake gave her an ear-full later. She needed to walk. She needed to get away from people.

"Should I lock up for you?" asked Phoebe. May nodded as she moved to grab her bag and goggles. As she pulled on her boots clumsily, she nodded.

"Yeah. If Drake asks, tell him I went shopping," she said. Phoebe snorted.

"Like anyone would believe that," she said. May rolled her eyes.

"A movie then. The beach. Just don't let him know I left the island again," she said. Phoebe nodded and took another sip from her drink. Sableye stuck its head out from under the sink with a creepy grin to watch May step out onto the balcony.

"Be careful," waved Phoebe over her shoulder. May grunted back a response and then threw her bag over her shoulders.

The island was green and blue, and as if knowing just how to invite her into the air, a cool breeze blew through her rooms. May reached for the railing, and before she could even think, Latias was out of her Ball, and May was soaring through the air on the Dragon's back.

 _Southern Island?_ she thought silently. Latias let out a happy cry of confirmation, and May grinned for what felt like the first time in weeks.

The feeling of the sky and clouds on her face was one of May's favorite parts of her travels. She still remembered the joy of her first flight on Latias' back so many years ago. In the sky, she rarely had to see or speak to anyone, and from above, the world felt small and enormous all at once.

And riding Latias was a privilege she couldn't describe to anyone else, for no one but Steven had ever experienced it, at least to her knowledge. Unlike any other Pokemon, Latias flew smoothly, as if riding an invisible track. May held onto her smooth scarlet back with her thighs and let her arms wave out to her sides, letting the cold air hit every inch of her. Latias let out a happy cry, and May laughed brightly, freely.

This is what being a Trainer was truly about. Why didn't Drake see that?

They passed over Mossdeep with its enormous space station. May looked over the island, searching through the sea of small houses. She couldn't help but wonder which was Steven's below.

Even now, she wondered why he bothered keeping the house when it had served no purpose beyond a cold gallery for his collection. He had always been a wanderer when she'd known him, which was probably why she'd felt so drawn to him. She, too, had always grown restless staying in one place for too long. Desperate to escape the confines of her small hometown and the stifling silence between her parents, she'd clung to every semblance of adventure she could find, and Steven Stone had represented all of that with a single look.

As she scanned over the island, she reprimanded herself silently. There was no way he was there. The last she'd seen of his house, it had been just as bare as the first time she'd set foot in it. This probably hadn't changed just because he had returned to Hoenn. Wherever he was, it wasn't Mossdeep, and even if he were, he probably wouldn't be there much longer.

 _Lucky for him_ , she thought morosely.

But perhaps he'd felt the same during his tenure as Champion - the anxiety, the boredom. Perhaps he'd needed that small space for himself to just retreat into solitude when the crowds and the pressure proved to be too much. She couldn't imagine him ever getting ruffled, but what did she know? The years of silence had proven that she knew next to nothing about him.

What business could have brought him back at all? He had mentioned his father requesting his help with something, but she couldn't imagine that would have been incentive enough to return. He'd made it clear years before that he held some disdain for President Stone, just as she resented her father. No, there had to be another reason he'd returned.

But it didn't matter. May shook herself and all thoughts of Steven Stone from her mind. She hadn't seen him, and she probably wouldn't again, at least for a while. She was no longer a traveling Trainer, and he obviously didn't feel any urge to see her. It was time for her to let that friendship go.

Finally, she saw the island appear, green and lush. She couldn't help but grin giddily at the sight of the empty shoreline with the blue water lapping against it. Latias seemed to feel her excitement, as she gave out a happy cry.

"Let's find Latios!" shouted May over the wind. Latias hummed happily in agreement as they circled down onto the island.

May's legs wobbled a bit as she slid off of Latias' back and immediately sank into the sand with a delighted sigh. The sand was warm and fine against her skin, as if it had soaked up some of the sun's rays into its depths. She yanked off her goggles and boots immediately and threw herself back into the sand with a giggle. Latias also flopped into the sand clumsily. May grinned up at the dragon.

"It's good to be back, huh?" she asked. Latias squawked comically before scrambling to her feet. May followed suit.

Trudging through the sand inland, the deep green of the forests was a welcome sight against the bright blue sky. No matter how terrible the weather was beyond here, Southern Island always seemed to be in a state of perpetual summer. She'd never been able to find it on a map, and she still knew not how to come here without Latias, so she could only assume it was protected by some unknown power. Whatever it was that kept this place hidden, it also kept it beautiful. She wondered if it were selfish of her to hope to keep this secret nirvana to herself as she didn't want to share with anyone else.

"Ah."

But there _was_ someone else. As May reached the edge of the beach, she caught sight of a figure sitting in the sand. Beside him lay Latias' twin and mate Latios, his blue scales glistening in the bright sunlight. His head rose as they approached, eyes shining happily at the sight of them. He let out a soft chirp in greeting, which surprised the man beside him. He looked up from a large pile of papers, eyes widening.

Why was he here?

May's stomach lurched at the sight of Steven Stone. His dark jacket was nowhere to be seen, leaving him only in his dark slacks and crisp shirt. His hair was windswept by the salty air, and for the first time she could remember, he looked genuinely taken off guard.

She hadn't felt such sharp disappointment in a long time. The last person she wanted to see was now here, when she most desperately wished to be alone. This secret haven for her and Latias - he was the only person who knew it, but how could he have come here on the one day she wished to escape the confines of Ever Grande? Why did he always appear when she least expected it?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-" she blurted, mostly to herself. She realized the stupidity of her words as they fell out. _He_ was the one invading this private place. This was _her_ sanctuary, but now that he was here, she needed to get away. Her cheeks burned, and she turned. Her feet started moving back to the shore immediately. Latias glanced over at Steven and Latios with concern and then back to May before following her Trainer dutifully. She lowered herself to allow May onto her back again.

There was the sound of scrambling and the rustling of paper, then feet hitting sand and dirt.

"No! Please wait!"

May faltered and immediately regretted it. When had she grown so indecisive? She didn't turn back, but her feet didn't move forward either. Her mind was a screaming torrent as she urged herself onward and away from him, but nothing seemed to work. As she heard his feet pounding towards her - had she ever seen him run in the duration of their acquaintance? - she couldn't move.

"May."

She turned, reluctantly, to see him standing a few feet away, panting slightly. His shirt was twisted strangely, with the tail pulled nearly out of the waist of his trousers. His feet were completely bare. She wondered if she looked as bewildered as he did.

"Please… wait. Stay," he gasped.

May faltered again. She averted her gaze from his. The sharpness of his eyes had always seemed to overpower her, and even in his disheveled state, his very presence was overwhelming. She looked to Latias, who was looking at her with deep concern.

 _What should I do?_ she thought. Latias gave a small hum and then nudged her cheek gently with her own. May grimaced and then looked back at Steven.

He was still staring hard at her, beseechingly. Had he ever looked at her like that before? She scoured her memory and vaguely recalled dark swirling skies and rain. She shivered slightly, as if remembering the chill that had been set into her bones that terrible day.

May shifted awkwardly, and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure? You seem busy-"

"Yes. Please. I'd like you to… Please, stay," he said. May's cheek felt hot, but she gave a stiff nod.

"Okay," she mumbled. Steven smiled with disbelief.

"Ah, thank you. Yes, please, um…"

He looked about them, as if remembering where they were. He seemed to notice finally his state of disarray and, for the first time in May's memory, looked embarrassed. He coughed slightly and pulled at his shirt so that it came out from his trousers. He then looked back at the mess of papers he'd left in his panicked wake. Latios hadn't moved once, watching them with what May wanted to call exasperation.

"Er…" murmured Steven uncomfortably. May felt a strange sense of vindication at his discomfort, relief settling the anxiety in her gut. She gave a small snort of laughter, to his further bewilderment, before walking back to Latios. Steven seemed dumbstruck for a moment before following quickly. Latias broke the silence with a happy cry and flew overhead towards her mate. Latios greeted her calmly but happily as she settled down beside him.

As May reached the small settlement Steven had made for himself, she noted a mess of indecipherable papers. They looked to be important business documents, perhaps contracts. She couldn't make sense of them at a quick glance, and Steven scrambled to pull them together before she could read them further.

"Ah, please, excuse the mess. I, um… just give me a moment," he mumbled, gathering up the papers.

"More research?" asked May curiously.

"Hmm… something like that," said Steven cryptically. May gave a slight frown. It seemed that the novelty of this day had its limitations.

Finally, he seemed satisfied with the still messy stack of papers he'd collected. He set a large stone on top of them as a paperweight before looking back at her. She still stood awkwardly to the side with her shoes in hand. She tried to smile but couldn't quite find control over her face as he gave her that searching look again. He looked down at her shoes and bag and looked flustered again.

"Please, uh, let me-" he said quickly, gesturing to her things. May frowned and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I can just-"

She dropped them to the sand beside Latias and plopped down with them. She thought to herself that her shorts would be full of sand later, but she would simply have to bear it. There was no way she was going to sit in front of him in her swimsuit.

To her surprise, Steven smiled softly. She gave him a curious look.

"You haven't changed," he said. May frowned.

"What?" she asked. Something about it felt insulting, but he still smiled and sat back down in front of her without further explanation.

Had she not changed? May wanted to believe that many things had changed since he'd left. _She_ had changed since he'd left. Even if she hadn't changed as much as she'd have liked, she knew that she at least _looked_ different, didn't she? Would she always just be a stupid kid to him?

Something about it left her feeling quite bitter.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked finally. May's frown remained.

"I could ask you the same," she said. He gave her a curious look.

"Working," he said.

"On your research?"

"Something like that," he repeated. May's frown deepened to a scowl.

"Have you ever given a straight answer in your life?" Steven smiled.

"Maybe once in a blue moon," he said. May rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so you're here working. Can't you do that at home?" she asked. She frowned again, thoughtfully. "Do you still have your house in Mossdeep?"

It was Steven's turn to frown.

"Yes. Haven't you been using it?" he asked. May's brow furrowed.

"No," she said bluntly. She was surprised that he was surprised. Even the thought of that empty house made her shiver with dread. "Not since… well, not for a long time."

"Not even when you're in Mossdeep," he said. May shook her head. "Why not?"

"Well… because it's not mine," she said simply. She supposed that explained it in a nutshell. It was _his_ house, and nothing that wasn't his belonged there, including her. "I think Phoebe and Sid have used it from time to time though."

Steven was silent for a moment, thoughtfully. He stared at her in that calculating way, and May had to keep herself from fidgeting.

"I see," he murmured. She wanted to say that he looked disappointed, but she couldn't say anything for sure when it came to this man. "And here? Do you come back here often?"

"Yes. I try to at least," she said. Latias hummed from behind her, and May gave her a warm smile. "I don't like keeping them apart for long. I try to come back as often as I can so they can see each other, though it's been hard sneaking around Drake recently."

"You said you've been thinking about releasing her," he said. May nodded but gave a grunt as Latias' head plopped down on hers heavily. May knew she was pouting.

"Yes, I've offered it to her a few times, but she always just does that," she said with a small smile. Latias gave a coo. "I'm not exactly sure why though. I would think that she would be happier here, with him and with more freedom."

"She's happiest with you," said Steven. May looked up thoughtfully.

"I have to wonder about that, but as long as she wants to stay, I won't push her," she said. She paused and looked around them again awkwardly. She suddenly felt the strange tension between them once more and the bareness of her legs. "Do you need some privacy? We can go."

"No, please stay," said Steven quickly. His eyes were wide again, and May had to wonder where this eager man had come from.

"You sure? The island is big enough for the both of us," she insisted. Though a part of her wanted to talk to him more, another wished to be as far away from him as possible, somewhere she didn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Yes. Please," he said, almost pleadingly. He looked over her again with a softer expression. "It's been so long, I mean… since I last saw you." May shrugged.

"I guess," she said dismissively. She wanted to tell him that it was _his_ fault for that, but she kept her mouth shut. They sat in silence again.

"You've… grown a lot since I left," he said quietly.

"Have I?" mumbled May.

"You don't think so?"

"You said a minute ago that I hadn't changed at all," she said.

"In some ways. In others, you seem like a completely different person," he said thoughtfully. "You've really grown up." May gave a bitter smile.

"Yeah, well, couldn't stay a child forever," she said.

Steven didn't respond to this, leaving them in silence again. She had to wonder if he really did think of her as a child. Perhaps that was why he felt so uncomfortable with her. It must be strange to see the little girl he'd known grown up into an adult, even if she didn't feel like she'd grown much from when he'd left. Perhaps she'd really seemed like a child to him back then.

But of course she had. He'd met her when she was only 16. Of course he saw her as a girl. He probably wouldn't see her as anything but that, no matter how much time passed.

"Why did you come back?" she asked suddenly. Her cheeks burned a bit at her sudden question, but she had to know. Why now? Why after all this time?

To her surprise, Steven looked a bit embarrassed as well, as he averted his gaze for a moment. Had he ever looked so uncomfortable around her before? He'd always seemed so smooth and calculating before she'd left. Had she just never noticed it before?

"I have some business to take care of," he said vaguely. "And it just seemed like the right time to."

"That doesn't really answer my question," she said. He gave her a secret smile.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," he said. She scowled. He was back to his old, cryptic self.

"Will you tell me anything about why you were gone?"

"I was doing research on Mega Evolution."

"You couldn't do that here?"

"No. There's a researcher in Kalos who specializes in it, and their country is rich in all sorts of mysterious stones and metals. I worked with him at his lab and did field work for him there."

"Will you go back?"

Something about this question seemed to make him a little sad. He gave her a dim smile.

"Maybe someday," he said. He then paused thoughtfully. "Have you ever considered leaving Hoenn? Going abroad?" May's heart swelled at the idea.

"I've always wanted to. I used to imagine traveling to other countries all the time when I was younger," she said. She imagined traversing deserts and snowy peaks. She wanted to explore every region and culture out there, to see rare Pokemon in their habitats and learn from the great researchers of the world. There were so many Pokemon to meet and train, so many things to experience.

"But I can't do that anymore, not for a while at least," she said sadly. "I have too many obligations here. I'd let everyone down if I just left."

She understood the comparison she was making between them, and for a moment she regretted it, but poking around it wouldn't change the fact that he'd hurt those he'd left behind. No matter how she wished to spirit away in the night as well, she cared too much for their friends to do the same.

He smiled softly, and she knew that he understood it too. But he stayed silent, just as he always did.

"Why did you leave?" she asked bluntly. May blushed immediately at her frankness and Steven's responding frown, but she kept her chin out.

"I wanted to study Mega Evolution," he repeated. May shot him a hard look.

"No, I want the real reason," she insisted firmly. Steven sighed and pushed his disheveled hair from his face thoughtfully.

He looked out at the ocean for a moment with his brow set in a hard line. May observed his worried profile and wondered if he'd looked out at the sea while on the ship from Hoenn and regretted leaving so abruptly without a word to anyone.

But before he could answer, they both jumped with surprise as May's PokeNav began to ring. She scrambled to pull it out of her bag and then threw it to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _May! Where the hell are you?"_

May grimaced at the sound of Drake's booming voice over her PokeNav. She put it back to her mouth.

"I'm at the beach. Didn't Phoebe tell you?"

" _Bull shit. The news would be covered with your ass if that were true. Where are you really?"_ May groaned.

"I just went out. What's wrong with that?"

He'd caught onto her escape much faster than she'd anticipated. It seemed he was catching onto her more often now. She'd have to come up with something to distract him next time.

" _You can't just go out without telling anyone. You've had a request for an interview, and we're anticipating a challenger next month. Get back here ASAP!"_

"Fine, fine," she groaned. "I'm coming back now." .

" _Hurry up!"_ shouted Drake one more time. He hung up, leaving May to the sound of beeping and a dead line. She sighed and threw her PokeNav back into her bag. Looking up, she noticed Steven watching her carefully.

"I guess I have to go," she said. Steven gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, he can be a real fascist."

"How did you deal with him?"

"I just never answered the phone," he said with a shrug. May grinned.

"Maybe I'll start doing that too then."

"Be careful though. He'll start beating you with it when he does see you then," he joked. May snorted and stood to her feet.

"I'll keep it mind then," she said. "Sorry, but we have to cut it short today," she said to Latias. The dragon pushed herself to her feet with a small hum. Latios also stood and nudged his partner affectionately goodbye before turning to May. She patted him on the face with a smile.

"Take care of yourself. We'll try to come back soon," she said. Latios gave a lazy shrug but also nuzzled her cheek. She turned back towards the beach, and Steven followed.

"Be careful getting back. Do you have everything?" he asked. May nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be careful. And yes," she said. Once they reached an open area safe to take off from, she turned back to Steven. With his hair blowing in the wind and his disheveled clothes, he still looked foreign to her and yet more familiar than he'd ever been in the past. She wondered how many faces he had and which was the real one.

"I probably won't see you again for a while," she said. She hoped she didn't look too bitter. He frowned.

"You don't think so?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Knowing you, not for at least another three months. Maybe three years," she jabbed. He winced.

"Okay, I get it. I'll try to stay in contact more," he said. May waved his promise away.

"I don't believe you at all," she said plainly.

She expected him to smile in his secret way, but instead he looked at her with a strange searching expression. His lips took on a hard, tight line with his sharp eyes scouring her face for something. May frowned up at him in his silence and wondered if he would ever respond the way she expected him to.

"I'll try," he finally said softly.

May's frown deepened, but before she could say anything else, he was helping her up onto Latias' back. With his hand taking hers, he guided her towards the dragon and then placed them on her waist where his long fingers seemed to engulf her. Hoisting her up with more strength than she could've imagined in his arms, she crawled onto Latias with ease. When she looked down, Steven was gazing up at her with that searching expression again.

But then he stepped away and gave her a soft smile.

"Fly safely," he said. May nodded dazedly.

"You too," she said. He waved her goodbye as Latias took a deep bend and then leapt into the air. Without a single lurch, they were soaring away from Southern Island back for Ever Grande.

May remained silent for the flight home, as did Latias, and when they arrived back, May hardly heard any of Drake's reprimands. Her head was full and confused, heavy with thoughts of the strange silver-haired man who always seemed to elude her expectations.

Despite the promises he'd made, May didn't expect to see him again anytime soon. She didn't expect him to seek her out either, but something about the way he'd looked at her made her wish he would, and everything in her hated how much hope he still managed to snake into her heart.


	9. ch d: fly

**ch. d: fly**

May grinned giddily to herself as she trudged through the muddy shore of Route 118. She hoisted her heavy bag over her shoulder again - encased in a special plastic waterproof covering - and felt the cold wind whip her pink cheeks. Her hair was starting to come loose from the high knot on her head that she'd tied, sticking to her face in strands. She pawed at it limply but found that it just stuck to another spot. She resigned herself to letting it remain until she dried off better.

It was a mild day for January, the first in what seemed like a long time. After defeating Watson in Mauville, she'd been stranded there as winter had fallen upon the region. Though her Pokemon were up to the task, she hadn't been able to cross the water without freezing to death, and so she'd had to wait out the season in the city and the surrounding fields where she'd trained with her Pokemon diligently until the snow had finally begun to melt.

And it couldn't have come sooner. Though she'd come to love the city, Mauville didn't feel as free as forests and caves. There were plenty of Trainers to battle there, but it wasn't the same as stumbling across a fellow Trainer in the wilderness where their Pokemon were free to explore the elements, and the risks were perhaps greater.

This is what she lived for - the rush, the novelty. As May peeled off her wetsuit to the chill of winter, she shivered with glee.

"Feels good out here, huh?" she said to Ginko - now a Prinplup on the precipice of evolving to an Empoleon. He ruffled his feathers and then grinned up at May happily.

But as May traded her wetsuit for a sweater and jeans, she noticed a slight glimmer from the corner of her eye. On the near cliff line there stood a dark silhouette, tall and slender with a shock of silver hair. May's heart thudded. She frantically pulled her pants on over her swimsuit before Steven could turn around, and before she could stop herself, she was running towards him.

"Steven Stone?"

The man turned as May approached him, a frown on his face, but his eyes widened with surprise at the sight of her. He then smiled.

"May," he greeted simply. "It's good to see you." He then frowned at her appearance. "Where's your coat? Aren't you cold?" May grinned.

"Nah, coats are for the weak," she said rebelliously. He gave her an exasperated smile.

At that moment, Ginko caught up with his short legs. He pouted up at May as he came to her leg, attaching himself to her thigh once more. May smiled down at him.

"Ginko, do you remember Steven? We met him in Granite Cave," she said, patting him on the head. Steven's smile deepened.

"I see you've evolved since we last met. Congratulations." The Prinplup ruffled himself up as if to make himself look bigger. May smiled amusedly, as did Steven. The Penguin Pokemon clearly still wasn't ready to warm up to the mysterious man. He then looked back to May.

"It's a bit cold for Surfing, isn't it?" he asked with an arched brow. May grinned sheepishly.

"Warm enough. We've been stuck indoors in Mauville for so long that the cold water feels good," she said. Steven gave an understanding smile.

"Have you taken to Water-types?" he noted. May grinned sheepishly.

"A bit. My party seems to be dominated by Fire and Water-types these days," she said. Steven smiled secretly and gave a thoughtful nod.

"Interesting," he said. May cocked her head.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a curious development," he said. May frowned but didn't push him. He was still such a cryptic figure. "I just find it curious to see how certain Trainers develop with proclivities for Type or strategy. Not that it's anything I should be concerning myself with… but somehow I find myself wanting to know what you think."

"Why?"

"That's a good question. Why indeed?"

May frowned thoughtfully at his strange comment, but before she could think of a response, he turned as if to leave. May's heart plummeted.

"Well, perhaps I'll see you again soon. I'd best be on my way," he said.

But before he'd taken even three steps, there was a strange cry from above. Both May and Steven looked up towards the sky. May frowned and immediately took out her Pokedex. She'd never heard a cry like that, but as she opened it up, her eyes widened with shock.

A great winged Pokemon flew over their heads. Bright blue and shocking white, May had never seen anything like it. Was it a Dragon? She scrambled over her Pokedex, but as she pointed it up towards the huge Pokemon, it gave a strange red flash.

" _No data found. Pokemon unrecognized,"_ came the automated female voice. May's eyes shot even wider as she craned her head up to see the strange Dragon circling over their heads. Something about its flying seemed strange, and she realized after a moment that its wings did not pump as any other Flying Pokemon's would. Instead, its wings jutted out like a plane, unmoving but somehow keeping it airborne. It seemed to be looking for something.

She made eye contact with it, its red eyes glowing in the bright winter light. Something deep and visceral groaned from within her, as if another voice had spoken into the deepest depths of her being. Her entire body trembled.

"What on earth…?" she breathed. She glanced over at Steven to see if he had any better grasp, but he looked just as shocked as she.

"I've never seen anything like that," he said. "This is…"

May gasped as the Pokemon suddenly pointed itself downward toward them, and Steven leapt in front of her as it dove.

But it did not attack, nor did it make another sound. It lowered itself slowly, quietly, until it was level with them. Finally, it placed its feet on the ground silently, sharp eyes directed upon them. May gaped with awe at the great winged beast.

White and blue with a scarlet accent on its chest, its body glowed with an ethereal light she'd never seen. Its smooth body looked to be of scales so fine that they could be fur, and its eyes were as deep of a red as blood. It let out a puffing breath through its nostrils with its eyes still boring into them.

But it did not move. Steven dropped his arms from shielding May, and she immediately took a step forward, compelled to see this Pokemon closer.

"May-!" he started with surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked wondrously. She did not reach out a hand, but she looked directly into the Pokemon's face. Despite its lack of expression, she had the feeling that it had experienced more lifetimes than she would ever know. In a single glance, it had told her it had come for her.

 ** _Latios_.**

"Latios," chorused May and Steven. They both jumped and looked to each other with surprise.

"You heard it too?" he asked. She nodded eagerly, and he gave a thoughtful hum, looking back to the Dragon. "A Psychic-type then?" he asked. The Pokemon did not seem or deny. It simply stared steadily at them.

"You came here for a reason," he said. The Pokemon gave the smallest of nods with its head. May was amazed. "Do you…want us to go somewhere with you?"

The Pokemon did not nod again. Instead, it turned to offer its side to them, and with another snort through its nostrils, May knew that it meant yes.

"It needs help," she said. Steven nodded, and without another word, he was pushing her onto its back.

"If that's the case, we must go," he declared. May's throat squeezed as she felt him climb on behind her with his hips and back pressed against her.

But with a great lurch of the Dragon, she could think of nothing else but the cool rush of wind and the warm scales beneath her fingers. She gasped as she saw Ginko still on the ground, jumping desperately to not get left behind.

"Ginko, return!" she shouted quickly, and he disappeared into his Ball with a flash of light. She felt a pang of guilt for momentarily forgetting her beloved Pokemon before being jerked back into the moment as she, Steven, and Latios cut through the air and into the sky.

May's mouth fell open as they took to the sea, soaring over the grand blue expanse at great speed. Despite the frigid winter air, May was too amazed at the glistening surface of the water and the bright, burning sun overhead. Everywhere she turned, she could only see blue and sky and sun. Her ears were deaf except for the rushing of wind. Before she could stop herself, her arms were out to catch the wind as they flew, and she was howling with laughter.

"May!" shouted Steven from behind her. He grabbed her waist in a panic to ensure that she did not fly off of Latios' back, but she didn't care even if she did. This was visceral joy, freedom. How could she have known that Flying would be like this? This was greater than any other high she could imagine. How could she return to land after?

"Latios, this is amazing!" she screamed over the wind. The Pokemon took a deep breath and, to her surprise, let out a great roar that seemed to shake the earth and sky. It echoed down her spine and into her very being. May laughed riotously in return. Steven's hands tightened around her waist.

"You're insane!" he shouted. May just laughed in return.

May didn't know how much longer they flew, but gradually, the air began to turn warm, and the sun rose high into the sky with afternoon. The land below shed the remnants of winter, and earth shattered and dissipated into island after island. They were green and lush with vegetation and forest, untouched by man. She heard unfamiliar cries from Pokemon she'd probably never even heard of. The trembling in her gut returned, shivering with anticipation.

Eventually, there came a large island, which seemed to solidify out of nowhere. May felt Steven gasp from behind her as they began a steady descent. The Pokemon attached to her side seemed to vibrate from within their Pokeballs. They, too, felt something approaching.

Finally, they landed upon the sandy beach, and May felt the sweltering heat of summer upon her. She looked around them and saw an endlessly blue sea and the swell of deep green farther inland. She had imagined the tropical paradises described in books and fairytales, but even the most seductive images on television and in movies could not have done justice to the savage beauty of this untouched landscape.

As she marveled momentarily at the island, Steven slid from Latios' back onto the sand. She suddenly remembered the present as she felt his pressure slip away from her for the first time in hours and looked down to see him reaching for her. Before she could accept his hands, he had his hold on her waist and was lifting her off of the Dragon's back. May let out a silly yelp as she all but fell from Latios.

Blushing madly, May looked up as her feet hit the ground to see Steven smiling amusedly at her. She grimaced as his hands fell away.

"Um, thank you," she mumbled. His smile deepened, and she thought with horror that he must know what effects he had on her and most likely all women.

Luckily, he took pity on her and looked away towards the forest.

"We've arrived. Thank you, Latios," he said, placing his hand on the Dragon's neck. He gave a small hum and nodded inland. He then started a steady pace away from the water. Steven and May obediently followed.

There were no words in May's mind as they walked quietly, and for a few long minutes, Steven did not speak either. The sound of waves dampened slightly as they walked inland, overtaken with the crunch of sand beneath their feet and the mysterious hoots of Pokemon within the forest. May craned her neck around but could not even catch a glimpse of these beings. Though she would have been afraid under other circumstances, she felt perfectly safe under the protection of this great Pokemon beside her.

As a child, May's mother had read her many tales of legendary Pokemon like Entei and Lugia from distant lands, but she'd never really believed them to be true. In all of her wildest dreams, she imagined what it would be like to encounter such beings while always knowing that they were strictly of dreams.

And yet here stood such a being. She could not be sure, of course, if there were not more of these mysterious Dragons here on this island, but something inside of her told her that she was blessed to be in the presence of Latios and that it had no rival or comparison. This Pokemon was unique, and for whatever reason it had been searching, it had chosen them.

"Do you feel that?" she whispered finally to Steven. "In your gut… I can't describe it." To her relief, he nodded, though he seemed to be in less awe and more dread.

"… I don't know what it is… Not quite unease, not quite fear… But there is something…unsettling…" he said quietly. May nodded eagerly.

"Like we're walking in a dream," she said.

"Or an illusion," he added grimly. He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "I once heard an odd fable. It was said that the two Pokémon that live on this island guard some secret about that great form of Evolution: Mega Evolution. Could it be that some dangerous element is here because of that?"

"Mega Evolution? What's that?" Asked May curiously. She had never heard of such a thing. Steven didn't respond. He seemed to be looking her over with the same kind of scrutiny as their first meeting. She frowned deeply, uncomfortably.

Finally he simply said, "… Come, we should be going," and then continued without another word. May hurried behind, still confused and wondering what he could have possibly meant.

Eventually, Latios led them to a strange clearing, or rather a small peninsula jutting through the island. The plants seemed to simply pull back to form a large enclosure in the middle of the forest. May wiped the sweat from her brow as they ducked slightly beneath a hanging of vines to enter the secret garden and then marveled as the sun pierced brightly through the overhang.

Water flowed quietly around them with a thin stretch of land cutting into the clearing. At the center of the clearing lay another Dragon, almost identical to Latios, but with bright scarlet scales instead of blue. Its head was already raised and set on them as they entered, as if it had been waiting for them. Latios approached the other, and as it neared, May noticed that the red Dragon was slightly smaller.

She also noticed that it was trembling, and she understood that the uneasy trembling within her gut had been a remote imprint from this strange, beautiful Pokemon.

 ** _Latias_** , whispered that voice again.

"Latias... It's beautiful," murmured Steven. May nodded vaguely as Steven spoke to himself in awe. Latias' eyes flickered up towards them as they approached, and May noted the deep blue of her eyes, like the glittering ocean that crashed against the shore.

"Did you call us here?" asked May quietly. She knelt down before the trembling Pokemon so that her head hovered low. Looking up at the trepid Dragon, she hoped that her reverence could be felt. Latias gave a low, sad cry, and Latios pressed his face against her neck.

May felt something tug painfully inside of her at the sight of the trembling Pokemon. Something had struck fear into Latias, and May could only imagine that it was something terrible. She felt her Pokemon resonate in response, ready to fight.

Latias' head lowered to meet May's. Her breath caught as the Dragon's large eyes loomed in her face. She did not speak into her mind as Latios had, but May still felt as if it could see into her darkest depths. Latias then slowly, gently, pressed her forehead against May's, and May gasped as a flurry of images surged into her mind.

Water. Terrible water crashed around her as she stood in the middle of the sea. Dark, swirling skies thundered and roared above her, and the iciest cold that she'd ever felt settled deep into her bones. May let out a choking gasp as the waves surged overhead. Surging, roaring, May cried out as the black water crashed down over her.

" _May!"_

May shouted as she jerked hard. Her eyes opened - when had she closed them? - to see Steven's face in front of her, filled with fear. She blinked and then blinked again. A cold sweat had broken over her entire body. She realized dumbly that he held her by the shoulders firmly, and she knelt on the ground. Latias still lay beside her, watching them carefully.

"May, are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked worriedly. May shook her head blankly, still shivering against the cold water that mentally continued to lap against her skin.

"No," she gasped. She cleared her throat. "No, I just…"

"You saw something," said Steven, frowning deeply. She looked at Latias warily. "She showed you something." May nodded.

"Yes," she mumbled. She pulled herself gently from Steven's grasp and rubbed her face, shaking the last of the chill from her body. "What was that?" she asked Latias. The Dragon's steady gaze held hers.

 ** _A future if you do not act_ ,** came a quiet voice. May frowned.

"Act on what?" she asked.

But Latias did not answer. She raised her head and looked to the entrance of the clearing, eyes narrowing. May frowned and followed her gaze. She did not see anything, but she heard the crunching of feet.

 ** _They are here._**

May immediately leapt to her feet and grabbed for her belt. Her Pokemon were nearly shaking with anticipation, ready to battle. Steven also turned quickly.

Two figures appeared in the darkness, grunting obscenities as they hacked through the vines. May scowled as they fell into the clearing. The stripes and blue bandanas - she knew exactly who they were.

And they knew her too, as the large man jumped with surprise at seeing her.

"Huhn?! What's this?! You?!"

"Do you know these people?" asked Steven with an arched brow. May scowled.

"I wouldn't say I _know_ them, but they seem to be a frequent presence in my travels," she said with some frustration. "They're actually the reason I met your dad."

Steven frowned and looked over at the large man and the grunt thoughtfully before nodding with understanding.

"The thief," he said. May nodded.

"They tried something similar in Slateport, too," she said.

"I remember hearing about that. So you were the one to save the day then too," said Steven with an impressed smirk. "Hm? Team Aqua, is it?" asked Steven curiously. He looked over the two strange figures with understanding. "So Latias noticed their coming, and that is why it called on us."

"What do you want now?" asked May tiredly. Something about this seemed silly, now that she realized whom Latias had been anticipating. Even her Pokemon seemed a bit less excited. The chill she'd felt before was falling away rapidly at the sight of these stripe-wearing clowns.

"The name's Matt! That's Team Aqua Admin Matt to you!" declared the large man. May rolled her eyes. Who talked like this? He was like a weird character from a video game. "What I want from you is that Latias behind you there. But that Mega Stone… We of Team Aqua are definitely gonna need the transcendent power of Mega Evolution to achieve our ambitions. How 'bout it? If you get out of our way, we won't rough you up."

"There's that word again," said May with frustration. She looked up at Steven questioningly, almost annoyed. He grimaced.

"I'll explain later. For now, how about we take care of these idiots?" he suggested. May cracked her shoulder with a scowl and pulled out a Pokeball from her belt. It vibrated hotly in her hand.

"Fine. Come on, let's get this over with!" she shouted at Matt. He grinned maniacally.

"Oh ho! If you're really that stupid, then I have no choice but to squash you!" he bellowed. He and the grunt threw their Pokemon out in a flash. Matt's landed in the water, but the grunt's landed before them. May immediately clapped a hand to her face with disgust - a Sharpedo and a stinky Grimer.

"Ugh!" grunted Steven, doing the same. May coughed and looked over her shoulder towards Latios and Latias.

"Stay close! Don't go near the water!" she shouted at them. They both cried out and flew into the air, hovering above them. When May was sure they wouldn't be harmed, she threw her own Pokemon out with Steven's - a Metang. May had to resist the impulse to pull out her Pokedex, reminding herself that this wasn't the time to be gathering data. She gritted her teeth and told herself that she would ask him after this was settled to see Metang again.

"Ginko, go!" she shouted. The penguin solidified in the grass and immediately dove into the water to attack the Sharpedo.

May gasped. In the time that it took for Ginko to dive into the water, Steven's Metang already had the enemy Grimer backed against the edge of the small inlet. It gaped at its Trainer in a panic. Metang, in contrast, seemed to barely move, and May realized that it was controlling the other Pokemon with the subtlest of Psychic attacks.

Was Steven really this strong? She gaped at the mysterious man, who seemed to hardly even notice the Battle at all. His eyes were still set on Latias and Latios above. Who was this man?

There was a roar from the water and then a crash as Ginko and Matt's Sharpedo clashed and leapt through the air. In a flash, Ginko dove back into the water like a dagger before the Sharpedo flopped back in, and then the water exploded beneath it. It let out a terrible cry of pain before falling beneath the surface.

"Sharpedo! Ice Fang!" shouted Matt. He was beginning to panic, and May knew that Ginko had the Battle in the bag.

At that moment, the Grimer, too, fell in, and the female grunt screamed.

"Grimer, no! Come back!"

There was a flash as the Pokemon returned to its Ball. Metang clamped its claws together victoriously, red eyes burning through the Team Aqua members. Steven grinned.

"Excellent job, Metang. Why don't you help Ginko out?"

The Metang let out a strange hum and then stilled. May then saw the Sharpedo break through the water again, though now it rose unnaturally through the air. Suspended above the water, it thrashed and roared almost sickeningly. May cringed but then let out a sharp whistle. It may be a pity for the Pokemon to go down this way, but he had his own Trainer to blame for that.

Ginko leapt from the water and struck the Sharpedo hard in the gut - Surf.

"No, Sharpedo!" cried Matt. The shark fell into the water limply, and Matt pulled his Pokemon back. They had won.

Ginko let out a victorious screech, soaring out of the water and onto the land again, sliding on his belly. May laughed at his silly antics and pulled his wet body into hers happily.

"You did a great job, buddy," she praised. He grinned and nuzzled his face into hers. They both squawked with surprise as Steven's Metang also rushed in to join their celebration, wrapping its metal arms around them in a tight squeeze. May let out a choking laugh at its unexpected affection. She looked up to see the two Dragons flying happily overhead and Steven standing beside them with an amused smirk.

"Hah… Good work, you three," he said. He gave his Metang a funny smile. "You're getting awfully familiar, aren't you?" he asked it. The Metang seemed to smile.

But then Steven turned back towards Team Aqua, and May scrambled to her feet, remembering herself. Things weren't done yet.

The grunt looked to be on the verge of tears, but strangely, Matt was grinning ear to ear. May and Steven frowned with confusion.

"I see how it is. Strong, ain'tcha? You're an interesting punk, too, I'll give you that!" he exclaimed. He grinned directly at May. "You're a little runt, but you're a strong dude. That's why I'm gonna start loving you from now on, too! Next time I see you, I'll smash you up real good, okay?"

May frowned deeply. This was the last way she'd expected anyone to react to a loss, but he seemed to accept it with relatively good humor.

"Uh, thanks I guess," she said dumbly. He grinned and then shot Steven a narrow look.

"I'm gonna get you too next time, bro. Watch yourself," he said warningly. Steven's eyes narrowed back, but he didn't respond. Matt then turned to his companion and barked, "Let's get outta here, you dull Grunt!" The two headed out the way they came without another word, leaving their party to the quiet flow of water.

May soaked in the quietude again as the adrenaline of battle fell away. She looked around and noticed Latios and Latias still hovering above them. She smiled gently, and Latias gave a hum before circling down to rejoin them. As they landed, Steven looked to May again.

"Ah, that's right. We should first heal up the Pokémon that fought on our behalf, shouldn't we?" he offered. May looked to Ginko and Metang, who still were holding onto her. Steven smiled amusedly. "You really do have a way of charming Pokemon." May shrugged with a grin.

"I always just thought it was normal," she said. Steven smiled thoughtfully.

"Normal for you, I suppose," he said as he sprayed the two Pokemon with Potions. Ginko shivered pleasurably, and Metang simply closed its eyes as if in meditation. "You performed spectacularly. We were able to protect both this wondrous Pokémon and its Mega Stone, thanks to you."

Steven looked back up at Latias and Latios, who stood side by side in front of them. May smiled as Latias stepped forward and pressed her forehead against hers again. This time, no images came, only a warm sense of relief and gratitude. May laughed softly as she pet the Dragon's face.

"No, thank _you_ , Latias. This was an amazing adventure," she said. She pulled away to stroke her cheek affectionately with a smile. Now that Team Aqua was gone, it seemed that the red Dragon was liberally affectionate. "I hope we can see you again someday. Please call on me anytime you want."

But to her surprise, Latias didn't pull away. She simply stared steadily at May with her face still close. May's smile was replaced with a confused frown, especially when Latias nudged her firmly with her nose once more. Steven smiled.

"It looks as though Latias may have also recognized you as a Trainer worthy of its trust," he said. "I believe it is trying to show that it wants to go with you on your journey."

"What?" asked May dumbly. She looked to Latias with surprise, and the Pokemon nodded. Her eyes widened wondrously. "Really? With me?" She looked to Latios with concern. "But what about you? What will you do?" she asked.

Latios held her gaze calmly and then blinked slowly, lowering its head and sitting in the grass with what May could only imagine was exasperated resignation. Latias nudged her once more.

"I guess he'll stay here," said Steven. May's frown deepened.

"Is it really okay for you to leave here?" asked May, looking to Latias again. The red Dragon nudged her one last time, almost with impatience. Steven smiled.

"I think that means yes," he said. His gaze softened at May's look of skepticism. "Go on. She's ready to leave here."

May looked at Latias carefully and then at Ginko, who was also gazing up at her thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" she asked softly. Ginko gave a small chirp, and May smiled. She held Latias' face in her hands.

"Well, if you're okay with it, then I am too. Thank you," she said gratefully. Latias let out a happy cry with its head thrown back. May laughed at the beautiful, melodic sound.

Pulling out a Pokeball, she offered it to Latias. The Dragon didn't hesitate. She pressed the button at the center and immediately disappeared with a flash into the Ball. It stilled warmly in May's hand. She could feel Latias' contentment from within.

"This is surreal," she breathed. She looked up at Steven, who was looking at her thoughtfully again with his hand on his jaw. After a moment, he smiled and stepped forward.

"You should take this from me…"

He stepped forward, closer than May had anticipated. She gave an embarrassing gasp as his face loomed in her vision. Shutting her mouth quickly, her face reddened as he took her hand with his and clasped a strange device around her left wrist. Deft and quick, she hardly had time to register what his hands felt like before they pulled away. He took a step back, and she took a breath. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"With the Mega Bracelet that I just gave you and the Mega Stones that a Pokémon may hold, your Pokémon will be able to achieve a powerful boost, quite unlike any usual form of Evolution…but only if you are bound by great affection. This is Mega Evolution. I suggest you try it with Latias the next time that you happen to have the chance in battle."

May's eyes widened with awe. She held her wrist up to see the bracelet he'd just given her. It was a thick band of white metal with intricate dark lines engraved into it. At the center was an iridescent jewel that glowed in the bright light. She felt Latias hum from within her Ball in response.

"I still don't understand. Why were they after Latias and her Mega Stone? What is a Mega Stone?" she asked, looking back up at Steven. He sighed and rubbed at his face.

"These are all good questions - questions I haven't been able to answer," he said with some frustration. "Mega Evolution is a phenomenon that has long been shrouded in mystery. What is a Mega Stone? What is a Key Stone? They're questions that continue to elude me and other researchers, though we know that they hold the potential for great power, which is why it is kept secret from most. I hope that the Mega Bracelet I just gave you might bring us one step closer to finding the answers to these questions."

"So you're using me as a guinea pig… Is this thing even safe to use?" asked May. Steven glared mildly at her, and she returned it. "What? You said yourself it's all very mysterious stuff. How do you know you can trust me with this?" Steven sighed with exasperation and rubbed at his face again.

"Look, if Latias can trust you, then why can't I?" he asked. May pouted, and he looked ready to knock her over the head. "Let's call it gut instinct," he said finally. May gave a small grunt.

"I guess I can go with that," she said, looking over the bracelet again.

It could hardly be called a "bracelet," more like a piece of armor. It reminded her of the silly mecha animes she used to watch as a kid and wondered idly if it would somehow deploy when she engaged it or turn into some strange robot with Latias. No one had ever given her something like this before, let alone a handsome man. She frowned and wondered if this was the closest thing she'd ever get to jewelry from a man. She didn't wear jewelry or want it, but it would certainly be nice to be thought of that way. She supposed she'd have to settle for this for the time being, even if it fell under the utilitarian category, rather than luxury.

"If that settles that… Should we be heading back?" he asked. May nodded, still pouting slightly. Steven rolled his eyes, and they both turned towards Latios who had stood to look over May's new accessory as well. He gave a small nod at Steven's suggestion and lowered himself to the ground once more.

Again, Steven helped May up onto Latios' back, and she was glad to see that her cheeks didn't burn as hotly as before, though she still pinkened at his touch, particularly when he slid up behind her. With his hips pressed against her butt and back, she flushed. No man had ever touched this way, let alone twice in a day, and such a striking one at that! This really was the luckiest day ever.

During the flight back to Route 118, May released Latias to fly beside them, which she did joyously. May, again, shouted her delight with Steven holding onto her desperately to ensure she did not fly away with the breeze, and when they landed back in the winter of reality, May grinned at the biting redness of her cheeks, burned with frostbite.

He left her there on the back of Skarmory with barely a word goodbye, but as Steven left, May was filled once again with the excitement of what lay before her. As she and her Pokemon continued on their way, she repeatedly looked down at the Mega Bracelet Steven had given her, grinning giddily.

The warmth of his hands as he'd attached it was gone, but she still felt it in her chest and in her heart. The adventure they'd experienced was for them alone, and though it probably hadn't meant much to him, it meant the world to her to have fought alongside him. She hoped that the next time they met, he would be pleased to see how much she'd grown. She hoped that the next time he'd see her as a peer and truly someone worthy of his trust.


	10. ch 5: feint

**A/N:** Thank you to **manulan** **i, missalex3030,** and **A. B. Flarain** for your reviews! I really appreciate the feedback.

 **A. B. Flarain:** Thank you so much! I actually don't know anything about the fandom despite being a fan for years, but from the little bit of skimming I did in other stories for this pairing while preparing my plot, I noticed that it seemed rather juvenile, like you said, which is why I'm feeling a little silly about it. I'd thought that there would be more stories like this already, so I'm glad I can fill a niche though for readers like you. I really hope you keep enjoying the story, and thank you so much for the review. It was exactly what I needed to hear!

 **manulani:** FF won't let me stylize your name properly, but thank you for the review again! It's fun writing May's fluster, so I'm glad you enjoy it!

 **missalex3030:** Hello! How are you? I feel like I've been away for a long time haha. I hope engagement life has been fun. Also, I'm happy you're still enjoying the story! It's really cool to have a reader come into this with no prior knowledge, so the fact that you're still interested makes me really pleased. Maybe I could write my own book one of these days if life slowed down sigh. Anyway, hope you're doing well! Summer and wedding season is almost over!

* * *

 **Ch. 5: feint**

August was the peak month for Ever Grande's tourism industry. With the sweltering heat and the crash of waves, the island was in full swing with parties every night and festivals everyday. The sound of cheers and laughter could be heard on every shore. Fireworks lit up the night sky, and the streets were filled with vendors and street performers. The only place seemingly untouched by the surge of tourists was the Elite Four's quarters, high upon the hill above.

Since her secret excursion to the Southern Island, May hadn't left Ever Grande. There was a Challenger coming in the next month that required preparation. Trainers rarely made it through the trials of Victory Road, so when they did, the entire country seemed to shut down in order to watch the Elite Four.

May did not know what Trainer had conquered Victory Road, nor did she plan on engaging until the first round. In her nearly four years as Champion, only a handful of Trainers had even attempted Victory Road, and out of those, perhaps five had made it through. But none had made it past Sid, and so May remained the most unchallenged Champion in history. Getting worked up over a Challenger was a sure way to set herself up for disappointment.

Perhaps the current generation of Trainers was lacking in talent. Perhaps the particular reign of this Elite Four was superior than those in the past. Either way, it was rather boring, and though May would train just in case to keep her skills sharp, she doubted the Challenge would last longer than a few days.

May sighed and sat down in the middle of the private gym. She had a thin coat of sweat on her forehead from drilling with her team, but no matter how hard she trained here, she always felt restless. There was no comparison to mountains and beaches. She had state of the art equipment in Ever Grande with gear designed specifically for her team, but the best training was really out in the wild, where she and her Pokemon were free to run and fly and pit themselves against the elements.

As she looked around the high vaulted ceilings, May felt that anxiety in her gut again. She hadn't seen the forest in over a month. She hadn't flown in over a month. Her fingers itched for dirt and grass, and her poor Pokemon were about to riot with the need to stretch. Indeed, Kohaku had burned a hole through one of the punching bags out of frustration the day before, and May knew that if she did not find a way out of there at least for a day, her team would rebel against Drake.

Could she sneak out again? There didn't seem to be any good reason for her to use. She scoured her mind for an excuse. Perhaps she could say she was going to visit her parents. But Drake knew she hated visiting her father, so that would be hard to pass off.

As she sprawled out on the floor thinking, a yellow face peered in her vision. Her ampharos Akagane gave her a curious look, and she smiled tiredly.

"I'm bored, Aka-chan," she said. The ampharos gave a long groan with her mouth pulling widely. She laughed. "You too, huh?" She groaned again and then fell to the ground to join May, flopping her large head on May's stomach. May grunted at the impact but reached up to rub her Pokemon's face absentmindedly.

Another month had passed, and just as May had suspected, she hadn't heard anything from Steven since seeing him on the island with Latias. She hadn't even heard news of him from Phoebe or Wallace. No matter what promises he made, it was evident he never meant to keep any of them, and she felt like a fool for even believing them in the slightest.

She thought back to the sharpness of his white shirt as it blew in the wind and the way he'd watched her go. He'd looked like a half-starved man, washed up on the island alone and desperate for any human interaction. She'd never known him to want any human affection, content to live his days in solitude with his Steel Pokemon and cold, lifeless rocks. Of course she had imagined whatever she'd thought to be longing. She should have known.

But _she_ still wanted that warmth. _She_ still wanted him to think of her. She wondered why he bothered to make promises when he knew he would break them. Perhaps all men were built that way. Her father certainly was.

" _Ring, ring, ring! Phonecall! Phonecall!"_

May and Akagane jumped as her Pokenav's polite voice began to chime. She looked around frantically for her belongings and saw them against the far wall. She blanched, but just as she scrambled to her feet, Akagane simply pulled the phone to her hand with a slight charge. May smiled gratefully at the ampharos and patted her on the head in thanks as she took it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, May. It's me_ ," came Brendan's voice. May smiled.

No, not all men were built to disappoint. Brendan was evidence enough. No matter how much she'd put him through, he always followed through on his promises. He never did things with the expectation of anything in return. He was honest to a fault, and in all the years May had known him, he'd never let her down even once. It was really too bad she couldn't find any attraction to him.

" _You busy?_ " He asked. Her smile broadened. He always seemed to know when she was bored.

"Unfortunately not. Why?"

" _Wanna come to Rusturf with me?_ " he asked.

"What's in Rusturf?"

" _There are some rumors about a colony of dunsparce migrating through from the south, and my dad wants me to go check it out and maybe tag a few for research. I thought you might wanna get out too_ ," he said. May nodded without a second thought.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go," she declared.

" _You sure? Think you can get away?_ "

"If I tell Drake it's for research, he'll let me go, and you'll be there to make sure I don't 'wander off on my own,'" she said dramatically, mocking the older man.

" _Okay, sure,"_ laughed Brendan. " _Let's meet in Rustboro at noon? How about we grab lunch at the old cafe on Corroer Street?"_

"Sounds good. See you soon," she agreed.

" _Later."_

May hung up the phone and looked up at Akagane, who was staring at her curiously. May smiled happily.

"Care for a hike?" She asked. The ampharos squealed with delight before leaping to her feet. She then bounded for the door before May could even stand, shouting after the Pokemon to slow down.

* * *

May was perfectly content for the first time in a long while.

She stepped out of her favorite Rustboro cafe with Brendan, belly full and legs ready for hiking. The sun was high and hot, and a soft breeze was blowing down from the near mountains. May was ready to make the most out of this day away from Ever Grande.

There were few places May could go these days without getting bombarded with Trainers and cameras, and this cafe was one of them. She had first come during the initial months of her journey, when Kohaku had just evolved into a combusken, and Ginko had been completely unknown to her. Tired and covered in dirt, the cafe owner had given her a discount on her meal and a hot towel to wipe her face and hands. She'd lingered after finishing her meal to simply talk after weeks alone in the forest, and every time she'd visited Rustboro since then, she'd been sure to stop by at least to say hello.

And now, it was her Rustboro sanctuary. Small and located on a narrow side street, it was a miracle she'd found it at all to begin with. Tourists rarely found it, and even locals were mostly unfamiliar with it. It was quiet and cozy, making it one of the only places in Hoenn she could turn to for a good, peaceful meal. Sure, the sandwiches were a little greasy, and the tables were always a bit sticky with some unknown film, but it was warm and safe and the people there called her "May" not "Champion."

As she and Brendan waved goodbye to the owner, they set a steady pace down the street, using the smaller alleys to make their way through the city. Even with her hat and sunglasses, May didn't want to risk drawing a crowd. She felt a small pang of guilt for making Brendan go the long way through, but as she glanced up at him, she couldn't help but smile.

There were few people in the world who were so naturally happy, and Brendan was one of those people. His brown hair poked messily out from beneath his hat, and his boots were already caked with dry mud. With his silly white beanie and face turned up towards the clear blue sky, he truly was a carefree image. She would've been envious if she weren't so impressed.

"So what's going on with these dunsparce?" she asked.

"It's an unusual migration pattern. Dunsparce generally avoid moving this way, as they don't like the ocean, but something's brought them out here. I want to see if there's some stress I can identify or if it's a completely different kind of colony than we've seen."

"That's awesome. I'm excited to see them," said May giddily. She hadn't battled any wild Pokemon in a long while, and to potentially discover a new colony was a thrill most Trainers would never have.

"I hope you don't mind being the muscle," said Brendan. May grinned.

"Aren't I always?"

Brendan shot her a guilty grin, but before they could say more, a voice shot out of nowhere:

"May?"

May and Brendan froze at the sound of her name and turned carefully to see a group of men dressed in sleek dark suits - five of them. At the head of the group was an older man with silvery hair. He smiled brightly as she made eye contact with him and rushed forward to shake her hand.

"It is you! I thought for a moment that my eyes were deceiving me, but here you are!" he exclaimed happily. May beamed at his warm greeting, the initial fear of being discovered slipping away.

"Mr. Stone, it's so good to see you! How have you been?" she greeted.

"Good, good. Thank you. And how are you? It's been - what - four years since I saw you last?" he asked. He looked to the men beside him, who all seemed awestruck to see the the Pokemon Champion out in public and speaking so casually with the President of Devon Corporation. May smiled at them, but then her throat caught as she saw the fifth man standing with them.

"May," he greeted simply. May plastered on her brightest grin and hoped it didn't look too fake.

"Steven, hi," she greeted sweetly. President Stone grinned.

"Oh ho, Steven! You haven't seen May since you returned, have you?" he asked, ushering Steven forward. Steven nodded.

"A couple of times now," he said curtly. May looked to Steven for a sign that he even registered her presence, but his cool gaze was pointedly directed at his father. She sighed inwardly and also looked back to President Stone.

Steven was dressed in a dark slate suit with his silvery hair gelled back cleanly. He looked even taller, if that were possible. May had never noticed before, but she supposed he paid little attention to his hair usually despite his otherwise pristine appearance. She had been sure that Steven could not look colder than he generally did, but this certainly proved her wrong. She felt as if a single glance from him could set her blood to ice.

"Yes, we've run into each other a few times. He came with Wallace to see me battle in May," she confirmed. President Stone arched a brow at Steven.

"Is that so? I didn't realize. You should've said something, Steven!" he said to his son. "I would have liked to have seen that in person as well, though I watched the live broadcast, of course." May smiled saccharinely.

"Oh, thank you so much. I really appreciate it," she said. "The next time I participate in an Exhibition Battle, I'll be sure to send you tickets for your family." Mr. Stone grinned.

"Ah, still such a sweetheart after all this time," he gushed. He turned to the men in their party. "Did I ever tell you boys that I met her when she was just a teenager? She'd barely won her first Badge when she first stumbled into my office! All scraped knees and elbows and now look at her! The Champion!"

"Father."

May tensed at the sound of Steven's terse address and made sure not to look up at him. Was he really so unhappy to see her?

Mr. Stone, however, was unperturbed. He shot him an amused look.

"What, am I boring you now?" he asked. "You never let me brag about you when you were a Trainer, so the least you could do is let me have my moment with her!" Steven's eyes narrowed.

"We have a meeting to get to," he said, ignoring his father's chiding.

Mr. Stone glanced at his watch and threw a hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Ah, so we do!" he exclaimed. He looked to May and Brendan apologetically. "I'm so sorry to rush away like this, but it was wonderful to see you. The next time you're in town, you must drop by the office and say hello!" he insisted. May nodded.

"I'll do that," she promised. The older man grinned and patted her on the shoulder before leading the party away.

As Steven passed by her, May tried to catch his eye, but he ghosted past her as if she weren't there. Her throat tightened with hurt as this cold stranger stalked away without another word and wondered what on Earth she possibly could have done to insult him.

"We should get going too," said Brendan.

May nodded and tried to push a smile to her face as they headed in the opposite direction. She told herself that the fiery heat in her face and gut was due to the blistering August sun.

Even if she'd come out here to help with Brendan's research, dunsparce didn't seem so interesting anymore. All she wanted to do was Battle until her legs gave out. She wanted to forego even her Pokemon and simply fight anything she could find with her bare hands. Her legs burned as she marched ahead of Brendan, much to his confusion.

Even if he didn't think of her as much as she thought of him while they were apart, she'd at least hoped she and Steven could be friendly on the rare moments they did see each other, and even if his promises were all empty, the least he could do was put on a front of civility. He, however, didn't seem to agree, as he walked away without a single glance back. However interesting he found her in their moments alone, it didn't translate to real life. As May stepped out of Rustboro with Brendan guiding in front, she promised herself she would stop thinking about him from then on. Steven Stone could jump off the top of Mt. Chimney for all she cared.


	11. ch e: thunderbolt

**Ch. e: thunderbolt**

"Be careful, Aka-chan. I don't want you slipping again."

May watched her flaaffy carefully as the Pokemon hopped over the rocky terrain of Mt. Chimney. Wooly tail bobbing up and down, she let out a happy squeal as a few rocks crumbled and tumbled down the incline. Her ankle was slightly swollen from the battle at the top against Archie of Team Aqua, but despite May's scolding, she'd refused to go back into her Ball. May sighed as the Pokemon clumsily climbed down from a particularly high step and reached up to help the flaaffy before she fell and hurt herself further.

"Bah!" grunted Akagane with a grin.

May smiled with some exasperation but patted the Pokemon on the head after placing her on the ground. She'd battled very well earlier, so the least May could do was humor her. Beating a Trainer like Archie or Shelly was no easy task, and Akagane was still quite young and inexperienced. Their victory had been a testament to her team's hard work, and if Akagane wanted some freedom after the battle, May figured she should just relent.

It had been a strange week, let alone day, beginning with their journey to Meteor Falls, where she'd been charged with returning a Meteorite Team Aqua stole. For days, May had chased after them, eventually calling Brendan to help her. Luckily, she was able to catch up to them right as they'd set forth their plans at Mt. Chimney, effectively putting the volcano temporarily to sleep. With Brendan's assistance, she was able to work her way up to the mountaintop, where she'd soundly defeated Archie.

But now she was exhausted. For days, she'd been unable to sleep, constantly moving in fear of what would happen if she were too late. And her poor team! Ginko had been put out of commission early in the week with a terrible wing injury, and Kohaku had just about passed out alongside Archie's Mightyena, from sheer exhaustion. It was a wonder that Akagane had anything left in her, for May was ready to spend the next few days sleeping at the nearest inn.

The entire ordeal had felt like a waking dream. From Fallarbor Town to Meteor Falls and then the top of Mt. Chimney - May hadn't had the luxury of time to ponder just how she'd wound up in this scenario, but now that the adrenaline was starting to slip away, she had to admit that her numerous run-ins with the eccentric Team Aqua couldn't just be chalked up to coincidence anymore. Though chance would suggest she wouldn't see them again, she knew in her gut this was not the last time they would see each other, and her chest tightened with trepidation. What were they planning? Would she be able to stop them in time again when the time came?

But Brendan talked on, seemingly energized by the arduous day they had just had. She reasoned that he had not experienced the prolonged trials through the week, so he could not possibly understand how pure her fatigue was or the deeper concerns she had for the future. Should she tell him?

"And that move! I'd never seen such a powerful Thunderbolt before! You'll have to show me and my team again later, Akagane!" he gushed, oblivious to her internal struggle. The flaaffy bleated happily.

May nodded along quietly but happily. Despite the struggle, she had to admit that her team had improved rapidly in the recent weeks. Akagane in particular had grown leaps and bounds, even evolving from the small mareep she'd received in Trade. To defeat such experienced Trainers in Team Aqua was almost unbelievable, and she still felt as if she were in a daze as they descended the mountain.

Her dreams of becoming the best were really coming into fruition. She had a long way to go before she could call herself a Master, but something in her gut said she could really do it. If she continued pushing herself and her team, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish.

May looked out over the green valley below and marveled at the enormity of the world before her. All of this was within her grasp. If she continued to work at this pace, she could reach the top, just as she'd climbed this mountain. The weight of her understanding sank slowly into her heart as she continued down the slope with Brendan behind her and Akagane leading the way.

As they reached the midpoint, though, a bright spot appeared in the distance. May narrowed her eyes to get a better glimpse of the strange glint through the blinding yellow sun and noticed it moving quickly up the mountain towards them. She then blinked with disbelief as it focused more in her view, and she realized that it was a silver head of hair.

He moved with a swiftness she hadn't expected. Despite the pristine dark suit he still wore, he scaled the mountain quickly with steps that seemed almost rehearsed in their tempo. Face turned down, she noted that he was focused completely on his movements and hadn't seen them at all. She and Akagane picked up their speed as they ran down the mountain to meet him, rocks breaking off beneath their feet. Brendan gave a surprised shout as he tried to catch up.

"Steven!" she called.

Something in her chest tightened as she said his name out loud. The man looked up, surprised, and then his gaze widened as she slowed her gait, skidding clumsily to a halt.

"May? What're you doing here?" he asked. His brows raised as he looked over her. "Did you just come down from Mt. Chimney?" May nodded sheepishly, aware of the soot all over her arms and legs. She fiddled with the hem of her shorts - suddenly feeling too short again - and smiled up at him.

She couldn't deny how happy she was to see him. Why?

"Yeah, you always seem to catch me when I'm the dirtiest," she said with a laugh. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard reports that Team Aqua had taken over the volcano and came as fast as I could. Is that not the case?" he asked. May smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, they had, but May and Aka-chan beat them up!" exclaimed Brendan as he skidded down the slope. May blushed at her friend's praise, but the flaaffy gave a victorious cheer. She smiled at her Pokemon but faltered as she noticed the strangely narrow look Steven had directed at the younger man. At the sight of his cold expression, she tried to remember if he'd looked at her in such a way when they'd first met. She was sure she'd been frozen in place during that first encounter, but she couldn't recall such a frigid expression in all of their chance meetings.

"I'm sorry. You are...?" he asked coolly.

"This is my friend Brendan Birch. His father Professor Birch gave me Kohaku as my starter Pokemon. Brendan, this is Steven Stone. He's, um, a friend I met while traveling," she said awkwardly. She glanced at Steven subtly to gauge his reaction. Was it okay to call him her friend? She had thought that she could call him that by now, but now she wasn't so sure. She felt very relieved to see that he didn't seem perturbed by her familiar address.

But he did seem to be sizing Brendan up in a strange way she had never seen. He'd certainly analyzed her in his cold way in their first interactions, but this seemed different. Something in Steven's face said he didn't like the look of Brendan, though she couldn't understand why. Brendan was one of the friendliest, most outgoing people she'd ever met. Perhaps he'd been too presumptuous?

"I see. Brendan. It's a pleasure. I'm a great admirer of your father's," he said finally.

Luckily, Brendan seemed completely unfazed or unaware of Steven's cold assessment. He beamed at Steven's praise for his father.

"Oh, really? He'd be so psyched to hear that. Thanks, Mr. Stone," he said cheerily. May said a silent prayer of gratitude that Brendan was so carefree, but to her surprise again, Steven did not correct Brendan's formal address.

Instead, he looked between the two of them in that calculating way. May frowned, but his expression did not change when he directed his attention back to her.

"You look exhausted," he noted. He sounded strangely accusatory.

"Yeah, we've had a tough week," she said awkwardly.

"Did you follow Team Aqua here?" he asked incredulously. May gave a shrug. "Explain."

May frowned with confusion at his abruptness but elaborated on her strange journey from Fallarbor to Meteor Falls to here, beginning with her search for Professor Cozmo and the subsequent events. As she spoke, his eyes narrowed more and more, even shooting Brendan a seething glare.

"And that's how we ended up here," she finished. She offered a small, hopeful smile, but his eyes narrowed angrily.

"You're going to get in trouble one of these days with your recklessness," he concluded. May finally allowed a scowl to pull at her lips. After that entire explanation, this was his reaction? What was his problem?

"You're one to talk," she retorted.

"When have I ever been reckless?"

"You're the one who's always running into caves and pits and stuff."

"After heavy preparation and planning."

"Well, I didn't have time to plan for this! If I didn't do something, something bad could've happened!"

"Which is why you should've called for help!"

"I did call for help! That's why Brendan is here!"

"You know what I mean."

"I tried calling the police too, but they thought I was making stuff up."

"Then why didn't you call your father?"

"You know exactly how I feel about my father," she growled. Her face went a furious shade of red as he even mentioned Norman.

Steven glared at her again, which she returned defiantly. She couldn't believe she was arguing with this man, and for what? Why was he being so combative? Had she offended him?

"BAH!"

May and Steven both leapt to the as a bolt of lightning struck down beside them. May shrieked as Steven's arm shot out to pull her strongly out of the way, and she gasped as her heart pounded in her chest as they balanced themselves against the steep slope.

The crack of lightning left May's ears ringing and eyes watering, but as the dust settled, Akagane's pouting face came into focus, staring up at Steven and May angrily. The dirt around her feet was now charred black, and the woolly hair around her neck still crackled with static.

"Furrah!" she grunted. She stomped a foot petulantly and then glared again, and May smiled apologetically. She ignored the hold Steven still had on her arm and pulled away to console her angry Pokemon.

"Sorry, Aka-chan. You're right. I'll stop," she said. She patted her on the head, combing back the now frizzy hair with her fingers smoothly. The flaaffy humphed again but leaned into May's hand. May's smile deepened momentarily before turning back to face Steven.

His eyes were still narrowed, but he, too, looked contrite for the argument. His lips pulled tightly, but he didn't apologize. May sighed as she pressed a hand to the side of Akagane's face and pulled her to her hip.

"Look, we're tired and don't really have the energy to argue. I think I was right to pursue Team Aqua and no amount of scolding from you is going to make me say sorry," she said firmly.

Steven eyed her coldly and held her gaze for a moment. She felt that scrutiny again - the icy kind he'd just shown Brendan - but refused to back down. Akagane's ears twitched with remnant static as she, too, stared down the older man.

Finally, he sighed and shook his head with exasperation.

"You're incorrigible. Whatever," he muttered. May and Akagane both growled angrily at his dismissive tone. "More importantly, is your team all right?" he asked. She eyed him carefully but nodded.

"A few injuries. Ginko is nursing a hurt wing at the Daycare, and Kohaku is probably asleep in his Ball right now, but for the most part, we're okay," she said. Steven's lips tightened thoughtfully, and he reached into his own bag to pull out a small bag of what looked to be Berries.

"I got these from a friend recently. She says they're good for muscle injuries. You should give them to Ginko," he said. May accepted them dazedly, too tired to argue more. Vaguely, she wondered about this "she" Steven mentioned, but before she could even form the full thought, it was gone, and he had stepped away again.

"Thank you," she mumbled. He nodded and looked away, clearing his throat. He stood a bit taller and eyed Brendan once more.

"Well, if you've really taken care of the situation here, then I suppose there's no reason for me to stay," he said. Her frown deepened. "If you'll excuse me-"

"You're leaving already?" blurted May. Steven stopped and looked at her with a frown, making hers deepen even further. "Can you not stick around a little longer? It's been awhile since I last saw you."

Steven looked at her searchingly, and she resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze.

"I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. I was going to assist here if there were any need of it, but since not, I really should go," he said finally. His expression remained rather cold. "I'll see you later, May. Brendan."

He shot May one last look and turned. Before she could protest, Skarmory had leapt from his Ball, and Steven was in the air. They watched quietly as he quickly disappeared into the clouds and smoke above.

"Who was that guy?" asked Brendan. His eyes were wide with awe. May swallowed back a frown, unsure as to how to really answer his question.

"Just another Trainer," she said. Brendan looked at her with his mouth turned down.

"You don't know what else he does?" he asked. May tried to ignore the squirming in her stomach as she realized the answer was no - she didn't know _anything_ about him.

"He's just Steven," she said with a shrug. "Why?"

"I don't know. I feel like I know him from somewhere, but I can't place it," said Brendan thoughtfully. He shrugged and smiled awkwardly. "You two were really getting into there for a second." May winced.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You were pretty scary too, Aka-chan," he said with a grin. The flaaffy grinned back and puffed up her chest proudly.

"Is he usually like that?" he asked.

"No, not at all," she said with a frown. "I have no idea what just happened there."

"So that was unusual?"

"Yeah, he's usually much nicer," she said. Her hand rubbed unconsciously at the band he'd given her last time, which was still on her left wrist, where he'd placed it.

Had he always been that way, and she'd just never noticed? Had she done something to upset him? Her face felt hot again.

"Well, I guess everyone has their off days," said Brendan with a shrug. He smiled. "Let's head back?"

May nodded and looked down the rest of the hill. Town seemed much farther away now.

They didn't make it back to the bottom of the mountain until the sun had turned red with evening and the heat of the volcano had long given to the chill of the spring night. May found herself a room at the closest inn and decided she would remain there until the end of the week to give her Pokemon some rest. She would call the Daycare in the morning to check on Ginko, but as the moon rose high over the town that night, she laid silently wondering what she could have done to make Steven so cold.


	12. ch 6: outrage

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has been favoriting/following. I really appreciate it! Special thanks to **manulani, nocloudypooh, missalex3030,** and **caoguibo** for your feedback. Feeling rather contrary today, so I'm just jumping ahead without real responses. Sorry I'm a jerk.

* * *

 **Ch. 6: outrage**

" _Perfect weather here in Ever Grande again, as we prepare for the first round of the Pokemon League Challenger!"_

" _Yes, seems like the island has been preparing for a Challenger these past few days - not a cloud in the sky!"_

May agreed silently with the loud announcers in the Colosseum as she stared up into the blue expanse. Despite her rather foul mood recently, the weather truly had been beautiful. Blue, clear, and sunny, everyday for the past week or so had been the picture-perfect snapshot one could expect to see on a postcard or travel brochure. It was too bad that she had been stuck inside preparing for the current task at hand - the new Pokemon League Challenger.

Not that she really cared - in all her time as the Pokemon League Champion, May hadn't had a single official Challenger Battle. Only a few had even made it out of Victory Road, and none had made it past Sid. When the first Challenger fell after she'd taken up her position, Drake had told her to not even bother concerning herself with Challengers until they made it past the First Round.

 _Most have just gotten lucky to this point. If they can beat Sid, we have someone worth our time, but chances are they'll end up training on Victory Road or in Meteor Falls until they give up,_ he'd said.

May had felt almost insulted at his blasé attitude, but after she'd watched the next poor Challenger fall quickly under Sid's watch, she realized that there was truth to Drake's words. As the years passed, she grew to understand what they all meant when they said she'd been an exception. No wonder Sid had been so shocked at her victory during her Challenge - no one had made it past him since Steven.

May looked down into the crowd as she and Phoebe made their way around the top of the Colosseum to the private Leaders' box. As was expected, it was full to the brim. May grinned as she saw a few fans with comical skull caps - they were obviously Sid fans. For Phoebe's Battles, people wore flowery leis. May sometimes wondered if she should acquire a more distinct style for that reason.

She cringed. No, that would mean just more attention.

A few fans noticed them as they maneuvered their way to the box, but they managed to slip away quickly enough to not get stopped. Or rather, May dragged Phoebe away before the smaller woman could stop to talk. The Ghost Master's boundless energy continued to astound the Champion, particularly when it came to taking photos. Even if she hadn't been the target of the public eye, May was certain the number of photos of her would have tripled at least simply from having met Phoebe.

Finally, they made it to the box. May let out a great sigh of relief as the door closed behind them. Phoebe peered around the room curiously.

"So Steven didn't come," she noted. May felt her cheeks pinken but she looked away dismissively.

"Were you really expecting him to?" she said coolly. Phoebe gave her a curious frown.

"Did something happen between you two?" she asked. May cringed inwardly and tried to force a nonchalant expression to her face, only to come up short. What did nonchalance even look like?

"What makes you ask that?" countered May quickly. Phoebe's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but before she could question her more, Wallace leaned back in his chair to greet them, waving his hands dramatically.

"Ah, the Champion graces us with her presence!" he cheered. May glared.

"Man, shut up," she barked. Wallace laughed.

"Come in, come in! Stop standing in the doorway!" he cried.

As if on cue, the door opened again. May and Phoebe jumped out of the way as Flannery stepped in, her red hair as bright as ever. Her eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"Oh, you're here! I heard you weren't coming!" she said happily. May gave a tired smile.

"I wasn't going to, but Drake insisted," she admitted.

"But why not?" asked Flannery with a pout. "This is the first Challenge in ages!"

"I just haven't been feeling very… sociable recently," said May.

The truth was that even if she didn't think he'd show up, May didn't want to risk seeing Steven again. Though she knew the chances of him coming were slim, the very thought of her predecessor had been wreaking havoc on her focus recently. A moment of silence while the rest of Hoenn was watching the Battle sounded like a golden sanctuary, but Phoebe had shown up at her door just an hour earlier, threatening her with nightmares for the rest of her days if she didn't at least make an appearance at the match.

And so here she was.

"May, come sit with us!" called Liza. She and Tate parted to allow May a spot between them. She smiled at the teenagers. They were two of her favorite Leaders, despite their young age. They had a seemingly endless fountain of energy that made her feel as if she didn't have a care in the world. Before Phoebe could bombard her with more questions, she hurried over and plopped down between them.

They were seated at the edge of the box, which gave her a perfect view of the arena. On the great screen flared a huge image of Sid's surly face. He stood twitchily at his spot on one end of the Colosseum, glaring at nothing in particular. The cameras then switched to the Challenger. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Nicolas?" she blurted. Drake frowned.

"You know him?" he asked. May nodded, unable to peel her eyes off of the screen.

The Dragon Tamer's dark hair glinted in the bright summer sun. His eyes were narrowed, settled on Sid on the opposite side of the arena. Hands twitching and lips pulled tight, he painted a sinister image with his dramatic cape and long dark clothes billowing in the wind. How had he made it here already? She thought of the way his poor Druddigon had struggled to even stand upright against Kohaku's movements, even with the Type advantage.

"He trains in Meteor Falls. I've trained with him a few times," she said.

"Is he any good?" he asked. May grimaced.

"He's okay. He's not very good to his Pokemon," she said. Murmurs of disapproval hummed through the box.

"I got the same impression battling him, though I haven't seen him in several years," said Flannery with a grimace. "He squashed my team, but he was very harsh with his. I told him he should be kinder to them, but he didn't seem to be paying attention."

"I had a very similar experience. I had hoped that he would change," said Winona sadly. "What do you predict, Champion?" She asked May. May shook her head.

"He won't win against Sid. From what I saw a few months ago, I'm surprised he's gotten even this far," she said honestly. Wallace nodded.

"I agree. He struggled against my team even with the Type advantage. I don't think he'll put a dent into Sid's," he agreed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose there's something to be said about sheer force of will."

May grimaced. "Force of will" was certainly an accurate way to put it. Nicolas was perhaps one of the most forceful Trainers she'd met in a long time. There were hard Trainers - Drake and Glacia came to mind - and then there were cruel Trainers. Nicolas was one of the unfortunate ones who could not differentiate between the two.

Everyone in the box jumped as there was a blast of music from the Colosseum, and all heads turned in a unified wave to watch the referee step out onto the platform.

" _Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you very much for your patience! It is time that we begin the first Challenge of the year!"_ came the booming voice of one announcer.

" _In the west corner is our beloved Prince of Darkness! The Salacious Serpent himself, Sidney of the Elite Four!"_

There was a deafening wave of screams as Sid waved in his lazy way at the crowd, barely even looking up to acknowledge them. May laughed as the camera panned to a large group of young men in the stands jumping up and down and cheering, all wearing skull caps with Sid's signature red tuft of hair. Sid also grinned.

" _And it is with great pleasure that we introduce our Challenger!"_

The crowd spun to the opposite corner.

" _In the east corner!"_

" _Hailing from the western town of Rinshin - a Dragon Tamer with a spirit as hot as the breath of the Pokemon he trains!"_

" _And a style as sharp as his dragons' claws!"_

" _Our Challenger Nicolas!"_

May wasn't sure how the volume of the cheers didn't shatter the glass of the box, as it shook the entire Colosseum. While fanfare for Elite Four Demonstration Battles was intense, the entire Hoenn region stopped to watch when a Challenger emerged from Victory Road. In the past decade, Challenges arose on average about twice a year with perhaps a maximum of four just before May had started her own journey; however, after May had risen to the position of Champion, Hoenn hadn't seen more than two Challengers a year, and none had come close to passing the First Round.

Which made the stakes all the more thrilling. It was natural for the Challenger to win over the crowd. After all, what would be more exciting than having a member of the Elite Four ousted from their position, particularly the long-standing tenure of the current Four?

Nicolas seemed to understand the gravity of his situation, as he didn't so much as flinch, even from the deafening screams. Through all the waiting, he'd worn his headphones to ignore the crowd entirely, and even now, he barely outwardly acknowledged the dramatic introduction he'd been given.

May listened vaguely to the rest of the extravagant pomp and circumstance, watching carefully as the referee's platform rose above the stadium. He gestured to both Trainers to load their Pokemon into the automated launcher. With a steady sequence of beeps, the launcher initiated, and light filled the arena to reveal two Pokemon: Nicolas' flygon and Sid's shiftry.

For all the drama of May's recent Battle with Sid, he seemed completely unperturbed by this one. Leaning back against the railing, he didn't so much watch his Pokemon but Nicolas. Hands in his pockets and back slightly slouched, May saw him eye the other Trainer narrowly, though Nicolas seemed completely unaware as he was perched at the edge of his platform, already shouting commands at his flygon.

" _DRAGON CLAW!"_ came his booming voice.

The flygon rushed Shiftry with its claws bared. There was a swell of cheers from the crowd. Shiftry didn't move even slightly from his position, and Sid gave no counter command, but before it could land an attack, the wind around Shiftry picked up like a storm. The flygon's eyes widened as it was suddenly whipped back and away with a shrill cry.

It righted itself quickly, flying along the current of the wind, but just as it caught itself, a flurry of leaves began to swirl. May grimaced.

One attack, and May knew the flygon didn't stand a chance. Shiftry was hardly Sid's strongest team member, but he was more than enough to beat the Dragon back.

Fear overtook Nicolas' face as the realization began to sink in that he was in over his head. For a moment, May felt some pity for him. Strength could be gotten with talent, but becoming the best was impossible without all the other factors that contributed. Sid still hadn't moved from his position. He still watched Nicolas narrowly, though his lip had curled a bit with what looked like annoyance. He was undoubtedly predicting another lackluster Battle, to his disappointment.

" _COME ON, FLYGON! OUTRAGE! GET MOVING!"_ shouted Nicolas over the stadium furiously.

The flygon pulled itself upward with its eyes glowing in preparation, but before it could attack, it was knocked backward painfully with the whistling of leaves cutting across its body. It shrieked pathetically as Shiftry's Leaf Storm barraged it repeatedly and brutally. Sid grinned in silence as his Pokemon disposed of its enemy with quick efficiency.

This was it.

Shiftry let out a sharp cry, and there was a sudden wave of the deepest black shadow - Dark Pulse. The audience screamed as a dark wave echoed through the stadium. Even within the private box, the League leaders shivered collectively. Brawly's makuhita growled with excitement, as if spurred on to its own desire to battle.

The flygon was finished. It plummeted to the ground with a billowing thud before returning to its ball with a flash. Nicolas roared furiously before reaching for his next pokemon.

But it didn't matter. No matter how many rounds he had, Nicolas would not find victory today. May and the others watched sadly as the young man's pokemon were defeated one after another. Between just two of Sid's Pokemon - Shiftry and Mandibuzz - Nicolas was soundly beaten. Eventually, May simply stopped watching for her own well-being and chose to sit in the back with Phoebe and Wallace with their Pokemon.

Towards the end Kohaku emerged from his Ball on his own and knelt at her feet to rest his head on her lap. May looked down at him to see his eyes crinkled with sorrow, and May squeezed his talons gently, running her fingers over his plumes. She knew in his wordless way that he felt sorry for Nicolas' poor Pokemon, for they were unfortunate enough to be beholden to a cruel and foolish master. May's chest ached as she imagined her own dear Pokemon with such a Trainer and hoped they knew how grateful she was to have them.

* * *

Unfortunately for May, her assumption that the press would be less interested in her today did not yield the same results as she'd expected. It was true that they were not actively seeking her out after the Challenge, but as she and the rest of the League Leaders stepped out of the Colosseum, it became quickly apparent that someone else was.

The swarm of reporters were, of course, huddling near the entrance as the doors swung open. Flashing lights filled the area, but May felt comforted at the center of the group with her head down. Wallace led the pack with his flamboyant blue clothes and voice loud and attention-grabbing. As irksome as his arrogance often was, he certainly was good for drawing attention away from others. With his long flowing strides and Phoebe's brights skirts billowing in the wind, May was almost able to slip completely under the radar.

Until someone called her out directly.

" _May! Champion May!"_

She wouldn't have stopped under normal circumstances. Reporters and fans always screamed at her by name, and she'd learned quickly at the beginning of her tenure as Champion to not give even a second glance, but this time, she stopped dead in her tracks. The crowd of reporters immediately parted for the source of this voice, and May's eyes widened as Nicolas stepped forward. The collected Trainer she'd left in Meteor Falls was nowhere to be seen, only this strange haggard man.

Flannery also stopped to watch the newcomer suspiciously, and then Roxanne, Brawly, and Drake. Even Wallace stopped to turn and see what was distracting the attention away from him. Cameras flashed blindingly as Nicolas staggered towards her.

Eyes narrowed and teeth bared, he was a picture of rage. His cape billowed ominously behind him as he stalked. His nostrils flared slightly as he stopped before her, staring down into her face.

"May?" whispered Flannery, pulling on her arm. She gave the Gym Leader a reassuring smile but didn't move, even as the Dragon Tamer jutted his chin out aggressively just inches away from May.

"You!" he shouted. May flinched as a few flecks of spit hit her cheek. " _You!_ Why can't I beat you?"

May frowned deeply as murmurs erupted around them from reporters and fans alike. She leaned back slightly to take a breath.

"Nicolas, if you have an issue, we can talk in private-"

"No, we're going to talk here!" he bellowed. "What is happening to me? Why can't I beat you?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about. I wasn't your opponent today," she responded narrowly.

"But you were! _You were!_ Sid or Phoebe or whoever! I don't give a damn who it was I battled today! _You_ are the one I want to beat, but I can't get to you! What am I doing wrong?" he roared. May's mouth pulled tighter and tighter as he ranted. "Even in the Falls I couldn't beat you! _I don't understand!"_

"Nicolas, please you're making a scene-"

"Oh, a scene! _Am I embarrassing you?_ " he shouted. She refused to flinch this time, holding her ground. She told herself she wouldn't falter under his anger. He was just feeling hurt by the loss, she said silently. She could endure this and calm him down.

"Just because you didn't win today doesn't mean you can't try again," she reasoned quickly. Her face burned as she heard the chatter of cameras around her, mind racing at a million miles an hour. She was grabbing blindly for something to comfort him, to end this. "If you want, I can even come train with you again in-"

"I don't want your handouts!" he screamed. He made a step towards her again, but a hand shot out in between them.

"Hey, back the hell up," growled a voice. May looked up to see Drake stepping up beside her, fury swirling in his gaze. His moustache bristled angrily as he towered over the younger man.

"Drake, it's okay. You don't need to-"

"No, if this kid wants to fight, we'll fight," he said, glaring down the younger man. To his credit, Nicolas wavered at the sight of the much larger, famed Trainer, but he still didn't back down.

"Back off, old man. This doesn't concern you!" he barked back. Drake's lip pulled into a frightening snarl. The image of his salamence popped up in May's mind, and she wondered at how similar Pokemon and Trainer could be.

"Oh, it concerns me all right. You come into our arena and disrespect our Champion? You think you're something special? We don't give out consolation prizes to _losers_ ," spat Drake. May flinched on behalf of the younger Trainer. Those words dug deep, as was evident by the wounded expression that emerged on his face.

But it was unfortunately replaced by that blind fury, once again. May wished more than anything that he would back down, for his sake.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" he screamed. May couldn't help but wince as his voice pierced her ears. "I don't give a damn what you think! Just tell me how-"

" _That's enough, kid._ "

May looked up with surprise to see Sid standing a few feet away. The cameras started flashing again, and May's face went pale as he shot her an icy look as well before turning back to Nicolas, who looked about ready to beat Sid with his bare hands.

"You keep losing because you're a garbage Trainer," he said acidly. Sid might as well have struck him across the face. "I don't care how many wins you've had or how strong you think you are. If you take out your failures on your Pokemon or on the Trainers around you, you're nothing but scum." His eyes narrowed even more. "You could have all the talent in the world, but until you figure out how to treat your Pokemon with some respect, you'll never be anything but a mediocre Trainer."

With that, he turned back to the other Leaders. He gave May a hard look and then shoved her towards the others.

"Quit gawking with your mouth open. It makes you look like a beached Magikarp," he growled at her lowly. May's face reddened as he stalked ahead to join Drake and the crowd parted to let them through. Her head bowed lower as the cameras continued to flash and thanked Flannery silently as the redhead pulled her closer to her to help shield her face.

Champion of the Elite Four and still being reprimanded... Would she ever feel like her age?

* * *

It was finally quiet. May sat outside the usual place where the rest of the League Leaders were eating and drinking happily to Sid's victory. In the dark street, she was allowed a moment to catch her breath. Today had ended up being unexpectedly upsetting. May's stomach still curdled as she remembered her horrible moment of weakness in front of so many people.

She couldn't figure out what had made her clam up like that. She didn't offer her opinions readily, but she didn't shy away from them either. Maybe the pity she felt for Nicolas and his Pokemon had dampened any anger that would have sparked normally at his behavior. After all, it was a humiliating loss for him, and his Pokemon would surely take the brunt of his anger later. What use would it be to rub the loss in his face? The more she thought about it, the less she felt like she should've retaliated. No, the loss he'd taken was more than enough punishment for one day.

Still, she'd looked pretty pathetic. Sid had obviously not been impressed with her passive behavior. Even through dinner, he'd cast her a few narrow looks that said she needed to get her act together, and while she didn't think she needed to berate Nicolas more, she had to agree that she'd gotten rather soft recently.

The Leaders of the Pokemon League were supposed to act as an example for all other Trainers. They were the elite, and as such needed to demonstrate the best qualities a Trainer should have - qualities like empathy towards Pokemon and strictness towards Trainers who don't treat their Pokemon with respect. She might have upheld the former today, but she'd failed miserably with the latter.

Unfortunately, Brendan hadn't come. She would feel a little better with him there, but he'd been busy tracking that colony of Dunsparce from the other week. As much as she wished for a friendly face, she wouldn't pull him away from his work. No, she should be able to suck it up at this point and handle her conflicts alone. She was a fully grown woman and needed to start acting it.

But she still wanted to talk to _someone_. May toyed with her PokeNav quietly. A few numbers popped up, and her thumb lingered on one: _Dad_.

A long time ago, Steven had asked her if she'd ever talked to her father about her concerns as a Trainer, and she'd blanched at the idea. Even now, she wasn't sure how to bring up such conversations with Norman, though she'd been trying. She had humored the idea that she'd simply never given her father the chance to be that kind of support, and if she extended the opportunity, he might rise to meet it.

But it never worked out the way she envisioned. No matter how hard she tried, he never seemed prepared to meet her halfway, and at this point, she had mostly resigned herself to the reality of her relationship with her father. Really, it wasn't such a bad situation, and it could certainly be worse. It was just unfortunate that it still stung.

Sighing, she pressed the number that read " _Dad_ " and pressed the PokeNav to her ear. There was the echoing sound of ringing. Ring, ring, ring-

" _Hello?"_

She suppressed the urge to sigh again at the sound of her father's voice.

"Hi, Dad."

" _May? What're you calling so late for?"_ She heard a gasp and then a slap, and she knew he'd slapped his forward." _The League Battle was today, wasn't it?"_

"Yeah."

" _I'm sorry I forgot. Something came up,_ " he said. May did sigh this time.

"Something always comes up," she said honestly. She could hear his contrite smile.

" _I know. I'm sorry,_ " he said again. May hummed noncommittally.

"I just wanted to check in with you guys. It's been awhile since I called," she said. She wished it weren't so comforting to hear her father's voice, despite the bit of resentment she felt at his absence.

" _Yes, you're mom's been complaining that she never hears from you. You should call more often._ "

 _That's rich, coming from you_ , she wanted to say. Instead, like a good daughter, she said, "I know. I'll start calling more."

" _Actually, now that I have you on the phone. I want to tell you something,"_ he said. May frowned.

"What is it?"

" _I have some news. You may not like it._ " May's frown deepened.

"What news?"

There was a bit of silence for a moment, and May knew her father was thinking.

" _I wanted to wait to tell you this in person, but your mom's been pestering me to tell you sooner,_ " he said slowly. May frowned deeply as he paused. " _I've decided to retire from the League at the end of the year."_

Norman's words seemed to skim over May vaguely for a moment. She waited as they stilled and finally sank in slowly with him waiting silently for her to understand. Retire? Her father?

"Why?" she asked. He let out a quiet breath.

" _I guess I'm just tired,"_ he said. As she listened, she agreed that he did sound very tired. " _I don't have the same fire in me as I did when I was younger, and my team is getting older too. I'll still train, but I think it's time to step down and see someone else take over the Gym."_

May's frown deepened more and more as her father's words fell into place. It was true that his team had grown rather old, but it's not like he couldn't train new Pokemon. Even she had lost a couple of Pokemon to either old age or illness in her relatively short career. Finding new and exciting relationships was part of what made Training worthwhile.

"Who would you want to take your place?" she asked warily, humoring the idea for a moment.

" _I'll be nominating Berke to the League as my successor,"_ said Norman carefully.

May's face flushed. She hated Berke, and her father knew this. She had grown up knowing the Trainer and had battled him while challenging her father's Gym, and part of her had relished defeating him more than defeating her own father. Berke was arrogant and mean-spirited. He was a strong Trainer and treated his Pokemon well, but it ended with his team. When it came to others' Pokemon, he was apathetic at best. He was not good for the Petalburg Gym, and he was not good for the League.

"Dad, you can't do that. Anyone but him," she said desperately. He sighed.

" _May, I know you don't like him, but he's been a strong supporter of the Gym for a very long time."_

"There are other Trainers who have been with the Petalburg Gym for just as long! Why not them?"

" _He's the most qualified out of any of them in terms of skill. I can't appoint someone who'll just be trampled over by other Trainers."_

"Then find someone else! Wattson must know plenty of qualified Trainers who could take over. They don't need to be one of your followers to be a good Leader!" she argued frantically.

There was silence on the other end, but she could hear her father's train of thought reeling. Her heart raced as she waited for his response.

Finally, he said, " _I'll think about it._ " May's throat burned.

They said their goodbyes with May's promise that she'd go see her mother soon, but as she hung up, she felt her lungs quiver.

Regardless of how neglectful of a father Norman had been, he'd always been a kind Trainer and a good teacher to anyone who wanted to learn under him. Even if he'd never allowed her to train with him, she'd reluctantly admired how much other Trainers adored him. If Berke took over, that safe place would be gone, and all the Petalburg Gym's followers would leave to train elsewhere. Why couldn't he see that?

First Nicolas and now Berke - is that to what the next generation of Trainers would aspire? May thought of Nicolas' poor flygon who had fought so hard this afternoon despite knowing her Trainer would fail her. May knew that if anything ever happened to her, her family and friends would ensure that someone took care of her Pokemon in the way they deserved. She still felt the roughness of Kohaku's talons beneath her fingers as he'd held onto her tightly that afternoon, silently telling her how bad he felt for that flygon, and yet there was nothing either of them could do for her. May's chest ached. What would become of Nicolas' team? Wasn't there anything she could do?

"May?"

May's heart hit her throat with panic at the sound of that voice. Flinching, she expected a flash of cameras, but there was only the dim streetlamp above. She looked up to see a man in a dark suit. Wiping away at her tears quickly, her stomach plummeted painfully at the flash of silver hair glinting in the yellow light. Sharp eyes stared down at her through the darkness.

Steven Stone stood before her, looking haggard and bewildered, and she wished she could curl up and die.


	13. ch f: assurance

**Ch. f: assurance**

There was a chill in the air. May shivered as a cold wind blew through the valley, her hair still damp from the onsen. She wrapped her towel around her shoulders a bit tighter as she looked out into the small courtyard of the inn from the engawa. The sky was bright and clear, but she still couldn't quite rid the haze from her heart.

September had come again, and with it, a terrible loss. May had been in Lavaridge Town since then, about two weeks now.

After her victory on top of Mt. Chimney, May had been filled with endless optimism for the future. Her team had finally begun to take form, and they had taken their string of wins as a sign for big things. The next few weeks had been a dream. Win after win, they'd flown through every Trainer they'd met. Everyday had been hot and sunny, and the nights had been clear and warm. May had lain under the clear starry skies with her Pokemon by her side and wondered just how she could have been so lucky.

Trainers searched years for such a team, and hers had just about fallen into her lap. Sure, she'd worked hard, but it felt like everything came much easier to her than to others. Even Brendan had begun years before her, and yet she beat him at every turn by miles. Trainers with generations ahead of her fell one by one through her travels with barely a sweat from her team shed. If it weren't happening to her, she wouldn't believe it possible. At the top of the mountains, May felt the entire world falling at her feet.

But then the storm had come and washed away their upward climb. They'd continued to win, but the improvements they'd experienced started to slip away until they hit a sharp plateau. They struggled through the woods until they'd emerged beaten and filthy only to be challenged by yet another Trainer.

And then they'd lost.

She should have known to walk away. She should have known that her team was too tired, but she'd stupidly accepted the challenge, goaded on by the cocky young man who had appeared with the teasing challenge on his lips. Her blood had boiled at the idea of passing up an opportunity to battle, ignoring the exhaustion in her team's faces. Kohaku and Ginko had been her only team members with enough strength to even try, and she'd watched with horror as they'd both fallen.

May reached out instinctively to feel Kohaku beside her, taking his talons in her hands.

"You okay?" she asked. The Pokemon cocked its head curiously and looked up at her. Her throat tightened guiltily as she thought of his arms twisting unnaturally with a crack. Her hands ran up the length of his arm carefully, squeezing the muscles there experimentally. Kohaku's eyes narrowed with concern at her behavior.

Kohaku, of course, had forgiven her immediately for her mistake. The blaziken had always been patient, always understanding, but Ginko still hadn't quite forgiven her yet. He had taken her arrogance as a deep insult and retreated into his Ball for an entire day, no matter how she asked him to come out. He had emerged again since then, but he still remained cold. From the first week she'd brought him into their team, he hadn't gone a day without showing her his affection, even as he grew too big to be held in her arms, but now, he barely tolerated her addressing him, often ignoring her completely. She just hoped that he would come to trust her again soon.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, smiling guiltily. "I know I must seem crazy these days."

Kohaku gave a soft croon and leaned against her comfortingly. May closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back out into the courtyard. Her muscles felt loose from the hot springs. Something in her limbs screamed to be released.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked. Kohaku nodded and got up from the engawa, following her out to the front of the inn.

Lavaridge made May ache for home. Small and quiet, most of its residents were elderly people who had settled there in their retirement for the health benefits of the hot springs. May bowed politely to an older woman as she shuffled past the inn, gray hair still wet from the water, and thought of her mother at home alone. She wanted nothing more than to call her and confide her pains, but the shame that still lingered in her gut kept her silent here in this tiny, secret corner of the world where time never moved.

How easy would it be to simply return home? She could go back to Littleroot and attend school like her old friends. She could play on the soccer team and date boys her own age. Instead of surviving the elements, her only hardships would be learning calculus and maneuvering the stresses of adolescence. Life would be so much simpler, wouldn't it?

Could she keep going? Did she have a right to? Her father had discouraged her from taking on her journey, and she'd immediately done the opposite, partly to spite him. She didn't want to believe that her father was more capable than she was. She wanted to believe that she was stronger, kinder. She wanted to be a better Trainer than he'd ever be, and she wanted him to know that it had nothing to do with him.

But maybe she didn't have it. Maybe it'd all been dumb luck that had gotten her here to this point, and he'd been right all along. Her eyes burned with resentment.

"May?"

May jumped and immediately grabbed Kohaku's arm. Looking around frantically, she saw a dark-clad figure approaching her carefully, and all the blood drained from her face as surprise was quickly replaced with concern on Steven Stone's face.

"May, are you alright?" he asked. Reaching her, he looked over her quickly, brow furrowed.

"H-hi, Steven," she said nervously. She realized dumbly that she was still clinging to Kohaku and dropped her arms to her sides sharply only to feel them awkwardly hanging. She brought them in to grasp her arms and decided that this felt a little safer. He watched the entire dance with a narrow look. "Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" she finally said jerkily.

Steven didn't answer. He scanned over her again in her plain yukata and wet hair and then over at Kohaku. His eyes lingered on the bandage that still remained on his other arm, and the Blaziken narrowed his eyes at the Trainer as if to dare him to mention it. Steven didn't, of course, but the look was enough for May to understand that he'd noticed. Her eyes flickered down to the ground.

His shoes were black and sharp against the old streets of Lavaridge. He looked distinctly out of place here in this slow town. May had looked similar upon her disastrous arrival, but since then, it seemed that she had slowed to match the sticky trickle of time here.

"Do you have time to spare to have some tea with me?"

May looked up at the unexpected question to see Steven smiling softly at her. Her cheeks reddened a bit as she comprehended what that would entail - sitting down for an extended amount of time. With him. Alone.

"Um, I wouldn't want to… intrude or anything," she mumbled.

Though she didn't see it, Steven frowned heavily at her shy response. Kohaku stood a little closer to her as if to warn Steven away, but the man didn't move.

Instead, he took her arm gently with his hand and pulled her towards town. "Come. I know a good place," he said. May could only nod dumbly and follow with Kohaku trailing behind warily.

Lavaridge was a small town, and those that did live there averaged on the older end of the spectrum. Though there were some young people here and there - the Gym brought young Trainers through every so often - May couldn't help but feel as if she stood out more than necessary. Now with Steven's sharp features and crisp suit, she felt the stares even more. Blushing a bit as she realized he still held his light grip on her arm, May wondered if she should pull herself from his grasp.

In a few minutes, they'd reached a small tea shop that May had noticed during her time in Lavaridge but hadn't had the nerve to enter yet. It was quiet and quaint and seemed to serve an older clientele demographic, but Steven seemed quite familiar as he led her in without a second look.

There were only a few people inside, all elderly. Steven guided May to a table in the corner and they were served promptly. May held her cup tightly, relishing the heat. Steven eyed Kohaku carefully as the Blaziken sat close beside her.

"Does he always walk with you?" asked Steven. May nodded sheepishly.

"Most of the time. Is that weird?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"A little unusual, but I wouldn't say it's 'weird,'" said Steven with a small smile. "It just seems like you always have a team member out with you every time I see you."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so," she agreed, recounting the few times she'd seen him.

"How is Ginko's wing?" he asked.

May frowned with confusion for a moment before remembering the injury he'd sustained before Mt. Chimney. The surprise she felt at Steven's sharp memory was quickly overtaken with guilt. His smile slipped away as he read it all over her face.

"It's fine now… He just-" May paused and felt Ginko at her waist. Usually she would feel him vibrate at the sound of his name in conversation or even pop out to say hello, but she didn't feel even the slightest indication that he was there at all despite her knowing that he was listening. He was always listening.

Steven watched her carefully. He held his cup loosely on the table and leaned forward a bit.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

May's mind whirled as she wrestled over the question. The answer from her gut was yes, she did want to talk about it, but Steven was probably the last person she wanted to admit her irresponsible behavior to. Wouldn't he judge her?

But the guilt had been eating away at her in the silence of the springs, and though Kohaku had forgiven her, she still needed to say something.

"I…" she gasped. Her lips snapped shut again and trembled, and Steven's eyes narrowed at the tiny movement. "I was so stupid."

A tear fell and then another. She wiped at her eyes furiously and took a deep, trembling breath to keep the rest at bay. She kept her eyes glued to the table, unable to face Steven's sharp scrutiny, but as he waited, May felt the words spring forth like an overflowing fountain, and her story quickly spilled out.

She told him about the surge forward then the hard plateau. She told him about the long stretch in the mountains and the fatigue - how her team had started to fall one by one until it was just Kohaku and Ginko able to fight. And then with another few tears, she admitted how she'd selfishly pushed them to battle still. Reaching out for Kohaku, she held his talon in both of her hands tightly, cherishing the fact that he still wished to be with her. As she heard the story out loud for the first time from her own mouth, the pain felt anew, and the Pokemon at her waist remained silent.

As she finished her story with a deep sigh, she waited for Steven to respond. The tea on the table had stopped steaming, and though she was thirsty, she couldn't find the will to release Kohaku.

She hazarded a glance toward Steven and noticed those steel rings on his fingers still. They were wrapped loosely around his own cup, unmoved since she'd begun. She then followed the hands up to his face, where she found that - instead of the disdain she'd anticipated - he was smiling softly at her.

"Everyone loses eventually. Didn't I tell you that?" he said, almost with a tinge of amusement.

May couldn't help the horror from her face. Had he not heard anything she'd just said? His smile deepened in response to her expression.

"I'm sorry. I know it seems like I'm taking your team's ordeal lightly, but really, every serious Trainer experiences this, usually more than once, and most Pokemon learn where their limits lie the hard way. While it's your responsibility to know your Pokemon, they'll also gain more experience and learn when to stop pushing and tell you they've had enough. I know how shaking it is to lose, but I promise you that it was going to happen eventually, and the fact that you've responded in this way is probably a very good thing. It means you won't let it happen again."

Steven remained smiling, and May could only stare dumbfounded at his lighthearted response.

"But… but Ginko-"

"Will forgive you eventually," he said confidently. "If there's one thing I know about you it's that the team you keep adores you. No matter how upset he is with you now, Ginko will come around. You've treated him too well up to this point for him to lose faith in you."

May wanted to believe that, but there was no reason for Steven's words to hold much weight. After all, they'd only met a handful of times. No matter how all-knowing he seemed, any observations he made about her could be oversimplified generalizations or the rose-tinted platitudes of a man who either didn't know or remember what it was like to struggle. She narrowed her eyes.

"When was the last time you lost?" she asked. He gave her that secret smile of his.

"It's been a long time since I've had a decent Battle," he said vaguely. May scowled bitterly as she felt her suspicions ringing true. "But that doesn't mean that I've forgotten what it's like. I lost plenty of times when I was younger, and I certainly didn't make it as far as you have without a single loss."

"This is my second loss," she countered petulantly.

"The loss against me doesn't count," he snorted. "There's no way you could've beaten me."

"Are you always this cocky?" she asked narrowly. He gave an exasperated smile.

"It's true. I think you have the potential to one day, but as you are now, you can't beat me," he said. The even tone of his voice was strangely persuasive. It was a pretty arrogant thing to say, but she somehow believed him completely.

"If you say so," she said, remembering her sound loss against him. Just a month ago, she would have been filled with optimism at his words, but now, she felt herself sinking lower and lower. He seemed to read it in her face with a disapproving scowl.

"Don't make that face. One loss doesn't mean you'll keep losing."

"Yeah, but one loss could make my Pokemon give up on me."

"You might have to work your team's confidence back up, but you're doing just fine," he said decisively. "Better than fine. The only weakness I can see in you is the unrealistic standard you've set for yourself."

May's chest ached. Was she unrealistic? Maybe to other Trainers her goals were beyond the scope of reality, but for her, she had truly believed she could accomplish everything - the League Championship, a completed Pokedex, world renown.

Had it all been youthful arrogance?

"Have you talked to Norman about this?" asked Steven suddenly. May's throat tightened at the mentioning of her father. She hadn't spoken to him in months. "I'm sure he'd be a good person to talk to about the hardships that come with being a Trainer," he suggested. May scowled, to his surprise.

"Yeah, right," she muttered. He frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

May shifted uneasily, aware of her slip up. She shouldn't have said anything, but now he was paying close attention.

"My dad's not someone I'd really talk to about this sort of thing," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"He just… isn't," she said vaguely. "We're not particularly close."

To her surprise, Steven nodded with understanding, a small grimace pulling at his lips.

"Ah, I understand. I'd always wondered…" he mumbled to himself. May frowned deeply, attention caught.

"Wondered what?" she urged, but he shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just that my father is the same way. It's hard to trust parents who are never around," he said knowingly. May's eyes widened as he hit the nail on the head.

"Your dad, too?" He nodded.

"It was always about work, and then my mother died when I was rather young, so I was pretty much responsible for myself," he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. She felt a strong urge to ask him more about his mother despite the pang of pity she felt. She couldn't imagine what kind of woman had raised him.

But he smiled softly and said, "It's no problem. She had always been rather frail. I'd say I adjusted to her absence before she'd even passed away, and I didn't dwell too long on it even as a child."

May wasn't sure how to respond to this, so she just nodded. She couldn't imagine losing her mother, especially as a small child. Her life would have been tremendously lonely if she hadn't had her mother there to confide in. Part of her resentment towards her father stemmed from his neglect of her mother, not just her. She just couldn't understand how a man could always prioritize his work over the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry. That must've still been hard," she said.

"I suppose," said Steven with a shrug. "But we all have our burdens. I can certainly see how your father's responsibilities might have made for a lonely childhood."

May felt a little ashamed for her bitterness in the face of Steven's losses. At least she'd had her mother. It did serve to explain the cool reaction he'd given her when they'd first met and she'd introduce herself as a messenger for his father. Steven smiled crookedly, as if reading her face, and sat back in his seat with a small sigh.

"Is that yukata yours?" he asked.

May frowned and looked down at the yukata she wore. It was a bit ill-fitting, and though she hadn't cared before, the fact that Steven had noticed brought some color to her cheeks.

"No, the innkeeper let me borrow it. She said my clothing was too skimpy to wear into town here," she admitted with some embarrassment.

May had donned the yukata begrudgingly at the older woman's pestering upon arrival, but after acquainting herself with the town, she couldn't help but feel reluctantly grateful for it. The older demographic of Lavaridge made for a quiet refuge, but the people did tend towards the more conservative side, making her shorts stand out for reasons beyond their mud stains and fraying threads. The last thing she wanted now was to draw attention to herself, so even if the yukata she wore were a bit old-fashioned and unflattering, it was better than judgmental stares.

Steven smiled in his secret way but didn't comment, which made May's cheeks burn a little redder. Perhaps he agreed?

"Does it look weird? I know it's a little big," she said awkwardly. He shook his head.

"No, I was thinking that you look like a lovely young woman," he said honestly. May's stomach lurched, and her mind went blank at the compliment. She'd never received a compliment like that from a man. He seemed to understand her nervousness and smiled nonchalantly, moving onto the next subject. "Do you plan on staying much longer?" he asked, shifting the subject.

"I-I'm not sure," said May, sobering once again. The redness of her face began to fade, but her stomach still fluttered anxiously. "I'd planned on challenging Flannery before but… I'm not so sure now."

Steven's eyes narrowed almost accusingly, and she looked down into her tea to avoid his gaze. Her original plan had been to go straight to the Gym, but after her team's devastating loss, she'd avoided that part of town altogether, afraid to even set her eyes upon another Trainer.

"What do you plan to do?"

May frowned and looked up at his redundant question only to realize that he hadn't been speaking to her, but rather to Kohaku. His hardened gaze was directed at the Blaziken, who stared back warily.

Kohaku had always been a quiet sort. Even on their most exciting days, he tended towards quiet observation rather than excitement. Of course he loved to battle - all of her team seemed to enjoy the thrill more than most Pokemon - but he wasn't prone to bursts of emotion, even in the most high-strung situations. May often teased him for being more icy than fiery, but in truth she appreciated his even temper. As someone who was naturally impulsive, he was the best first Pokemon she could have asked for, and as such, he remained her dearest partner.

She had to wonder though how deep his loyalty ran. She'd never given him a strong reason to doubt her until recently, but her mistake had been enough to turn Ginko against her. Why not him too?

But Kohaku simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned against May as if he were tired. He closed his eyes wordlessly, signifying the end of his very brief interaction with Steven. May wasn't sure if she should laugh or frown.

Steven, however, was smiling knowingly. He leaned back in his seat with a nod of approval.

"I guess it's on you," he said to May. She did frown this time. Something about Kohaku's nonchalant attitude was a great relief and yet a burden at the same time. He trusted her completely, it seemed, but now she had to live up to it.

"Take things slowly from here. You don't need to be in a hurry to get things done," said Steven calmly. "Being a Trainer is a long game. You'll hit plateaus and losses all the time. What separates the great from the mediocre are those that are able to inspire their Pokemon to persevere through the struggles with them." He nodded to Kohaku. "You already have one, so now it's just a matter of convincing the others."

May's lips trembled as she felt Kohaku lean more into her at Steven's words as if to emphasize the truth of them. She looked down into her tea to avoid Steven's eye and savored the weight of her partner beside her. She couldn't imagine what she'd done to deserve such a forgiving and wonderful partner, but with him beside her, she knew she had no right to give up now, even if she wanted to.

They finished the rest of their tea mostly in amiable silence. May had much to contemplate, and Steven seemed to understand and respect this, keeping his gaze averted but casual, a serene smile on his face. Kohaku sat back in a strangely human way to also meditate on their conversation, and as they stood up to leave, he returned to his Pokeball quietly to either allow May and Steven some semblance of privacy or to continue his contemplations alone.

It was chilly outside still, but May felt a bit lighter as they continued back towards the inn. Hazarding a glance back up at Steven, she saw that easy expression still on his face. She thought back to her last encounter with him where he'd been almost accusatory towards her and wondered again what his true face was. Was that what he really thought of her? Why was he being so patient now? As if sensing her thoughts, he looked down at her with an arched brow.

"Yes?" he asked. May blushed but didn't look away.

"What're you doing in Lavaridge?" she asked frankly.

"I was coming back from some research in the mountains and decided to stop in town to say hello to a friend. It's just luck that I happened upon you," he said. His mouth curved upward. "Though I suppose all of our meetings have happened similarly," he mused. "Or perhaps I've acquired a stalker without realizing it," he added, smirking at her. May's cheeks reddened slightly, but she glared up at him.

"I was here first, so if anyone's a stalker, it's you," she retorted. His responding laugh was light but deep. May noted that it was the first time she'd really heard it.

On any other day, she would have been pleased, but she couldn't help but remember how cool he'd been the last time on Mt. Chimney. What had caused the drastic shift?

"Thank you for today. It was… You didn't have to be so nice to me," she said honestly. He frowned, laughter subsided.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean… well, I know I'm immature and childish, and you must get annoyed."

"When have I ever seemed annoyed?" he asked, frowning. May gave a slight grimace.

"Well, last time you gave me those Berries even though you were mad at me. You don't have to do stuff like that," she explained.

Steven's brow furrowed deeply until she mentioned their last encounter. At this, he gave an uncomfortable grimace, and she felt slightly guilty about putting him on the spot.

"I wasn't mad at you," he said stiffly.

"It's okay if you were," insisted May. He gave a firm shake of his head and looked her hard in the eye.

"It wasn't you," he said sharply. May frowned, and he winced at his harsh tone then sighed. "I'd had a rather difficult day, and then when I got news about Team Aqua, it sent me into a kind of… well, I was expecting to have to fight my way up the mountain, so when you suddenly appeared to tell me that you'd already done it, I was kind of taken off guard." He grimaced. "And I suppose I was worried about you getting in over your head alone."

May couldn't help but smile at this. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you're always showing up when I least expect it, so it's nice to know I can surprise you too," she said.

"When did I do that?" he asked with a frown.

"You showed up at the Daycare right after Shinju smeared miltank dung on my shirt," she said with a mild glare. Steven's lips curved upward at this.

"Oh, the happiny. You named her Shinju?" he asked. May nodded with a small smile. She felt the Pokemon vibrate at her waist.

"Yes. Thank you for that, actually. They said you suggested that I take her with me." His smile deepened.

"No need to thank me. It was obvious that she'd already grown attached to you. It just seemed like the natural conclusion."

"Well, my point is that I'm allowed to have bad timing too," she concluded decisively. Steven nodded with an exasperated smile.

"Yes, okay, point taken," he conceded. He paused for a moment and then glanced over at her again. "That boy you were with - he's Professor Birch's son?"

"Oh, yeah, Brendan," said May, curiosity piqued again.

"Does he travel with you often?"

"No, he isn't an active Trainer. He mostly does research for his dad, but I asked him to come with me that day. My Pokemon were pretty beaten up at that point after chasing Team Aqua, so I thought it'd be good to have someone with us," she explained. She grimaced inwardly at the thought of her friend. He'd called her the week before, and she hadn't answered out of shame. She made a mental note to call him back.

"That was a good idea. It's not safe to go into those kinds of Battles alone," he said approvingly. "Is he a strong Trainer?"

"Hmm… he's okay," said May honestly. "He doesn't really care much for Battling, so for the amount he trains, he's pretty good. He trains Pokemon mostly to help him with fieldwork."

"I see," said Steven thoughtfully. May shot him a careful look.

"The same goes for you too, though, right?" she asked. Steven looked at her questioningly. "I mean, you're always out in the wild studying rocks and dirt and stuff. Isn't that why you have Pokemon?"

Steven gave her that secret look again. She eyed him warily, waiting for his answer.

"It's one of several reasons," he said vaguely.

"Of course there are other reasons. Your Pokemon wouldn't be so strong otherwise," she said boldly. He glared but didn't answer, and May knew she'd gotten at something. No average geologist would have such powerful Pokemon, and for all the work he did in caves, one would think he'd keep one or two Water or Grass Types with him as well, but all he seemed to have were Steel Pokemon.

"Alright, Mr. Holmes, that's enough conjecture for today," said Steven, slowly to a stop. She looked up at him suspiciously.

"Why are you so secretive?" she asked.

"Why do you feel the need to know more?" he countered.

"You know so much about me already. I'm just trying to level the field."

"I only know what you tell me."

"I only tell you what you ask me."

They glared hard at each other. Steven narrowed his eyes coolly at her, but the cold expression only served to fuel her determination more. They remained standing off for a few more moments before Steven gave a sigh.

"You should get back to the inn. I need to head out of town before it gets too late," he said.

"You're leaving so soon?" she asked, quickly forgetting their sparring.

"I was only supposed to be here a couple of hours, but I got sidetracked," he said, looking pointedly at her. She pouted.

"That was your fault, not mine," she said. He nodded melodramatically.

"Of course, of course. My fault," he said with exasperation. May grinned, and he smiled crookedly at her. "Remember what I said today. Don't let the loss defeat you. You owe it to your Pokemon to keep going. I'm sure the Gym here would be a good place to get Ginko's confidence back up," he said encouragingly. May nodded and gave a small smile as she felt a twitch from her belt in response.

"Yeah. I'll do my best," she promised. She wished there were a way to show him better just how grateful she was to have someone to confide in. His smile deepened as if to say he already knew.

"I expect to see you again out there sometime soon," he said. Her smile broadened, chest thumping for the first time in a while at the thought of the road. Long stretches of fields and hills… a small breeze blew through the town as if to whisper promises of all that she'd been missing.

"Soon," she said firmly. He gave her an approving smile, and in a gust of wind, he was in the air on Skarmory's back once again, disappearing over the horizon. May watched his dark silhouette recede into the clouds before turning back towards the inn, her chest pounding still. As she walked back to the inn, the sky was painted magenta and fiery red, and despite the chill in the air, she felt the flames stoked again in her blood.

She needed another couple of days, but as she looked up into the mountains around her, she felt the soil and forests calling her again. Even if her Pokemon needed some more time to trust her once more, they would work through it. Even if they had to go back home first and start training from scratch, she believed in them and would make sure they felt confident placing their faith in her again. She owed it to them to not give up. After all, they'd followed her so patiently up to this point. The least she could do was show them some patience as well.


	14. ch 7: confide

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Real life has been rough. I hope you all are doing well! Please leave me a review!

On an unrelated note, do you know anything about Myers-Briggs types? I generally think people are too complex to fit into archetypes, but it helps me gauge people and how to maneuver around them when I can get a sense of what type(s) they are. I sometimes do this with my characters too so that they stay consistent (or inconsistent, if the story requires it). I think May is an ISFP (borderline E) and Steven an ISTP.

Thanks to **aynde, missalex3030,** manulani, and **Sky65** for the incredibly kind reviews! I really appreciate the feedback!

* * *

 **Ch. 7: confide**

May had always considered herself a lucky person. It was luck that brought her and her mother to Littleroot Town and luck that made her stumble upon Professor Birch. It was luck she found Ginko and luck that Latios and Latias found her. Even for all her misgivings towards her father, she was lucky to have him and a family that supported her in all of her adventures. Really, she was a very, very lucky person.

But it seemed that her luck did not extend to her relationship with Steven Stone. When it came to him, the sea of luck she'd accumulated ran bone dry. Once again, May found herself cursing her bad luck when it came to this elusive man as he appeared out of nowhere on the dark street in Ever Grande.

"May, are you alright?" asked Steven, panicked. He rushed forward, but she scrambled away, averting her face angrily.

"I'm fine," she sputtered. Struggling quickly to her feet, her cheeks burned, mortified that he'd caught her in this moment. Why did he have to show up now after being absent for so long? Why couldn't she ever look presentable in front of him?

"Did something happen at the Battle today? What's wrong?" continued Steven. He stepped forward carefully again, but May's hand shot out to push him away.

Her head pounded desperately. She needed to get away from him. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"No, it's nothing! I'm fine!" she said brightly. She backed away a few steps, but he only followed.

"But you're crying-"

Damn it, was she? She realized dumbly that her eyes were wet. She blinked away the tears and waved her hands frantically to swat him away, but he didn't budge.

"It's just allergies! Really, I'm fine!" she choked out shrilly. She knew distantly that this was the time to smile, to pretend like he'd just surprised her, but she couldn't even remember what that expression looked like. "I am! Please, just- just leave me alone!"

Steven's eyes went wide, as if she'd slapped him. Her cheeks flushed, but she wouldn't back down.

"May, I just-"

"I said I'm fine! _God!_ " she hissed. She pushed hard against his chest, though he barely budged. Instead, she scrambled backwards. "Why can't you just mind your own damn business?"

Her voice echoed down the narrow street, and then they were silent. The blood drained from her face as her behavior sank in. This wasn't how an adult acted. This wasn't how the Champion of the Elite Four carried herself. Her lips trembled with shame.

"Steven, I'm so sorry-"

But he cut her off with a raised hand.

"No, I'm sorry. You were obviously in a bad mood and I pushed you. I should have known to drop it," he said quietly. May shook her head, eyes wide. The forlorn expression on his face was frightening.

"No, you were just trying to help. I didn't have to be so-"

"Really, May, it's okay. You're always apologizing unnecessarily. I was in the wrong here," he said firmly.

May knew she should feel better. She knew he was right, and yet she still felt like a chastised child.

They stood in the street silently with only the sounds of wingulls and the crashing sea in the distance. There was some soft laughter from inside where May knew their colleagues were eating and drinking without any idea of what was occurring outside. She wondered if he would still go in to join them, but he remained still.

Again, he wore a tailored suit - not the one he often wore but one similar to what he wore when she last saw him in Rustboro with his father. The silk tie at his neck was loosened, and his hair was beginning to break free of its slicked back hold, but he had unmistakably been with his father again.

She'd seen him recently. In fact, she'd seen him more frequently in the past couple of months than she'd ever seen him before his sudden departure for Kalos, so the resentment she felt at his absence after every encounter was illogical. He wasn't "staying away." He'd always been as elusive and untouchable as he was now, perhaps even more so back then.

But it still hurt to see him. Every time he showed up, her heart ached inexplicably, at a magnitude that could only be described as unreasonable. He was still beautiful, still intimidating, still miles ahead of her. She had climbed every mountain and conquered every Trainer who had dared to stand in her way, including him, and yet she still felt like a child at his feet. Why couldn't she overcome him?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, breaking the silence. She flinched at the shrillness of her voice in the heavy silence, but he didn't seem to notice, only jumping with slight surprise.

"I came to see you," he said softly. May's throat tightened, but she immediately rejected his answer, shaking her head almost frantically.

"No, in Hoenn - why did you come back here?" she retorted. He looked almost pained at her response.

"I told you, my father-"

May's head screamed as he recited the same lie again. She shook her head again as soon as she heard the words coming from his mouth.

"No, he didn't. Why can't you just tell the truth for once in your life?"

She hated the bluntness of her words. It wasn't like her to be so forceful, but no matter how she turned it over in her head, she couldn't make sense of his return at all, and it angered her to no end. Even with his explanations, she couldn't fully understand, and if there were anything she hated, it was not understanding something. Perhaps it was why she found him so utterly infuriating.

Steven grimaced and pushed the hair back from his face thoughtfully. He looked torn between telling her the same lie he'd given before and giving her a genuine answer.

Of course it had been a lie. He knew she realized it. Steven had never given a damn about his father's work, and he'd never stayed in one place longer than a week in the time that she'd known him. What was so important that he felt the need to come back?

Finally he answered, "My father wants me to take over Devon Corporation."

May's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He's trying to retire soon, and he asked me to come home to take over the company. That's why I've been so distracted. It's why I haven't come to see you."

May stared dumbly as she tried to understand. The suits, the meetings, the paperwork - it all made sense now, to an extent.

"But why…?" she breathed. The pieces came together, but the image they painted was too strange to be real. Steven as the head of the Devon Corporation? "Why would you agree to that?"

"Because it's what my father wants."

"But is it what you want?" she asked. He smiled bitterly.

"Does it really matter what I want?" he said. She frowned.

"Of course it does," she said plainly. What a strange question from him. Steven Stone - the man who had always done whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, without any regard for tradition or process - was bowing to duty? "When have you ever cared what other people think?"

"I care," he said simply. May's lips curved downward. He sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "It's just a matter of doing what's right. I've already done what I want with the opportunities he's given me. It's about time I did something to give back."

May still didn't understand. His explanation certainly made sense, and for once, she believed he was telling her the truth, but it still didn't feel quite like the _full_ truth. Perhaps he believed it was, but May couldn't believe that he was okay with it.

"What would your succession entail?" she asked.

"I'd oversee the general mechanics of the company, while also pushing for expansion, possibly overseas."

"Would you get to continue your research?" He gave a sad smile.

"I could have other people continue it," he said.

"But not you."

"No, not me."

May frowned heavily. If he couldn't continue his research, then what else did he have? He wouldn't be able to travel anymore either, not in the way he wanted, and if he couldn't travel, could he train? Suddenly the suits seemed much less like a dress code and more like a prison uniform.

"So you're going to become the president. And then what?" He shrugged.

"Life goes on," he said.

Steven's eyes narrowed as if to answer his own platitude with derision. They focused up on the sky where a flock of wingulls glided above them. May watched him carefully.

What was he now, 31 almost 32? Her stomach clenched unpleasantly. Even now, she felt he was miles ahead of her. First the Pokemon League Champion and now vetted to become the president of the largest corporation in Hoenn, he certainly painted an imposing picture. When she was 16 in Granite Cave, she'd wondered if she would ever look as composed and sure of herself as he did standing in the flickering light with his long dark shadows, and yet at 23, she still didn't know if she would ever get there.

However, the cool, collected Steven Stone she'd met that day didn't seem to be here either. Tired and embittered, the man before her looked to be a completely different person. Seven years, it seemed, was enough time to deconstruct any false idols. She wasn't sure if she missed that feeling of unfiltered awe or if she preferred this stripped mortal in front of her.

He really did look tired though. He must have come straight here from Rustboro. No doubt Skarmory needed a break too. But why had he come? He had no obligations to the League anymore. Wasn't that why he'd resigned? He wasn't the type to be beholden to anyone, so why did he keep coming back?

It occurred to her suddenly that perhaps Steven could feel lonely too. After all, he'd been gone for nearly four years, and they'd continued on without him. Maybe he'd realized how much he'd missed them in his time away. Hating one's work often added a layer of loneliness to anyone's life as well. The thought seemed absolutely ludicrous - Steven Stone longing for human companionship - but as she looked at him with his hands in his pockets and dark circles under his eyes, May really did think he was lonely.

May had never pitied Steven, and yet now, she couldn't help but feel a great wave of sympathy for him. Duty over desire - she knew all about that. She often wondered if she stayed with the League out of obligation rather than a true desire to remain. If there were anyone who could empathize with that, it was Steven. Perhaps she had come closer to that mysterious man in Granite Cave than she'd realized.

"My father also wants to retire," she said. Steven flinched with surprise and looked at her as if he wasn't sure she'd spoken. "I'd just gotten off the phone with him when you got here." She looked at him earnestly, and he seemed torn between the need to smile with relief or frown at her statement.

"But…?"

"He wants to name a Trainer I hate as his successor," she said.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"I think he's bad for the Gym and for the League," she said.

"In what way?"

"He's cruel and arrogant to anyone he doesn't think is of immediate value to him. He'll hurt other Trainers' Pokemon and looks down on nearly everyone," she said. Steven's frown grew deeper and deeper.

"You know you have the right as Champion to call his choice into question."

"I know, but I don't want to throw my weight around," she admitted. The privilege was more of a symbolic one. She didn't want to start bossing around the other Leaders simply because she didn't agree with them, and ordering around her father was bound to ignite some harsh feelings.

"You have to go talk to him, make him see his mistake. If you don't think this man is right, then he must not be," insisted Steven. May's brow furrowed.

"What makes you think that?" He smiled softly.

"You've always had good instincts. If you say he's a bad choice, then I can't help but believe you," he said firmly.

May frowned deeply at his praise, and he gave his secretive smile.

"Maybe I'll go talk to him later this week then," she said. "I told him I'd go visit my mom anyway." He nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said. "How did Sid's Battle today go?" May shifted uncomfortably.

"It was a slaughter. Total waste of time," she said.

"But…?"

May looked away again as she thought of the Dragon Tamer's harsh words. Steven frowned deeply and reached for her hand gently. May jerked with surprise at his touch, but he held onto her.

"What happened?" he urged quietly. May tried to sort out her words, but the feeling of his hand on hers seemed to slap any coherent thoughts from her mind.

"I knew the Trainer from Meteor Falls - a Dragon Tamer named Nicolas," she explained quietly. His hand squeezed hers, and her stomach clenched in response.

"You felt bad for him?"

"Yes… No, not really. I felt bad for his Pokemon. He's really awful to them," she said quickly. He glowered at her words, but she took the moment to pull her hand from his discreetly. She resisted the urge to rub her skin where he had held her. "He confronted me angrily after the Battle in front of a bunch of journalists and made a scene. Drake and Sid had to swoop in and cut him off, or else I would've been trampled."

"Why didn't you put him in his place yourself?" he asked, eyes narrowing. May fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I just… felt bad," she said lamely. He glared with disbelief, and she grimaced in response. "I know I shouldn't, but it's easy for men to shout and get indignant. If I do it, I automatically get labeled as 'shrill' or 'bitchy,'" she said bitterly. "And I just felt so bad for his Pokemon already. It's not their fault their Trainer is such an asshole."

Steven arched a brow at her language, but she glared back, daring him silently to scold her. She wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded by another man today.

Fortunately, he simply sighed.

"You're starting to sound like Sid," he said. His lips curved upward slightly, so he wasn't entirely displeased. May shrugged.

"I've always talked like this. You're just behind the times," she said pointedly. His smile deepened, albeit a bit sadly.

"That always seems to be the case with you," he said. May frowned, but he gave a nod towards the restaurant. "Shall we join the others?"

May jumped with some surprise. She'd somehow forgotten what day it was or where they were. She had to remind herself mentally that Steven was a part of this world of hers, no matter how separated they'd been for the past few years. He was also a member of this group, not just a fragment of her journey as a young Trainer.

"You came just for dinner?" she asked curiously.

"And the company," he replied with a soft smile. May felt her cheeks warm slightly, but she gave him a smirk.

"I'll make sure Drake knows you're feeling sociable tonight then," she teased. His face went a little pale at the suggestion.

"Please, no," he mumbled. May laughed and hopped past him for the door.

The whispers of doubt for what was to come still murmured at the back of her mind, but her heart felt lighter as she pulled the door open for the two of them. Despite how strange it still was to have these two worlds of hers beginning to collide, she felt Steven's presence behind her solidly, happily. Even at the lurid suggestions from the others as she returned with him, she couldn't help but laugh.

Even if Steven didn't call her again for another month, she at least had the knowledge that he was still in Hoenn for the foreseeable future and that he did think of her. She knew she wouldn't seek him out in Rustboro, but somehow, it was comforting to know that if she did, he would be there.


	15. ch g: charge

**Ch. g: charge**

"Ginko, stay close!"

The empoleon squawked happily and gave a leaping spin as May ran to catch up with him. She grinned as his arms flapped to catch the wisps of snow that fell about them. Smiling down at her, Ginko squawked again as she grabbed hold of his wing.

"You're going to get hit by a car if you're not careful," she teased. Ginko puffed up his chest as if to say he weren't afraid, and she laughed, leading him on.

May had never seen Rustboro in the winter, but she decided she quite liked it covered in snow. With the sea crashing against its cliffs and the old cobblestone streets, it looked like something out of a children's book. With her stomach full with the first hot meal she'd had in a while and the happy Pokemon at her side, May was more content than she'd felt in a long time.

Three months had passed since her strange afternoon with Steven in Lavaridge Town, and just as he'd said, her Pokemon had come around. After he'd disappeared into the skies on Skarmory's back, May had spent several days reevaluating her relationships with her Pokemon. Eventually, she'd coaxed Ginko out of his Ball, and after a bit of gentle chiding and apologies, it did not take long to convince Ginko to give her one more chance. Her luck looked to pick up again as the Lavaridge Gym specialized in Fire-types - perfect for working Ginko's confidence back up.

One by one the Trainers had fallen until her prinplup had evolved into the towering empoleon at her side. The redheaded Gym Leader Flannery hadn't stood a chance.

May smiled sheepishly to herself as she thought of the awestruck expression on Flannery's face as her last Pokemon had fallen. Even before the Battle had ended, the Gym Leader had looked ready to cheer for May's team rather than her own, and she'd all but thrown her phone number at May after, which she'd awkwardly but happily accepted.

They'd spoken a few times since then on the phone and messaged each other frequently in between, and May had to admit that she had missed having friends around her own age. Though Flannery was a few years older and much more experienced, May hadn't spent much time with peers since leaving Littleroot, and she had missed the normalcy much more than she'd realized. She had long ago given up her attempts at keeping up with her old friends' day-to-day lives, as they were incapable of empathizing with hers, and while Flannery had an arguably much more eventful life as a Gym Leader [May's days were mostly filled with trekking through snow and mountains recently], May felt a great weight fall from her chest at the ability to relate to her new friend.

Still holding onto Ginko, May pulled out her phone to check for messages from Flannery and was pleased to see a little red "1."

 _ **Flannery:**_ _Is it snowing there?_

May shrieked as a pile of snow fell from a storefront awning on top of her and Ginko's heads. He squawked happily as she shook her head free of the powder, and she laughed at his glee.

 _ **May:**_ _Yeah, Ginko is loving it haha. We just had a big pile of it fall on us literally. I think some got in my coat!_

 _ **Flannery:**_ _Lol! What about Kohaku? Does he like snow? Tell him I said hi! ^^_

May grinned at Flannery's obvious favoritism. She'd fallen in love with May's combusken at first sight and inquired after him frequently. He didn't seem particularly interested in her affection, but it was entertaining to watch all the same.

So ensnared in her texting conversation was May that she didn't notice a small entourage of suited men approaching her. The man at the center had silvery hair and sharp eyes while the men around him - all younger - wore dark glasses and serious haircuts. May didn't see them until she had very nearly collided with them.

"Oh!" she gasped, skidding to a stop. The ice on the cobblestone pulled her feet awkwardly, and her arms shot out to balance herself, resulting in her accidentally hitting one of the very serious looking men.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted. The others pulled the older man to the side.

"Mr. Stone, watch your step!"

May gasped as Ginko caught her arm firmly, and her body finally stilled. Lungs heaving with panic still, May looked up to see a wave of judgmental looks. She cringed, but the silvery head of hair popped out from the side.

"May?" it called.

Eyes widening, May's stomach clenched and then released with relief as she recognized the man in the center. His face lit up at the sight of her, and his arms began pushing the men away.

"Ah, it is you! I thought I recognized you!" he cried.

"President Stone! It's so good to see you!" she greeted, beaming. May smiled awkwardly at the men around him as she realized they were his bodyguards. They did not smile back, clearly unimpressed with her clumsy display.

"How are you, dear girl?" he asked happily, shaking her hand. May grinned. It was the first time she'd seen President Stone since meeting Steven, and now that she knew the younger Stone, she could see the shared genes between them. What a difference there was between him and his son in temperament though.

"I'm very well, thank you! And you?"

"Ah, same old, same old. How long have you been here? You should have called to tell us you were in town!" he chided.

"Oh, I've only been here a day. I was going to stop by on my way out of town. I'm only here to stock up on supplies before heading back out," she said.

"Wonderful! Where do you think you'll be going next?"

"We'll probably be heading south I think," she said vaguely. "Trying to avoid the snow a bit." President Stone nodded in agreement and rambled a bit about the next storm approaching. May listened to the older man talk, though her mind wandered.

The truth was that she was heading south to Petalburg to challenge her father. She had four Badges already, and no matter how Norman wanted to delay, May wanted more than anything to test herself against him. Defeating him was the first great hurdle of her career as a Trainer, and even if he didn't see her still as a worthy opponent, she was sure his eyes would open when his last Pokemon fell to her team.

"Ah, trying to get away from the winter. Very smart, I envy you!" said President Stone. "I've been thinking of taking a holiday south as well, but work piles up. Stay out of an office job for as long as you can!" May smiled crookedly. She certainly had no plans of working in an office anytime soon.

"Sir, we have a meeting to get to," said one of the bodyguards stiffly.

"No need to hurry. We have time!" chided President Stone. May was torn between wanting to continue on her way before the storm picked up and staying to talk to the older man. He just looked so much like Steven, and he surely knew much more about his son than she ever would. If she could just figure out a way to bring him up in conversation then-

"Father."

The bodyguards jumped at the interruption and turned. May's eyes went wide as the very subject of her thoughts appeared before them.

Silvery hair glistening almost white and dark suit cutting through the snow, he looked just as severe here as he did in Lavaridge somehow. His eyes were narrowed at his father, but as she came into his view, the hard look on his face was instantly replaced with surprise.

"May?" he blurted. He blinked, as if to shake himself of the illusion. He quickly drew the hard look back, but she saw the shock still lingering in his gaze. "What are you doing here with my father?" May smiled awkwardly but eagerly. What fantastic luck she had to see him here!

"Isn't it fortunate? We just ran into each other here on the street!" exclaimed President Stone.

"Literally," mumbled one of the guards. Steven arched a brow at his father's employee. May smiled sheepishly up at him, but he still did not smile back.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and almost slipped and fell on them," she explained. Steven turned his dry look on her, but there was a spark of amusement there.

"Well, at least you're not covered in mud for once," he drawled. May grinned.

Looking between them with interest piqued, President Stone said, "I didn't realize you two were so familiar with each other." May's cheeks reddened slightly, and though subtle, she noticed Steven stiffened.

"We've run into each other a few times," he said vaguely. His father's smile broadened.

"Really? Well, look at you making friends for once!" he said teasingly. Steven glowered.

"Father," he growled.

"Seems sending May into those nasty caves after you was a good idea! After all, you sent my last messenger limping home and weepy, and hear you are chatting it up now with her-"

Despite wishing to hear President Stone's gossip, May didn't get to hear him finish for Steven was suddenly pulling her by the wrist down the street and away from them. Ginko squawked angrily at the rough handling of his Trainer, chasing after them as he pulled her away. May gawped at Steven, his father, and Ginko as Steven dragged her toward a smaller street. President Stone's laughter could be heard bellowing behind them until they were out of sight.

Slipping more than once, May finally found her footing as they stepped into a small clearing. As he pulled her down another small street, she scowled at his back and pulled on her arm. He stopped at the resistance and looked back at her with a slight frown.

"Hey, you're kind of hurting me," she said. Steven's eyes shot wide, and he released her wrist as if she'd burned him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. She nodded as she rubbed at her wrist lightly. Ginko chirped angrily at being ignored, and she gave him an apologetic smile, rubbing his wing. He eyed Steven warily and huddled closer to May.

"What was that about?" she asked carefully. Steven gave a frustrated sigh.

"My father and I don't particularly get on," he said simply. May snorted.

"Yeah, no kidding," she said. He shot her a mild glare, which she returned. Ginko growled lowly.

As the quiet settled between them, May realized he had brought her to a small street she didn't recognize, though she could hear the ocean closeby. She gave a startled jump as an old couple came shuffling up behind and then past them, bickering about the price of fish. Steven smiled amusedly as they watched them go.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not immediately, but we were going to go to the market to restock our supplies," she said.

"We're just a few minutes from there if you'd like me to show you," he offered.

"Oh, I didn't- I wouldn't want to put you out if you have somewhere you need to be," she said awkwardly. Suddenly, she felt their proximity warmly in her face. He smiled knowingly but gestured down the street.

"It's no problem at all. I'm quite available," he said. May gave a shy smile and nodded, following his lead.

As they came out onto a larger street, Ginko plopped himself right between them with a huff, shooting Steven a few suspicious glances. May smiled with half-amusement as she craned her head around him. Something about the penguin's moodiness somehow lightened the tension.

"So how have you been?" she asked. Steven smiled, obviously feeling the same by the empoleon's presence.

"I've been alright. Obviously, I'm here seeing my father," he said.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few days. I was planning on leaving soon," he said. "When did you get here?"

"Just yesterday. We were just stopping here for the night to stock up on supplies and then head out again," she said. "Where will you be heading next?"

"I haven't decided yet. Sometimes I just let Skarmory pick a direction, and we Fly until we find somewhere interesting," he said with a small smile. May grinned.

"Sounds very romantic," she teased. He gave her a glare.

"What about you? Where will you be going next?"

"South."

"South?"

"Yep," she said simply. He arched a brow, but before he could ask more, May jumped with surprise at the sharp vibration of her phone from her pocket.

"Oh!" squeaked May. She pulled her phone out to see a new message from Flannery. She smiled happily, earning a look from Steven.

"Text message?" he asked. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, it's actually the reason I almost fell on your dad. I was being irresponsible and walking while texting," she admitted sheepishly.

 _ **Flannery:**_ _Have you left Rustboro yet?_

Reading the message quickly, May slipped her phone back into her pocket with a mental note to respond later. She frowned at the unexpectedly skeptical look on Steven's face.

"Is it that Birch boy?" he asked. May's frown deepened.

"Who, Brendan?" she answered with some confusion. "No, it was Flannery."

At this, Steven's entire countenance changed. His eyebrows shot up with surprise, and a genuine smile stretched across his face.

"Flannery? Are you two friends now?" he asked. May eyed him suspiciously but nodded.

"Yeah," she said. She couldn't help the giddy smile that pulled at her lips as she said it, for she couldn't deny the delight she felt at having a new friend. "She asked me for my number as soon as we beat her."

Ginko squawked victoriously at this, and May grinned up at him. No doubt he still felt very proud of their victory.

Again, Steven surprised her with the knowingness of his nod and the satisfied smile he gave them.

"When did that happen?"

"A couple months ago," she said. His smile deepened.

"So not long after I saw you last." She nodded modestly, suddenly feeling very shy but happy again.

"Yeah," she admitted. Her fingers fidgeted, and she leaned back slightly to avoid his gaze. With Ginko between them, she felt a bit braver. "Thank you again. I really… appreciate the time you took to talk to me. It really helped," she said through Ginko. She felt Steven smile.

"I'm sure you would've been fine without me," came his response. "I was very glad to see you and Ginko together though."

May smiled giddily to herself again and reached for Ginko's wing. She hadn't forgotten how much it had hurt to be rejected by her Pokemon, no matter how deserved it had been. She would never take him for granted again, and as she felt his slick feathers beneath her fingers, her chest filled with warmth at the knowledge that he loved her enough to give her another chance. He ruffled his chest feathers as if to acknowledge her private thought.

"So you're heading south," he noted, continuing where she'd left off. She nodded. "Will you be stopping in Petalburg?" She nodded again, wishing he weren't so intuitive. "Are you going to challenge Norman?"

She grimaced but straightened herself up with determination, eyes focusing on a point he couldn't see. She imagined her father's dismissive tone the last time she'd seen him, nearly a year before. He wouldn't be able to brush aside her ambitions this time, not when her team beat his.

"Yes," she said firmly, eyes still focused ahead. Steven smiled at her quiet determination.

"Does he know you're coming?" he asked. She shook her head, the sharpness in her face softening slightly with doubt.

"No… If I'd called him, I'd have lost my nerve," she admitted with a sad smile. Ginko ruffled himself indignantly at her words, and she smiled up at them both. Steven's eyes were narrowed, lips pulled into a tight line. "He's not very supportive of my career choice. I didn't actually tell him I'd started my journey until I made it to Petalburg from Littleroot," she explained. He frowned.

"Why not? He's a Trainer himself," he said.

May sighed. Indeed, why not? Sometimes she reasoned with herself that he just didn't want the burden of a Trainer's life on her shoulders, but if that were the case, he certainly didn't do anything to help alleviate it. He was a rather warm man to everyone else, but that gentleness never seemed to reach her, at least as far as Pokemon were concerned. Why could he support his students but never her?

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder…" she trailed. "Ah, we're here!"

Just across the street was the large plaza by the beach, covered in stands upon stands of vendors. May took off running with Ginko in tow. Steven gave a shout of surprise before chasing after her.

"May! _May!_ " he shouted after her. Stopping and looking back, she grinned as he caught up with her, snaking his way through the crowd. Being smaller did have its perks sometimes, she realized as he tripped slightly over an older woman, who sent him a harsh glare and stalked off muttering angrily to herself. He panted slightly as he finally made his way to her, glaring at her amused expression.

"You're crazy," he huffed. She laughed, and Ginko jumped excitedly at all the smells and sounds. She pointed at a far stall and tugged on Steven's sleeve.

"I want to get a hot chocolate!" she chimed. He arched a brow.

"I thought you were getting supplies," he said wryly. She beamed.

"Hot chocolate is supplies!" she responded. He gave her an exasperated smile but nodded for her to lead the way. Ginko went running ahead, clearing the path of people, who leapt out of the way with shock at the giant penguin. May laughed at his exuberant antics.

By the time they'd gotten to the stand, Ginko was already holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his small claws for May with the vendor smiling with some confusion at the two of them. No doubt he'd been surprised to see an empoleon, of all things, charging at him then pointing wildly at the cups. May beamed up at Ginko as she accepted the cup, and he bent at the waist to accept the pat she offered his head.

"Thank you, Ginko," she said happily. Then turning towards the vendor, she pulled out her wallet, but before she could pay, a dark arm reached over her with a few bills. She gawped up at Steven as the vendor handed him his own cup, and he smiled down at her teasingly.

"Yes?" he asked. May pouted and thrust her bills at him.

"No!" she growled. He arched a brow.

"No?"

"No!"

"How about 'thank you?'" he suggested wryly. May glared.

"You can't keep giving me things for free!" she argued.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't given you anything in return yet!" He rolled his eyes as he slipped his wallet back into his pocket, and she gasped with surprise as he started walking away, back towards the other vendors. She sputtered clumsily as the hot liquid spilled slightly out of her cup and onto her fingers. Gasping, she scuttled after him, steadying her hands.

"Steven!" she whined. He arched a brow at her again, and she glared petulantly. "Let me buy you something too then!"

Steven took a quiet sip of his drink and then hummed thoughtfully. He then smiled back at her.

"No." May's mouth opened to protest, but he shook his head again. "Look, it's just a hot chocolate. It's not a big deal." She pouted more, and he gave her an exasperated look. "Think of it as one Trainer helping another. You can pay it forward when you're older and meet a young Trainer on the road."

May's pout remained, but she didn't argue, eyeing him warily. He simply smiled pleasantly and continued walking. May followed begrudgingly as he led them back towards the stands she needed for her supplies.

"What do you need to buy?" he asked, craning his neck over the numerous stands.

"Hmm… I should probably stock up on medicines first, then maybe a few Ultra Balls. The route to Petalburg isn't too long, so I don't need to get much now," she said. She spotted the vendor for basic supplies and led the way over. "Is there any specific Potion brand you like to use?" she asked.

"Just generic. Why?"

"I don't know. You seem like you'd use some fancy brand with all-organic ingredients from exotic places or something," she said with a grin. He arched a brow.

"What, because my father is wealthy?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You just seem like you wouldn't settle for mediocre products for your Pokemon," she said. He shrugged.

"They're tough. They don't need anything special," he said. May smiled.

"How's your metang?" she asked. He gave her a knowing smile.

"He's well. Do you want to see him?" he asked. May grinned shyly.

"Kind of. I don't know much about your team except for him and Skarmory," she said. "Are they all Steel types?"

"Mostly."

"But not all?" He gave her a secret smile.

"I don't want to give too much away," he said. She pouted.

"You know most of my team," she countered.

"We're not all open books," he said. She scowled, and he rolled his eyes. "If you don't hurry it up with your supplies, the vendors will close."

May continued to scowl but went about her shopping quickly. Ginko returned to his Ball reluctantly, as his hulking form threatened to knock over the stands. Steven stood by, looking through the products casually as he waited. May stole a few glances his way while as he lingered by another stall.

It was odd how comfortable he seemed to be with her and how normal this all felt. After all, he was the son of the most powerful man in Rustboro and a presumably skillful Trainer. Other than his dabblings in geology, she really knew next to nothing about him, and yet she continued to run into him like this again and again. Could a friendship really develop under such strange circumstances? She wasn't sure when this strange dance of probability would end, and as illogical as it was, she knew she wanted to see him again and again.

It was frustrating. He was clearly much older than she, which made her fascination with him all the more inappropriate. There was no way a man of his maturity would ever be interested in her beyond the bond between mentor and mentee, but she couldn't help but be enthralled by him.

Clearly, it wasn't a feeling exclusive to her. Women of various ages glanced his way as he browsed, seemingly unaware of the impressive picture he painted. A pair of young women perhaps a few years older than she walked by, looked at him, and then giggled to themselves as they hurried away. May felt a strange clench in her stomach she didn't recognize and turned away quickly to purchase her items. She pushed the feeling down and away. Her friendship with the older man was already strange enough as it was. Adding something like jealousy would do her no good. He was beyond her reach anyway.

She reminded herself of that once more as he smiled dazzlingly at her when she was done shopping.

"Finished?" he asked. She nodded, very relieved when her cheeks did not burn. They continued back towards the other stalls.

"Do you need to get anything?" she asked.

"No, I keep a well-stocked supply at my father's house," he said. May frowned.

"You don't come home often though, do you?"

"No, but it never hurts," he said simply. She nodded.

"How often do you come home?" she asked.

"Maybe twice a year, at most; sometimes not even that. He's been pestering me to come visit more, which is actually why I'm here," he said.

"Do you not like it here?"

"It's not that I don't like it," he said slowly. "But some places are so heavy with memories that they become less appealing, if that makes sense. I don't particularly like staying in one place for too long in general, though."

"Yeah, me too," said May, nodding. "Though I feel bad for not visiting my mom more often. I think she gets lonely."

"Will you see her before or after you challenge Norman?"

"After. I'll lose my nerve if I see her before," said May with a tight smile. Steven nodded.

"Does Brendan know?"

"About me going to Petalburg? No, you're the only one I've told, actually," she admitted with some surprise. She frowned a bit at the realization, but he seemed rather pleased by it.

"I'd like to come," he said.

May stopped in her tracks, and he looked back at her with that secretive smile. She gaped dumbly at him.

"To my Battle?" she asked. He nodded.

"Do you not want me there?" he asked with a small smile. May felt her mouth move silently and then snapped it shut. Her cheeks burned again.

"It's just… I mean... " she sputtered. She tried to imagine Steven watching her Battle, and her mind seemed to implode. The last time she'd faced him, he'd defeated her Pokemon with a single blow. Wouldn't he judge her if he saw her now?

"I don't have to watch. I'd just like to be there," he said. May's lips pulled tightly, eyes widening at his words.

"But why?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't have to. I just thought it'd be nice to support you," he said. May's face was surely red, but she began nodding enthusiastically before she knew what she was doing.

"Yes!" she blurted. "Yes, I'd… that'd be really nice. Thank you," she said, fumbling over her words. He smiled warmly, and she beamed. He then turned again and she hurried back to his side as they continued on their way.

Her cup was now empty, but she clutched it between her hands tightly, unsure of what to do with them otherwise. The sea crashed against the shore nearby, and a cold breeze blew through the market. May gave a slight shiver but her face remained warm from the strange exchange with Steven. She tried not to picture herself battling her father under Steven's watch. She didn't want to imagine the pressure of his judgment. It was already overwhelming enough just feeling him at her side.

"Can I ask what you do for a living?" she blurted. She needed to get the impending Challenge out of her head, so she jumped to the first thing she could think of. He smiled wryly at her.

"I'm a Trainer and researcher," he said.

"How does that work? Do you work for a specific company?" she asked with a frown. He gave her a shifty look.

"I'm more of a freelancing researcher I suppose," he said vaguely.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"I research on my own time or for other researchers who require specialized help. I like my freedom too much to tie myself to any specific institution or company, and I'm fortunate enough to have the financial means to do what I want," he said.

"You don't want to succeed your father?" she asked.

"I've considered it," he said vaguely.

"But…?" she continued. He gave her a crooked smile.

"That wouldn't be much fun, would it?" he asked. May couldn't help but smile.

"You'd rather play with rocks and dirt?" she countered. He gave her a mild glare.

"They're not just 'rocks and dirt,'" he said petulantly.

"Doesn't Devon Corp do research like yours as well?" she asked.

"Yes. I contribute to it sometimes, but I don't want to get stuck in a lab for too long. You've seen our scientists. Some of them look rather sickly, don't they?" he said with a grin. May nodded. She remembered the poor scientist that had been mugged by that grunt from Team Aqua. If he'd gotten a bit of exercise, he might have been able to defend himself a bit better.

But if it weren't for him, she never would have met Steven. She giggled a bit to herself and expressed this out loud to him. He gave her an amused smirk.

"I guess that's true. Maybe I should stop by and thank them sometime," he mused.

He stopped, and May looked up. They were at the main road. Going to the left would take them back to Devon Corporation. To the right was the way south towards Petalburg. This is where they parted ways. She turned to Steven, and he smiled.

"How long do you think it'll take you to get to Petalburg?" he asked.

May's cheeks pinkened. She'd forgotten about that momentarily, but it seemed Steven was determined to see her Challenge.

"Um… A few days I think. I'm going to take a couple of days to prepare before challenging my dad though," she said. He nodded.

"So five days?" he asked. May nodded shyly, and he smiled down at her.

"Alright. I'll see you in five days outside the Petalburg Gym," he said.

May's chest clenched as he reached forward and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. A slight breeze picked up a few strands of his silver hair, which glinted in the bright winter light that bounced off of the snow around them. She wanted to tell him just how much it meant to her that he would be there, how much it meant to her that he cared at all, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she could only muster a smile. His deepened at the sight of it.

In her pocket, she clutched her phone, aware of the unanswered message from Flannery. She wondered what would happen if she were to text him similarly. How would he react if she asked him for his number? Would he smile in his usual way and brush her off?

And then his hand was gone, and he turned. She watched as his back retreated away from her again, his dark form retreating into the crowd until she lost sight of him. May took a deep breath of the cold December air and also turned, heading for the edge of town.

As she caught sight of the outskirts of the city, May pulled out her phone. The message from Flannery remained open: _Have you left Rustboro yet?_

May smiled and typed back: _Leaving now!_

Flannery's response was almost immediate: _Good luck! Be careful in the snow!_

May beamed at the happy message and slid her phone back into her pocket. Though her stomach turned a bit as the image of the silver-haired man lingered, her lungs filled pleasurably with the cold winter air. Ginko reemerged from his Ball with a soft cry. She grinned up at him and took his wing into her hand.

"Ready?" she asked. He ruffled his feathers and let out a caw, and she laughed.

Picking up the pace, she and Ginko left Rustboro with confidence for their next adventure. In a few days' time, she would reach Petalburg, and by the end of the week, she would have her next Gym Badge. Steven Stone could be there or not. Her father was going to recognize her talent, no matter what.


	16. ch 8: payback

**A/N:**

10 Nov. 2016:

Today has been a hard day - a hard election cycle - as I'm sure it has been for many of you. I've cycled through a circle of grief, anger, and fear for myself, for other people of color and minorities, and most of all, for my country. I've read too many sad words and bits of anger today, so I won't regale you with more. I will say though that it's time to get out there and work. Get involved in your communities. Research your local issues and politicians. Donate to organizations that help the disenfranchised. I'm donating to the ACLU and Planned Parenthood. If our President-elect follows through with his promises, they're going to need all the help they can get.

On a brighter note, congratulations to the incredible women of color who broke barriers last night in the elections for Congress and the Senate. I'm channeling my anger into work, as I'm sure they are. I hope you do the same.

"If you're worrying about yourself - if you're thinking: 'Am I succeeding? Am I in the right position? Am I being appreciated?' - then you're going to end up feeling frustrated and stuck. But if you can keep it about the work, you'll always have a path. There's always something to be done." - President Obama

* * *

I'm sorry, but I don't really have the energy to respond to individual reviews today. Thank you so much to **GeorgiaScarlett, JazzieLouise, guest, Sky65,** and **missalex3030** for your kind reviews! I honestly do appreciate it, especially on this sad day, and I promise I'll be in better spirits next time.

* * *

 **Ch. 8: payback**

There was no distinct edge to Petalburg City. Some cities - cities like Mauville and Rustboro - had hard lines where the buildings stopped and the wide sprawling roads began, but Petalburg simply bled into the forest and fields such that one had to wonder if he or she were still in the city until the next one was reached.

But May knew. She'd spent enough time on the roads around Petalburg - as a Trainer and as a child - to know exactly how far she was from the town. She knew that boulder and this specific cluster of Oran Berry trees. She knew there was a spring nearby and that a large family of bibarels lived in it. Even when she finally had the skills to Fly over the forest, she chose to walk through it, simply for the joy of knowing every crook and turn in the path.

Nested in the southern crook of Petalburg Woods, Petalburg City was an unusual mixture of the rural and urban. It wasn't a particularly large city, but it wasn't small either; however, despite its size, the buildings in Petalburg never reached higher than the great trees of the nearby forest, giving the city a much smaller feel than most cities of its scale. No one knew exactly how it had started, but most assumed it was an old tradition in reverence to the trees.

It was little details like this that set Petalburg apart and endeared it to May's heart more than many other citie - or rather, would have. She wanted it to. On paper, it was exactly the sort of place she should love. Perhaps it's why her father had chosen to settle here and take up the position as the city's Gym Leader. Perhaps it was her father that prevented her from eventually wishing to do the same.

Either way, May sighed tiredly as she stepped onto the main artery of Petalburg City, knowing that her day was not going to be easy.

Sunglasses and hat on, May held her breath as she walked by a young couple and released it as they didn't so much as shoot her a second glance. It seemed this was enough to make her way through town without getting recognized. She felt her Pokemon rattling impatiently at her side to be let out and walk along the familiar streets, but she didn't want to risk anyone recognizing them either. She'd let them out as soon as she reached the Gym, but not before then.

A turn left at this corner, and then a few more blocks - May sighed happily as she caught sight of the large Gym. No matter how tense her father made her, the Gym meant a lot to her. It was a place where dreams started and ended, where Trainers could learn their strengths and weaknesses. It should have been home to her too - her place of beginnings - and yet she'd discovered the joy of Pokemon in the fields outside of Littleroot in the backpack of an eccentric researcher. The encouraging guidance of her father was for other Trainers, not her.

The Gym was quiet, thankfully, as May entered. A few Trainers rushed back and forth with their Pokemon trailing behind them, and they mostly seemed unaware of May. A couple greeted her with curious looks, and the next simply ignored her. The fourth stopped in her tracks with a frown, and then her eyes opened wide.

"May? Is that you?" she called. May smiled, took one more careful look around, and then removed her sunglasses. The young woman rushed forward.

"Hi, Saori. It's been awhile," she greeted. She shook her hand eagerly and nodded.

"Yes, two years I think! How have you been? What brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm okay. I came to see my dad. Is he around?" Saori gave a frown.

"I think he's in his office. Does he know you're here?"

"No, it's a surprise," said May, pushing a bright smile to her face. She hoped it was convincing. Luckily, Saori seemed to buy it and beamed in response.

"That's awesome. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you," she said. May wasn't so sure about that, but she nodded. Saori gestured for her to follow.

"How's training going?" she asked as they walked. The other woman shrugged.

"It's been steady. I'm working through a bit of a plateau right now, but it's been okay. Things have been pretty quiet, otherwise," she said.

"Not a lot of Challengers recently?" May asked.

"Not at all. Something about this generation of Trainers," she said with a slight shake of her head. "I think there have been maybe three or four who have really shown potential since you came through."

"Glacia was saying something similar recently," said May.

"So she's noticed it too, huh?" mused Saori. "I think the ones who come here for guidance need some backbone too. They're too impressionable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well-"

"Well, if it isn't May."

They stopped as they came across a turn in the hall. A tall Trainer came around and grinned at the sight of her. May's stomach clenched unpleasantly, but she smiled.

"Berke, how are you?" she greeted.

"Good, good. Didn't know you were coming by," he said.

"Surprising my dad," she said simply. He nodded, though she wasn't sure if he'd even heard her.

"Nice, of course. How's that chansey of yours?" he asked with a grin. May struggled to keep the glower from her face.

"She's doing very well, thanks," she said.

"Haven't seen her in any Exhibition Matches recently. I thought maybe she was out of commission by now," he said, eyes narrowing. May didn't stop herself from turning her nose up this time.

"The rest of the Elite Four won't fight her anymore because she beats them every time," she said definitively. Berke's smile disappeared. "It's too bad, really. I don't know if there's anyone left in Hoenn who could give her a decent Battle."

May's mind screamed with embarrassment at her own arrogance, but the beaten look on Berke's face was enough to console her.

"Anyway, I should see my dad. Nice talking to you, Berke," she said, brushing past him. Saori hurried after her, and she could feel Berke's glare at the back of her neck as they walked away.

"I'm sorry about him. He really can't seem to let that go," murmured Saori.

"Sore losers are always sore losers," said May. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them again, shedding the momentary anger. Smiling once more, she asked, "Has he been actively training much recently?"

"Yeah, he's gathered a few followers here. It's like I was saying before about how the young Trainers here are a bit too impressionable," Saori said with a grimace. "Berke talks like he knows his stuff, and his team is pretty tough, so the young ones are often swayed by what he has to say." Saori sighed. "It's pretty worrisome, honestly." May nodded grimly.

"I've noticed similar trends in other cities, too. The other Gym Leaders are trying to put an end to it, but I'm not sure if my dad realizes how big of a problem it's becoming," she said.

"Yes, I've noticed that too," said Saori with a sigh. They arrived at the back office. "Well, maybe you can talk to him about it. Let me know if you need anything."

May thanked the Trainer and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice. May took a deep breath to steady the lurch of her stomach before pulling open the door.

Norman's surprise at seeing her was apparent as he looked up from his desk. He jolted upward from his seat, stumbling slightly over the legs. The Pokemon lying on the floor by the door also sat up and garbled a happy hello.

"Hi, Saru," she greeted. The slaking warbled again as she patted him on the head. She noted that the whiskers around his eyes had turned a weary gray. His movements seemed a bit more muted as he plopped back down on the floor.

"May? What are you doing here?" asked Norman. He pulled her into a quick embrace before looking down into her face with concern. May gave a stiff smile before walking to sit at his table.

"I was going to see Mom and thought I'd stop by on my way," she said vaguely. He frowned and also sat at the low table.

"I see. How long are you going to stay at home?" he asked.

"Just a night. I have to get back to Ever Grande," she said. He nodded.

"How are things there? I heard Sid beat the Challenger quickly last week," he said.

"Yeah, it was a slaughter," she said. Norman nodded but eyed her carefully.

"I heard about what happened after too," he said. "About the Challenger giving you a hard time." May sighed.

"Yeah, it's fine though. He obviously has problems he needs to work through," she said. Eyeing her father carefully, she continued, "It's actually one of the reasons I wanted to come talk to you." He arched a brow and waited for her to continue. She took a breath.

"That Trainer, Nicolas - he's bad to his Pokemon. Even if he had beaten Sid, there's no way we could have allowed him as a member of the Elite Four. He's unfit to lead even his own team, let alone act as a representative to all Trainers in Hoenn," she said firmly. He gave a grim nod.

"Yes, I'd also heard about that. It's a real shame for his Pokemon," he said morosely. "I feel like I've seen more Trainers recently who don't know how to treat their teammates." May's lips tightened.

"Which is why I can't allow you to elect Berke as your successor," she said bluntly. Norman's eyebrows shot up with surprise at her frankness, and she grimaced slightly at herself but willed herself forward.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"Trainers who don't treat their Pokemon and other Trainers with respect don't deserve to lead, and Berke is terrible to other Trainers and their Pokemon. Even if he's a strong Trainer, he's not fit to lead the Petalburg Gym or any of the young Trainers here," she said ardently.

"Do you have an example of this?" he asked. Her face burned with anger at his skepticism of her word.

"When I was a Challenger here, he would have let his Pokemon cripple Shinju if she'd been weaker." Norman's eyebrows shot up with alarm.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" he hissed.

"Because I didn't want to disturb your Gym, and in the end Shinju was fine," she said calmly. She quieted the maelstrom in her gut as she thought of her Pokemon. "But I won't allow someone like him to be a League Leader when he could hurt Trainers who aren't as capable. I've never made any demands as Champion of the League, but this is where I'm drawing the line. You can't support Berke."

Norman remained silent. His hands rested on his knees, eyes hard. His lips twisted, and May felt a clenching in her stomach as she saw the guilt trickle over his face. She, too, averted her gaze down to the table and remained kneeling, back straight. She hated that she had to use her authority over him, but her conscience wouldn't allow for anything else.

"I don't know who else to promote," he finally said.

"What about Saori?" she suggested. He shook his head.

"No, she's strong, but she doesn't have the initiative to lead," he said. Sighing, he sat back a bit, thoughtfully. "But you're right about Berke. I was trying to rationalize my decision, but it wouldn't be right to appoint him as the successor, not when mistreats other people's teams." He sighed again. "I guess I can't retire just yet then."

"Why do you want to retire at all?" asked May.

Again, Norman went quiet. He looked at her carefully, eyes trailing over her face. She wanted to squirm under his scrutiny. He hadn't looked at her like that since she'd won the Pokemon League Challenge, and before that, when she'd beaten him in Battle. It was an uncomfortable assessment, and May never knew what to think of it, for he never explained his thoughts after.

"I'm getting old," he said finally. May frowned. "And no matter how I try to reason it, I've reached my limit. This is as high as I'll go, and it's about time I accepted it."

"What are you saying?" she asked carefully.

"I mean that perhaps my destiny wasn't to become the Pokemon League Champion, but to help raise her," he said bluntly. May's face flushed at his frankness, and he smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "I know that I didn't even do much of that either - it was all your mom - but that's something I'll have to live with. Ironic that the person I neglected most turned out to achieve the thing I chased most." He laughed bitterly. "And I wasn't even able to protect you from the Trainers in my own Gym. Some Leader I am."

May held her father's gaze, throat dry, but he looked away and took a long sip from his tea. Were his cheeks flushed as well? She stared down at her lap awkwardly, wishing the pounding of her heart would stop.

For so many years, she'd waited to hear her father apologize for all the time he'd thrown away with her, and yet now that he had, she had no idea what to say. She'd spent most of her adult life chasing after the goal of being the best - partly in spite of him - but now that she had the title to dangle in his face, she almost wished to give it back. Compared to his lifetime of work, she'd fought her way to the top with barely any effort.

Trainers like her father and Nicolas - even Drake and Sid - she'd conquered them all with her young team and her youthful arrogance, and yet she found herself still wanting. What was it that she was chasing now? Once one reached the top of the mountain, was there anywhere else to go but down?

"You can't bring in another Trainer from Mauville or Rustboro?" she suggested. He shook his head.

"I'd prefer to have someone from Petalburg who understands the nuances of the town and the Gym's culture," he said. "But it looks like I'll have to consider someone from outside." He sighed. "What is happening to the Trainers these days? None of them have any initiative."

"Saori said the same thing. She said they're too impressionable."

"Impressionable, weak-willed, the list goes on," mourned her father. "These patterns come in cycles. One generation is particularly strong and the next is weak, but this dry spell has been longer than usual. Hopefully some stronger Trainers will come around soon." May nodded and hoped the same, for the sake of the League. She hoped they were compassionate as well.

They spoke for a little longer about the recent events in their respective positions, but May's heart still felt heavy. Despite her father's admission, she felt no relief or moment of clarity, only more regret. As she considered all that she'd hoped for and worked towards, her only real conclusion was that she wasn't sure if she would ever feel peace where her father was concerned.

Eventually they stood, and Norman offered to walk May to the exit. As they stepped into the main hall, the afternoon light spilled in from the high windows, glinting off of the wooden floors. More Trainers walked around than when she'd arrived, all of whom stood at shocked attention as they recognized her, whispering and gasping as she passed. She spotted Saori, who smiled warmly, and Berke, who glared. Norman and May paid them little mind as they continued toward the exit.

"Have you seen Steven Stone at all lately?" he asked suddenly. May looked at him quickly. "Wattson told me he came back recently and that he'd come to a couple of Battles." He gave her a casual glance, but May could see something beneath. She tried to hold her composure.

"I've run into him a few times," she said vaguely. He nodded seriously, as if mulling over an old thought.

"I remember how shocked I was when he showed up here for your Challenge. He'd always been an elusive figure, even to us Leaders, so to see the Champion of the League show up to tell me my daughter was a strong Trainer… well, it was surreal," he said with a wry smile. "I still have a hard time wrapping my brain around how you managed to even meet him, let alone charm him so easily, but I suppose there are some mysteries meant to be unsolved." May frowned at his strange statement.

"I wouldn't say I 'charmed' him," she said. He simply shrugged.

"He was quite fond of you."

"You think so?" He nodded.

"Definitely. I suppose talent always recognizes talent," he said. His tone was a bit bitter. "Did you two stay in contact while he was away?"

"Not at all," she said. He hummed thoughtfully and then shrugged again.

"I'm sure there's a reason for that." She snorted.

"What reason could that possibly be?" she asked morosely.

"He's always been a strange man with strange habits, but everything he does and doesn't do has intention. Whatever his reasons were, I'm sure they make sense to him," he said.

May sighed. She knew all of this, but she was pretty sure at this point Steven's reasoning was just that he didn't care much for her.

"If you say so," she said. Norman gave her a small smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"Tell your mom I'll be home tomorrow. Be careful Flying," he said.

"I will."

"And let me know you're coming the next time beforehand so I have snacks and tea ready for you," he said. May frowned. She couldn't remember the last time he'd provided anything like a snack for her.

They said their parting words, and then May donned her sunglasses and hat before stepping out into the late afternoon, leaving her father in the quiet Gym. The hot summer street was busy enough that no one paid her a second glance. She sighed with relief.

The sky felt heavier and lighter all at once. Though she'd solved the immediate issue, a successor to the Gym still needed to be found. The weight of her father's disappointments and regrets lingered in her chest, and she couldn't help but wonder if he felt more bitter or proud when he looked upon her now, knowing that she had accomplished all that he'd wanted in less than half of his lifetime. Would she ever feel the same?

Heading for the main street, May stopped as she felt a vibration in her pocket. Fishing for her phone, May's throat tightened immediately upon seeing the name light up on the screen: _Steven Stone._

She stared a moment longer and considered not answering. After the tense afternoon she'd had with her father, she didn't really want to talk to another emotionally distant man. But when had Steven Stone ever called her? Why would he be calling her now? She bit her lip and hit " _Answer_ ," then held the phone to her ear hesitantly.

"Hello?" she said, nearly in a whisper. Surely this was a mistake.

" _May_ ," came the simple response. Not a mistake then. May's stomach clenched.

"Hi, Steven," she said. She congratulated herself silently for the steady response. "Um… do you need something?" She still was sure he had made a mistake.

" _Are you busy?"_ he asked. Her stomach clenched again. She stepped to the side of the sidewalk quickly as a group of teenagers hurried by her. The sharp sound of their giggling jolted her from her vapid trance.

"Um, no, but I'm out of town. I mean, I'm not in Ever Grande," she said.

" _Yes, Phoebe told me,"_ he said. She frowned. When had he spoken to Phoebe? " _You're in Petalburg now?"_

"Yes."

" _Do you think you could stop by in Rustboro on your way back to Ever Grande?"_

Steven's question hung in the air heavily. May's head filled with static as she tried to wrap her mind around it. The last time Steven had asked her to do anything for him, she'd wound up in the middle of the ocean, determined that she was going to either freeze or drown to death.

" _May?_ " he asked hesitantly. She took a breath.

"Is it something important?" she asked.

" _Yes. I have someone I want you to meet,"_ he said. May's frown deepened.

"You can't just introduce me later? I've had a rough day," she said impatiently. She heard him sigh. He probably had that annoyed scowl he seemed to save solely for her.

" _Can you come or not?"_ he asked. May rolled her eyes but thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she really had the patience to see him now, but he wouldn't ask her to come for something trivial. Whoever this person was, he or she must be important. She sighed.

"I can be there tomorrow afternoon," she said.

She could feel his smile through the phone.

" _Perfect. I'll arrange a place for you to stay the night,"_ he said.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. I'm only going to-"

" _No, you're coming all the way here. It's the least I can do,"_ he said smoothly. May frowned. " _Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow. Looking forward to it."_

There was the sound of a click, followed by silence. May sighed as she put her phone away. She didn't have the energy to even be annoyed.

He was such a passive presence in her life, then he would come and bulldoze his way into her schedule on a whim. Since they'd spoken in Ever Grande, she'd felt comforted with the knowledge that he did think of her, but it didn't change the fact that all of their interactions happened at _his_ convenience, never hers.

May sighed and felt Latias at her waist. She was surely getting impatient to set to the skies again. May felt her own legs ache with the need for wind, so she set off quickly for the edge of town - somewhere secluded where she and Latias could take off unnoticed.

As the trees of the forest neared again, May felt the tension in her neck release slightly, and as she and Latias shot up into the sky, the wind seemed to suck the stale air from her lungs. Beyond Petalburg, there were no Normans or Berkes or Saoris. In the sky, there was barely even a Steven. She would confront the issues at hand when she landed. For now, all she needed was Latias.


	17. ch h: chip away

**A/N:** I'm a little torn about this chapter. I was trying to get a lot out all at once, so it feels rushed at some parts but perhaps too long at others. I hope it doesn't feel too off-tempo. There's a lot of action, and May starts to learn that it can be a little lonely at the top.

I've included a little glossary of the more confusing Moves in this chapter in case any of you are unfamiliar. Any others I cite are straight forward damage-dealing.

 **Glossary of moves:**

 **Return:** an attack that strengthens with the pokemon's affection for its Trainer. The more it loves its Trainer, the stronger it will be.

 **Yawn:** a move that makes the opponent drowsy and then slowly lulls them to sleep

 **Soft-boiled:** a health recovery move

 **Drain Punch:** a punch that saps health from the target and renews the user's

* * *

 **Ch. h: chip away**

Something about this town always sat on the precipice of foreign and familiar in May's mind. Everything about it looked like home - from the trees to the brick houses to the glistening lakes - and yet May was never able to feel relaxed. There always seemed to be something lingering beneath the surface of that water, just beyond the shadow of those trees, that said she couldn't stay there. It whispered that she could not linger for long, and so she came to town, conducted her business, and then left just as quietly as she had come.

Before venturing into town, she had lingered in the treetops, looking down onto the town below. The Gym stood large and looming among the smaller buildings and the shining lake. For years, May had fantasized of undertaking the Challenge there, of standing among her father's Trainers, and of emerging victorious over them all. Her next step towards Ever Grande City was there. Her fifth Badge was there. She just needed to get in, win, and get out.

Her nerves quickened a bit as she thought to her impending Battles. On top of the pressure of facing her father, May could not forget that Steven Stone would also be there. He likely was likely already waiting in town somewhere, biding his time. Her stomach lurched.

She'd originally been thrilled at the notion of having him come to support her. She'd never had anyone to really share her travels with, let alone her Battles, and Steven had seemed more like a mentor and kindred spirit to her than anyone else. He knew what it meant to ache for the road, to struggle through the wilderness with one's pokemon. He had suffered losses and celebrated victories. He'd met countless people in far-off places.

He also knew what else was on the line for her. As the child of a distant father, he was the only person she'd met who understood the painful mixture of resentment and desperation for approval. He was the only one who grasped how important this was to her, as a Trainer and an aggrieved daughter.

But as May approached the Gym, all of those reasons were overtaken by the fear of failing in front of him. He was, after all, the first Trainer to have ever beaten her and so decisively at that. She could only assume that he'd gotten stronger since she'd faced him, and no matter how understanding and supportive he was of her, wouldn't he judge her and her team?

The anxiety continued to build in her gut as the questions piled up on top of each other, and just when her palms had begun to sweat, she realized he was there, not even ten feet away. With his pale hair glinting in the winter sun and and icy eyes focused on her, there was no turning back. Her heart pounded at the warmth of his smile, and she mustered up one of her own as best as she could in return.

"Hi," she said tinily. He smiled crookedly.

"Ready?" Steven asked. Her lips tightened.

"I don't know. I'd thought I was, but now-"

"You're just nervous. You're more than ready," he said reassuringly, cutting her off before she could finish her thought. She pouted.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. He reached forward and knocked her lightly on the head, earning a small squeak from her.

"Because I've been there. Believe me, you're ready." May scowled up at him.

"You don't even know how strong my team is," she countered. He sighed.

"Do you argue with everyone like this or just me?" he asked with some annoyance. May's scowl remained, and he rolled his eyes. "Look, your team is either strong enough or it isn't. The only way you'll know is to try."

May hated the simplicity of his statement and yet couldn't argue against it. She simply glowered a bit but nodded. She gave a reluctant, tiny nod, and he smiled with some exasperation.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Then let's go in."

The familiar chime of the doors strummed unpleasantly in May's gut as they entered. It felt odd that they would still sound on this particular day, when things were not so normal. She looked around and noted that everything else was also the same. She frowned a bit with frustration, resenting no one in particular for the fact that the world could continue on so normally when everything inside of her was rioting.

There was no one she recognized immediately though, only the receptionist. Taking a deep breath and noting Steven was still beside her, she made a hard march for the desk. The woman looked up from her keyboard and beamed with surprise as she approached.

"May! What're you doing here?" she said happily.

"I was passing through town and thought I'd drop by," she said as brightly as she could. "Is my dad around?"

"Yes, he's training in the east dojo right now. Need me to show you?" asked the receptionist. May shook her head quickly.

"No, it's okay! I'll head over there now. Thank you!" she said. Grabbing Steven's arm, she turned for the east dojo and didn't look back. If Steven found her behavior odd, he didn't mention it. She felt very grateful.

The Gym was rather large, so it took a few minutes to reach the east dojo. From the other side of the door, she could hear the shouts from pokemon and Trainers alike. Her father - no, Norman the Gym Leader was in there.

There was a flash of light, and as it faded, Kohaku solidified beside her. May glanced up at him sheepishly to see his quiet, steady gaze. In his stoic face, she found comfort and reached out to take his talon in her hand. In it, she felt all of the hard-fought Battles and Challenges they'd won thus far, and a small smile pulled at her lips.

What was she so nervous about? Kohaku was right here, as he always was. There was no way they could lose. She felt Steven step up closely behind her.

"You're ready. Don't back down now," he murmured. May inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath once more, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. She squeezed Kohaku's talon, nodded before she could think more, and opened the door with a swift push. Bright lights spilled across her eyes.

The dojo had always felt large to her, but now as she stood in the shoes of a Challenger, it felt immense. Pokemon of all sizes trained with an array of Trainers. She scanned the room and saw a handful of Trainers she recognized and many new faces. A few shot her cursory glances, but they continued in their work without a second thought. Finally one she did recognize caught her eye, stopping in her tracks as she and her zangoose ran by. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"May?" she called. All heads looked up and turned, including the one at the back of the dojo. His dark eyebrows shot to his hairline as he leapt to his feet. The female Trainer jogged toward her.

"Hi, Saori," squeaked May. The other Trainer beamed and started into pleasantries, but before they could finish their small talk, the older man was already making a quick beeline towards her. The slaking he'd been working with also turned, lit up, and came charging for her with a wide grin. May frowned heavily as she tried to recognize him. This slaking was much smaller than her father's slaking Saru. That would mean-

"Choji!" she squealed. The slaking garbled happily and sped past her father and Saori before colliding into her hard. She let out a gasping laugh as he squeezed her once more before pulling away. She marveled at his new height. "When did you evolve? I didn't even recognize you!" The slaking grinned and let out a triumphant roar, banging on his chest. She laughed as he then swept her up into his arms.

"Just a few months ago," said Norman from over his shoulder. May looked up at the slaking again as he set her down, thinking back to the little slakoth she'd known from her childhood with awe. It was incredible how quickly Pokemon could grow.

"Congratulations!" she said. He grinned and puffed out his chest just as Norman reached them.

He did not embrace May as Choji had but simply slowed and gave her a stiff smile. [Saori backed away tactfully.] Patting her on the head in greeting, May returned his awkward expression. He then looked up at Kohaku with a frown.

"Kohaku?" he asked. The blaziken nodded silently, and Norman gave a small smile. "It seems Choji isn't the only one who's done some quick growing. I never thought I'd see you at this point after so little time," he remarked quietly. May didn't know how to respond, simply nodding in agreement.

They stood for a brief moment in silence as he drank in her appearance. He looked surprised by it all - her sudden appearance, her clothes, the mud caked over her legs. She could tell he wasn't sure if he should be happy or not to see her, and as he noticed his students' attention on them, he shifted uneasily.

"What brings you here? Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming?" he asked quietly.

"Well, um, I just thought I'd surprise you," she said with a nervous laugh. He frowned and opened his mouth to question her more, but then his eyes widened again as he looked over her shoulder. May frowned and turned to see Steven Stone walking in behind her. Norman pushed her to the side gently and moved to greet the man without a second thought.

"Steven Stone?" he asked. He shook Steven's hand firmly, and May frowned with confusion at the deference he showed the younger man. She looked between them both as she hurried over to join them.

"Do you know each other?" she asked. Norman didn't look away, but something about his easiness felt forced. Steven simply gave his secret smile.

"We met a few times when I was a young Trainer," he said vaguely. May narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them.

"So you won a Badge or…?" she asked openly. Steven simply shrugged, but Norman nodded.

"Yes, he defeated me once, many years ago. He's a very skilled Trainer," he said with a solemn nod. He then glanced between them. "I wasn't aware you two knew each other."

"She did a few favors for my father, and we've run into each other a few times since then. Your daughter is very talented," said Steven graciously. Norman's eyebrows raised with surprise at this. "I ran into her again last week in Rustboro, and she told me she was coming to challenge you, so I thought it would be interesting to come watch and support her."

"Challenge?" echoed Norman. He looked at May with confusion, and she gave an awkward nod.

"Yeah. I have four Badges, Dad," she said stiffly.

"Four already?" blurted Norman. "How is that possible? You've barely been training for a year and a half!" Norman then looked back at Steven, who nodded.

"You should accept her as a Challenger. She's very strong," he said simply.

May had never seen her father look so confused. His brow was furrowed deeply, and his eyes darted back and forth between them. May was too confused now to feel awkward, as she, too, looked between the two other men carefully. Steven was the only one who looked unperturbed. Who was this man to tell her father what he should and shouldn't do, and why would her father accept it?

"Okay," he acquiesced. May looked up with surprise to see his hard expression. "But she will have to go through the same Challenge as any other Trainer here. I won't give special treatment just because she's my daughter."

May scowled. He spoke as if she weren't standing right there, but Steven nodded with approval. Norman nodded back and then looked to May with a hard look. He scanned her over quickly with a tight expression she couldn't identify.

"Take the time you need to prepare. I will be waiting in the final room. Good luck," he said. And with that, he turned back for the dojo. He said a few words to a closeby Trainer she didn't recognize, and he jolted with surprise before looking back at May with shock. She smiled awkwardly and waved at him before he hurried off, hissing some commands at the other Trainers. They, too, gave her looks of shock and suspicion before running off. Her father then continued on and disappeared behind the closest door, leaving May and Steven alone in the dojo. May stared after him with confusion.

As the silence fell into her, May understood the gravity of the situation. She looked back up at Steven to see him smiling warmly. Her stomach lurched as she realized what she was about to do.

She was going to fight her father.

"You'll be fine," said Steven firmly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You're a great Trainer, and no matter how your father may wish to overlook it, you're stronger than he is. Go in and do what you came to do."

"You'll be here?" she asked quickly. She hadn't wanted him to come, but now that he was here, she couldn't stand the thought of him leaving. He nodded, squeezing her shoulder.

"I'll be watching and cheering for you," he promised. May swallowed and nodded, and he smiled. It felt different from the ones he'd given her prior, but before she could contemplate it, it was gone, and he was stepping away. The hard look had returned. "Good luck," he said.

May drew herself up. Despite the pounding of her heart, her steps were steady as she started for the first door. She looked up at Kohaku.

"I'm going to need you there at the end," she said. He nodded and immediately withdrew into his Ball. She felt her team vibrate at her waist, and as she pulled open the door, she knew that they were the only ones who mattered in this moment.

It was like a typical dojo, like all the ones she'd watched her father train in as a child, but at the center was not Norman but a tall young woman.

"Saori," she greeted.

"May," the other Trainer said with a curt nod. "This will be a one round match - one Pokemon each. Items can be used. No callbacks. One timeout allowed." May nodded.

"Sounds good," she said.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're Norman's kid," she said. May nodded.

"I would never forgive you if you did," she responded. Saori smiled warmly and reached for her first Ball. May followed suit.

Blood pumping through her veins, her gut told her she would win. She hoped she could count on it to be right again.

"Zangoose!"

"Tsuki, go!"

* * *

"Are you okay, Tsuki?"

The altaria crooned sweetly, pressing her head against May's waist. May smiled and stroked her fingers gently over the bird's head as they stood before the next door. This was the last one. May was sure. Tsuki had made surprisingly quick work of the other three Trainers, which left just this last one, and if her gut feeling was right, this Battle would be much more challenging than the last. Tsuki was prepared, but May didn't want to push the altaria too hard.

It was a gamble, this sudden death format. May knew her father would choose three Pokemon, and she hoped to save Kohaku, Ginko, and Akagane for that match, which left Tsuki, Shinju, and Latias as her other three options for this. May wanted to keep Latias out of the public eye as much as possible, even going so far as to forfeit the match before using her, and Shinju was not much of a fighter. This left all of the pressure on poor Tsuki.

"Ready?" she whispered. The altaria spread her wings wide and gave a triumphant caw. The anxiety in May's heart lightened at her Pokemon's nerve, and she grinned.

As she opened the door, she saw the male Trainer standing at the head of the room waiting, and she knew her feeling had been right. Berke - one of the strongest Trainers at this Gym - was waiting for her. He smirked.

"So you've made it all the way here," he noted. "Looks like the others are slacking." May eyed him warily.

"They put up a good fight," she said, not sure why she was defending them. Something about the way he spoke about his peers irked her. He snorted.

"They're weak," he said. He smiled. "But I'm not. Your Challenge ends here."

"The others said that too," she noted. He smirked.

"Yes, but this time it's true," he said, already reaching for his Pokemon. "The rules are the same. Are you ready?" May placed her hand on Tsuki's head.

"Ready." He grinned. He reached for his Pokemon, but before he could make a move, there was a pop and sheen of light. Her mouth fell open as her newly evolved chansey Shinju appeared.

"Shinju, what are you doing?" she blurted. The pink Pokemon looked up at her with bright determination. She chirped loudly with her shoulders squared off. May blinked dumbly, as did Tsuki.

"You can't be serious," she said. The chansey nodded vehemently. Berke eyed them with suspicion.

"Is this your Pokemon or not?" he called. May growled.

"Give me a second!" she shouted back before turning towards the chansey. She glared up at her Trainer with determination. "Shinju, are you absolutely certain you can handle this? This isn't just any Battle," she warned her partner, but the Pokemon didn't budge. She nearly shouted in defiance.

May cursed under her breath. Tsuki looked just as frustrated at her teammate's sudden revolt, bristling her feathers angrily. May looked between them, mind racing.

Tsuki was much stronger - that was certain - but she was also exhausted from the previous Battles. Shinju was a surprisingly smart opponent when it came to Battling, but she didn't have the attack power, the speed, or even the repertoire of skills the others had. She supported her teammates well, but she was certainly not May's first choice for a Gym Challenge. If May allowed Shinju to fight, she could not only lose the Challenge and have to start over, but Shinju could also be gravely injured.

However, Shinju had never fought May's decisions before, so her defiance here irked May for more reasons than the ones that immediately came to mind. Shinju had always been the sweetest of her team - a bit airheaded, a lot of enthusiasm, and constantly supportive of her teammates - but never had she been so determined to fight in such a high stakes Battle.

"Hurry it up or you'll forfeit!" shouted Berke.

"Just give me a _second!_ God!" spat back May furiously. Berke rolled his eyes and muttered something rude under his breath. She glared at him and then back down at Shinju and Tsuki, mind racing.

"Shinju, are you _absolutely_ certain about this? If we lose here, we can't rechallenge Dad for another month, and all of Tsuki's hard work today will have gone to waste," she said gravely. Tsuki rustled up her feathers indignantly again, but Shinju's expression did not change.

" _Sey!"_ she barked. May gave an angry sigh and scratched at her forehead nervously. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, she took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Okay, then," she sighed. Shinju leapt victoriously. "I'm sorry, Tsuki," she said to the altaria. Tsuki eyed her teammate with some resentment and a lot of wariness as she returned to her Ball. May couldn't blame her.

"Are you done arguing with your pokemon?" scoffed Berke. May took another deep breath to keep herself from snapping at him again and squared herself off. She had made her decision. There was no room for doubts now when Shinju needed her guidance.

"We're ready!" she declared. Berke grinned.

"Alright then, on my mark," he said. Shinju readied herself just outside the boundaries. "Three, two, one. Go!"

Shinju leapt into the ring just as Berke's zangoose burst from his Ball. He came out slashing wildly, and Shinju threw herself out of his reach just in time. May's heart leapt in her chest as one claw caught Shinju's arm. The chansey immediately used Soft-Boiled as she rolled away to heal herself.

"Good job, Shinju! Egg Bomb!" shouted May.

The chansey dove after the zangoose, running along the length of the arena with him. He slashed at the exploding eggs as each one landed, effectively countering them all. May grimaced at Berke's cocky grin.

"Zangoose, Crush Claw!"

The zangoose skidded to a halt and then launched himself head first towards Shinju. Shinju shrieked as her opponent swiped furiously inward, cutting her from shoulder to chest on both sides. May gasped with horror as Shinju hit the ground and skidded away.

"Shinju!" she cried out as the zangoose dove again for another attack, but just at the last second, the chansey rolled away again, healing herself once more.

She faced off against the zangoose now, panting heavily. Her wounds were slowly beginning to close, but she still winced from the pain of the last attack. May's heart raced.

 _Not again!_ she thought with dread. She remembered Shinju's limp body slumping in the mud in the mountains around Lavaridge, battered and broken. She couldn't let that happen here again!

"Zangoose, Crush Claw again!" commanded Berke. The Pokemon dove once more.

"Shinju, now!" shouted May.

The chansey leapt to her feet just as the zangoose reached her and threw her fist furiously forward with a terrifying shriek. The zangoose squealed as he was hit in the face and a terrible flash snapped across his cheek just before he was sent flying backward. He landed on his feet but held a clawed paw up to his now bruised face, wincing. Shinju's hand glowed as she stood a bit taller now, her wounds healing faster.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Berke.

 _Drain Punch_ , May thought to herself, but she remained quiet. She wasn't about to go giving away all of her attacks.

"Shinju, Egg Bomb!" she repeated.

"Again?" scoffed Berke. The zangoose repeated his last evasion, slashing away at every attack before readying himself to pounce. When he dove forward this time, he still landed a few more hits - May felt as if she were taking them with Shinju - but Shinju managed to serpentine her way around one of the zangoose's attacks and land another punch to his back. The same flash struck the room as they jumped away from each other.

The zangoose winced but still did not fall. As Shinju prepared herself to attack again, the cuts on her arms continued to bleed, even through the healing. May's heart dropped. Shinju simply wasn't strong enough, and if May allowed this to continue much longer, they would suffer much more than just a loss.

"Shinju, stand down," she said. The chansey looked more hurt by the one statement than all of the zangoose's cuts. "I'm sorry, but this isn't worth it. I'd rather lose than have you get hurt more."

"Giving up already?" called Berke. May glared at his taunt but didn't respond. He grinned. "Too bad. I was hoping for a good Battle for once, but I guess even Norman's kid can't cut it. Probably because you choose garbage pokemon like _her_ to train," he added derisively.

Shinju's eyes welled up with tears, and May wanted more than anything to rush into the ring and hold her.

"Shinju, don't listen to him. We can train some more and come back. It's okay!" she said to the chansey. She pushed her best smile to her face, even as her eyes burned. "Let's let it go for now. We'll win next time!"

For a moment, Shinju didn't move. She simply stared at the zangoose across from her, eyes wet with hurt and shame. May's entire body ached to run to her and tell her it was okay. All of it was okay. How could she make her see that?

"Shinju?" she called again.

Again, the chansey didn't move for a long breath, but then her stance shifted back to ready her next attack. May's mind screamed.

"Shinju!" she shouted again. Her voice took on a higher pitch, and her stomach dropped as Shinju took another step.

The cycle repeated itself. Shinju took off, lobbing attack after attack, only to be parried and then countered brutally. May's lungs felt as if they were filled with lead. She wiped furiously at her eyes as they began to leak desperately as Shinju fell to the ground again. Her wounds did not close this time.

May had never thought she would feel relief to see her pokemon fall, but as Shinju stilled, she felt her breath steady slightly. Perhaps it was over. Perhaps Shinju would agree to forfeit. She could take her home and they would start over again.

But then her arm twitched, followed by her lifted head. The chansey once again struggled to stand, and now May was prepared to risk any fines by the League by entering the ring and saving her pokemon.

"Shinju, just stand down! _Stand down!_ " she shouted, but once again, the chansey struggled back to her feet. She smiled blindly at May's voice, stumbling a bit, but readying herself for the next attack.

"God, what a pain," scoffed Berke. "Zangoose, let's finish this."

"Berke, please, we give up! I give up! Please!" shouted May, but Berke made no move to stop his pokemon. He smiled coolly and simply stood back, hands in his pockets and head held high. May's eyes widened with horror.

Never had she met a Trainer ignore another's forfeit. How could someone like this train in her father's Gym?

May felt as if the next attack happened at half tempo. She saw every step the zangoose took as he raced forward to lay the final blow on her Pokemon, the glistening of his claws as he readied them to attack. She wanted desperately to look away but could not tear her eyes away from her poor chansey's face, which remained smiling and accepting.

She would have to ask her parents for the money to pay the fines. It didn't matter how long it took to pay them back. She couldn't let this happen to her pokemon. May prepared to run into the ring.

But there was a strange glow, one May recognized but had never seen so strongly. It exuded from Shinju and stopped the zangoose in its tracks. May paused and watched with disbelief as the zangoose was overtaken by it and peeled off of his feet. It felt so slow, like swimming through honey, and yet he was so decisively lifted up and pushed away.

He was thrown back hard, and May was shaken back to sense at the crack that rippled through the room as he landed. She knew with just a glance that the zangoose had lost consciousness upon impact, and on top of that, he had been repelled from the ring.

They had won.

"Shinju!" she cried. She didn't wait for or care about the decision. May rushed into the arena, catching her chansey just before she, too, fell. "Shinju, are you okay? Just relax! I've got you!" she gasped. The chansey smiled tiredly and finally allowed herself to let go of her weight, collapsing into May's arms. Her tiny hand clung to May's, steadying her. May stopped and scanned over her Pokemon's wounds, only to have to reach up and wipe away her tears blindly.

"I'm so sorry, Shinju. This never should have happened!" she rambled. She fumbled through her pockets for a potion, applying the medication clumsily to the cuts and bruises along the chansey's side. Shinju let out a soft sigh as it soaked into her tender skin.

May's breath continued to come harshly as she tended to Shinju's wounds, tears falling to meet the potion and blood. Every cut seemed to dig into May's heart

She smiled tenderly and rubbed her face against May's chest before letting out a soft coo. May smiled tearfully as she held her partner and cradled her tightly.

"You did so well. I'm so proud of you," she said softly, rocking the Pokemon gently.

"Sey," murmured Shinju. May smiled and quietly and pushed away the tears as they continued to fall.

"Yes, we won, all thanks to you," she said, despite not truly knowing if they'd won at all. "It's because of you that we're getting our next Badge today, so just rest now. You've done such a good job."

She continued to apply the medication until she could see Shinju visibly relax. Eventually, Shinju's breathing evened, and her eyes drifted closed. May held her a moment longer before calling her back to her Ball. The chansey gave her one last sweet smile before retreating for some well-deserved rest. May took a breath and then stood steadily to see the other Trainer.

Berke knelt over his own fallen Pokemon, face stricken with grief at his partner's injuries. May felt a pang of sympathy before remembering the cruelty he'd shown Shinju. Despite the hot anger in her chest, she reached into her bag to retrieve another potion. She walked over and offered it to him quietly.

"Thank you for the match. Please accept this for your Pokemon. He fought very well," she said. Berke glared as he looked up. He eyed the potion for a moment disdainfully but accepted it with reluctance. She felt a slight bit of relief that his dislike of her was less than his care for his zangoose.

He didn't thank her nor did she expect him to. As he administered the medication, she stood silently, watching the Pokemon carefully. He winced with pain in his unconscious state, and May felt a stab of guilt. She knew what it was like to see her own team fall. No matter how horrible Berke was to her, surely he felt the same.

Finally, she asked, "My father is in the next room, isn't he?" Berke eyed her narrowly before answering.

"Yes."

She nodded and made a move to the door but faltered. She looked back at him again.

"I'm glad you're good to your Pokemon, but if you're cruel to other Trainers' Pokemon, you're going to get hurt one of these days," she warned. If looks could kill, she'd have a hole burned through her skull from his responding glare. "You're lucky Shinju is a gentle Pokemon, or your zangoose could have been really hurt."

"I don't need any advice from a god damned brat like you," hissed Berke. May's lips tightened. She turned without another word and made her way to the door. She could hear Berke murmuring consoling words to his fallen Pokemon, and she hoped silently that the kindness he showed his own team might permeate to others' soon.

"What was that move at the end?"

May stopped with surprise at the question and wondered if she'd heard correctly. She turned her head hesitantly to see him glare at her from the corner of his eye. She clenched her fist around Shinju's Ball.

"Return," she said simply.

Berke didn't nod or even glare back at her again. He simply paused, seemed to comprehend her answer, and then continued caring for his zangoose. May's chest felt tight with the need to say more, but she knew angrily it would do her no good. He would never listen to someone like her.

In her frustration, she forgot the gravity of the situation at hand - of the _Battle_ at hand. She opened the door without a second thought. The response she received was deafening.

It looked like a normal room - just slightly bigger than the ones she had just fought in - but where there should have been a ceiling was open air, and around the large room was stadium seating, all full with a cheering crowd. It looked as if the entire town of Petalburg had come out to watch her Challenge, for every seat seemed to be filled. She gaped dumbly around her in the flashing lights. She had never experienced a Battle like this, only witnessing them on TV during Elite Four Challenges. She blinked to wipe away the illusion but found that the crowd was indeed there and real. Her face burned.

"May."

May looked back across the room to see her father standing with his arms crossed, face hard. She stood at attention and hurried onto the floor. His expression did not change though the cheers increased.

"Congratulations on making it this far," he said. She had half-expected his voice to echo as it did on those broadcasts she watched as a kid, but she was the only one who heard it. "This will be a three-round match. Items will be allowed. Two timeouts. Any questions?"

May's heart pounded louder than any cheers in the audience. She needed a moment to think, but she couldn't find a coherent thought through the noise. She dumbly shook her head.

"No."

"Good. Select your Pokemon."

May felt for three of her team members at her waist quickly. They all rumbled with excitement from within. Kohaku, however, was still, and in his stillness she felt time catch up to her.

She was facing her father Norman for a Gym Badge in the Petalburg Gym. She had been working towards this since the first day, perhaps even more so than she had been working towards the Elite Four. She also felt Ginko and Akagane. She could feel that they, too, were ready.

May took the sudden moment of clarity to scan the crowd for a familiar face but could find none. It felt as if all of Petalburg had shown up to watch her Battle. Was Steven out there too? Would she find him after? She grimaced and pushed him from her mind. This wasn't about Steven Stone.

Tsuki had fought hard, Shinju had given everything she had, and Latias was trembling with excitement at her side. She had to make every moment of this Battle worth all the effort they had put forth.

She placed her three Balls into the automated releaser and then stepped forward onto the Challenger pedestal. Her father stepped up onto his. The referee rose above the arena.

"Are you ready?" came his voice. The crowd roared. May and Norman both gave their affirmative signals, and there was the countdown. 3-2-1-

In the flash, there was a rumbling roar that shook the arena followed by a slap of clashing limbs. The hulking form of Norman's young slaking Choji hit the ground with an impressive thud followed by Ginko's smaller but still large form skidding across the ground on his belly. He leapt to his feet immediately and readied himself for the next attack though none came.

The crowd gasped with awe at their sizes as the two pokemon. Empoleons were larger than most bird pokemon and rare in Hoenn, earning a wave of flashing cameras. May smiled crookedly as Ginko looked around with confusion. He earned a lot of attention on the street usually, but this was their first large-scale arena Battle. She hoped the fanfare wouldn't go to his head.

Choji the slaking, on the other hand, was a massive creature. The weight of two men and several inches taller than even some basketball players, he was a frightening sight to many. May noted he still wasn't even at his full size yet compared to her father's older slaking Saru. She hoped that Saru wouldn't come out to Battle until Kohaku's round, as she had gambled.

The two stared each other down. Choji stood up on his hind legs and front knuckles, gauging Ginko. Ruffling his feathers, Ginko puffed out his chest aggressively and glared down the other pokemon, and to his surprise, Choji sat down, yawned, and then sprawled out on his side. May knew this was just how slaking's were. She'd warned her team of the deceiving laziness they would meet in this Battle, but it was still surprising to Ginko to see an opponent on the verge of napping mid-Battle.

"Ginko, don't get complacent!" she shouted. He jumped but righted himself again, pulling back into his ready stance. "Surf!"

Quick, hard, and long-distance - that's what May had prepared Ginko for. Her father's team wouldn't be fast, and they would be inconsistent, but if they landed a hit, it would be devastating. Kohaku would undoubtedly have to fight in close-range, but that was a risk they'd have to take in order for him to land his biggest attacks. Ginko and Akagane, however, could keep their distance and still deal a great amount of damage.

Which is exactly what Ginko's attack did. Water burst through the ground of the arena. The crowd screamed as it flowed like geysers, and May noted with some guilt that her father's staff would be busy over the next few days cleaning up the mud, sludge, and puddles. The rushing water swirled and reared up into a massive wave, and with a great wave of his wings, Ginko sent the water straight at Choji.

It struck him hard. Choji's large form was sent toppling back, flopping almost comically. Shocked by the hit more than anything else, he laid there for a moment too long, letting Ginko ready another. The wave reared up once more, and the crowd cried out as Ginko landed another heavy attack on the slaking.

May also grimaced. She didn't like battling these pokemon she'd known for so long, but there was no way around it. She watched steadily as Ginko prepared for another attack and hoped that they could end it quickly. As the water swirled again, Choji slowly stood up, ignoring the mud that now coated his dense fur.

Ginko saw the ready stance Choji began to take, but he readied his next attack even as the slaking quickly began inching his way forward. May saw the sharp, low stance, and her breath caught.

"Ginko, now!" she shouted.

The wave roared, and as its peak crested, Choji leapt forward with an unexpected surge of speed. He leapt above the wave - the crowd screamed - and then dove straight down towards Ginko. The empoleon screeched with surprise but had no time to dodge. He went flying backward from Choji's Retaliation.

But Ginko recovered, flipping midair to land and skid across the mud on his belly. He jumped back to his feet, and without a second thought, he readied his next attack. This time, he sent the water shooting over the ground towards the slaking's feet. It did not roar as his last attack, so Choji did not attempt to dodge, but as the water touched his feet, he let out a painful screech.

The water steamed and bubbled - boiling. Choji screamed and leapt flopped in agony as his feet were scalded and then his back. The thick fur on his back protected him better than his bare feet, but the damage had been done. As the water receded, he stumbled slightly and winced. Ginko prepared for his next attack, but even through the burns, Choji lowered himself once again.

And then he yawned.

"Ginko, look away!" May shouted, but it was too late. Ginko's eyes widened at the seemingly subtle movement, and then his head seemed to spin. "Ginko, snap out of it!" she shouted again.

The empoleon slapped himself and even sloshed in the water to break the drowsiness that began to overtake him, but in his sluggish attempts, Choji took the opportunity to rush over the slowly accumulating water. His rapid steps kicked up the water like the soft pattering of leaves. Just as Ginko looked up from his drooping lids, the slaking's arms had been drawn wide and claws drawn. Ginko was barely able to pull his wings in to protect himself as Choji landed a devastating blow.

May called out for Ginko to guard himself, but even as Choji slashed furiously at him, the empoleon continued to drift off to sleep. May gritted her teeth and shot a glance across the arena at her father. He watched the Battle with narrowed eyes but did not meet her gaze. Looking back at her pokemon, she knew there was no way to win this one. Her stomach lurched as she raised her hand.

"I forfeit this round!" she shouted. The referee rang the buzzer, indicating Norman had won the first round, and the crowd roared. Ginko struggled to remain on his feet as he and Choji were called back.

Her hands trembled. If she did not win this next round, there would be no third. Without looking up, she could feel her father's gaze on her, as well as from everyone in the crowd. Nodding to the referee, she steeled herself against the flashing lights and blocked out all sound except for the pounding of her own heart. The referee raised his hand, and there was the buzzer again.

In the flash, there was a crack of lightning and a dissonant shriek. The crowd screamed as a massive Thunderbolt attack struck the center of the arena and spread out blindingly along the still-wet ground. May waited with bated breath for the smoke to clear. In the haze, she saw a distinct tall shadow with great relief. It leapt from the smoke.

Akagane the ampharos stood tall and ready, and without waiting another second, she sent another beaming attack into the cluster of smoke - Signal Beam. There was a sharp yelp from within, and May noted it was the sound of a vigoroth. There was another crash as Akagane dove back into the smoke and released another frightening Thunderbolt. The crowd screamed along with the vigoroth.

"Good job, Aka-chan," mumbled May.

There were a few more grunts and yelps, followed by a series of flashes and squeals from Akagane. May winced and knew without seeing that the vigoroth had landed a few hits on her as well, but she was confident Akagane was still standing as another terrible Thunderbolt struck the smoke once more. The crowd shouted and murmured discontentedly over the lack of vision, but May hoped the smoke would continue to swirl, for as long as the vigoroth couldn't see, they had the advantage.

Finally, silence overtook the arena. The smoke buzzed and glinted with static, and slowly, it began to disperse. In the haze, May saw two silhouettes - one stood tall and the other laid on the ground panting. As it finally cleared, Akagane emerged bruised by victorious with the vigoroth wincing and gasping at her feet. The wet ground fizzled with electricity, paralyzing the poor vigoroth. The referee counted down, and he did not stand.

The crowd roared, and May couldn't help but also leap with elation.

"Great job, Aka-chan!" she shouted over the crowd. The ampharos looked up at May and beamed, throwing her arms into the air. The last thing she saw as the ampharos and vigoroth retreated back into their Balls was the look of elation on her pokemon's face. May gave a great sigh of relief.

It was a surprisingly quick and decisive Battle. Her strategy with the water had worked, but now it would dampen - literally - any fire attacks Kohaku might try. He just had to be quick, for the Challenge rested on this final round.

Across the expanse of mud and smoke, May locked eyes with her father. He held his chin high and did not waver. May's entire body hummed with the elements her pokemon had left behind and continued to fizzle in the air. She matched his stance, and in that moment, there was no crowd. There were no cameras. All she knew was the blaziken that was being lifted above the arena and the following blinding flash of light.

Unlike the previous two matches, there was no clash of elements or mighty roar at the flash. There was simply the slap and thud of limbs grappling, followed by two dark figures leaping from the light. When May's eyes settled again, she clearly saw Kohaku and Saru several strides away from each other, crouched and ready, eyes narrowed and dangerous.

Standing tall at 6'8", Saru was an intimidating sight to behold. Out of all of the pokemon Norman had raised, Saru was her father's favorite slaking. He was nearly as old as she, with hair graying wisely around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. She had helped raise him from a tiny slakoth, wrestled with him as a vigoroth, and then climbed his giant body when he'd evolved into his final form. He had devastated many a-Trainer's pokemon and made a national reputation for her father. If any pokemon were responsible for Norman's success as a Leader, it was Saru.

Which was why she had gambled on placing Kohaku last, for it they were to win, Kohaku would be the best match for Saru. Obviously the blaziken was years behind the slaking, but he was her strongest pokemon and her smartest. He also knew her best. Even if he couldn't match Saru blow for blow in power, he was fast and clever enough to outmaneuver him.

The two pokemon stood silently, each scanning the other and the environment. When Kohaku saw the slaking would not yet attack, he glanced down at his wet feet and then around at the muddy arena. Digging his heels into the ground, May saw him test the stability of his foundation. She winced - there was little support for large moves in the mud, which meant he would not have the momentum to land his more powerful attacks.

However, the same would be true for Saru, and therefore, Kohaku's slim form would have a greater advantage. Lithe and flexible, Kohaku would be able to adapt readily to the unsteady footing.

Or so May hoped. They had trained in the rain and humidity in preparation for this Battle, knowing the strategy she had laid out for them. She had learned early on that if she could control the elements, she could control the Battle, and she hoped that it held true here.

Her father, on the other hand, fought against nature. He readily used ability-enhancing items on his pokemon, and though legal, they greatly altered a pokemon's performance. She was sure Saru had already been given such items before this Battle, so even if Kohaku were faster, he would need to avoid getting hit at all costs.

His right foot slid back to take on a light, ready stance. May approved silently and waited. The crowd murmured with anticipation.

The first attack was a blur. Kohaku took off like an arrow, followed by Saru. They met mid-air with a clash of limbs and shrieks. May nearly missed the swing of Kohaku's leg as he ducked and evaded Saru's slashes before sweeping the slaking's feet from underneath him. Saru landed in a heap with a great grunt, and Kohaku rolled away before leaping back into another attack. Not even a breath after landing on his feet, he was once again diving towards another attack.

But there was the glimmer - Saru's attention had been grabbed. Just as Kohaku reached him, he shot towards the blaziken with a powerful Retaliation. Just as the attack was about to land, a burst of fire spouted from his mouth, and the slaking yelped with pain. Kohaku then twisted around his flinching opponent and managed to dodge the blow by mere inches. They both landed, and the crowd screamed with elation. May took a deep breath.

Again, Kohaku didn't wait. He leapt back towards the slaking and started a brutal rhythm of attacks - kick, fire, punch, fire, flip, repeat. The flames were small - barely enough to singe - but it was enough to throw Saru off guard. Finally, Kohaku swept low and kicked the slaking's feet out from underneath him once more, and the slaking fell hard into the mud again. Kohaku's foot flew up into the air and came down without mercy to land a devastating blow.

But Saru caught it just before it landed in his gut. The crowd cheered as the slaking twisted Kohaku's foot into an unnatural angle and then threw him hard. The blaziken went flying away a good twenty feet before landing on his back, skidding through the mud.

"Kohaku!" screamed May. The blaziken returned to his feet quickly, and the crowd cheered again. May let out a slight sigh of relief but didn't miss the slight wince in her pokemon's face. He wasn't showing it, but his ankle was hurt. She took a shaky breath.

May didn't have to issue the command for Kohaku to know - again. He took off just as he had before and began the same pattern, though the slaking had picked up the pace and knew how to counter. Kohaku evaded gracefully as his opponent issued his own attacks, slowly chipping away at Kohaku's rhythm. May flinched and whimpered quietly under her breath as a few landed, and though they weren't as hard as they would be under dryer circumstances, May knew they undoubtedly still hurt.

"Saru!" came Norman's booming voice.

The slaking dipped low and seemed to bend without bones around Kohaku in an instant. Kohaku dove quickly to evade but not before Saru landed a brutal blow to his back.

"No!" gasped May as Kohaku skidded through the mud once more.

The slaking followed Kohaku's example and didn't wait. He leapt on top of the blaziken and began swinging. Attack after attack landed with mud kicking up around them in a terrible frenzy. Limbs slapping and mud squishing, May wanted to shut off her ears and eyes.

"Kohaku! _Kohaku!"_ she shouted. "Flamethrower!"

There was a shriek as a burst of flames shot out from the fallen blaziken's mouth. Saru went flying and landed a good distance away in the mud. Kohaku grimaced and got back to his feet slowly, staggering back down to a knee, as Saru also got back onto his feet. They both panted with effort, glaring at each other through the grime and pain, and May knew this was their last shot.

"Kohaku, flare formation," she commanded. The blaziken gave an almost indiscernible nod. He lowered himself into a sprinter's stance. Norman's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Saru, dire hit," he said. The slaking slid into a fighter's stance. They all took a breath.

Like a crack, Kohaku took off in a blur. Saru took a swing as the blaziken dove feet first and slid through the mud, missing the slaking's hit. The mud kicked up into the air, obstructing both of their vision. Saru swung back to cut through the mud, and in that instant, Kohaku pushed up from his back with his talons and kicked his legs up in a flare. Flames burst from the plumes at his legs and burned the slaking's arms and face as the kick landed.

The slaking howled with pain, and as he reacted with a swing from his other arm, Kohaku completely pushed up off the ground and twisted himself mid-air like a corkscrew. His legs wound up tight around him, and as he came plummeting back down, his legs burst into flames once more just before landing the final kick to Saru's chest.

Kohaku let out a cry just as Saru hit the ground.

May dared not breathe. The referee rushed forward through the mud and muck to count down. She barely heard his voice as he began. All she could see were Kohaku and Saru. Her head pounded over even the screams of the crowd. She didn't hear the words of encouragement her father shouted at his pokemon, nor the cheers for her. She waited, waited…

"-two, one! The winner of this round is May and Kohaku! May wins the Challenge 2-1!"

The crowd's cheers were deafening.

They had won. _Won._ She could barely register the word even as the crowd leapt to its feet to beam down at her. She gaped up at the crowd as if they'd just appeared out of nowhere. Had they really won?

She looked into the arena and saw the broken form of Saru withdraw, leaving Kohaku standing alone. He was tall and filthy with his red and orange plumes dirtied dully, but in the light of their victory, she had never thought he'd looked so beautiful.

"Kohaku!" she cried. Without a second thought, May hoisted herself over the Challenger platform and dropped down into the mud. She let out a yelp as she slid and slipped before catching her balance again. Kohaku came running to catch her just before she slipped and fell. Laughing, May threw her arms around her partner's neck and gave a triumphant shout.

"You won! You _won!"_ she screamed, leaping up and down. She felt mud and water splash into her clothes and even her hair, but she couldn't be bothered. Kohaku hoisted her up and even let out a victorious caw. May shrieked happily and then looked up at him blindly as he set her back down.

"I'm so proud of you!" she gushed. Wiping frantically at the mud and grime on his face, she beamed through her happy tears. "I can't believe it! You were so amazing, Ko-chan!"

Kohaku grunted with proud approval at her words, and she grinned. He was such a cool character.

As May pulled away, she recognized again the flashing lights and cheers for her and Kohaku. Face burning, she straightened up but then laughed again at the absurdity of it all. She lifted Kohaku's muddy talon into the air, and the crowd screamed. She was sure it was impossible to be happier.

But the crowd began to quiet. May's ears rang with confusion as she looked around for why. Her breath caught.

Norman was crossing the arena - towards her.

He, too, slipped a couple of times in the mud, and her gut tightened with guilt. She had never before seen her father even stagger, and yet here had just lost - to her. He did not smile as he approached, a severe line at his mouth. He looked almost pained. May suddenly wished she _hadn't_ won. But why? Hadn't she been working towards this all this time?

Kohaku stepped away subtly as Norman approached. As he stopped in front of her, his lips seemed to struggle for a smile. He looked her up and down slowly, and she remembered the mud that now coated her legs. At her bashfulness, his expression softened, and his mouth curved upward into a gentle smile.

"You always were a messy child," he mused softly. May couldn't help but smile back but didn't know how to respond.

"Yeah," she said dumbly. He nodded, as if to acknowledge the awkwardness of their situation. He sighed.

"As the Gym Leader, I can't express how frustrated I am," he said softly. He looked torn between expressions, face twitching with discomfort. "But, as a father, it makes me both happy and a little sad. It's odd."

May also didn't know what to do or say, so she simply stood there and waited. In all of her years in this world, she had never seen so many expressions struggle and fight across her father's face. For the first time, she saw Norman the Trainer, not just the father who had left her behind. She saw a man who had lost perhaps more than just the Battle they had just fought.

Finally, he looked at her again with a rather sad smile. He stepped forward towards her and paused. His eyes trailed over her face searchingly, and May wondered what it was that he saw or perhaps didn't see there. In that small breath, she felt all of the years and things lost between them. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I still can't believe it," he murmured. "But no matter how I may wish to deny it, you certainly won this Battle and have rightfully earned this Badge."

He reached into his pocket and held out the small gray and violet emblem of his Gym. It glinted in the bright winter light. May looked between it and her father's face, and he smiled softly as if to reassure her that it was indeed hers. She accepted it with shaking hands and squeezed it tight, feeling its round edges dig into her palm. She mustered a smile that she hoped expressed all that she felt for she couldn't find the words.

"Thank you for the Battle," she croaked. His eyes crinkled happily, and he pulled her forward into an embrace. The crowd cheered.

* * *

May was in a daze.

After the Battle, her father had led her to the familiar back rooms of the Gym and allowed her to clean herself and her pokemon. After apologizing profusely to Norman's pokemon - they also looked torn between pride and frustration at their loss - she and Kohaku had left hand-in-hand to face the Petalburg reporters waiting frantically for her comments in the entryway.

May had never given an interview before and was clumsy, to say the least, as she tried to convey all that she felt during the Battle and after. Kohaku stood there silently and glared down the reporters despite their insistence upon asking him questions as well. She blushed and sputtered her way through the shouted questions and smiled awkwardly for the flashing cameras, only to be left blinking away stars.

As she rubbed away the last remnants of camera flashes from her eyes, May saw a couple of familiar faces in the distance. Her face lit up as she dodged the last reporters and ran from the spotlight towards her two friends, who looked to be ready to burst with excitement. Brendan caught her first in a tight embrace.

"That was amazing!" he shouted, swinging her around. She laughed delightedly as he set her down. "You really won! Your fifth Badge! I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations!" gushed Wally as he caught up to them. May beamed at the two boys.

"What are you two doing here? How'd you know I was here?" she asked excitedly. She could barely feel her cheeks through the constant smiles.

"Your mom told my dad you were undergoing the Challenge here, so I called up Wally, and here we are!" said Brendan with a grin. "Though the entire town heard you'd come to challenge your dad, so by the time we got here, all the good seats were taken!"

"Yeah, how did that happen?" said May in a daze. "I've never seen so many people for a Gym Challenge before."

"You've gotten really strong," marveled Wally. His hands fidgeted a bit, and he gave a bit of a sad smile. "I'd thought for sure that Ralts and I might have caught up to you by now, but I guess not."

"I've been training longer than you though, remember? Don't get down on yourself," said May with a warm smile. He nodded and smiled back but didn't look so sure.

"What was that move called at the end? The one with the big kick?" asked Brendan excitedly.

"Oh, it's Blaze Kick! Kohaku just learned it recently!" said May, beaming up at her Pokemon. He stood proudly under her praise. "We hadn't had a chance to use it in Battle until now, so I'm really glad it worked. He's been working really hard at it."

"It was amazing!" cried Brendan. "Man, you just keep getting better and better! You're gonna be challenging the Elite Four before we know it!"

"Ah, I don't know about that," laughed May.

Brendan continued on in his excited way, gesturing wildly through his questions and exclamations. May smiled tiredly but happily, nodding and answering his and Wally's inquiries. It had been a very long day, and she would be eager to finally lie down to rest with her pokemon and quietly revel in their victory. As Brendan played out his reactions to the final round, May thought about all the rewards she would get for her team after they'd had a good rest. Their wins here had earned them a good amount of money - enough to splurge on some of the fancier treats they were usually only able to eye enviously in the nicer shops. Shinju especially deserved some pampering after her hard match.

May snapped out of her musings as she felt a tug on her shirt. May looked up to see Kohaku nod to the distance. She craned her neck to see Steven and felt her cheeks stretch into a grin in response.

He was standing off to the side, somehow out of the spotlight and yet holding more of a pull than anyone else in the room. In the shadows, his pale hair glinted darker than she'd seen.

And he'd been watching her. May smiled bashfully at the warm glint in his gaze, noting that it was pride. She'd never made someone _proud_ besides her mother.

"Hey, guys, I see someone over there I need to talk to. I'll catch up with you guys later," she said, interrupting Brendan and Wally. Brendan frowned with confusion before spotting Steven, making his frown a bit heavier.

"Hey, is that that Trainer we met at Mt. Chimney?" he asked. May nodded as she took off but didn't look back. Steven's smile deepened as he pushed himself off of the wall he'd been leaning against to greet her.

"Congratulations," he said with a slight bow of his head. May grinned.

"Thank you. It's kind of hard to believe," she said. He smiled warmly.

"That you won? I never doubted you for a moment," he said. She arched a brow.

"Really? Things got a little hairy for a bit at the beginning and the end," she said. He shrugged.

"Still. I knew they wouldn't let you down," he said. May laughed giddily. His expression softened. "That strategy of yours - I've never heard of anyone purposefully dampening an arena to give a Fire-type an advantage. Only a crazy person would think of that." She grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm also kind of surprised it worked," she admitted. "I don't think I can use that often though. I think it only worked because I knew exactly what sort of team we were up against." Steven nodded.

"You really have grown a lot in the past year. It makes me wonder just how strong you'll be next year."

"Getting worried?" she teased. He gave her that secretive smile.

"We'll see," he said. May pouted as he returned to his vague responses, but he turned towards the rest of the room with a nod of his head. "So the Birch boy came," said Steven. May nodded, smiling fondly.

"Apparently my mom called Professor Birch to tell him I was challenging my dad. I was surprised to see him here. Even more surprised to see Wally," she said.

"The smaller boy?" he asked. She nodded. "Is he another Birch?"

"No, he's from Petalburg. I met him here actually around the time I started my journey, though it's been awhile since I last saw him," she said. "Since I challenged Wattson I think," she added thoughtfully.

"In Mauville?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, he and his dad were there. He wanted to enter a Challenge there too, but his dad wouldn't let him."

"Does he not want him to train?"

"He's a little sickly," said May with a tight smile. Steven nodded with understanding, glancing over at the small boy again. "He's been training a bit here I think, but it's not really enough to compete in the League. I feel bad for him."

"No, he certainly won't strengthen his team enough by staying here," agreed Steven. "Sounds like he considers you a bit of a rival," he added with an arched brow.

"Uh, I guess," said May sheepishly.

"You don't think so?"

"I just don't think about it that way," she said. "I compete against myself."

To her surprise, Steven gave a stern nod.

"That's a healthy mindset. It'll do you no good to get caught up in the training of someone like him," he said. May frowned.

"What do you mean, 'someone like him?'"

"Someone who is obviously so much weaker than you," he clarified. May recoiled harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked incredulously. He eyed her warily.

"It's true," he said with a shrug.

"You don't know that. You've never even seen him Battle," she argued. He shrugged again.

"I can just tell."

"No, you're being presumptuous. You can't claim to know everything about everyone just because your team is strong," she said angrily.

"So you're saying they're as strong as you are?" he countered with an arched brow. "I think my judgment about you was pretty spot on, was it not?" May's cheeks reddened.

"Well, yes, but-"

"You don't have to feel bad for being stronger than your peers."

"But just because I'm stronger doesn't mean I have to talk down about them," she countered hotly. "And if he's weaker, then it's my responsibility as his friend to help him!"

"And have you?" he asked. May faltered.

"No, but-"

"You've been busy training your own pokemon," finished Steven for her. "Of course, you have. There's nothing to be ashamed about that, but if you want to reach the next level, you can't hope to carry that boy with you. He needs to stand on his own feet."

May opened her mouth to fight but couldn't find her argument. She wanted to believe that Wally could catch up to her, but from all of the Battles and Trainers that she had met on her journey, she knew those chances were slim. She wanted to believe she'd been a good friend, but she hadn't seen him since their sad reunion in Mauville because she'd been too busy chasing her own dreams. She was stronger and more talented than, not just Wally but everyone she had met so far. Suddenly, she felt a wave of regret wash over her, though she didn't understand why.

Steven's expression softened. He put a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," he said quietly. "I realize what I said was worded poorly. What I meant is that you cannot concern yourself with helping everyone, for it will eventually hold you back from your own goals. That boy doesn't need you to hold his hand, nor do I think he'd want you to. It'd only hurt you both in the end."

May's eyes burned a bit. Her chest felt tight as she considered Wally's frailness. She'd never considered it much before, but his chances of experiencing a real Trainer's life were slim, no matter how he wished otherwise. As she continued to succeed and win, all he could do was watch, and the more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

"Hey, quit it. There's nothing you can do about it, right?" reasoned Steven. "He wouldn't want you to pity him, would he?"

"No," mumbled May. Steven gave a bit of a sad smile.

"I know it's tough," he said. "Being strong has its obvious advantages, but it gets lonely. It's something you'll just have to get used to."

"Will it always be like this?" she asked.

"No, you'll meet other peers who are strong like you. I'm sure Flannery understands your situation well," he said. May nodded slowly and thought about the redheaded Gym Leader fondly. She would have to call her later and tell her the good news. She perked up a bit at the thought.

"Yeah... yeah, I'll call her later," she said. Steven smiled softly.

"Right, so look sharp," he said, squeezing her arm. May flinched a bit and looked up to see Brendan and Wally walking over to join them. May pushed her brightest smile to her face but couldn't quite meet Wally's eye.

"Hi, Mr. Stone!" greeted Brendan. To May's surprise, Steven smiled back.

"Please, 'Steven' is just fine," he said. Brendan beamed. Steven then turned to Wally. "You must be Wally. May was just telling me about you," he said, shaking the boy's hand. Wally perked up and blushed slightly but smiled.

"O-oh, um, nice to meet you! Wh-what was May saying about me?" he said nervously. May kept her happy smile but felt her stomach twist terribly.

"She was saying she hasn't seen you in a while though you've trained together a few times," he said. May supposed this was true. "It was really good of you two to come out and support her."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world! May's gonna be the next Pokemon League Champ!" cheered Brendan. May laughed a bit too sweetly, and Steven gave one of his trademark secret smiles. "But it's cool you came out too! When did you get into town?"

"Just this morning. I just came to see her Challenge. I'll be leaving soon," he said. May jerked to attention at this.

"What? Again?" she asked. He smiled softly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I should get going soon. I've already stayed away from my responsibilities long enough between this and my visit to my father," he explained. May slumped sadly. With the strange loneliness she felt at defeating her father and all of her friends, May suddenly wanted to talk more to Steven - this strange man who knew what it was like to stand apart. Steven seemed to read her expression.

"You should spend the rest of the evening with your father. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. And you were going to go see your mother tomorrow, right?" he asked. May nodded. The tension in her chest dissipated slightly at the thought of her mom.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

"You're heading back to Littleroot tomorrow? We can go together!" offered Brendan. May smiled sweetly but wished for once that he'd give her some time alone. She had a lot of thoughts to sort out without him there. Wally smiled a little sadly, and she knew he wished he could also go with them. Her heart ached a little again.

"Sounds good," she said simply.

After a few more pleasantries, May read the impatience beginning to build on Steven's face, and she excused the two of them. As they walked toward the exit, she mulled over the long day she'd had and the evening he had before her with her father. She wondered how Steven would react if she were to also jump onto Skarmory's back with him.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up to see his soft smile again. "Don't think too much about what I said. You had an incredible day and deserve to celebrate with your pokemon. Don't cheapen your achievements by feeling bad for doing well. It undermines all of the hard work you've put forward to get here."

May nodded and rolled this around in her head. She gave a small smile. She supposed she could accept this. She couldn't take away from her pokemons' victories today with her strange form of self-pity.

"Yeah. Thanks, Steven," she said. He smiled.

"Good. Congratulations. You truly are a remarkable Trainer. I look forward to seeing how strong you are the next time we run into each other," he said.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"I imagine sooner than later. You always catch up to me faster than I expect," he said with a smirk. As Skarmory emerged from his Ball, May laughed a bit, feeling oddly unconcerned. He did have a strange way of popping up in her life semi-regularly.

"Safe flying," she said. He smiled as he climbed on. Skarmory stretched his wings wide, and May stepped back.

"Congratulations, again. Treat your pokemon and yourself to something nice," he said. May nodded, and Skarmory reared back. "See you on the road!"

Then with a great puff of his wings, Skarmory took of into the air. May flinched and held onto her scarf as the wind kicked up. A few passerby shrieked at the sudden gust of wind, and by the time it cleared enough for May to see, Steven was gone.

In the murmur of the crowd, May found the thrum of her own heart again. She took a deep breath and noted the orange winter sky. As the events of the day sank in, the cold air seemed to set and solidify the chaos, and she reached into her pocket to once again feel her new Badge. She smiled softly and breathed in once more.

In the morning, she would set out with her father and Brendan for Littleroot Town. There, her mother would shower her with excitement, much-needed affection, and too much food. Her pokemon would revel in the serenity of the quiet town, and May would wonder to herself momentarily what would happen if she were to stay longer than her planned few days. They would then set out into the snow once more.

But they wouldn't get far, for they would receive a call from Wally's father to tell them that Wally had run away from home. May would wonder if he had overheard her conversation with Steven, for the note he left behind mentioned "standing on his own two feet." She would return to Petalburg to search the surrounding area, but there would be no sign of him. She would promise his father to look out for him on her journey, but she would somehow know deep in her heart that she would not find him.

Wherever Wally had gone, May knew he would struggle, but despite the hardships, she hoped he continued. The next time she saw him, she hoped he challenged her to another Battle, and though she knew he wouldn't, she almost wanted him to win. A part of her almost wanted to hold herself back for him, but she knew it would be the deepest insult to him and his pokemon to do so. All she could do was continue at her own pace and hope that he one day caught up to her.


	18. ch 9: confusion

**A/N:** As a reminder, I'm going off the games, so I have no idea how Professor Sycamore sounds/acts in the anime/manga. I always got the impression he was a flirtatious ladies' man.

 **Wolflyn:** Hello! Thank you so much for your kind review. I completely empathize with your reservations regarding game retellings and believability, so I'm really flattered you've found my story to be satisfying. I spend a lot of time thinking out character profiles and the timeline shifts, so I'm glad they've all turned out well. Please let me know what you think in the future, and thank you again!

 **Kikeri Ki:** Thank you! I've got the entire story outlined, so I will definitely be finishing it. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

 **Jane:** Thank you so much! I don't know why there aren't more May and Steven fics, but I agree that there should be more. I was a bit worried the story would be too different from other renditions, so I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed my version of the characters and their world. Thank you so much again!

 **missalex3030:** Hi! It's funny writing you responses between this story and the other, but I'm still thrilled you've been enjoying this one. It's also really cool having a reader for both, so I can get an outside perspective on my writing between two different narratives. The time jump came to me sort of out of nowhere, but now I'm really fixated on it as a narration device and want to keep developing it. If I ever write a real novel, I think I'd like to use it further, so this is turning out to be a great learning exercise too!

 **KF2014:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you've enjoyed it!

 **GeorgiaScarlett:** Thank you so much for your review! I love Jane Austen, so that's the best compliment I could ever imagine. As you can see from ^ that response, I'm obsessed with the time jump sequence as a means of providing tension and contrast, but I'm still trying to work out the nuances of it, so I'm thrilled you think it's been effective so far! As for the Japanese, sorry haha. I know it probably seems weird as I never addressed it, but I'm picturing May's family as Japanese American or Japanese X Nationality [you'll notice only a few characters use the honorifics], which is why she and her father use the Japanese terms and give their pokemon Japanese names. Either way, thank you so much again!

 **JazzieLouise:** Thank you so much! Sorry for keeping you up until the late hours haha, but I'm really glad you've enjoyed the story so much. You should definitely continue your story! Thank you again for the review!

 **guest:** Hello, thank you! As for Steven's insights, I'm keeping them out until the end for suspense haha. I know it's sorta frustrating, but I promise it'll be satisfying at the end!

 **Sky65:** Thank you for the review again! My friends and I were mildly obsessed with the MBTI profiles for a while haha. I analyze nearly everyone I meet now based on it [I'm an analytical type, of course]. I hope your paper went well!

* * *

 **Ch. 9: confusion**

May let out a sigh as she looked up into the face of the Devon Corporation headquarters. "Building" didn't quite seem to cover it. Perhaps it was more of a "megastructure," like a small city within a city. She'd only been inside a handful of times now, but she had the feeling that even if she spent the next month here, she would barely be able to navigate to even President Stone's office.

The breeze was cool but kind today with a bright, autumn sun. May thought to herself that it was a perfect afternoon to be in the mountains training, not in some strange labyrinth of a building. Her head was already heavy enough with thoughts of her father. She didn't need another emotionally distant man muddling her brain, and yet she couldn't deny that she was curious to the point of pain as to what Steven Stone could have possibly called her here for.

He'd said that he had someone he wanted her to meet. Each guess she had seemed as unlikely as the next. Their relationship had never really involved anyone beyond the two of them, and he'd only ever engaged her in the other aspects of his life when straits were dire. In fact, he seemed like an entirely different person as soon as someone else was added into the equation, leaving her wondering what face he showed was truly his.

Did it involve his father's work? He'd always seemed anxious in Rustboro and had never seemed pleased about her acquaintance with his father, so if it involved anything but work, he'd have asked to meet her somewhere else. She frowned. He'd actually never really asked to meet her anywhere, unless situations required it. She found the curiosity tearing at her insides once more and gave another sigh, pulling out her phone.

She quickly dialed his number and held the phone up to her ear. He answered almost immediately.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi, erm… I'm outside," she said cautiously. He hummed with approval.

" _Great. I'll be out in a minute,"_ he said. He then hung up, and May sighed once more.

What was she even doing here? Surely, she had better things to be doing than entertaining whatever strange whims Steven Stone had in mind. She should be checking up on Nicolas to make sure he wasn't getting into more trouble. Even further, she should be looking into the other Gyms for signs of that sort of attitude in other young Trainers so the League could better address it. If other Trainers were developing with that mindset, the pokemon of Hoenn were in great danger.

But as a silvery head of hair stepped out into the bright October light, May's throat tightened, and all of her other thoughts seemed to be overtaken by the sound of her head pounding. Steven's face lit up in a way she couldn't remember as he set his eyes on her, and she had to wonder if he'd perhaps seen someone else behind her instead.

But he didn't rush past her as she'd half-expected him to. Smiling tightly, he looked as if he'd wanted to embrace her, only to stop and frown at her lukewarm reception.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked. May frowned.

"What?" she replied.

"You look upset. Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always have that face when something's bothering you," he said with a slight smile. May's frown deepened.

"What face?" He paused thoughtfully and scanned her face again in his scrutinizing way.

"It's an almost blank expression," he said. May's brow furrowed deeper and deeper, earning a wry smile. "I think you think it looks nonchalant, but you only make that face when something's bothering you," he explained.

May thought over this for a moment. Did she make that face? Yes, she supposed he was right, but no one else had ever commented on it. Did everyone else notice it too?

"I went to see my dad," she explained slowly, and Steven nodded with understanding. He relaxed slightly.

"Ah, I see. And? Did you tell him your thoughts?" he urged. May nodded.

"He said he'd think about it," she said. She didn't mention everything else she and Norman had discussed. She wasn't ready to share those unfulfilled dreams out loud.

But Steven looked pleased. He smiled gently.

"Good. I'm sure you two will come up with a better solution," he said confidently. "Shall we go in?"

May wasn't sure if she should be comforted or dismayed by his lack of doubt. She shot him a suspicious look, but he pointedly ignored it and ushered her into the building. She followed with a slight huff.

Just as she'd remembered, Devon Corp was a maze. How anyone managed to find their way through it, she would never know. Unlike her previous visits here to see his father, he led her down a different wing into a series of winding halls filled with bright fluorescent lights. His immaculate leather shoes clicked against the white tiles cleanly, and May thought back to a time when she would have been embarrassed by her dirty appearance in contrast.

Just as she'd been at 16, her legs were scratched and bruised. Her boots were caked in dried mud. Perhaps she'd grown an inch or two, but she felt rather the same. It didn't bother her much these days - in fact, she took great pride in her resilience usually - but next to Steven, she couldn't help but feel like a child again. His back was as tall and intimidating as it'd been when she'd been a teenager. She wondered if it were simply the strength of memories that made her feel so inadequate beside him - after all, she'd proven herself to be the stronger Trainer long ago - and mourned how much of a hold such habits held, even after many years apart.

"How much farther is it?" she asked, breaking through the noise of her mind.

"Just a bit more," he said. May frowned.

"So just who is this important person I have to meet?" she asked. Steven gave her a dry look over his shoulder. May scowled. "What? You made it sound like it was absolutely necessary I meet them." He sighed.

"He's a researcher from Kalos who's doing some really important work. I think you could both benefit from each other," he said. May frowned.

"Work on what?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said vaguely. She scowled again.

"There you go again with vague answers," she said. He gave her that secretive smile of his and then looked ahead without a rebuttal. She supposed his old habits remained as well. May saw a large metal door at the end of the hall and sighed with relief.

But just before opening the door, Steven stopped and turned to face her. May frowned up at him to see that his mouth had taken on a serious line.

"Just so you know, before we go in, he's a bit strange - a bit of a pervert really," he said. May arched a brow.

"I don't understand."

"If he makes you uncomfortable at all, just let me know. He's a huge flirt, so you shouldn't take him too seriously. He talks to all women that way, so don't… just don't take him too seriously."

May almost smiled. She'd never heard Steven ramble in such a way. Was he nervous? Why would he ask her to meet someone only to tell her not to take him seriously? Was he really so offensive?

"Okay…" she said slowly. He sighed and scowled, though she had the feeling it was more at himself than at her.

"Look, just… I don't want you getting hurt by some playboy," he said. May frowned.

"Is this guy a researcher or a gigolo? I don't understand what the big deal is. It's not like I've never had to deal with an overly friendly man before," she said frankly. He did scowl at her this time.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Evidently," she said. He glared, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Just introduce me so I can go home," she said. Steven sighed and opened the door.

The lab was large - almost as large as Professor Birch's. There was a long white table in the center with a series of exotic stones, each laid out meticulously with various cleaning and measuring instruments. At the far wall, May could see a series of enclosures with pokemon she had never seen before. Strange whirring machines blinked and glistened in the bright artificial light. May's eyes widened with awe.

At the center of all of this was a tall dark-haired man in a white lab coat standing with a small mawile. He turned and smiled handsomely, and without waiting for Steven's introduction, he hurried forward. Bowing dramatically, he took May's hand in his.

"Ah, you must be the wonderful Champion May I have heard so much about!" he said smoothly. He kissed her knuckles and beamed up at her as the mawile also ran up to meet her. "But I must say the TVs and photos do you no justice. You are even more lovely in person." Her blush returned tenfold.

"O-oh, um… thank you," she stuttered. His smile deepened as he stood, but he did not release her hand. May looked between him and Steven quickly to see a very familiar glare that she'd previously thought Steven saved only for her and sometimes Wallace.

"May, this is Augustine Sycamore," he ground out. He reached between them and swatted the other man's hand away. Sycamore gave a little whimper and pouted at Steven, rubbing at his hand. "He's the researcher I worked with in Kalos. He's the world's leading specialist in Mega Evolution."

May's eyes widened at the news. She looked back into the man's face to better assess him, and he smiled sheepishly, now seemingly embarrassed at the praise.

He looked to be about Steven's age - early 30s - and a couple of inches taller. With dark, messy hair and a rumpled shirt, the slight shadow on his square jaw said he didn't care much for grooming, and the grin on his lips said he knew he was handsome enough to get away with it. May thought he looked more like a musician than a brilliant scientist, even as he placed a friendly hand on the shoulder of the mawile beside him. The little fairy sized her up warily.

"Professor Sycamore, it's wonderful to meet you," she said eagerly, reaching forward to shake his hand properly this time. He smiled, sheepish once more.

"Please. The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," he said genuinely. He then glanced down at the little fairy tugging at his sleeve with a smile. "And this is Grégoire. He is also eager to meet you. Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

May beamed and crouched down low. The mawile jumped with some surprise and hid behind Sycamore's leg slightly, despite the pokemon's bulky mouth. May reached out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Grégoire. My name is May. I'm a Trainer friend of Steven's," she said kindly. The mawile reached forward and shook her index finger with his tiny hand before retreating behind Sycamore once more.

"I'm sorry. He's quite shy," said Sycamore as May stood.

"That's alright. My mawile was at that age too," she said. Sycamore's eyebrows raised.

"You have a mawile?" he asked with interest.

"Yes. I can bring her by sometime if you're interested," she offered. "I'm sure she'd be happy to meet Grégoire as well." The little mawile jumped again as she looked back down at him and seemed to blush, but his second large mouth pulled a bit at the corners happily.

"That would be lovely! I have been wanting to study mawiles recently, but they are rather finicky and hard to find in Kalos," he said.

"They're not so common in Hoenn either, but I know of a few colonies here if you'd be interested in seeing them in the wild," she said. She grinned slowly as she thought of them. "They do bite though." Sycamore's responding smile was blinding.

"Steven, you did not tell me your Champion was such a delight!" he exclaimed. "I feel as if I must steal her back to Kalos with me!" May felt her face redden slightly and stole a glance towards the silver-haired man. She was surprised to see that scowl reemerge on his face.

"Yes, she seems to charm most people she meets," he said, though his dull tone did not match his words. Sycamore seemed to snicker over some secret joke. "Anyway, May, that actually brings me to why I invited you here today to meet him. There are many Pokemon in Hoenn that do not exist in Kalos, and he was hoping to research some of them here in their habitats to see the mechanics of Mega Evolution in Hoenn."

May nodded with understanding. Of course that's why they needed her. Very few Trainers could utilize Mega Evolution - or even knew of it, for that matter - and no other Trainer in Hoenn was as well-versed in it as she.

"I see," she murmured thoughtfully. May shot Steven a knowing look and was vindicated to see that he had the decency to look somewhat contrite. She wondered just how far she could push him. "So how long will you be here, Professor Sycamore?" she asked. The Kalosian man looked surprised at her address but gave her another dazzling smile.

"Please, call me Augustine! Hopefully a few months at least, but I don't wish to wear out my welcome here," he said with a slight bow.

"Nonsense. You should stay as long as you need," said Steven in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, I'm sure the researchers here could learn quite a bit from you. Have you worked at all with them here yet?" asked May.

"I've corresponded a bit with Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. Steven tells me he was your initiation mentor."

"Yes, he gave me my first pokemon. I still help him and his son when I get the chance with their field work."

"Ah, excellent! I was thinking of inviting him and consulting him with my work while I'm here. Perhaps you can make the introduction for me," said Sycamore.

"I'll call them later tonight and ask when they're free."

"Wonderful! Thank you! What sort of field work do you contribute to?" he asked.

"Recently some tracking and observation work, but really, I tend to just be the muscle for them," she said. Sycamore laughed.

"Well, I suppose they must take advantage of knowing the strongest Trainer in the country," he said. He then gave her an eager smile. "Is it an exclusive arrangement you have with them, or would you be open to assisting in other research as well?"

May had seen the question forming on Sycamore's face miles away, but she played along. She arched a brow and smiled.

"'Such as?'" she asked. Sycamore and Steven shared a look, and Steven gave her that contrite smile again. She nearly rolled her eyes.

"Sycamore and I were hoping you could help out while he was here," said Steven.

"Help out in what way?" asked May, continuing to play dumb.

"Well, you are perhaps the most accomplished practitioner of Mega Evolution in Hoenn, and as we need someone well-versed in it, we were hoping you could work with him here," said Steven, finally stating his real reasons for inviting her there. She felt a slight pang of annoyance as she realized he wouldn't have invited her otherwise but decided to let it go.

"Ah, I see," she said. "I don't know. I'm pretty busy with the League, after all. What would I get for helping you?"

"We would compensate you for your time, of course," said Steven. The price he gave was certainly a tempting offer. He gave her a sly look at her skepticism. "And what better excuse for staying away from Ever Grande?"

This caught May's attention. Anything to keep her from being locked up again at the Pokemon League was enough to grab her attention. She could stay here in town and then use her time off to train on her own, and the proximity to Petalburg would be convenient to keep her eye on things at Norman's Gym.

"Can you find me a place to stay?" she asked Steven. He smiled brightly.

"I already took the liberty of finding housing for you," he said. May snorted. He really was a presumptuous bastard.

"And you're paying for it?" she added with a grin.

"Of course," he said. She smiled triumphantly.

"Okay then, I'll agree to help you out for a week for now, and then I'll make up my mind on whether or not I want to keep going with it. Does that sound okay?" she said.

"Very reasonable," agreed Sycamore with a slight bow. May smiled approvingly. He was certainly easy to please.

"That okay with you?" asked May to Steven. He didn't look quite as enthused as Sycamore, but he obviously couldn't argue with her. She grinned and decided to keep testing her limits with him. "And you'll be paying for the shipping costs?"

Steven faltered for a moment here. He gave her a narrow look.

"Shipping?"

"For my belongings. I only have enough for a few days. I can manage for the week on what I have, but I'll obviously need more of my things if I'm to stay here," she reasoned.

Apparently he hadn't expected her to ask that of him on top of her boarding and monetary compensation for her time in the lab. She saw something in his cheek twitch with annoyance, but he recovered smoothly.

"Just save the receipts, and we will gladly reimburse you," he said. His tone was easy, but she could see the familiar sharp glint in his pleasant smile. She grinned. If he were anyone else, she'd feel guilty, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel bad about making Steven pay for things. After all, it was not like he couldn't afford it. He practically used to throw gifts at her when she was younger.

"Aha, the mademoiselle is surprisingly quite the savvy businesswoman," laughed Sycamore.

"Yes, I have to wonder when you became such a miser," said Steven with an edge. May shrugged.

"One learns certain things in the Pokemon League," she said vaguely. Truth be told, she'd learned a bit here and there from watching Phoebe over the years. The Ghost master could probably convince President Stone to trade her Devon Corporation for a flowery skirt and some sandals. Steven eyed her narrowly but let it go for now.

"Well, if that's all we need to discuss for now, we should let Sycamore get back to his work," said Steven.

They said their goodbyes, with Sycamore kissing May's hand dramatically once more much to Steven's annoyance, and then continued out of the lab. As May and Steven continued down the hall quietly and through the labyrinth that was Devon Corp, May found that whatever unease she'd felt around him before was suddenly gone. Perhaps Sycamore's presence would be of more use to her than just an excuse to run away from her responsibilities.

"How did you two meet?" she asked.

"I met him through a company affiliate awhile ago and then reconnected with him when I went to Kalos," he explained.

"He doesn't look much like a scientist," she remarked.

"Yes, he's much more akin to a subway pervert than a researcher," said Steven with some annoyance. May laughed out loud. "But he truly is a remarkable mind. He studied under Professor Rowan the Evolution expert in Sinnoh before returning to Kalos to conduct his own lab. He's sort of the wonderboy of Kalos right now. He's even going to be mentoring his own group of novice Trainers soon."

"He's pretty young for that," marveled May.

"But certainly qualified. They'll be a very lucky group of kids to get his mentorship," said Steven. May smiled amusedly, earning her an arched brow.

"You really like him, huh?" she noted. Steven looked slightly embarrassed at her observation and looked away.

"Shut up," he said childishly. May laughed again. They continued on in a pleasant silence.

But as they neared the exit, Steven eyed May warily once more, and she met his gaze questioningly. Before he saw her out, he pulled her to a secluded corner where no one else could hear them.

"I know it is probably not my place to ask, but will you be showing Latias to Sycamore?" he asked quietly.

May's throat tightened at the question. Her fingers resisted the urge to shoot to Latias' Ball at her waist and felt the Dragon stir at the sound of her name. May frowned.

"I don't know about that. I'm sure he's a remarkable man, but I don't feel comfortable sharing her with a stranger," she said slowly. Steven nodded with understanding and, to her surprise, some relief.

"I didn't think you would, but I wanted to make sure before I mentioned it to him," he said. He smiled warmly at her in a way that made her cheeks warm. "She's very lucky to have you looking out for her."

"You don't want me to show her to him?" she asked. Steven shrugged.

"I can't deny that she would probably reveal some interesting things for his research - she is the only one of her kind, after all - but what rewards could possibly arise that would outweigh her well-being, should something happen? I think you're very wise to be wary," he said. May felt Latias vibrate approvingly in her Ball, which May did reach for this time. She smiled happily up at Steven.

"Thank you for understanding. I know she appreciates it as well," she said simply. Steven smiled a bit sheepishly. He gestured for the door, and they continued out of the building together.

The sun was starting to descend, and the air was crisp as they stepped outside. May took a deep breath of the autumn air and thought giddily to herself that she would have all the chances she wanted in the next coming weeks to go out and train with her Pokemon whenever they did not need her in the lab. Her legs ached to start into the hills at once.

"Shall I walk you back to the inn?" offered Steven. May shook her head.

"It's okay. We know the way," she said.

"Can I treat you to a cup of coffee then?" he suggested. He then frowned. "Or tea? I forgot you're not fond of coffee."

May was surprised he'd remember such a trivial detail about her. She smiled crookedly.

"No, thank you, but I actually don't mind it so much anymore," she admitted. He arched a surprised brow.

"Really? You were so against it before," he said. She shrugged.

"It's still not my favorite, but I'll drink it. I obviously prefer it with milk and sugar though," she said.

He gave her a strange smile but didn't comment, simply looking over her with that assessing look again. She frowned and met his gaze, wondering just what it was that he kept looking at. Eventually, he seemed satisfied with whatever it was he was trying to see and then smiled warmly.

He stepped up in front of her close and reached forward to take her right hand in his. Her immediate reaction was to pull her hand away with surprise, but he held onto her. She gaped quickly between his hand and his face. His smile deepened.

"As unpleasant as all this business of succession has been, I am glad that it has allowed me to see you more often," he said frankly. May's cheeks reddened. He then brought her hand up to his face, and bowing his head slightly, he pressed his lips to the back of her sensitive fingers.

It wasn't the quick flirtation Sycamore had offered earlier, but he didn't linger. Her heart beat once, and then he was lowering her hand once more. He smiled again down at her stupor and then stepped away.

"Let me know if you need anything else. You have my number," he said politely, and then with a slight bow of his head, he turned back for the building. May watched his dark form retreat with her head full of the sound of her own pounding heart.

For a long minute, May stood there alone, trying to hold onto the lingering heat in her fingers only to have it whisked away by the October wind. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her heart, but the image of his icy eyes peering up at her continued to emerge in her mind. She let out a frustrated groan and threw her hands to her hair.

He was so infuriating! May turned on her heel and stomped away from the mammoth Devon Corp building, setting a fast pace for nowhere in particular.

The ache in her legs surged into her throat and fists. The leisurely walk she had planned turned into a furious charge through the streets of Rustboro until her feet were too sore to continue. By the time the frustration fell away, it was dark, and the streets were illuminated with the soft light of street lamps. As she finally slowed in the middle of a small, private street, she thought of Steven Stone's silvery hair glowing in the light of Ever Grande and the sharpness of his blue gaze as he pressed his lips to her skin. A strange ache rolled through her, and she wondered if staying in Rustboro really was a good idea.

Just what was he thinking? Didn't he realize what he was doing to her? May sighed and reoriented herself towards the inn. She needed a bath.

As she later sat on her bed - relaxed and warm once again - she looked through her phone and came back to his number. What would he do if she called him now? What if she asked him to explain himself forthright? Would he tell her that he was just playing with her again? Or would he tell her something more?

May groaned again and threw a pillow at the light switch, effectively rendering the room dark. She curled herself up in the unfamiliar bed and tried to push away all the images of Steven Stone from her mind. She fell asleep restlessly with her fingers still tingling with the memory of his mouth pressed against them.


	19. ch i: petal dance

**A/N:** This chapter has a weird pace and feels rambling, but I guess they have to get closer somehow, right? Also, I've fashioned Wallace as an Agent Peacock. He's a lot of fun to write.

* * *

 **Ch. i: petal dance**

"Aen, are you sure you want to be out here? You can wait in your Ball until we get to the park," May suggested.

The mawile at her side shook her head and continued walking with her briskly through the crowd, though her little hand clung to May's. May sighed but didn't say anything else. She did, however, keep a close eye on the pokemon. She didn't want to deal with another bitten bystander today.

Had Verdanturf been this crowded the last time they were here? There was always a large number of tourists, but today, the population of the town seemed to have tripled overnight. She'd expected crowds for the berry tree blossom viewings at the park, but all of these cameras and crowds couldn't possibly be there for that. Some were even wearing costumes, and music seemed to be playing everywhere from an indiscernible source. She frowned as another group of people wearing blue wigs walked by. The mawile growled at the strange crowd.

May sighed. This was going to be a much longer day than she'd anticipated. She pulled out her phone and looked at the map of the city, wondering if there were a route of smaller streets she could take. Even if it took her a little longer, it'd be better than apologizing to another stranger on the street for her snapping pokemon. If she took a right a couple of blocks up, she could take a more residential route. That might be better, though they could run into children that way. She'd have to be careful still. Oh, if only she'd disciplined Aen a little better, then this wouldn't be -

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

May gasped with horror as she collided with a hard chest. She leaped in front of her mawile and immediately began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I should've been paying attention to where I was going! Please, excuse me!" she babbled. She looked down in a panic to see Aen growling lowly up at the man, and she nudged her back with her leg. To her surprise, there was a deep chuckle. She looked up with confusion, only to be shocked again.

"I'm getting déjà vu," said Steven Stone with a grin. May's entire back went straight as she sprang to attention.

"Steven!" she gasped. He laughed. "Wh-what- It's you!"

"Indeed," he said plainly. "I certainly wasn't expecting to run into you today. Are you here for the Contest?" May frowned.

"Contest? Is that why there are so many people out today?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, a rather large one. There are quite a few famous competitors in town for it. I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Ah, well, I never keep track of that sort of thing," she said sheepishly. He arched a brow.

"Not at all? I thought most girls your age were all about Contests," he said. May scowled. She didn't like something about the way he said, "girls her age."

"I have more important things to worry about," she said huffily. He gave an amused smile and nodded.

"Yes, of course. My mistake," he said.

"Yes, big mistake," she emphasized with a harrumph. He grinned.

"So what does bring you here then?" he asked.

"We were going to see the berry tree blossoms at the park. We would have come sooner if I'd known about the Contest," she explained. Steven nodded.

"Ah, yes, though I'm sure there's more space available at the park today since many people will be going to watch the Contest," he said. May looked around as another group of young women around her age walked by, holding stuffed altarias and laughing giddily. May frowned.

"Is it a big one?" she asked. Steven smiled amusedly.

"You really don't pay attention to them, do you?" he mused. "Yes, it's the spring Super Contest. All of the highest ranking Coordinators in Hoenn are in town for it."

May's mouth fell open. A group of boys who looked to be about 13 or 14 ran by with enormous gyarados kites trailing behind them. Suddenly the costumes and the festivities made complete sense. She let out a groan.

"We came at the wrong time!" she mourned. Aen also gave a disgruntled growl at the news, eyeing the tail of the last gyarados kite as it whipped by. "Man, getting to the park is going to be a huge pain. When is the Contest over?"

"It'll be going all weekend." May groaned again.

She should have waited until Monday to come, but why on earth would they host such a huge event in a tiny town such as Verdanturf? She couldn't fathom where all these people were even staying! She held Aen to her leg a little more firmly. She definitely couldn't afford to let the mawile snap at passerby when any one of them could be a Coordinator or even a judge for the Contest.

"Who is this?"

May looked up to see Steven smiling down at the mawile. May perked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Aen. Aen, this is my friend Steven Stone," she said. The mawile looked Steven up and down with skepticism, and Steven smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Aen," he said politely. The mawile narrowed her eyes and turned away with a small grunt. May smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, she's not very sociable," she said.

"It's okay. Many of my pokemon are like that too," he said. The mawile then took May's hand and pulled, grunting a bit. Steven grinned. "Seems she wants you all to herself," he noted.

"I have been spoiling her a bit," she said guiltily. "Aen, you're being very rude. I'm still talking to Steven," she reprimanded. The mawile pouted but plopped down next to her, pulling her large second mouth into her lap like a security blanket. She sighed.

"How long has she been with you?" asked Steven.

"Just a few months now. We were training around Mt. Pyre, and she followed us back into town from there. It didn't seem like she wanted to go back, so we just took her with us," she explained sheepishly.

"You seem to have that effect on a lot of pokemon," he said with an arched brow. "What peculiar coloring."

True to his words, Aen was an unusual mawile. Most had dark gray to black jaws, but this one was a strange shade of brown, almost maroon. When May had found her, she'd had a series of cuts and bruises, so perhaps such coloring was uncommon because it made for harder survival in the wild. Either way, it drew a lot of attention, from pokemon and Trainers alike.

Similarly as he'd done in Granite Cave, Steven crouched down low to get a better look at the mawile. The mawile glowered and pulled back against May, wrapping her black jaws around May's legs. She gave a small growl.

"Be careful. She bit an overly friendly Trainer the other day," warned May. He, too, had been a little too curious about her. Steven smiled.

"It's okay. I won't touch you," said Steven to Aen. The mawile's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What interesting coloring. I've never seen a mawile with reddish jaws before." He smiled warmly. "It's very pretty," he added.

May also narrowed her eyes at the two of them. If she weren't mistaken, Aen looked downright bashful at the man's praise, and Steven was being much friendlier with her new pokemon than he'd ever been with the others.

"Hey, quit flirting with my pokemon," she growled. Steven laughed as he stood up, patting Aen on the head. Aen unwrapped herself from May's legs and nearly beamed.

"What can I say? I have a weakness for Steel types," he admitted. May narrowed her eyes.

"Are you secretly a pervert?" she asked bluntly.

In all the time that May had known him, she had never seen Steven Stone's face turn such a strange color. In fact, she hadn't known that anyone's complexion could take on such an odd mixture of red, orange, and pink at once.

"Wh-what?" he sputtered.

"You barely bat an eye at the rest of my pokemon, but then you get all gooey-eyed the second a Steel type shows up," she said with a suspicious glare.

"I can't have a favorite Type?" he countered indignantly.

"There are favorite Types and then there are _types_ ," she implied.

"Who even thinks that way?"

"You do, possibly."

Steven was every bit a conflicted man. He looked as if he wanted to either shake her and bury his face in the ground. Aen looked between the two of them excitedly, apparently having forgotten about the sea of strangers around them. He opened his mouth to reprimand her more, but they were interrupted by the high squeal of a strange voice from nowhere in particular.

"Steeeven!"

May frowned and looked around, frowning deeper as Steven scowled and turned. She craned her neck over his shoulder to see a slender, white-clad figure running towards them. Steven's apparent disgust with her was replaced with a grimace at the sight of the newcomer, and he stepped in front of her, as if to shield her from the man as he approached.

She immediately understood why as he came into view. She had never seen someone so flamboyantly dressed for such a normal day. Purple, white, and aqua splashed together to form an extravagant ensemble, topped with a bright white cap and even a blue cape that rustled in the wind. May wasn't sure if he had escaped a parade or a musical, but he didn't look to be of real life. His hands gestured dramatically as he spoke.

"Steven, _there_ you are! I'd thought for sure you'd been swept away by my adoring public!" declared the strange man. His voice was melodic and had a strange range from very deep to almost effeminate. Even the strange cadence of his speech only served for more drama. People turned and stared from all directions. "What in the _world_ are you doing here? Please, we must hurry back or we shall be _late_ for my spec _-ta_ -cular performance!"

May looked between the two men with confusion. Steven couldn't try to deny now that he and this flamboyant man were at the very least acquaintances, if not friends; however, the glower on Steven's face looked as if he wished to deny knowing anything about the newcomer. She waited for him to respond, but between May's strange line of accusations and now this man, it seemed he had been struck speechless. Or rather, he was struggling to muster up a response appropriate to their public surroundings.

"Um, are you and Steven friends?" she piped up.

The man jumped with surprise at seeing her head pop up from behind Steven. After shaking his surprise, he beamed and stretched his arms wide.

"Now, who is this? Another fan?" drawled the strange man. He pushed Steven to the side without ceremony, took a step towards her, and she flinched a bit. "What shall I autograph for you, little girl? Your bandana? How about your bag?"

"Ah, um… no, I'm okay, thank you," said May awkwardly, backing away slightly. She glanced up at Steven for help, but the silver-headed man looked to be pushing off a headache. The man looked dumbfounded at her response.

"You're not a fan?" he asked. At this question, his voice seemed to even out into a normal tone.

"Well, um, not exactly. Are you an actor or something?" she asked.

For the second time in fifteen minutes, May had insulted a man who was clearly not used to anything besides compliments. If one were capable of inflicting physical pain with words, May had surely done so, for he recoiled as if she had struck him across the face.

"An _actor?_ " he shrieked. "An actor! How could you- Of all things, an actor?"

May had met many strange characters on the road, but she was sure this man was at least in her Top 3. The flamboyant man flailed and mourned loudly so that people began to stop and watch their ordeal. Then, much to May's surprise, there were a few shouts of glee followed by the flashing of cameras. She gaped and looked around with confusion, and Steven sighed.

"May, this is Wallace. He's the reigning Contest Champion," explained Steven finally. He pushed Wallace back slightly with a scowl, earning a squeal from the blue-haired man. Could she see a blood vessel twitching in Steven's face? "You probably know him as the Leader of the Sootopolis Gym," explained Steven further. May's eyes widened with awe.

The blue hair, the extravagant clothes - she recalled images of a beautiful man riding a wave upon the back of a gorgeous milotic. Crowds cheered and screamed behind him.

"You're Wallace!" she cried. The affronted man paused in his huffing and puffing and looked slightly assuaged at her sudden recognition. "Oh, I am a fan! I've been following you since I was just a kid! It's such an honor to meet you!" she gushed.

Wallace looked absolutely delighted, all signs of his affront completely shed. Steven looked as if he wanted to murder someone. May wasn't sure at whom it was directed.

"Ah, what a lovely young lady! It is I who should be honored, for you grace me with your words and your smiles! Steven, how dare you keep such a pretty young thing from me!" he declared.

"So you two are friends?" asked May again, choosing to ignore the first few minutes of their acquaintance and his diminutive titles for her. Wallace gave a grand bow of his head. His blue curls glistened in the sunlight.

"Indeed! My dear man here has had the honor of my friendship for many years now, despite the hardships that come with standing in my light! There are not many who can withstand knowing that they are always going to be seen as less desirable in the wake of one so blessed by the divine, such as myself, but alas, he handles the burden with aplomb! I believe there is a saying from the ancients about the virtues of the less fortunate -"

Steven, apparently, had had enough at this point, for he shoved Wallace out of his way. Wallace let out an unexpectedly ungraceful grunt, and May gasped as Steven grabbed her hand. Aen yipped with outrage at the handling of her Trainer and ran after the two of them as Steven dragged May along.

"Aen, return!" she called. The little fairy withdrew, still scowling up at Steven.

"Steven, where are you going?" cried Wallace.

"Away!" shouted Steven back.

"You're not going to watch me compete?" cried Wallace. Steven rolled his eyes.

"You'll use Hydro Pump and Recover, and then you'll finish off with Rain Dance where you'll do a stupid jig with your milotic," said Steven in a bored tone. "I've seen it already. Good luck." He then grabbed May's hand and dragged her away. She gaped between them dumbly and then waved back at Wallace.

"Good luck, Wallace! It was really nice meeting you!" she called back. Wallace scowled after them and then turned with a huff for the Contest Hall.

May had no idea where Steven was taking her. In the Contest frenzy, she couldn't orient herself north or south. She looked around wildly for some street names and finally figured out that he was dragging her towards the park - just where she'd wanted to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch Wallace compete?" she asked. Steven didn't stop but he looked down at her with an arched brow.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Well, no, not exactly, but he is your friend," she reasoned. He rolled his eyes and continued towards the park.

"He's an attention whore, and besides, you said you wanted to see the berry blossoms, didn't you?" he asked. May blushed.

"W-well, yes, but-" she sputtered. She looked around as they entered the park and noted that it was full of young families and couples on dates. Her face burned brighter as she realized how they probably looked. He was holding her hand, after all. Her heart leapt.

He was holding her hand!

May tried to let go, but his grip remained steady. Her head pounded as she realized her palms were sweating. Didn't he feel it? Wasn't he grossed out?

Either he didn't care or he didn't notice over his indignation, but he did not let go of her hand, despite the pulling. May's mind screamed as they continued at an unforgiving pace, not slowing even as they neared the hill that marked the entrance of Verdanturf Park. May felt herself begin to sweat in unpleasant places and tried her best to regulate her breath. Of course, Steven didn't seem fazed at all, even in his dark suit. Was this man made of metal? He didn't seem strained at all!

"Steven, wait a second!" she finally cried. Steven stopped abruptly and turned with surprise, and May took the opportunity to tear her hand from his. She turned away as subtly as she could to wipe the sweat from her upper lip and dropped her heavy bag to the ground with a great thud. Her shoulders screamed with relief as they breathed. Panting, she wondered how this man could outpace her, even with the heavy bag on her back, when she clearly spent more time in the wild training than he did. The thought that he was a robot emerged clearly in her mind.

Steven, to his credit, had the decency to look away with some embarrassment on her behalf. May took a deep breath and wiped her hands on her shorts. Tightening the bandana on her head and sweeping her hair back once more, May looked back at him.

"What was that about?" she asked. Steven grimaced contritely.

"Sorry. Wallace is... a handful," he said vaguely. May frowned.

"You really didn't want to watch him? You came here to see him compete, didn't you?" she asked. Steven shrugged.

"I found something more interesting to do," he said. May noted with surprise that he didn't meet her eye. Was he embarrassed? She felt her own cheeks warm, and she, too, felt her eyes pull away bashfully.

May's heart pounded for a moment, but before she could dwell too heavily, Steven bent down to grab her bag from the ground. She looked up quickly just in time to see him hoist it over his own shoulder. Its dirty coating and rugged straps contrasted oddly with his suit. Already, she could see it begin to shed dust on his clean jacket.

"Oh, no! You don't need to-" she started, but he cut her off with a smile and gentle wave of his hand.

"Please. Consider it compensation for dragging you off in such an unceremonious manner," he said. May pouted - at his insistence and the return to his guarded, choreographed manners. So much for riling him up.

When it became apparent that he would not relinquish her bag, they continued on into the park, and May finally noticed that they were already in the trees she had came to see. Trees filled with flowers of every color lined the manicured lanes, and bird pokemon of every kind called and sang from high above. Most of the blossoms were still young and barely blooming, so the trees were not as full as she would have liked, but the lower density of the branches allowed sunlight to spill through the treetops.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "This is exactly what I'd wanted!"

Steven smiled warmly and followed as May ran ahead a few paces to assess a few trees she didn't recognize. One tree stood a bit taller than the rest, twisting and winding upward. May ran up to it and noted its tiny buds were a deep shade of pink, almost magenta. Its leaves were large and deep green, like something out of a painting.

"I don't recognize this one," she said as Steven caught up to her.

"I think it's a starf tree," he said.

"A what?"

"A starf. I'm actually surprised to see one here. They're very expensive and rare in Hoenn. They're indigenous to Alola," he explained.

"What do the berries taste like?" she asked. He frowned thoughtfully.

"Hmm... it's hard to describe. Very strong," he said.

"Strong?" she asked, nose scrunching up.

"Tangy with an almost sickeningly sweet taste. I think they're best used as flavor enhancers rather than something you'd eat casually like oran berries," he said. May as she tried to imagine what these strange berries tasted like. She wondered if the flowers were just as odd when in full bloom.

"You really know a little about everything, don't you?" she asked. Steven laughed brightly.

"You learn some things on the road," he said simply. "Shall we continue?"

They followed the winding path through the trees with the branches converging and breaking to cast strange shadows on the ground before them. May pointed out the trees she didn't know, and Steven dutifully answered her questions with patient and thorough explanations. She grinned gleefully as they finally stepped out into the clearing of a rest area. A couple of young families and a few couples dotted the clearing.

There was a couple a distance away who appeared to be on a nervous date. The young man looked flustered and too anxious to respond to any of the young woman's comments, though she luckily didn't seem to notice and continued on happily. May looked between herself and Steven and wondered if they looked anything like that.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked suddenly. May looked over to see him gesturing to a vending machine nearby. She smiled at her own secret musings and noted that if they were anything like that couple, the nervous wreck would be she, for he hardly seemed to notice anyone else around them, let alone her own nerves.

"Ah, yes, I could go for some tea," she said, noting that her throat was actually quite parched. She and Steven walked over to assess the options.

As she rushed to pull out her own wallet, Steven smiled in a knowing way that said he was just letting her pay for her own drink this time so she wouldn't argue with him again. She eyed him suspiciously as she fished her green tea out of the machine and he dropped his own coins into the slot. He selected an iced coffee and then arched a brow at her responding grimace.

"You don't like coffee?" he asked. May shook her head.

"Too bitter," she said, scrunching up her nose. He sighed.

"Sounds like you still have a child's palate," he said. She scowled.

"First Wallace, now you. Do I really seem like that much of a kid?" she growled. He smiled with amusement.

"When you make faces like that, you do," he said. May's scowl deepened. He laughed and gave her a nudge to continue. She followed begrudgingly as they proceeded back into the trees.

Again, they walked on in amiable silence with little questions from May dusted throughout. Gradually, the sun began to trickle in through the treetops, glinting off the green leaves and little dots of pink and yellow and white blossoms. The ground then began to swell and then fall in small hills with the path winding through them and then over as they began to reach higher. May found the heat begin to build again in her face as they started to climb more and more. Eventually, the tree line broke, and before them stood a large hill that blocked the view of the rest of the park.

"Why don't we sit up there?" suggested Steven. May frowned. The hill was much taller than she'd liked.

"All the way up there?" she asked warily. He smiled.

"I was thinking it'd be far enough from the tourists. We could let out your pokemon without anyone really noticing," he said, and May understood his implication with a happy grin and ran up the hill. He sighed but followed dutifully at his own steady pace.

May beat him to the top, and as she waited for him to meet her, she looked out around them. Just as he'd said, the top of the hill was quiet, and with the trees around them and their vantage point over the park, they had enough privacy to allow Latias to come out undisturbed. She spun to see Steven reach her, an amused smile on his face, but before she could express her excitement, there was a pop and glow of light, but not from her own belt. Steven sighed as his metang appeared before them. He let out a happy cry in greeting, and she beamed.

"Hi, Metang!" she said. She then gave a small shriek as he rushed her without warning.

May gasped painfully as the metang threw his arms around her with abandon. The feeling of his hard metal of his body colliding with hers was what she imagined it felt like to be hit by a bicycle, but she couldn't help the glee she felt at seeing him again.

"Hi, Metang!" she laughed. "It's so good to see you!" The pokemon garbled happily in response. She winced, feeling her ribs bruise under his hard embrace.

"Easy there. You're going to hurt her," said Steven firmly. The metang let her go with what she imagined to be a sheepish smile. "Sorry, he's easily excitable."

"It's okay. I am, too," she laughed. She bent at the waist to rub the metang on his smooth head. His static expression didn't change, but she had the feeling he'd purr and grin if he were able to. "Do you mind if I bring my pokemon out too?" she asked him. The metang bounced eagerly, which she took as a positive response.

There was a barrage of popping as her entire team burst from their Balls. May squinted as the flashes of light blinded her slightly. A few of them cried out happily in greeting to both her and Steven. Latias let out a cheerful squeal at the sight of him, gliding over to greet him.

"Latias, it's good to see you. How are you?" he said, patting the dragon on the head kindly. She cooed and nudged his face affectionately.

"Latias, stay low," warned May gently. The dragon beamed and glided back to the tree where the other pokemon had already huddled.

All of the pokemon gathered around Latias to shield her from prying eyes. May beamed as the dragon settled happily against the tree and her teammates. Even if someone were to spot her now, Latias could retreat before they could take a second glance.

May hadn't felt so content in a very long time. With her cool drink and the warm breeze, she fell back into the grass with a small laugh to herself. Steven smiled down at her and leaned back onto his hands. She grinned up at him and her pokemon from her spot on the ground.

His silver hair bristled in the wind, and the sunlight hit his sharp cheeks. With their pokemon huddled together happily and the two of them seated in the warm grass, May wondered at how idyllic her life had become, despite the ups and downs of her journey as a Trainer. This was peace and contentment and all the wishes she had made on stars while lying awake at night in the wild. She saw Steven's hand so close to hers and wondered if there would ever be a day where she could take it and not feel ashamed. Her cheeks pinkened slightly as he turned to look at her with a smile.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked. May wondered if he realized just how deeply his question hit but nodded happily.

"Yes. This is perfect. Thank you," she said. "I still feel bad though for dragging you away from Wallace."

"If anyone did the dragging, it was I," he said.

"Yeah, why didn't you want to stay? You came here with him, right?" Steven sighed.

"Unwillingly. I don't see him often, so he complains and whines, and I sort of caved into this," he explained.

"Are you two close?" she asked. Steven smiled wryly, and she knew without his answer that he didn't consider himself close to most people.

"I suppose," he said vaguely. "We've known each other for a long time, so I guess anyone would become well acquainted in that time."

"You don't seem to be comfortable with calling him your friend though," she urged. Steven frowned thoughtfully.

"I suppose the word is just odd to me, but we are friends," he said slowly. The truth of the sentiment seemed to irk him slightly, and she grinned.

"Best friends?" she teased. He narrowed his eyes down at her and jabbed her in the forehead with his index finger. She grunted slightly at the pain.

"Ugh, mean," she retorted. He rolled his eyes as she rubbed at the spot, and she pouted, even as he looked back down to the trees below. "How do you know so many important people ?" she asked. She thought she saw him stiffen, but she was probably mistaken.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you knew Brawly and then my dad and now Wallace, and you seemed to know Flannery too when I mentioned her," listed May.

"You meet people here and there through your travels," he said, again vague. May frowned at his response. "You've befriended many Gym Leaders along your way, haven't you?" he reasoned.

"Hm, I guess so," agreed May warily. She couldn't deny that. Indeed, she had a few unanswered text messages from Flannery waiting on her phone now, and even Brawly had called her recently with a question about Battle strategies. His answer didn't seem too strange if she thought about it that way.

And she could certainly understand why strong Trainers and personalities would be attracted to someone like him. Strength attracts strength, but beyond that, there was just something magnetic about him. He seemed so sure of himself and so capable that anyone would want to attach themselves to him, just for the pleasure of seeing someone continue to succeed so confidently. When he spoke, it was with assurance, and when he looked at her with pride, she felt sure that she could be just as capable someday.

She wondered what he thought when he looked at her. She'd like to think that he saw someone with potential, and perhaps even a friend, despite his discomfort with the word. He'd never denied it when she introduced him as such, though who would do something like that? He went out of his way to spend time with her during their intermittent collisions on the road, but it's not like she saw him often. Her face went pale as she realized there could be many other Trainers like her out there that he did this with in the months between their meetings. Were there other girls? Other women?

"Where have you been lately?" she asked, a little too quickly.

"Here and there. The usual. Why do you ask?" he said casually. May shrugged, hoping she didn't look too desperate, but the heat in her face was growing too uncomfortable for her to sit still. She sat up and immediately reached for her tea, hoping for it to cool her down again.

"Just wondering," she mumbled, taking a sip of her tea. Steven arched a brow with a smile.

"What, did you miss me?" he teased.

May immediately felt the tea rush into her nose as she gagged. She doubled over away from him and spit the tea out into the grass. She marveled that it didn't simply boil away, for she was sure her face was hot enough to cook an egg at the sound of his laughter.

"S-stop - don't l-laugh!" she coughed. She gagged again and dove into her bag for a napkin. Steven tried to stifle his laughter as she buried her face in the first tissue she could find, blowing the remnants of tea from her nose. He averted his gaze tactfully but continued to snicker as she finally was able to clear her windpipe of the offending liquid.

"Why?" she gasped. Curling her knees in and groaning into her legs, she wanted to simply roll away and down the hill from Steven to escape her humiliation. Steven patted her on the back.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to make you choke," he said. His grin softened a bit. "You can come out now."

"No," mumbled May. The skin on her face was sizzling away into ash, she was sure. Steven laughed again but leaned back once more. After a few more minutes, the internal screaming quieted in May's head, and she mustered enough courage to slowly sit up and wipe the hair and shame from her face.

As she turned finally to look back at him, she found Steven smiling amusedly at her. It was a warm expression, and she felt it resonate in her cheeks again, but she didn't look away. Smiling bashfully, she let out a snickering laugh at her own expense, and he laughed again as well.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just... you caught me off guard," she said sheepishly.

He smiled warmly at her in a way she hadn't expected. He looked to be assessing her again, but unlike the cold looks he'd given her so many times before, this was with fondness. Finally, he reached his hand forward with his palm upturned.

"Give me your phone," he said. May frowned.

"Why?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and gestured again.

"Just give it to me," he insisted. May eyed him suspiciously but pulled her phone from her pocket to hand to him. He smiled triumphantly before diving right into its contents. May craned her neck to see what he was doing.

He had opened up her Contacts and now had a new page open. Her mouth fell open as she realized he was punching in his own information. With one final tap, he hit "Done," and "Steven Stone" appeared in her list. He handed the phone back to her with a knowing smirk, and she could only accept it with a dumb dazed expression.

"Now you can call me to see where I am at anytime," he said. May gaped.

"Anytime?"

"Anytime," he confirmed.

She stared back at her phone. Just as he said, there was his name and phone number. She was tempted to call it now just to confirm that it was actually his.

But she didn't, which she would later agonize over at great length. For now, she smiled bashfully up at him. He smiled at her obvious giddiness but politely didn't comment, and as the wind blew through the trees again, May found that she could not hold onto any feeling but contentment.

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly with easy banter between the two of them. Steven even discarded his jacket for an hour, of which May relished every minute. As the sun began its downward arc, she began to feel the ache in her bones again to start moving, and as if the world wished to answer her, Steven's phone began to ring.

It shocked the both of them. Aen even jumped up from her spot in the shade to growl at the offending noise. Steven rummaged through his jacket pockets, finally finding the phone, before giving a heavy sigh. May frowned as he answered sullenly.

"What?" he answered bluntly. He rolled his eyes at whatever response he received. "Of course, you did. No, I'm in the park." He nodded slightly to himself as he listened to whomever was on the other end, eyes still narrowed. "Yes... Yes... It will take me some time to walk back. No, I can't. I'm with someone."

May blushed furiously and looked away at this.

"Yes," continued Steven. He then scowled. "What the hell do you know?"

May frowned again as his scowl deepened and deepened as he continued to talk. She'd never heard him speak so angrily to anyone except his own father, and even to him, Steven was poised, despite his chilly demeanor.

Finally, he finished with, "Fine, I'll start heading back then. No, stay where you are. I'll come to you. I'm hanging up now." There was the tiny mumble of talking still from the other end, but Steven hung up anyway. May smiled awkwardly as he sighed and rubbed at his forehead. He seemed strangely exhausted for a two minute conversation.

"Wallace?" she asked. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Yes."

"You have an awfully strange friendship," she remarked. He rolled his eyes, sitting up again.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'friendship,'" he said.

"Really?" she asked.

To her surprise, he paused with a thoughtful look. His metang got up with a stretch from the pokemon huddle beneath the tree and floated over towards them. He tugged on Steven's sleeve eagerly, and Steven smiled warmly, placing an affectionate hand on Metang's head.

"We should get back to town. It's getting pretty late," he said. She eyed him warily, aware that he had sidestepped her seemingly simple question, but stood anyway. Aen and Shinju leapt to their feet to meet her.

With one last round of content smiles from her pokemon - and Latias' elated grin - they all withdrew. The quiet of the grassy hill settled, and May felt strangely anxious. She looked up at Steven to see him smiling patiently at her, and once again, that wall between them seemed to stand. She wondered when it had re-erected itself.

"Let's go."

* * *

Like the walk into the park, the walk out was quiet; however, May didn't feel the same content glow. With every step, she realized that Steven would disappear again into the evening, and though she knew she could now contact him whenever she wanted, she knew in her heart she wouldn't.

The sun began its arc downward, and with the yellow light playing off the trees and his silver hair, May paused to see his imposing figure in the late afternoon light. His long legs took him a few steps farther before he stopped to glance back at her. He frowned, and May realized dumbly that she had stopped.

"Are you alright?" he asked. May nodded quickly and pushed a smile to her face. She hurried to catch up but didn't meet his eye.

"Yes, just thought I'd forgotten something. Let's go!" she laughed. She didn't notice that his frown remained.

Dread. She'd felt it before, but she felt it strongly now. She dreaded parting from him again and dreaded the idea that he'd continue to lead his own separate life away from her. No matter how their paths crisscrossed, the pieces of themselves that remained autonomous of each other outweighed any tiny interludes that brought them together. So then why did she wish to hold onto it? Onto him?

"Steven, there you are!"

May looked up with surprise. Were they already back in town? No, she saw the arch of the entrance to the park, so they'd barely made it out, let alone back into the central part of town.

And yet, there was Wallace, still in his extravagant clothes. She glanced up at Steven with confusion and was relieved to see that he, too, looked confused and annoyed. He scowled as Wallace scampered up to meet them.

"What are you doing here? I said I'd meet you back in town," he growled.

"Yes, yes, but I grew tired of waiting and decided I would come and grace you with my presence for the walk back!" declared Wallace with a flourishing wave of his arms. "And what better backdrop for my beauty than the natural splendor of the berry tree blossoms cast in sunset? Wouldn't you agree, my dear girl?"

May jumped at the sudden address and nodded dumbly out of reflex.

"O-oh, yes, of course," she sputtered. Steven glared at her.

"Please don't humor him," he said. She laughed awkwardly.

"But really, it is very unlike you to be so moody. What has gotten into you?" asked Wallace with a pout. "Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a lovesick teenager!"

"Wallace!" barked Steven. The blue-haired man laughed.

"Such a melodramatic young man! Perhaps next time I shall ground you and leave you to brood in the hotel room with a babysitter!"

May smiled stiffly as the two bickered back and forth for a moment. Or rather, Steven bickered while Wallace waxed poetic nonsensically about their new parent-child dynamic. After a couple of minutes, she glanced down at her phone to see that it was really getting quite late, and if she didn't hurry, she wouldn't find a good place to camp out before it grew dark.

"Um," she started. The bickering immediately stopped, and she smiled awkwardly again. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I actually should get going soon."

They both looked surprised [though she had the feeling Wallace's shock was more because he'd forgotten she'd even been there to begin with], and Steven straightened up.

"Are you sure? You can't stay just a little longer?" he asked quickly. It was May's turn to be surprised.

"Oh, uh, yeah, we should get back to training tomorrow, and I promised Flannery I'd come visit next week, so I should really get going if I'm going to make it there by foot in that time."

Steven looked strangely troubled by this, as his frown deepened and deepened. Wallace, however, seemed entertained by it all.

"Ah, yes, the struggles of a young Trainer. How romantic and humble! I, too, remembered the days when I was forced to trudge through the muck and the mire of the Hoenn wild, charging forward to my goals of stardom and greatness!" he cried.

May struggled to imagine Wallace wearing anything but flawless white and found that she could not. She couldn't see him trudging through mud or even sand. Had he ever stepped outside in anything but SPF 70? Looking at his pale, porcelain skin, she knew the answer was no.

"Let me walk you out of town," offered Steven suddenly. May shook her head quickly, and he frowned again.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to take you from Wallace any longer than I already have," she said quickly. Steven looked strangely offended by this. "I-I don't mean- I mean, it's really okay! I just feel bad for inconveniencing you already today," she tried to explain quickly.

Steven continued to frown, and she screamed at herself silently. She'd been doing so well today! She'd barely stumbled over herself at all till this point, but as soon as Wallace showed up, she became a fumbling mess again. No wonder Steven thought she was acting strangely.

"Well, if you're sure..." said Steven slowly, though he still didn't look convinced. She nodded.

"Yes, definitely!" she said, a bit too quickly. She flinched, and he arched a brow. "I should really get going, but it was really nice seeing you again. Thank you for- for taking me to the park. It was- I really had a lot of fun." She hoped he believed her, for she really meant it - more than she could express.

He nodded slowly, thoughtfully, and after he seemed to think through her fragmented ramblings, he smiled softly. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I had fun too. I'm glad I was able to see you, as well," he said simply. To her wonder, she found that she actually believed him. "I'm sure I'll see you on the road sometime soon. And you, erm, have my information now," he added, mumbling towards the end. May cocked her head with curiosity, only to have Wallace give a smug, "Oh ho!" Steven shot him a harsh glare.

"Yes, I'll, uh, see you soon then," said May, blushing slightly. "Wallace, it was great meeting you! Hopefully I'll see you again soon," she added a bit more assertively. To her surprise, Wallace straightened up with a hard glint in his eye.

"Come challenge me anytime. I'll be waiting," he said with a defiant smile. His voice hit a deep tone, and she wondered if this was the man she would face one day.

They said their goodbyes, and May turned to make her way out of town. As the sun began to set, the image of the two impressive men cast in orange light lingered in her mind. She would find her way to Wallace in due time, she was sure. And Steven...

Something in her gut said he would be an obstacle in her path once again soon, though in what manner she couldn't be sure. As a mentor or a friend or perhaps even as an opponent? She wouldn't know for certain for a while, but she knew that when the time came, she needed to be ready. Today had been a lovely interlude, but tomorrow she would return to the grind.

There was a flash from her waist, and Aen the mawile appeared at her side with a fierce gaze and determined gait. May smiled and then also squared herself off for the horizon.


	20. ch 10: wonder room

**A/N:** I just realized I've never addressed this, but all of the names of the pokemon are pretty consistent. May's pokemon are all Japanese words for stones or metals. I haven't named any of Steven's until this chapter, but they're Latin-based without one category. Let me know if you'd like any translations.

I'd been preparing an _Ouran High School Host Club_ story next, but I've gotten neck-deep into _March Comes in Like a Lion_ and have been re-reading _Psycho-Pass_ and _Naruto_. In fact, I've already written outlines for all of them and have even drafted a few sample chapters for each. Something is wrong with me. I'm never going to finish these two damn stories at this rate.

Also, I just started BetaReading. I'm definitely not going to finish anything if I keep this up.

* * *

 **Storm Skyress:** Hello! You have good timing haha. I was just finishing up the next chapter when you posted your review and it gave me a bit of a kick to complete it. Thank you so much for reading and the extremely kind review! I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story because I feel the same way about a lot of MayxSteven fics. I put a lot of thought into my plots and characters, so it's nice to hear that readers appreciate it. Thank you so much again!

 **Rieth:** Thank you! Haha I'm glad to know Sycamore is consistent in the anime and games. He's been a lot of fun to write, and I think he's a nice wildcard to throw into the Steven-May dynamic. I also wish there were more MayxSteven fics, so I'm thrilled to know you've enjoyed mine. I will definitely finish this story. It might take me some time though with my short attention span...

 **missalex3030:** Hello! I've never read a story in a fandom I wasn't familiar with, so I'm glad you're keeping up haha. I hope you're doing well! Thank you, as always!

 **firehottie:** Hello, thank you! I'm going through a surge of motivation right now, so hopefully I'll have another couple of chapters up soon!

 **Wolflyn:** Hello! I'm curious that you thought my note affected your reading of the chapter, and I think you're right. There are certain chapters that are just so hard to write that I can't help but think they'll come across as strained. I'll start keeping those thoughts to myself and see how the readers interpret them. Anyway, I agree that Wallace and Sycamore are a lot of fun! And in regards to Steven's OOCness, I think he's embarrassed to express affection towards May in front of Sycamore, and your "rivalry" assessment was spot on. It'll become more apparent that Sycamore is very aware of Steven's feelings and May's awkwardness [which is also a ton of fun to write]. Finally, thank you for your reviews! I really enjoy reading reviews people put a lot of thought into - it makes me feel like all the thought I've put into the story has been reciprocated. Please keep the critiques coming!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights over Pokemon the franchise.

* * *

 **Ch. 10: wonder room**

May had never held a job in the traditional sense. At 16, she'd set out with nothing but a pack on her back and the tiny torchic Kohaku at her side. For nearly four years after that, she'd wandered the country tirelessly for whatever challenges she could find. Here and there, she'd held small part-time jobs during lean times when money had been short, but for the most part, she'd never been held to a rigorous schedule at someone else's behest.

So her schedule in Rustboro was foreign. Something about the mundane 9-5 day was almost exciting. She woke up everyday at 7, ate a light breakfast with her team, put in some quick morning exercises, and then went straight to the Devon Corporation laboratory. There, she either performed the same steps with her pokemon - generally a different one from day to day - or helped her pokemon through various examinations, all under the observant eye of Augustine Sycamore.

Sycamore was an unusual man. He was clearly brilliant but eccentric. In moments of clarity, he would flail his arms dramatically and sometimes even kiss her on either cheek, much to her embarrassment. He had the ability to charm every person they met, men and women alike, and held the same sort of magnetism she did when it came to pokemon. In the span of a minute, he could go from flirting shamelessly with her to making profound observations about her pokemon, and at the end of every day, she felt excited about what sort of new things she would learn from him the next.

He was exactly the sort of man most women fantasized about, and yet she still did not feel the same sort of elation with him as she felt with Steven.

She enjoyed time with the researcher, of course. She imagined even the most antisocial of people would find pleasure in his company, but still, she found herself waiting everyday for the moment Steven would come by to check on them.

Steven was clearly busy, as any corporate successor should be. She rarely saw him in anything but those pristine suits these days, and only on rare occasions did he stay for longer than fifteen minutes or so. She cherished those few moments, even with Sycamore there, and no matter how she wished otherwise, she could no longer deny that her feelings since his departure and return had not changed.

It aggravated her to no end, for his feelings, too, had not seemed to change. There were little moments when he would look at her in a certain way with some tenderness that it made her wonder if he truly did care for her in the way that she wanted, but then it would disappear just as quickly as it had come, and she had to admit that it was all in her imagination. After all, he was still nine years older and perhaps even more worldly than he'd been all those years ago. He'd seen the great cities of Kalos and met all the glamorous women of Lumiose City. Why would someone like him find any interest in a small town girl like her?

At least she had this schedule to keep her mind busy, and there was no better companion to keep her entertained than Sycamore. He seemed to know a little bit about everything, though it didn't matter much, as he could make even the most mundane story sound exciting. There was a certain flair to the way he spoke that energized May, and when he spoke of the far-off places he'd visited in his pursuit of knowledge, she could nearly see them for herself. As she sat in this cold laboratory and listened to his tales of hot and freezing destinations, she began to hunger for her travels once more.

"... So if you are interested in adventure, I must insist that you visit Cinnabar Island!" he declared, concluding another tale of his adventures. May grinned as she imagined the rough terrain of hardened lava protruding from the sea.

"And Blaine is still there to this day?" she asked with wonder. He nodded and gestured dramatically with a tape measure he had just pulled out of his pocket.

"Still there fighting the elements and anyone who dares challenge him! He's as fiery as the pokemon he trains!" he said. He then turned towards May's mawile Aen, who was seated on the lab table in front of them. "Now, Mademoiselle Aen, do you mind turning around so that I may have the pleasure of measuring you?" he asked.

The mawile beamed and spun around, whacking May with her second mouth in the process. May scowled as Aen peered over her shoulder coquettishly at Sycamore and wondered just how all the men around her seemed to charm her temperamental mawile so easily.

"I've never seen a mawile with such lovely patterns. You truly are a beauty, Mademoiselle Aen," he said with flourish. He extended the tape measure and looked closely before scribbling the measurement down on a clipboard. When he was done, he pulled a few cotton swabs out from his coat pocket.

"May I take a sample?" he asked politely again. The mawile chirped happily and then opened her mouth wide. He rubbed a couple of swabs along the inside of Aen's mouth and then stood up with a grin as he slipped them into a tiny plastic tube. Aen beamed.

"That's that! Thank you very much, my dear!" he said. "Please, make yourself at home while I log these. I believe Gregoire would love some company if you'd like."

Aen chirped happily and scampered off to find the younger mawile. Sycamore smiled at May and nodded to his computer.

"And would you mind keeping me some company as I punch these in? It shouldn't take too long," he said. May nodded and followed, plopping down in the seat beside him as he labeled the tubes and then started typing away.

"How old is Aen?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think about six maybe?" she guessed. He nodded and typed in a few numbers.

"Where did you find her?"

"Around the base of Mt. Pyre. There's a mawile colony there that's known for being a bit aggressive," she said.

"I see. Steven tells me she chose to join you on her own," he said. May frowned, wondering just how much Steven had told Sycamore about her.

"Yes, she did. I think her unusual coloring led to a lot of conflict for her in the wild," she said. Sycamore nodded.

"Yes, that's common. It's likely she attracted unwanted attention that way. Mawiles are not known for being sympathetic," he said seriously. Then he gave her a bright smile. "Even better that she found you then, eh?" May grinned, unable to deny how thankful she was for Aen as well.

"Where's Gregoire from?" she asked.

"Steven caught him for me," said Sycamore with a grin. May narrowed her eyes.

"Of course he did," she said dully. Sycamore arched a brow.

"Now, what exactly could you mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Sycamore smiled crookedly as he continued to type but didn't respond for a moment. He gave a few clicks of his mouse then began to type again.

"How old are you?" he asked finally. May arched a brow at the unexpected question.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked. He grinned.

"It's for my own data," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him but responded, "Twenty-three." His eyebrows shot up, and he whistled, though he continued to type.

"So young! I'd thought for sure you'd be at least a few years older," he said. May gave an amused smile.

"Do I look that old?" she asked.

"Not at all, but for one so successful and mature, I'd have thought you'd be one of those people with a young face," he said. May perked up.

"You think I'm mature?"

"More so than the usual twenty-three year-old," he said. He hit a few keys sharply. Smiling fondly, he added, "When I was twenty-three, I was running off to Sinnoh to harass Professor Rowan and chasing skirts." May arched a brow.

"You're not chasing skirts now?" she countered. He paused his typing and shot her a grin.

"Well, perhaps less so than I was back then," he admitted. May laughed.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Thirty-three," he said. May nodded thoughtfully.

"You seem thirty-three," she said. He pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Grinning, May said simply, "Exactly what it sounds like."

"Somehow, it feels as if you're telling me I'm old," he said with a dull expression.

"Old isn't bad," she said.

"So I am old?"

"Older."

"Too old for you?" he asked with a grin. May's face flushed.

"Wh-what?" she gaped. He laughed with delight.

"Ah, ma cherie, you are too much fun. I simply must convince you to return to Kalos with me or my life will be significantly duller!" he teased. May pouted.

"You're a dirty old man, you know that?" she retorted.

"You're one to call someone else 'dirty,'" he countered with a smirk. He reached over and tugged at her jacket, which held several splatters of mud. "My messy Champion."

"Aren't you calling the kettle black with your messy hair?" she countered, reaching forward to tug at his disheveled hair. He grinned and leaned a bit closer conspiratorially.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your hair a bit messy," he said. May felt her face warm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He leaned a bit closer.

"I can show you if you'd- oof!"

Sycamore grunted with pain as a hard fist came down on his head. May looked up with surprise to see a deeply scowling Steven Stone glaring down at the two of them. Her face turned from pink to red.

"Show her what?" he growled. Sycamore whimpered and rubbed the top of his bruised head.

"Just how to style her hair, of course! 'Messy chic' is all the rage in Lumiose City right now!" cried Sycamore. Steven didn't look at all convinced but then turned on May. She recoiled slightly at the dark expression on his face.

"What?" she sputtered. His eyes narrowed.

"What's with that response?" he asked. May scowled.

"You're the one who barged in here uninvited," she scolded.

"As the president of this company, I can 'barge in' wherever I want," he countered. May's scowl deepened.

"You're not the president yet!" she retorted.

"Does that change anything?" he asked.

"Probably not because you'd still be a jerk," she said.

"And you'd still be completely oblivious."

"Did you come here just to pick on me?" she asked.

Steven scowled narrowly at her, and she met his gaze with defiance. Their staring match lasted for a few moments before Steven shook his head at her with a frustrated sigh.

"You're incorrigible. Anyway, I found these two outside," he said, gesturing behind him. May frowned and craned her neck to peer over his shoulder to see two men. She lit up with surprise.

"Hey, May!" greeted Brendan Birch happily with a wave. His father stood beside him. May leapt to her feet.

"Brendan! Professor! I didn't know you two were here already!" she exclaimed.

"We tried calling you a few times, but you didn't pick up."

"Ah, I'm sorry! My phone gets poor service back here," she said. She ushered them forward and beckoned Sycamore. "Professor, this is Augustine Sycamore. Augustine, this is Professor Birch and his son Brendan. Professor Birch was my Trainer mentor when I first started out," she introduced. They all shook hands enthusiastically.

"Professor, it is a pleasure to finally have the honor of your acquaintance!" said Sycamore, beaming. "I've admired your work for many years and have been hoping for an opportunity to work with you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. Brendan and I were thrilled to hear the great Sycamore was coming to Hoenn! We owe Mr. Stone a great deal for bringing you here," said Birch, nodding to Steven, who gave a gracious bow of his head.

"Anything in the name of science," he said.

Brendan then lit up and exclaimed, "Oh!" He pulled his bag to the front and rummaged through before pulling out a large container. "May, your mom wanted me to give you these," said Brendan, handing it to her. She opened it to find a pile of fresh cookies. He then reached into another pocket and pulled out a large envelope. May accepted it curiously and looked inside to see a stack of colorful cards with messy doodles in crayon and paint. "And the nursery wanted me to give you these."

May laughed as she skimmed through the little drawings and messages. Most of them had scribbly drawings of her pokemon and a few drawings of themselves. Sycamore took a cookie from the container and looked over her shoulder to take a peek as he bit into it.

"Drawings?" he asked.

"Mm. From the kids in Littleroot," she said fondly. "Every once in a while I go see them when I'm home visiting my mom. I guess they made these for me." Her smile deepened as she came across a funny drawing of Kohaku covered in kids. She'd have to show him later. Sycamore beamed.

"You are certainly most beloved here. Never have I seen a Champion so celebrated in Kalos or in Sinnoh!" he said, dramatically gesturing with the cookie. She laughed.

"That's really nice of you to say, but our marketing department is just a little overzealous. I'm sure I'm not nearly as popular as the media makes me out to be," she said.

"You really are though," insisted Brendan. "Especially considering how secretive the last Champion was."

May smiled awkwardly at Brendan's strange jab at Steven. The older man didn't seem irked at all, but she wished Brendan would be a bit more tactful.

"Ah, Professor Birch, that reminds me - I have something I wanted to share with you in the nursery. Please, if you'll follow me…" interjected Sycamore. "May do you mind looking after Gregoire?" May nodded. Birch beamed and followed to the far door that led to the pokemon nursery with Brendan chasing after them happily. May stayed behind, as did Steven.

"Sorry you got dragged in today," she said, walking over to the corner where the two mawiles seemed to be having a strange conversation. Steven shrugged.

"It's fine. I wanted to see how those two got on anyway," he said, following her. "Seems like they've been buddies for years."

"They're both people who can get on with anyone," she said.

"That's true, though I'm glad they've taken to each other so readily," he said. He smiled down at Aen, who jumped up with glee at the sight of him. "Hello, Aen. It's been a while." She let out a happy chirp in greeting.

" _Hn."_

They both jumped at the sound of a small grunt. May looked around quickly before finally looking down. At her thigh was a little bipedal pokemon with a round, shiny head and what appeared to be blades in place of its hands. Pierced on one blade was a piece of paper, which he held up to think with an almost annoyed expression.

"Oh, hello," she said. Steven bent down to pat the pokemon on the head.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Glade. I didn't see you. May, this is Glade, my pawniard," he said. May smiled curiously.

"Nice to meet you, Glade," she said. "What's that you've got there?" she asked, gesturing to the paper.

"He gets bored easily, so I've been putting him to work in the office to keep him occupied," he said. "Is that for me?" He accepted the paper and looked over it quickly with a nod.

"Something important?" she asked.

"Just a memo from a meeting I missed."

"We're not keeping you from important matters, are we?" she asked.

"No, it was a board meeting, so I technically didn't need to be there," he said. "It's mostly a formality."

"I see," she said. "So your pokemon is working more than you are?" she added with a raised brow.

"He's hardly working," said Steven, smiling down at the pawniard, who seemed to sigh with exasperation. Steven gestured towards May. "Glade, do you remember what I've told you about May? She's the Pokemon League Champion here."

The pawniard was a fascinating little character. Pawniards were endemic to Kalos, so very few had made their way to Hoenn. In fact, May had never seen one in person before. With its sharp yellow gaze, the small pawniard had been scanning May up and down since she'd noticed him, much to her interest. She'd never worried about pokemon disliking her - she hadn't met one yet that she wasn't able to charm - but this was unusual. The pawniard stared her down, unwavering. She gave a curious smile, but still his expression did not change.

"I've told him a lot about you," said Steven. May's eyebrows shot up with surprise.

"About me?" she asked. He nodded. "Like what?" She couldn't imagine Steven telling _anyone_ about her, even to their mutual friends, though she supposed it made sense he would confide in his pokemon differently. She was sure her pokemon knew more about her than anyone else.

The glint in Steven's eyes as he smiled in response gave her pause.

"A lot," he said vaguely. May scowled.

"Would it kill you to give a straight answer for once?" she countered.

"That would be rather out of character for me, wouldn't it, Aen?" he said with a smile down at May's mawile. Aen and Gregoire both snorted happily, and May rolled her eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to flirt with my pokemon?" she asked. Steven now rolled his eyes.

"The perversion of your claims reflect more on you than they do on me," he countered. May was about to retort when the door opened again and the Birches and Sycamore entered speaking excitedly. They both stopped to see May and Steven standing in the corner with the pokemon.

"Ah, you're still here, good!" said Sycamore as they joined them. "We were just discussing the Birches returning here next week to continue the experiments on megastones. Do you think that would be possible, Steven?"

"I don't see why not," said Steven smoothly. The three men beamed.

"Excellent! When can you come back?" asked Sycamore.

"I think we can come back next Wednesday," said Birch. Brendan nodded in excited agreement.

"I'll have arrangements made for you then," said Steven.

The men concluded their plans swiftly, and before they knew it, the clock struck 6:00pm.

"We should get going before it gets too late or my wife will have our hides," said Professor Birch.

"How are you getting home?" asked Sycamore.

"May is lending us her pidgeots Suzu and Xī, who are going to stay with us for the week until we come back," explained Birch.

"You also have a pidgeot?" cried Sycamore. "May, ma chère, you are truly the woman I have been searching for all my life!"

"Easy, Augustine," growled Steven. Sycamore grinned and then winked at May.

"It seems I've hit a sore spot," he teased. Steven rolled his eyes and gestured for the door.

"Shall I see you out?" he offered, ignoring the Kalosian man. The Birches nodded, and Steven led the way. May and Sycamore followed with Sycamore and Birch discussing the next week giddily.

May wasn't able to contribute to the conversation, as much as she wanted to, for the weight of Steven's pawniard continued to bear down on her as they walked. She shot him a few furtive glances, but when she realized he was not going to look away, she sighed and decided to ignore it. He hardly seemed shy, so if he wanted to know something, she imagined he'd make it known to her.

"How long do you think you can stay?" asked Steven suddenly.

"In Rustboro? I don't know. Drake called to reprimand me again the other day, but it's not like anything is really going on right now," she said. Steven smiled.

"Maybe they miss you," he said. May snorted.

"Yeah, right. For what? It's not like I do anything there," she said.

"Your presence alone I'm sure is appreciated," he said. May frowned at the strange flattery he was offering and chose not to say anything. "Well, I hope you can stay for a while here."

"Even if I can't, I can always leave a few of my pokemon here. Augustine's just about become Aen's favorite person anyway," she offered.

"That's not the same," he said. She frowned.

"Why not? Augustine doesn't need me here for the day-to-day stuff," she said.

In response, Steven smiled in that secret way of his and didn't answer. May scowled.

"I feel like you just answered in your head but didn't say it out loud," she said. He laughed and simply picked up his pace. May growled at him as they finally reached the lobby.

Goodbyes were made with promises for the Birches to return as planned. May's two pidgeots stretched their wings as the Birches climbed on, and with a great swoop of their wings, the two men were gone. May watched as her pokemon grew tinier and tinier in the distance until they were completely out of sight.

"What a lovely duo they are," sighed Sycamore, still looking up into the sky. "May, ma chere, thank you for the introduction. You have been an absolute gift to have, wouldn't you say, Steven?" he added, looking up to the silver-haired man with a grin. Steven narrowed his eyes.

"Sure," he said dully. May scowled.

"Are you this big of a prick to everyone or just me?" she asked.

"Just you, it seems," said Steven, though he scowled at Sycamore. Sycamore snickered to himself with a grin.

"Well, if you two are done flirting, we should head back inside. I'm getting quite a chill!" he said shivering. May nodded, pulling her own jacket on a little tighter. Novembers in Rustboro were unforgiving, and it would only grow colder with the coming weeks.

The three headed back into the massive building, but instead of following May and Sycamore back to the labs, Steven stopped with his pawniard at his side.

"I have to return to my office, so we'll part ways here," he said.

"Will you stop by tomorrow?" asked Sycamore.

"I'm sure I can find some time to drop by," said Steven. He smirked at May and added, "And perhaps I'll be a little less of a prick tomorrow, since our Champion disapproves." May scowled again.

"Again!" she pouted. Sycamore laughed as Steven only gave May an amused smile.

"Ard."

They all looked down to see Glade the pawniard gazing up at them with what seemed to be exasperation. May grinned sheepishly, and even Steven smiled.

"I'm sorry. Are you bored?" he asked with interest. The pawniard nodded.

"Hn," he grunted. Steven ghed.

"I guess we'll get going then. Goodnight, you two," said Steven. He then looked down at Glade. "Do you want to say goodnight too?"

The pawniard stared hard again with that unnerving gaze. May tried not to look too spooked and resisted the urge to squirm. Finally, Glade extended one bladed hand.

"Hn."

May smiled curiously but took the blade between her thumb and index finger and shook it politely. It cocked its head curiously and seemed to smile.

"Goodnight, Glade," she said. They both lowered their hands, and Steven gave an uncharacteristically soft smile.

"Well, then, we'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight," said Steven.

And with that, they both turned and headed in the opposite direction. May and Sycamore followed suit. Their feet clicked against the cold tile

"Mon Dieu, he is a difficult man," laughed Sycamore once they were out of earshot. May frowned up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Sycamore laughed to what seemed like a secret joke, and simply said, "Ah, the gossip I could tell you. But no… I promised him I would keep everything I know to myself!" May scowled.

"You're just going to dangle that in my face but then not tell me?" she growled. Sycamore shot her a grin.

"I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough. Seems like just a matter of time before he loses his cool."

May didn't know how to respond to this, so she just frowned at Sycamore. He, in turn, smiled in his usual charming way and swept her back into the lab, where Aen and Gregoire remained waiting for them.

For several hours into the night, May lay awake, wondering just what Sycamore could have meant by his cryptic statement and what Steven had told his pokemon about her. She thought of his secretive smile and strange comments through the day. As she fell asleep, she wondered if he would continue to give her the slightest flickers of hope, only to find that they had always been in her imagination.


	21. ch j: helping hand

**A/N:** This chapter was inspired by a couple of Trainers in the Pokemon X/Y games in Reflection Cave. The man is freaking out because he can't find his fiancee, but after fighting him and going just a little farther, you find the woman completely at ease. They lingered in my mind thereafter as a doomed couple.

I imagine the underground tunnels in Mauville like the old-school ones in Seoul with the tiny shops, not the new commercial ones that are super flashy and pretty. If you're not familiar, Google them. They're awesome.

Also, blisseys each carry around an egg. It's said that whoever eats it is filled with happiness and feelings of caring affection.

* * *

 **Ch. j: helping hand**

May loved autumn in this area. Route 110 to the south turned through lovely shades of yellows and reds, and Route 118 to the east blew with a crisp, cool breeze on the beach. May inhaled deeply as a cool gust of wind blew through the streets of Mauville, laughing happily as Shinju cringed.

"Is it really so bad?" she teased. Shinju glared at her as she shivered with a wide grimace.

"Eeeee!" she moaned. May grinned and tugged her by the arm down the street.

Nine months had passed since her last Gym Battle, and May was starting to think it was about time they moved on to the next. She had been thinking through her pokemon, wondering which Leader she'd hold the most advantage over with her strongest team and couldn't decide whose Gym she should approach first.

Winona in Fortree specialized in Flying-types, so Akagane would reign supreme. Liza and Tate could be defeated with Aen and Ginko, but Akagane would have no luck. Against Wallace, Akagane would again have a great advantage, but Sootopolis was just so damn far away, and Wallace was renowned as the toughest Leader in all of Hoenn. She realized with a grimace that Kohaku would be completely ineffective against all of them.

She sighed. Maybe she needed to catch a Ghost-type. That would be a decent match against any of the remaining Gym Battles, right? She strained to think of all the places she'd been to that had rumors of Ghost-types. Maybe she'd call Professor Birch later and ask if-

" _Genny!"_

May stopped. Had she imagined that voice? She looked around and saw no one who could have been shouting. Even Shinju looked a bit confused.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. Shinju nodded.

May waited another few seconds, and then came another, " _Genny!"_

She turned toward the voice, as it grew closer. It sounded like a man. Several other people around her looked to be searching for the source of the voice as well. May looked down at Shinju questioningly.

"That doesn't sound good," she said. Shinju hummed worriedly and stared off towards the direction of the voice. "Should we go check it out?"

"GENNY!"

May cringed as the shouting grew louder, and as she turned the corner, she understood just what was causing the ruckus.

A tall man stood in the center of the shopping area. Or rather, he _flailed._ Dressed in a smart suit and glasses, the man seemed to be throwing himself across the space with as much fervor as a primeape on a rampage. As he ran back and forth, he continued to shout, "Genny!" at a nearly deafening volume. The people around him seemed to be either struck with horror or actively avoiding him. May frowned with confusion.

Was Genny his wife? A pokemon? What if she were his daughter? She looked around again for some clue to what he could be looking for, but the crowd looked just as flabbergasted as she. She cringed as he screamed again. Whoever "Genny" was, clearly she needed to be found for her own safety [or perhaps his].

Wasn't someone going to help him? She looked around again, but people were now hurrying away, leaving her in the street with him alone. May knew in her heart it would be the right thing to do, but as she watched the young man continue to shout and flail, she really wished she also had the ability to just walk away. With a great sigh of resignation, she stepped forward.

"Excuse me, sir. Is everything okay?" she shouted.

The man spun on her, eyes wide, and exclaimed, "No! Everything is not okay!" May felt as if her hair were being blown back by the force of his statement.

"W-Well, what seems to be the problem?" she sputtered.

"My darling fiancee Genny is missing! I turned my back for just a second and then she was gone! Genny!" he screamed again. May cringed and buckled slightly from the volume. "Please, you must help me find her! She's a delicate woman, and she has a terrible sense of direction. I'm sure she's in a panic without me!"

"Have you reported her missing to the police?" she asked.

"I tried, but they said she hasn't been gone long enough for them to file a missing person's report."

"How long has she been gone?" she asked.

"For two miserable hours! She could be anywhere by now! Someone could have taken her miles from here at this point!" he shouted.

As he continued to shout and flail for Genny, May wished she had just minded her own damned business. This man, even if he were right to be worried, was nearly incoherent.

"You'll help me, right?" he cried, suddenly spinning on her again. She and Shinju cringed, but she nodded shakily.

"Y-yes… sure," she mumbled. His face lit up.

"Excellent! We must head now to the center of the city!" he cried.

As the man ran off, May shared a look with Shinju, who pulled an egg out of her pouch.

"Bliss?" she chirped, holding the egg up. May smiled tiredly.

"Sorry, I don't think that'll work here," she said. Shinju frowned but put the egg back into her pouch. May sighed and they followed after the strange man named Richard.

Street after street, Richard shouted and threw himself from person to person, asking if they'd seen his darling fiancee. Of course, no one had, and he scared off anyone who possibly might've seen her. May and Shinju walked a few paces behind him so as to not draw attention to themselves as well.

"What are we even doing?" sighed May. Shinju frowned and looked around, but nowhere did they see a sign of a woman who could possibly be Genny. Of course, they had very little to go one beyond Richard's poetic nonsense. A photo would probably be helpful, she thought, but she was too irked to stop Richard and ask for one. "Should be just leave?" she asked Shinju. The blissey looked worriedly between May and Richard as he began to cry out once more, but before they could make a decision, a voice rang out:

"May?"

May turned to see a dark-clad figure moving towards her, and she lit up.

"Steven!" she greeted happily. He smiled brightly, and her heart fluttered a bit. Shinju chirped in greeting.

"I was just thinking about you," he said. She blushed pleasurably.

"Really?"

"Yes, I saw a woman with a bright red scarf earlier, and it reminded me of you," he said. She couldn't help but grin giddily at the thought, fingering her own scarf.

"I guess it is my signature," she laughed. He nodded with a warm smile.

"So what brings you to Mauville?" he asked.

"I was just stocking up on supplies before heading north," she said. "But then I ran into someone and well…"

Just at that moment, Richard let out a loud, "Genny! Where are you?" Steven arched a brow.

"A friend of yours?" he asked. May smiled awkwardly.

"Not exactly," she started slowly. He frowned. "Um, that's Richard. I just met him a little while ago. His fiancee is missing," she explained.

"And you volunteered to assist him," said Steven, confused. She nodded.

"I can't just walk away when he needs help," she reasoned. Steven rolled his eyes.

"You're much too generous with your time," he sad dryly.

"Well, what if she's hurt? I'd hate it if something bad actually happened to her and I didn't stop to help," she said ardently. Steven sighed and looked between May and the strange tourist thoughtfully. May noted that he sucked on his bottom lip slightly when he was contemplating.

"I suppose I could help you then," he offered. May perked up.

"Really? You don't have somewhere you need to be?" she asked.

"No, like you, I was just coming into town to restock," he said.

"I don't want to bother you though with something like this."

"You shouldn't bother yourself with this either, but it's fine. Another pair of eyes would help, right? And besides," he said, eyes lingering narrowly on Richard behind her, who was still shouting out for his fiancee. "I'd feel much better if you weren't with that man alone."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Just a feeling," he said vaguely.

He nodded for her to lead the way, which she did begrudgingly. As they approached Richard once again, he continued his flailing and shouting. May cringed as he shouted especially loudly right next to her.

"Hey, Richard?" she called.

The man stopped and spun around to see her. His panic, strangely, softened slightly at the sight of Steven. He looked at the silver-haired man expectantly.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is my friend Steven. He's agreed to help us look for Genny," she said. The man made a dramatic expression and let out a great sigh.

"Excellent!" cried Richard. He rushed forward to shake Steven's hand vigorously. "Thank you, sir! I am in your debt!"

May frowned at the man's reaction. He hadn't acted that way towards her.

"Let's continue on our way!" he cried, rushing off once more. May sighed.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this," she said as they followed.

"It's fine, but are you sure about him? He seems… off," he said. May grimaced as Richard howled Genny's name again through the street. A few people cast them dirty looks as they walked by. May smiled apologetically to them and hurried along.

"I know, but…"

"You feel bad, I know," sighed Steven. "That generous nature of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days."

She laughed awkwardly, knowing that it surely had already. Team Aqua came to mind. She wondered if Archie and those fools were staying out of trouble.

They picked up the pace to keep up with him. May looked up curiously as Steven stepped up beside Richard.

"How long have you and Genny been together, Richard?" asked Steven.

"Almost a year - it'll be a year in three weeks and two days!" he answered readily. May almost rolled her eyes at how exact he was.

"That's not very long," said Steven smoothly, which May found surprising. A year with anyone felt like a lifetime to her.

"No, it feels like just yesterday that I met her!" gushed the other man.

"Would you say you know her well?"

"Yes, she's the most amazing girl I've ever met! The loveliest, sweetest thing you could ever imagine. I knew the moment I met her that she was the one!"

May paused at Richard's response. Something about the way he spoke about Genny bothered her, though she couldn't quite pinpoint it. She glanced up at Steven to see that cool, neutral smile on his face. Clearly, he wasn't impressed by Richard's answers either.

"Why don't we split up and look for her? I think we could cover more ground that way," suggested Steven. Richard lit up.

"That's a great idea! May, why don't you come with me towards the financial district? I bet she's around there!" said Richard.

"No, May can go look at the underground shops on her own. I'll go with you," said Steven cleanly. Richard frowned but didn't argue. And did he look concerned? May smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll head down there then. Why don't we meet back here in an hour?" she suggested. They both nodded.

"Okay, we'll meet you there after we've checked around here," said Steven. He scowled as Richard already took off running. "Be careful," he added. May laughed.

"You're such a worrier," she teased. He sighed and waved at May as he jogged after him.

"Well then, shall we go down?" she asked Shinju. The blissey beamed and nodded with excitement before leading the way at a quick pace.

The underground tunnels in Mauville were May's favorite part of the city besides the roof gardens. They ran for miles and miles under the main city with so many shops and tiny restaurants that May was sure she'd never be able to explore them all within her lifetime. As she and Shinju moved down into the underground system, she grinned around all the stands.

"Want to get a snack?" asked May. Shinju grinned. "Right? I mean, we might as well since we're down here already."

May looked around, suddenly wanting pudding. She strained her mind for a memory of the cafe location.

"Do you remember where that pudding place is? The one with the miltanks," said May. Shinju jumped up happily and headed for another tunnel. May chased after her, laughing.

Shinju turned down one tunnel and then into the next. May dodged the few people that dotted the small paths until they turned down one more street and found themselves suddenly in a dark corner of the city May didn't recognize. She shivered, suddenly very cold.

"Shinju, where have you brought us?" she asked. "I don't remember ever coming here before." Shinju murmured worriedly as they slowed down to a steady walk.

"I think we're near the main artery of the tunnels, but I can't tell which direction the noise is coming from," she said. "It feels dangerous to have such small pathways down here. It's like we're asking to get mugged."

They continued walking with both of them straining their ears. They seemed to be walking in the right direction, but then a dead end appeared and they had to go back and down another tunnel. May checked her watch and saw that they were running out of time if they were going to do any actual searching.

"Finally!" she cried as they saw the bright lights of the main artery in the distance, but before they could start towards, it, she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Do you smell something sweet?" she asked, sniffing. Shinju sniffed the air as well.

They both went pale and spun in opposite directions. May strained her eyes in the flickering light and saw it: an amorphous dense gas.

"A haunter!" she shouted.

The haunter, realizing it had been spotted, gathered up its gas to a more solidified form and let out a piercing screech. Shinju leapt forward just as it charged.

"Shinju, psychic!" shouted May.

The haunter cried out with pain at the harsh attack but immediately reared itself back up to attack once more. Just as Shinju was about to attack again, it vanished. Shinju came to a halt and looked around with confusion.

"Bliss?" she chirped.

May saw a slight glimmer from the corner of her eye, and in an instant, the haunter was charging Shinju from above.

"Shinju! Look up!" shouted May.

The blissey was too slow though. She gaped as the ghost dove to attack her. May reach for her ball to pull her back, but just as she opened her mouth, there was a cry:

"Saphir, crunch!"

May gaped as a pale blur shot towards the haunter from behind her with a mighty shout. The haunter cried out in pain as the pokemon clamped down on it hard. It swung wildly as the haunter thrashed.

"Miss! Your pokeball! Throw now!" came the voice again.

May didn't wait. She grabbed her ball and immediately threw it with practiced aim. The haunter gasped as it was sucked into the ball. It fell with a delicate clink to the concrete.

For five long seconds, they waited, watching the ball jerk back and forth with the haunter's struggle. May held her breath for 3, 2, 1, and…

"We did it!"

May finally saw that the hero pokemon was a nidorina. She let out a victorious cry and scampered back to her Trainer. May glanced back to see the person who had saved them.

A few meters away stood a young woman, perhaps in her mid-20s. She wore a sophisticated red cap on top of thick, cropped, dark hair. Her pale green dress rustled in the breeze against her tanned limbs, and a delicate red silk scarf fluttered from her neck. May's immediate thought was that she looked beautifully graceful.

The nidorina nuzzled against the woman's leg, and she beamed, bending at the waist to pet the pokemon on the head.

"That was fantastic, Saphir. Looks like we made it just in time," she said. Her voice chimed like a bell. She then looked up at May and Shinju.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," she said. "We just heard some shouting and before we could stop ourselves, we were charging into your battle!"

"No! Thank you so much for your help! We were definitely off-guard when you came in, so you saved Shinju here a trip to the Pokemon Center," said May quickly. She looked around at the dark alley and felt another shiver.

"Why don't we get out of this alley first?" she suggested. The woman nodded and all four hurried back onto the main street. May let out a sigh of relief at the brightly lit stores and food stands.

"Oh, that's better. Anyway, thank you again. You really saved us back there," repeated May. The woman smiled.

"I'm so glad. I was worried you'd be upset or think we were trying to steal your catch."

"No, not at all! Thank you! You were a great help! Honestly, we should have been more aware, but I can't believe there are still haunters out in Mauville at this time of the day," said May.

The woman's smile was so warm, like a sunrise, and May wondered to herself if she would ever look so feminine. Pokemon training certainly wasn't appropriate for soft skirts or pretty hats. She imagined Richard fretting over his missing fiancee and wondered if any man would ever consider her so ardently.

The red flutter of the woman's scarf suddenly reminded her of Steven's fond words from earlier: _I was just thinking about you_. Her cheeks warmed as she pictured Steven seeing this woman's red scarf and thinking of her instead. Her heart beat a bit faster, and she decided she wanted to get back to him soon.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is May. This is Shinju," she said, introducing her blissey. Shinju squeaked happily at their new acquaintances.

"It's lovely to meet you, May and Shinju. My name is Genevieve, and this is Saphir. We're visiting here from Kalos," she said. The nidorina hummed happily.

"I've always wanted to go to Kalos. What city are you from?" asked May.

"Oh, a tiny little place you've never heard of, I'm sure. It's called Aquacorde Town," she said.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not familiar," admitted May sheepishly. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Just until the end of the week, though I wish I could stay forever. This city is enchanting!" she saw romantically. May grinned.

"If you're interested in big cities and have time, you should Fly to Rustboro. It's the largest industrial city in the country, and it's near the ocean so you can spend some time at the beach, though it's a bit cold now," suggested May. Genny lit up at the idea.

"Oh, that sounds lovely! I'll definitely have to suggest it to my boyfriend, though we'll see if he ever wants to leave the hotel," she said a bit sadly.

A flag went up in May's head, but she didn't know if she should take it. She looked at Genevieve, who looked elated to be in the city with her pokemon, and she wasn't sure if she had the heart to potentially dampen the woman's day with her earlier task. If "Genny" weren't her, then it would be fine, but if she were...

Then the woman turned toward her. May jerked slightly with horror at being caught staring and faltered. Her first impulse was to pretend that she had been looking at something else, but luckily, the woman hardly seemed to notice. She pulled a camera out from her purse.

"Would you actually mind taking a photo for us?" she asked sweetly, offering the camera.

"O-oh, yes, o-of course!" she sputtered.

She made sure to hold the camera tightly as to not drop it and then focused it choppily on the woman. Through the lens, she smiled brightly with Saphir as they posed in front of a brightly lit ceramics shop, and May snapped a couple of shots. As she handed the camera back, she again wondered a bit enviously if she would ever be as beautiful as this woman.

"Thank you very much," said the woman happily, but instead of walking away as May had expected, she instead turned back towards the scenery with a warm smile and said dreamily, "It's lovely here, isn't it? When there aren't haunters sneaking around, that is. I've always wanted to see the tunnels here, and they're even more than I'd hoped!"

"Did you come to Hoenn on your own?" asked May curiously.

"No, I came with my boyfriend. We came for a couple's trip, but he didn't want to come down here with me," she said a bit sadly. "So I slipped away for a bit to see the sights alone, and I'm so glad I did. I would've really regretted not coming. And of course we never would have met you or Shinju," she finished with a sweet smile. May felt that chime ring in her head again and wondered if fate had brought Genny down for more reasons than to save her from a rogue haunter.

"Do you go by 'Genny' ever, by any chance?" she asked. The woman smiled.

"Yes, my family calls me that, and a few close friends," she said. May sighed inwardly.

"Is your boyfriend's name Richard?"

The woman's eyes narrowed with confusion, and May knew she had found Genny.

"How do you know Richard?"

May sighed and slowly explained how she had come to meet the frantic man and the reasons that had brought her to the roof in the first place. Genny's scowl deepened further and further.

"I swear… What is wrong with him? 'Delicate with a bad sense of direction?' Does he think I'm some stupid little girl?" she hissed. May flinched and wondered if it'd been right to mention that. Despite the woman's still-graceful cadence, her anger was apparent and scathing. "And to inconvenience total strangers! I am so sorry he made you a part of this. Where is he?"

"He and my friend went to go check out the business district, but they should be coming back-"

 _"Genny!"_

May and Genny turned to see a wild form flying towards them. May let out a shriek of surprise and leapt to the side, but Genny simply side-stepped. Richard ran straight into the nearby wall.

"Agh! G-Genny," he gasped. Wincing, he looked up at her and gawped at the sight of her obvious anger.

"Richard, what on earth are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I-I was looking for you! I was so worr-"

"Worried? I left you a note!" she exclaimed.

"Y-you… you did?" he asked meekly. Genny looked ready to throw her hands in the air.

"Of course I did! You didn't check?" she asked.

Richard was at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He looked at May and Steven beseechingly, and May wished again that she had just minded her own business.

"Steven, May? You understand, right? Why I was so worried?" he whimpered.

"Richard, I understand your concern, but you need to understand why your fiancee is upset," reasoned Steven. Genny's nostrils flared.

"I am _not_ his fiancee!" she said firmly. "We have discussed the topic of marriage, but I told him I needed more time to consider it. Well, you can rest assured that my mind has been made up now!"

May cringed as the young woman laid into her boyfriend - or perhaps, ex-boyfriend now - and took a slow step back. Steven followed suit.

"We should leave them to sort this out," he murmured. May nodded eagerly, turned, and hurried away before they could be dragged into the argument again. They didn't slow down until they had reached the ground level.

May's heart felt heavy. She thought of the contentment on Genny's face as she'd looked out over the shops and suddenly regretted speaking to her. If she had just left them alone, they would have sorted it out by themselves, right? But no, who knows what would have happened if they'd allowed Richard to tear the city apart looking for her alone? He might have even gone to the police again. She sighed. Their relationship had truly been doomed either way.

"What an awful guy," muttered May. "I can't believe a strong woman like that would tolerate someone so obviously misogynistic." Steven nodded grimly.

"Yes, it's unfortunate for the both of them. It's too bad he can't see how capable his fiancee is," said Steven. He coughed. "Or girlfriend, since I suppose they weren't engaged to begin with." May sighed.

"I wonder if they'll be okay."

"I'm sure Genny will be. I can't say the same for him," said Steven with a wry smile. "People like that require a lot to change."

"I don't understand what was so appealing about the woman he saw her as anyway," continued May. She felt some anger flare in her face at the memory of his franticness earlier that day. "Why would anyone want someone who's 'delicate'? Seems pretty tiring to me."

"I can sort of see where he was coming from," he said. May's head whipped up accusingly, and he gave her an appeasing smile. "You've never been with someone before?" May's face blushed dark red.

"No, not really," she said awkwardly. "I haven't exactly met a lot of boys on the road."

May's skin felt as if it would burn off. Thankfully, he seemed to understand and didn't linger on it.

"Well, when you meet someone, it's easy to get swept away in your idea of them rather than in the person they actually are, and while I agree 'delicateness' isn't a desirable trait for a partner, it is nice to feel needed and relied upon."

May wondered just how true this was for her. Was her strange attraction to Steven just the result of wishful thinking and romanticism? She scowled and resisted the urge to look up at him.

"Did you have fun today at least, Shinju?" asked Steven. The blissey nodded happily and chirped. He smiled. "It looks like you made a friend with Genny's nidorina as well."

"Oh!" exclaimed May, stopping in her tracks. Steven frowned and looked back at her as she rummaged for her belt, suddenly remembering the pokemon she had just caught. She grabbed one of the pokeballs and pushed the button. A very grumpy, pouting haunter emerged.

"Sorry, Haunter. I got distracted," she said apologetically. He glared at May but didn't say anything, simply floating in front of her. She smiled as stepped back and Steven waited quietly, watching with rapt attention. "My name is May. As you've probably already figured out, I'm a Trainer. I'm taking on the Pokemon League Challenge with Shinju here and a bunch of other pokemon."

"Bliss!" cheered Shinju. May smiled, and the haunter looked at her with narrowed, haughty eyes.

"I know we caught you kind of suddenly. Usually I ask my pokemon right away if they're interested in coming with me, but we got sidetracked by someone," explained May. "So now, I'd like to propose that you come with us on our journey. You'll get to meet a lot of people and pokemon, and instead of sneaking up on people you want to meet, you can learn how to greet them properly," she said, grinning.

The haunter looked shocked that May had figured him out. She smiled as he realized she understood that he hadn't been attacking them. He'd simply wanted to say hello and was awkward. He smiled bashfully and nodded.

"You want to come with us?" she asked. He nodded again and gave a sheepish grin. She beamed.

"Welcome to the team then, Haunter!" she exclaimed. Shinju jumped and cheered, and the haunter looked absolutely elated. "Oh, but we should call you something besides 'Haunter,'" she added.

She glanced at Steven, who was smiling proudly at her. She grinned with some embarrassment but looked back at the ghost. A name sprang to mind.

"Is 'Suigan' okay?" she asked. The haunter grinned and hummed happily and floated a bit higher. She laughed.

"Well, Suigan, welcome! We're so glad to have you with us!" she said. The haunter let out a triumphant cackle that made May shiver a bit, but she accepted him back into her ball, where he settled warmly and happily. She looked back down at Shinju.

"Are you happy? We made another a new friend," she said. The blissey beamed. May then looked back up at Steven, who was moving to join her once again.

"You sure were efficient with your time today," he said with a smirk. "You found a missing person and recruited a new team member." She grinned.

"Well, Suigan found us actually," she said. He smiled softly.

"It's a thrill to watch you and your pokemon. You're growing faster than I can keep up with," he said. May's cheeks reddened at his words, and his smile deepened.

But he turned for the city's eastern border, and May followed.

They walked quietly together for a while with May admiring the busy streets. Even if she'd been to Mauville numerous times, the city still amazed her. She thought back to the first time she'd arrived here and the awe she'd felt upon seeing the clash of technology and commerce, just as Genny had.

She glanced up at Steven. He had been there the moment she'd left the city that first time, standing there on Route 118 as if he'd been waiting for her. She wondered how many times fate could bring two people together so serendipitously and when it would decide that they had had enough.

"Where are you going next?" she asked.

"I was planning on heading to Sootopolis," he said. May grinned.

"To see Wallace?" she asked. He glared at her.

"Yes." She snickered to herself as they continued.

"You two are a funny match," she said.

"Match?" echoed Steven with an arched brow. She nodded.

"You act like he's a huge burden, but when it comes down to it, you two are actually great friends, aren't you?" she said. Steven looked thoughtfully towards the edge of the city, and she hummed with great cheer.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"I think we're going to challenge Winona in Fortree next," said May. Steven nodded.

"She's tough, but I'm sure Akagane can handle her team," he said with a smile.

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. Her pokemon are very fast though, so maybe try some target practice before you go," he said with a grin. "And teach Shinju some Fairy-type moves. They'll probably come in handy," he added, smiling down at Shinju. She beamed.

May thought carefully. She had just received a TM from a Trainer she'd met on the road for a Dazzling Gleam, but she hadn't thought to use it yet. She looked down at Shinju and wondered if the blissey would take to it.

"Okay, we can start working on that tomorrow then," said May. Shinju cheered excitedly, and Steven smiled.

"Well, I must get going then. Try not to get sucked into any strange searches again," he said. Skarmory emerged from his ball and stretched his wings wide.

"Have a safe flight," she said as Steven mounted the pokemon. He looked upon her warmly.

"Give Winona my regards. I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Until then," he said with a wave. Skarmory reared back and then shot straight into the air like an arrow.

May didn't wait to watch him disappear into the clouds. Instead, she also began to head east on foot. Shinju pattered along happily, and they both breathed in the crisp autumn air. Pulling her jacket on a little tighter, she wondered just how cold it would be by the time they reached Fortree City.

Winona the Flying-type Leader - May would have to kick up Akagane's training, and if Steven were right, Shinju would also be working hard for the next few weeks. She looked back up to the sky and saw that he was gone, but she smiled. Maybe as she left Fortree, he would be there again on the road, standing in her path as if he'd been waiting for her.


	22. ch 11: spite

**A/N:** I know it's a little early to be asking, but I'm curious if any readers are interested in a particular story next, as my Harry Potter saga is finally coming to a close soon. From lightest to darkest in tone, I'm considering 1. March Comes in Like a Lion, 2. Ouran High School Host Club, 3. Rurouni Kenshin, and 4. Psycho-Pass. I'm completely indecisive about which to pursue next and basically just need someone to point at one. I think #4 is the only one that really requires knowledge of the fandom (as it's not as character-driven), so if you like my writing, you can still follow along with those without knowing the source material.

I don't know how the phones ring now in the current anime, but all I can think about when I imagine it is the obnoxious way the phone rings in Episode 2 of the very first season when Ash calls his mom [jeez, I'm old]. It's stuck with me since I was a kid, so that's how I imagine May's phone rings now.

* * *

 **XSpicyCharizard:** Hello! Thank you so much. I haven't read the manga since Ash meets Brock, so I'm obviously not up to date with the ships now, but I am really glad that I've convinced you of MayxSteven enough that you've enjoyed the story! I take similar issues with other stories in regards to pacing and actually have a habit of drawing things out too long haha. Also, Wallace and Sycamore are my favorites to write, so I'm really happy people are responding well to my portrayals of them. Anyway, thank you so much again!

 **MisakiArashi:** Ah, Alpha Sapphire is the one I played too. The Pokemon franchise has really done a good job of their reinstallments (AS, HGSS, etc.) and bringing the familiarity into the new technology and story advancements. I'm really glad these added interactions have felt in the spirit of the game. Also, if you all would like a list of nicknames, let me know! Thank you so much for reading and your kind review! (And I really like the name "Arashi," particularly for girls.)

 **Rieth:** Haha perhaps you're right. I'm thinking I'll put a couple of bonus chapters at the end to show some of Steven's interactions with Sycamore in Kalos to illustrate those moments. Thank for another great review!

 **missalex3030:** Haha stop writing reviews at work! Jk jk. I'm so glad you're still following, even if it comes with a lot of googling haha. Sycamore and Wallace are a little similar, so they can get confused easily. Thank you, as always!

 **Sky65:** Thank you! Their random encounters are fun for me too.

 **FireGoddess101:** Hello, thank you so much!

 **Wolflyn:** Hello! Yes, the pawniard is the same one. I'm interested in the difference between the character's relationships with their pokemon and other people. I think both he and Sycamore have some dirt on Steven and have preconceptions about May. I also liked Genny's character, as she's based on a friend of mine haha. You're also spot-on for the pacing observation. I'm definitely working up to something, though I shouldn't say too much. I actually haven't watched any pokemon since the first Generation (ugh, old), but this chapter was inspired a little by the Haunted Mansion episode when Ash recruits Haunter to take on Sabrina.

Anyway, thank you so much for being so observant and your amazing review! I really enjoy reading yours. I want to go watch the original episodes now on Netflix haha.

 **firehottie:** Thank you so much! Unfortunately, my inspiration streak took me in a weird direction, so I ended up having to rewrite this chapter a few times haha. But I'm so glad the alternating timelines are working out. Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

 **Ch. 11: spite**

"Professor Birch, you stay here and ready the net. Brendan, head to the tree to our left to block them off. Augustine and I will ambush them from behind."

The four men nodded at May's directions, and they all went to execute their responsibilities. May and Sycamore moved quickly but low towards the opposite direction near the cliff wall that rose up above them. Sycamore snickered as they ducked behind the farthest bushes.

"Ah, I do love when you order me around, mon chatte!" said Sycamore dreamily. May glared at him narrowly.

"Seriously? Right now?" she hissed lowly. He grinned and winked but readied himself for their plan. May rolled her eyes and looked back to the others.

Three weeks had passed since the Birches first visited the Devon Corp Laboratories. Since then, every Wednesday and Thursday, they came to Rustboro to exchange ideas and conduct experiments together. A couple of times, they'd gone out into the field together to track or observe certain pokemon. Brendan brought his findings from the dunsparce colony he'd been following, and Sycamore presented Mega Evolution research on mawiles. May listened with rapt attention as these brilliant men shared their knowledge and was thrilled to be able to contribute to it.

On the days that the Birches were not in the lab, May and Sycamore worked excitedly. Each pokemon that May brought back for Sycamore he found delightful, and every day her pokemon spent with them, the more they liked him. May thought that when he left Hoenn, she would be truly devastated.

And sometimes, Steven would even join them. Despite the demands his succession made on his schedule, there was no denying that Steven's true passion was research. Though Mega Evolution was not his area of expertise, he contributed enthusiastically if he had time to spare.

Three was a often a difficult number for a group of colleagues or friends, but May found that her time with Sycamore and Steven was almost idyllic. Her mornings would often be spent in the laboratory with Sycamore and Steven, and the afternoons would sometimes be in the field. May would then have her evenings to herself. Frequently, they went out for drinks together after the long days, and they'd spend hours late into the evening laughing and joking as if they'd been friends for years.

It was… nice.

Or it would be if May could get herself together. Sycamore had a wonderfully light disposition that set everyone around him at ease, and because of his presence, May was able to make the decision to speak to Steven as she had when they'd just been two Trainers on the road; however, each time she was alone with Steven, his voice reached a deep pitch that reminded her of distant storms. Desperately, she was attempting to come to terms with the girl he saw her as and the woman she had become, and though she knew she would never be what she wished to be in his eyes, this easy camaraderie was enough. His friendship was enough.

Now, it was Thursday once again. May crouched low with Sycamore on one side and Brendan on the other. In her hands was Suigan's pokeball, where he was ready and eager to assist. May waited patiently with her eyes on the clearing beyond the bushes.

A pack of manectrics laid about lazily. Little did they know that all of their exits were blocked off. May gave a signal to the others, who all pulled on heavy noise-canceling headphones. May prepared Suigan to put the manectrics to sleep.

 _RING RING RING. RING RING RING. PHONECALL. PHONECALL._

May's face went pale as her phone started shrieking. The manectrics jolted up at the sound, spotted a dumbstruck May in the bushes, and then bolted. Brendan leapt to his feet to try to stop them.

"HEY, WAIT!" he shouted over his artificial deafness but then blanched as he saw the manectrics begin to charge up. He threw himself out of the way as they surged past him, zapping everything in their way. Their howling quickly faded as they disappeared into the distance, leaving May, the professors, and Brendan in their wake.

The sound of wingulls came back slowly after the stampede ended. May stared in the direction the manectrics ran blankly, holding her phone that she had silenced in a panic. She then looked down to the screen.

It said " _1 missed call: Drake."_

May stared at it for another moment before her hands started to clench around it. Heat rose to her face, and she felt the plastic begin to bend under her grip. Sycamore looked at her worriedly.

"May?" he called carefully. She threw her phone down into the bushes with a furious roar.

"UGHHH! WHAT THE HELL, DRAKE?" she screamed. A cloud of screeching taillows billowed up and flew away frantically at the sound of May's booming voice.

They had spent all day tracking those damn manectrics, and then Drake ruined it all with a single phone call! She wanted to throw her fist through to phone to punch him straight in the ear. She suddenly wanted to chase after the manectrics and tag them all with her bare hands.

Sycamore sighed.

"Well, so much for that," he said, stepping out of the bushes. The Birches frowned deeply as they congregated around May.

May roared again and fell down to the ground on her butt morosely. She threw her hands to her face and screamed into her palms.

" _Why?_ " came her muffled moan. Sycamore smiled sheepishly and put a hand to her shoulder.

"It's okay, May. We'll try again tomorrow," he said. May let out another groan and then looked up at him contritely.

"I'm so sorry," she said. He smiled affectionately.

"It's really okay. They'll be back," he said. May nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt from her trousers.

"What was Drake calling you for?" asked Brendan. May sighed again and felt her phone in her pocket.

"Probably to complain," she muttered.

"About you being here?" said Brendan with a frown. "He knows you're here though, right?"

"Yeah, and it's not like we have any challengers at the moment. He's just trying to pimp me out to different interviews and sponsors," said May with a scowl.

Neither the Birches nor Sycamore seemed to know how to respond to this, so they just smiled awkwardly as May finished going through her missed calls angrily. Finally, she looked back up at them with a resigned smile.

"Should we head back to Rustboro?"

The journey back was short and uneventful. May walked in front with Suigan, who was disappointed he did not get to contribute as promised. Though the route was filled with wild pokemon, they all avoided the group of researchers at the first sight of Suigan, and May couldn't blame them. She'd been scared of the gengar - then haunter - when she'd first seen him too, and despite their journey together, he still didn't seem to understand how frightening he could be.

To their surprise, when they arrived back at Devon Corp, Steven was waiting for them outside smiling handsomely in his dark suit. In the harsh November chill, she had to wonder how he could stand without a coat, but he hardly seemed to notice even as a hard wind blew through the street. His smile quickly fell though when he saw them empty-handed and quiet.

"Did something happen?" he asked. May scowled at the memory, and his frown deepened.

"Drake called May just as we were about to catch one of the manectrics," explained Brendan sympathetically. "Her phone scared all of them off." Steven nodded knowingly.

"Ah. That's unfortunate. What was he calling for?" he asked May. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know and don't care. I'm not going to call him back," she growled. Steven smiled in an oddly affectionate way before looking back at Sycamore.

"Are you done for the day?" he asked. Sycamore nodded.

"I'm going to see these two off and then head home, unless you want to grab a drink?" he suggested. Steven nodded.

"Sounds good," said Steven. Sycamore looked to May expectantly.

"Coming?" he asked.

"I'll wait out here for you guys. I need some air," she said, still feeling the lingering annoyance from earlier.

"Same. I'll wait here with May," said Steven to her surprise.

The Birches nodded, and Sycamore shot them a conspiratorial grin before turning to guide the other men back in. May sat down on the nearby bench self-consciously, feeling Steven's presence next to her acutely.

It had been a while since they'd been together alone. Usually, Sycamore was with them, and in the off chance they were left by themselves, they were out, surrounded by other people. Perhaps it was the sudden chill that had settled on Rustboro, but no one seemed to be outside, leaving the two of them very alone. May felt it suddenly deep in her gut.

"Are you cold?" asked Steven, seeing her shiver slightly.

"No, I'm okay. Just remembering something," she said dully. She wished he weren't so aware sometimes. She paused. "I'm sorry about the manectrics," she added. He smiled crookedly.

"What are you apologizing to me for? You seem the most upset about it," he said.

"I just feel bad for hindering Augustine's work. We had been planning on having some initial research by the time Professor Birch and Brendan returned next week, but it looks like we'll be delayed because of my stupid phone," she mourned. Steven laughed.

"I hardly think waiting one more week is going to affect much. You're not working on anything time-sensitive," he said. May nodded, still a little sore about the whole thing. "Hey, quit moping. It's really not a big deal. Just think about how funny it will be in a week," he chided. May sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." She scowled. "But right now, I'm still mad about it. Brendan and Augustine won't let me live it down for weeks, I'm sure." Steven gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I wasn't under the impression Brendan was one for heavy teasing," he said.

"He's not, but most people seem to enjoy picking on me," she said morosely.

"Yes, I think it's something about your face," he said with a grin.

"Brendan has said the same thing too!" growled May. "Is it because I look like a middle schooler?"

"You've never looked like a middle schooler for all the time I've known you," said Steven, smiling. "But as your childhood friend, I'm sure teasing you comes as a second nature for him."

"We're not actually," she said. He frowned.

"You two are both from Littleroot, right?" he asked.

"Kind of, but I pretty much set out right after Mom and I moved there," she explained.

"At 16?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you move there then? Your father is still in Petalburg even now, isn't he?" asked Steven.

"Professor Birch and my dad were good friends from when they were young Trainers, so my dad thought it'd be good for us to get away from the politics of the Gym life, and Professor Birch offered to help us out."

"So you've known Brendan for a long time."

"This is a long line of questions," said May with a suspicious frown.

"I'm just curious. So you've known Brendan how long...?" he continued.

She narrowed her eyes, but answered carefully, "I think I'd met Brendan a couple times before we moved, but we didn't really know each other until then."

"Did you two set out together?"

"No, he'd already been traveling on his own by then. He showed me a few pointers and then took off."

"You didn't travel together at all?"

"Every so often. He helped me out a bit when I first started out, but for the most part, I was on my own. Now that I think about it though, I ran into him similarly to how we used to run into each other on the road," she said. "Though more often than you," she added with a second thought.

When Steven did not answer, she looked up at him to see that he seemed to be lost in thought. He caught her gaze and smiled secretly, and she tried not to blush under his intense gaze.

"It's interesting how certain people are drawn together again, despite the chances," he said. May frowned thoughtfully and wondered why that sounded so familiar.

"I guess so."

"Was there anyone else you met like that on the road?" he asked. May strained her mind to remember.

"There was a handful of people I ran into now and again - other Trainers who were on the same journey."

"Really? That must have been nice in a way," he said thoughtfully.

"In a way," repeated May with a small smile. "But we were never able to travel together long."

"Because you were stronger?"

"Maybe," said May, though she knew him to be right. "Didn't you ever travel with anyone?"

Steven paused thoughtfully before shaking his head and saying, "No. I camped out with other Trainers every so often when it was necessary, but my pokemon and I were essentially on our own."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not exactly a team player," he admitted with a crooked smile. May snorted.

"That's the understatement of the year," she said. To her surprise, he frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You've always just seemed to be kind of a loner," she said honestly. "I got that the first time I met you."

Steven, again, went quiet for a moment. May glanced at him to see him leaned back and staring at the sky thoughtfully. She wondered if he still longed for the skies as he had back then.

"I had a difficult childhood. I believe I've told you about my mother, right?" he finally said. May nodded carefully. "Because she was sick, I was raised by caretakers, and then after she passed, I decided I needed to care for myself. My father tried, but he was too busy to really raise me. I spent a lot of time alone, so I got used to being alone."

May imagined Steven as a small boy sitting by himself in an empty house. She saw him going to school alone, eating his meals alone, and going to bed alone. She wondered how she had never seen the lonely child beneath the pristine facade and suddenly felt very foolish for her slight, as unintentional as it might have been.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Steven smiled sympathetically.

"It's alright. I didn't wish to make you feel bad," he said honestly. "It's just an explanation for why I've always traveled alone."

"You didn't have any friends who set out with you?" she asked.

"My pokemon," he said with a smile. "My skarmory was with me."

May smiled at this. Of course he hadn't been alone.

"Your childhood seems not so dissimilar from mine though," he said. May looked him curiously. "An absent father, no friends to start your journey with - we're not so different," he elaborated.

May frowned thoughtfully.

"I guess so," she admitted. "I had friends in Petalburg though."

"Are any of them Trainers now?" he asked.

"I think a couple of my old classmates, but none of my close friends," she said. "Though I guess we're not very close anymore," she added a bit sadly.

The truth was May had never felt many strong ties to any one place - including people in one place. Most of the close relationships she'd made over the years had been with people she had met on her journey - people who understood the struggles of a traveling Trainer, people who never stayed in one place too long. She longed for movement and the wind, not soil and stability.

She thought it was too bad that her nomadic way of life made it hard for others to come back to her.

"You're quite close to some of the League Leaders now though, it seems," remarked Steven. May smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm still a little surprised about that. I never made friends easily when I was young," she said.

"Really? I've never seen anyone befriend pokemon as easily as you," said Steven with an arched brow.

"Well, people then - it was hard for me to talk to other kids my age, so having the League now is really important to me. I'm particularly grateful for Phoebe and Flannery."

"And Brendan," added Steven. May smiled curiously, wondering why he kept returning to the young man.

"Yeah," said May simply. She thought for a moment and then added, "It seemed the same for you too though with the League Leaders. You and Wallace are still rather close, right?"

Steven, again, looked strangely thoughtful. She wondered why he was also so reluctant to admit to deep relationships with anyone. It comforted her slightly to know that he was distant even with Wallace.

"Yes," he admitted with a slight tinge of surprise. "I suppose we are."

"And you and Augustine too," she added.

"Yes," said Steven again.

"I'm glad you had a friend in Kalos," she said honestly. "It looks like you grew pretty close while you were there."

Again, Steven looked slightly confused in his agreement.

"You're awfully concerned with my personal life," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You wish," she retorted.

"I mean it," he insisted firmly. She frowned. "For as long as I've known you, you've seemed very interested in what I do and with whom I associate. Why is that?"

May frowned deeply. She couldn't help but think that it was a very odd question.

"Isn't that what friends do?" she said simply.

Steven, again, looked slightly confused. She wondered why it hurt even now to know that he had never considered them to have such a relationship. She smiled to prevent the scowl that threatened to take over her face.

She remembered how he had looked just as confused in the past when she'd remarked on his friendship with Wallace. Even now, he seemed surprised at the title, and yet, it still made her chest tighten painfully at his hesitation to acknowledge himself and May as friends too.

But why? He had obviously never considered them so. His abrupt departure was proof enough. Why couldn't she accept that they would always be friendly acquaintances but nothing more?

And yet she'd enjoyed her time here. She had craved the sight of him everyday. She had cherished every glance he shot her, every little word. They had been together an entire month, and yet somehow it still wasn't enough for her to move on, accept her feelings, or catch his eye. Steven Stone would never love her, even as a friend. May wondered why she continued to be surprised by her relationship (or lack thereof) with Steven. Clearly, he had his ideas about her, and they had remained seemingly unchanged since they'd met. She was an interesting Trainer, nothing more.

With relief, she noted the smile had not slipped once from her face. He observed her openly at the plastic expression.

"I wish those three would hurry up. I'm getting hungry!" she declared brightly. She hoped to steer their conversation to lighter, simpler things. She wished every conversation with him didn't remind her of just how pathetic she was.

"When did you start doing that?" he asked.

"Doing what?" she countered.

"What you're doing right now."

"I don't understand. What am I doing?" she said.

Steven stared hard at her, and she, in turn, avoided his eye.

"I've never known you to be insincere, but that's the only way I can describe this new habit of yours," he said bluntly.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," she insisted. She wondered how such an intelligent man couldn't take a hint.

"May, I can tell when you're lying," he said.

"So you should be able to tell when I want you to drop it," she said lightly.

Steven stared hard at her, though she continued to look out onto the distant street.

In her mind, she knew this was the perfect time to come clean: to tell Steven how hurt she had been when he'd left without a word; how it broke her heart to realize he wasn't coming back; how pathetic she felt every time she saw him. But his mind seemed to race even faster in her presence. His eyes scanned over her face swiftly, frown deepening.

"Are you doing this because you're uncomfortable or lying? I can't tell. Did I do something to hurt you?" he asked.

May truly wasn't sure how to answer him. Somehow, he always knew just what to say to make her feel worse.

"You were gone nearly four years. Is it really so odd that I would have some new mannerisms or habits you don't recognize?" she reasoned.

"This isn't just a new quirk," he said.

"You act like you really know me."

"Do I not?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I don't know. You tell me," she said finally, looking into his face with a flare of defiance.

Steven looked like she'd hit him. He glared with surprise and some anger at her, searching through her features for some sign that he was right. Of course, he was right about her "new habit," but her stomach twisted angrily at the idea of him assuming he knew her.

Through the years, she'd seen him come and go, stepping in and out of her life as he'd pleased. She'd seen his back more times than his smile, but whenever he'd wanted something from her, he'd found her and she'd relented willingly. With a cool smile and soft words, he'd been able to pull and take anything he'd wanted from her. And what did she have in the end for it?

"I thought I did," said Steven honestly. "But the more I see you, the more I realize that perhaps I was wrong."

Again, May didn't know how to respond. Had she always seemed so simple to him? He had always been an enigma to her. Perhaps she was just too one-dimensional to warrant any interest.

"That makes two of us then," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said lightly. "How are things going with your father?" she asked, changing the subject. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Fine. Why?" he said. She shrugged.

"You were so worried before, it seemed, but you don't seem to be having any problems now."

"I've adjusted," he said.

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're not one for staying in any one place for too long. I thought perhaps you'd want to go back to Kalos," she reasoned.

"Why would I do that?"

"You seemed happy there. You were there for four years, after all," she said, emphasizing the space between them.

"I did, but I need to remain in Hoenn now," he said seriously. "It's not like I have anything there to return to anyway."

"Augustine would love to have you back, I'm sure," she said.

"He can manage without me."

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's nice to have a kindred spirit close by," she said.

"Kindred spirits?" he echoed.

"You two," she said pointedly. "You're very similar."

"How so?"

May watched as a young couple came out from a nearby building. The woman seemed to be no older than she, though she did not notice May in return. She and her partner seemed entirely engrossed in each other as they walked down the street. Just as they disappeared around the corner, the man laughed brightly at something the woman said to him. It broke through the cold evening air and struck May's heart sharply.

"You're both handsome and charismatic, and you attract people effortlessly, particularly women," she said honestly, still looking after the couple though they had disappeared. "And you know what you want and how to get it from the people around you."

"You think so lowly of us?"

"I think all men would be like that if they could. You two just happen to be smart and good-looking enough that most people don't mind," she said. "I don't think I think 'lowly' of either of you at all."

For many years, May had hoped to one day make Steven know just how badly he'd hurt her. She'd laid awake countless nights, imagining what sort of words she would say to him, but none of them had played out in this way. She looked Steven straight in the face and saw an expression she had only seen in lightning and rumbling shadows. She had been waiting and wishing for this chance, but now that he had an inkling of her pain, she wished she could take it all back.

"Steven! May!"

They both jumped and looked up to see Sycamore and the Birches walking towards them from the building with the Birches' bags. May sprang to her feet and rushed toward them without looking back at Steven.

"All ready to go!" announced Professor Birch. May smiled stiffly as she heard Steven walk up to join them, ignoring the curious look Brendan shot her.

"Got everything?" she asked. Brendan nodded.

"If not, we'll be back next week," he said. He smiled still but she could see the question in his face. "Let us know if you're able to tag any manectrics in the meantime."

"Will do," said Sycamore, shooting May a sunny smile. May wasn't sure if hers matched it. She didn't even look at Steven to see what his face looked like.

Brendan and his father disappeared once again into the sky on the backs of Mays' pidgeots with one last concerned look shot back at May. She watched them go wistfully, wishing that she could flee from this place as well. She felt Steven's gaze heavy on her face but resisted looking at him.

May had no idea what had come over before, but as the anger fell away, she knew that the heat lingering in her face was shame. What a stupid comment she'd just made, and for what? It had not changed any of the ache in her heart, and now, any remaining friendship she'd finally salvaged with Steven was surely gone. She wondered if she could find an excuse to leave Rustboro and return to Ever Grande.

She turned back to Sycamore.

"Well then… drinks?" he asked happily. May smiled nervously.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired from all the stuff in the field. I think I'll go home and rest," she said quickly. Sycamore looked horrified.

"Already? Steven, tell her how terribly rude that is!" he cried. When Steven didn't answer, he looked at him with that fierce frown.

"I'm not feeling at my best either. I think I'll finish up work here and then head home as well," said Steven dully. May did not meet his eye, so she did not notice the doleful look he shot her.

Sycamore's mouth was open, gaping between the two of them. It was obvious to even passerby that something uncomfortable lingered between Steven and May, but Sycamore was too confused to muster a question. How could the air have gone so stale in the few moments he'd left them alone?

"Well, I'm going home then," said May.

Her body almost seemed to jerk, as if her power source had come back on with a sudden surge. She immediately turned, and Sycamore could only describe her departure as a hasty retreat from a lost battle. He frowned after her as she fled before looking back at Steven. His cold eyes were focused on her back as she disappeared around the corner, though Sycamore could not determine if it was anger or grief that made Steven's fists clench.

"Steven?" His brow furrowed as the silver-haired man's jaw tightened before also turning on his heel back for the building.

"I'm going home. See you Monday, Augustine," he said curtly. Sycamore was hardly able to shout out in protest before Steven disappeared behind the giant building of icy glass.

He sighed. So much for unwinding at the bar with his friends. He scanned his mind for a possible reason the dynamic between them could go so cold in such a short amount of time but could settle on no definite possibilities. Whatever it was, May had obviously been very hurt, and Steven had been furious, though Sycamore could not decide if it were directed at May or himself. Perhaps it had been a little of both.

He sighed again, looking at his watch. It was 4:52pm - still quite early for a Friday evening. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat as he made his way down the streets towards the bars. Even if his friends did not wish to tell him what had transpired while they'd been alone, he knew it would come out eventually. Augustine Sycamore was a patient man and was excellent at getting to the bottom of a mystery. In the meantime, he could certainly use a strong drink.


	23. ch k: camouflage

**Ch. k: camouflage**

May's hands were starting to hurt. She looked at them morosely as she settled on a large branch and noted the red soreness from holding onto all the cold tree bark. Her gloves had already ripped on a particularly rough tree trunk, and were cast uselessly aside in her bag. She sullenly realized she would have to return to town to get another pair before she could move on.

Three months had passed since she'd left Mauville, and just yesterday, she'd defeated Winona of the Fortree City Gym. With a team of Akagane, Tsuki, Suigan, and Shinju, she'd triumphed over the bird master in a four v. four battle. Unlike her other Challenges, this had been one of agility and acrobatics. Her team had leapt and dived across the arena, high above the trees. The sky had been clear and blue with a steady breeze. Victory had never felt so free.

However, after all was said and done, Winona had refused to give the Feather Badge to May until she'd met her at the top of a tree, which stood somewhere in the forest on Route 120, just outside of the city. May hadn't been aware of such a ritual, but Winona didn't seem the type of person to lie. She had no idea what Winona could possibly want there - or even where it was exactly - but she couldn't go on without the badge. May reminded herself of this as she jumped down from the branch.

"Man, where the hell is this tree?" she shouted. Her voice echoed through the forest, and Kohaku glowered as he, too, jumped down. She could tell he was also getting annoyed.

"Ugh, I wish we'd brought Tsuki with us. She could've flown over us to check," she said. Kohaku nodded in agreement.

But she and the other three who had battled yesterday had deserved a break, and so she'd allowed them a few days to rest in Littleroot. May could not let out Latias out of fear that she'd be spotted, leaving her with no other option than to dumbly wander through the forest until she found a tree that looked like it could be the tallest.

And so May and Kohaku trudged on through the snow, squinting up into every tall tree they saw. For all she knew, she could have passed it by now, and Winona would go home without handing over May's badge. May sighed as she looked up into another tree.

"That one looks a little taller than the last one, right?" she asked Kohaku. He shook his head, and May sighed with relief.

"Okay, good because I need a few more minutes to rest my arms," she said tiredly.

They kept walking along the path, taking them farther and farther away from Fortree. As they came down the slope, there opened up from the ground like a great mouth was a large ravine.

"Wow," she gasped. Even Kohaku looked impressed.

Fog rolled over the water below, touching against the heavy clouds in the sky so that May felt as if she were walking high above the earth. She moved slowly along the edge of the ravine, looking down below, where glimpses of icy water peaked through the fog. She smiled as she spotted a few pokemon down on the rocks and various pokemon calls echoed through the woods.

Then she looked ahead. A long wooden bridge cut through the fog to reach the opposite side of the ravine. May's eyes followed it to the end at her side and saw a dark speck in the see of white and brown. She squinted and saw that it was a man.

May's chest felt as if it would split in two. She took off running.

"Steven!" she called.

The man jolted slightly and then looked back to see her, his face lighting up. She ran up to meet him, grinning and panting. For the first time, he wore a slim, wool coat over his suit. She wondered if he wore any other colors besides black.

"May, of course you're here," he said with a smile. She snickered.

"Yeah, it's about time we ran into each other again," she said. "How have you been?"

"Same as usual. I'm doing some research out here for my father's company," he said. "And you? What are you doing here?" She frowned with frustration.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Winona out here somewhere, but I have no idea where," she said with a scowl. "How am I supposed to know what the tallest tree in the area is when I can't see how high any of them are?"

Steven, as she expected, grinned knowingly.

"It's across the bridge," he said, nodding to the other side of the ravine. May perked up.

"Really?"

"Yes. I can show you, but you have to do something for me first," he said. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and nudged her towards the bridge.

"Get your head out of the gutter, you pervert. Here," he said as they approached. He reached back and pulled something out that looked much too big to have fit into his trouser pockets. She wondered where he held all of his belongings.

"Put these on," he said, handing them to her. May took it into her hands and flipped it over back and forth to get a better look.

It was a strange looking device, like one of the toys she used to used to look into as a child with the small discs of tiny film. Large, chunky, and gray at the front, it looked to be placed on the face like a pair of goggles with a very serious looking strap for the head. She maneuvered them awkwardly over her face and slid the strap over the back of her head.

"L-like this?" she asked. Though she couldn't see it, her hair in the back stuck up ungracefully, jutting out at strange angles. He grinned.

"Just so." She frowned.

"I feel ridiculous," she said. He snorted.

"You look it too," he said honestly. She growled and glared harshly at him. He bit his lip, though still grinning.

"Take these back!" she insisted, trying to tear the strap off her head, but his hands covered hers, keeping the goggles in place.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please keep them. I didn't mean it," he said, though she could still hear laughter in his voice. Her heart pounded at the sound of his voice at her ear, his chest so close to hers. She could only avert her gaze with a frown.

"Have you always been such a jerk?" she pouted. He smiled softly.

"I'd say I'm pretty nice to you," he reasoned. His fingers slipped into the elastic and gently pushed her hair back into place. A shiver ran up her spine at the feeling of his fingertips grazing her scalp.

"You must be an insufferable prick to everyone else then," she replied.

"When did you start speaking that way?" he asked with an arched look.

"I'm almost 19, I'll have you know," she retorted. She felt incredibly petulant for having to point out her age to this man, but she tried to not let it show.

He gave her a dry smile but didn't comment, only turning back towards the obstruction on the bridge. May eyed him narrowly one more time before turning back to the bridge as well. She reached up for the goggles he had placed on her head and pulled them down over her eyes.

"Oh!" she squealed, jumping slightly. Steven caught her as she stumbled with surprise - there was a pokemon!

Where there had been nothing but just air over the bridge, there was suddenly now a green lizard on two legs, its eyes darting nervously around as it realized it'd been spotted. Hunching over in preparation to run, it looked between May and Steven frantically. It then froze, and May instinctively leapt back. Its eyes followed the movement, and at the sight of Kohaku, it shrieked and leapt at her.

"Ko-chan!" shouted May quickly, jumping backward. Steven leapt back with her but didn't move to assist her in the battle. Kohaku appeared between May and the strange pokemon, immediately kicking the pokemon backward.

"Ah!" said Steven, smiling calmly as he assessed the blaziken. "Looking good, Kohaku!"

May wanted to retort angrily at his inaction, but her attention was torn away by the green pokemon, which was now shifting into a fighting stance to mirror Kohaku's. May's eyes narrowed.

"What…" she mumbled. The lizard's skin had begun to shift into a strange brown. Seeping down from its head to its toes, it changed color and seemed to take on a new, rigid fighting stance, as if it had changed personalities as well. Kohaku's eyes also narrowed suspiciously.

"Again," she ordered. Kohaku didn't need to be told twice. She rushed forward and sent an unforgiving blow to the pokemon's chest.

But he was blocked! The pokemon's arm was also now extended, matching Kohaku's, and then it spun to kick Kohaku in the chest. He gave a grunt of surprise and leapt back. May's lips tightened with understanding, and Steven smiled to himself quietly as he saw the knowledge spread over her face. Kohaku switched up his stance and awaited his next command.

"I know you see it too. Alternate between attacks. Wear it down," she said.

Kohaku nodded and jumped back in and set a brutal tempo of attacks. Punch - flame - kick - flame… The strange pokemon could keep up for a couple of blows before it seemed overwhelmed by the barrage of sensations. Its skin took on a sickly pallor, a swirling mess of red, green, and gray.

"Okay, now!" she called. Kohaku leapt out of the way, and May aimed to throw a pokeball at it. The pokemon gaped, and before the ball hit, it threw itself over the bridge onto a ledge far below. May ran onto the bridge and looked over the rail. It seemed to grin up at them, still a strange swirl of colors, and then disappeared into a crack in the cliff. May groaned in defeat.

"Man, we almost had it!" she cried as Steven approached them at the center of the bridge. He smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry. You were close," he said. "There are a lot of kecleons around here though, so I'm sure you'll have a chance again."

"I'd never seen one in person before," she said.

"They're tricky pokemon. Everyone I know who has one says they're hard to catch and even harder to train."

"I want one!" she pouted.

"Well, if you stick around here for a bit, you're bound to run into another," he said. May looked up at Kohaku.

"What do you think?" she asked. The blaziken shrugged, and she gave him a small frown. "You're no help," she said. He shrugged again, earning a grin from Steven.

"I'm glad you two were around. You saved me a bit of trouble," he said. May scowled up at him.

"Why are you making us do your dirty work?" she asked.

"I'm not. I just wanted you to test that out for yourself," he said cheerily, pointing to the device still on her head. "That's called a Devon Scope. It's a fantastic piece of tech that lets you see pokemon in hiding."

"How does it work?" she asked, taking it from her head to look at it more carefully.

"It uses a combination of infrared and color shifting," he said. She frowned.

"I don't really understand, but it's pretty cool," she said. She handed it back to Steven, but he pushed them back towards her.

"Consider it a gift from me. You'll be able to find more kecleon easier with that. And one more thing…" he said, reaching into his pocket and fishing out a glistening red stone. To her surprise, he gave it to Kohaku.

"This stone ranks as one of my top five favorite stones in existence. I'm sure you'll have much more use for it than I though." May frowned as she looked at it carefully as Kohaku rolled it around in his talons and then glanced back up at Steven.

"Another mega stone?" she asked. He nodded.

"That's right."

"And you're just giving it to us?"

"Why wouldn't I?" May's brow furrowed.

"It must be very valuable. Is it really okay to just give this away? Either of these? Shouldn't I at least pay you something?" she asked. Steven gave her that secret smile again.

"You don't need to do so such a thing. Just take it," he said. May narrowed her eyes and looked up at him defiantly.

"But you keep giving me things, and I haven't paid you for any of them!" she argued. He simply shrugged, which only stirred May's discontent further. She held the Devon Scope out towards him and nudged it back. "You can't just give me stuff without expecting anything in return." Steven arched a brow at her but didn't take the stone back.

"Weren't you the one who insisted she needed no payment for helping my father two years ago?" he asked. May pouted.

"That's not the same! I was just being a good Samaritan!"

"But you took on more requests, like coming to find me and then delivering the Parts for him in Slateport. That wasn't just being a good Samaritan," he countered. May growled, earning a grin from him.

"Look," he said. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around her offered hand, gently closing her grasp around the Scope. May's eyes flew towards their joined hands, cheeks burning at the feeling of his long fingers around hers. He pushed it back towards her softly. "Think of this as compensation for all those good deeds you did for my father back then. And if you don't like that -" he continued, seeing her ready to argue more "- just consider it as a gift from me, as a friend."

May's blush deepened at his warm smile, so close to her. He still hadn't removed his hands.

"Friends don't give each other such valuable gifts," she said weakly. Steven sighed.

"Then consider it congratulations for your new badge," he said. May frowned.

"How did you know about that?" she asked. He smiled.

"If you're looking for Winona out here, it must mean you won," he said. May perked up.

"Yeah! Why do you know these things?" she asked.

"I just do," he said.

He then looked down, and May realized their hands were still together. She was sure her cheeks would burn away.

"Anyway, this is to congratulate you on your win. Take it," he said. May pouted, and his smile deepened. "I like to see Trainers and pokémon who are trying their best, and I like to support those Trainers and pokemon. Please." He lowered his head so that he could look her earnestly in the face, and May found that with his steely eyes so large in her view that she could only nod her head in reluctant agreement. He smiled brightly and then pulled his hands away finally. May frowned down at the Devon Scope and the stone in Kohaku's grasp again.

It really was pretty though. Wonderfully smooth and translucent, its crimson streaks gleamed even in the overcast afternoon light. She wondered if Kohaku would take to it.

"What do you think?" she asked him. The blaziken had a strangely intense look on his face as he looked at it closely. She smiled, seeing his pleasure in the feel of the stone. "Should we get you a cord so you can wear it?" she asked. Kohaku nodded firmly before tightening his grip around it and looking back up at Steven. The man smiled kindly.

"I'm glad you like it, Kohaku," he said. The blaziken gave a slight bow of his head. Steven looked very pleased. "You're welcome," he responded. May smiled with exasperation, realizing she'd lost.

"Thank you," she said to Steven. She put the Devon Scope back on her head and then gave a slight scowl at the knowing smile on his face. "But I still think I should pay you for it!" she growled. He waved off her criticism with an easy hand.

"Just keep growing, and keep winning. Seeing you grow is payment enough," he said. May burned red and glared up at him.

"Stop treating me like I'm your daughter," she pouted. He laughed.

"Trust me. I could never see you as my daughter," he said. May's blush deepened even redder, and she tried to push away the fluttering in her stomach of hope at his words. "Well, shall we go find this tree of Winona's?"

They continued across the bridge with May leading. May looked over the edge with awe as they crossed, staring down to see the goldeen leaping up from the water. A pelipper then swept down like an arrow, snatched one from the water in it enormous mouth, and then flew off. She grinned as she stepped again onto the soil and looked back at Steven.

"This place is amazing!" she gushed. Steven smiled warmly as he, too, stepped off the bridge.

"This area is protected as a nature sanctuary. The people of Fortree are descended from an old tribe that considered these lands holy, so they work very hard to protect it. Winona is one of those native people," he explained.

May listened carefully, eyes wide. His deep voice felt precious like dark, smoky glass in the pristine snow. She looked around at the winter forest and thought to herself that she understood how the people of Fortree could think these lands sacred.

"And this is the tree," said Steven.

May frowned and looked at the tree directly in front of them. She noted immediately that it was indeed the largest tree of the forest, nearly 20 feet wide. She stared up into the branches and could not see the top. She wondered just how it was possible for anything to grow this large.

"Man, how the hell am I supposed to get up there?" she asked. "I'm not allowed to Fly, right?"

"No, in order to receive your badge, you must climb it," he said. May groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whined. "How the hell does anyone climb this? Did Winona already get up there?"

"I imagine she's been waiting up there for you all morning," said Steven. May groaned again.

She then looked at the trunk carefully. It was strangely smooth for a tree in these parts. Little notches were carved into it in an ornate display, continuing up the tree until they disappeared in the shadows above. She put her hands up to one of the notches and saw that that her fingers gripped it securely.

May looked back at Steven and Kohaku to see Steven smiling warmly as she assessed her strategy and Kohaku staring pensively. Seeing their approval, she grabbed a notch high up and hoisted herself up.

"Will you wait here until I come back?" she asked. Steven nodded.

"I'll be here with Kohaku," he said. May smiled tightly and turned back to the tree.

Steadily, she reached for one notch after another. Step by step, touch by touch, she felt almost as if she were crawling up the tree like an insect. It still remained a challenge though, and she struggled to keep her footing as she climbed up another stretch. Her sore arms ached as she pulled herself up to the next notch.

The branches reached out from the trunk rhythmically as she continued to climb. Surprisingly, not once did she have to avoid a branch, continuing upward in a straight line. The branches became denser and cast a shadow on the center of the tree. The snow on the ends of the branches almost blocked out the light, but as she climbed, the light began to pierce through again. As she approached the top, she heard a voice ring out:

"May, you must see the view from up here! It's rather magnificent!"

How did she know it was her? As May threw her arm up onto the next notch, a particularly large drop of sweat trickled from her neck to her butt, and she shivered uncomfortably, resisting the urge to let go of the tree and wipe the sweat from her face. Her fingers burned from the winter chill, and she suspected at any moment, she would lose her grip. Looking up, she saw Winona's feet perched on the highest, small branch.

"Almost there?" came her voice again. May took a deep breath.

"Yeah, almost!" she called back weakly.

She thought to herself that if she were to ever run a Gym in the future, she would have normal traditions - if she even made it out of this task alive. And she needed to work on her upper body strength.

Now that she was able to rest for a moment, the cold December breeze cut through her. She shivered and realized grimly that she needed to keep moving if she were to avoid frostbite. Resisting the urge to look down, she took a deep breath and stood up to climb to the next branch.

Any questions or confusion May had while climbing were immediately gone as she looked out onto the massive expanse around them. Immediately below them was the deep ravine, which made them feel as if they were on top of the world. Trees for as far as she could see stretched to the north except for a patch of sparser trees. Within those trees were bundles of houses and a few slightly smaller buildings. May recognized that as Fortree City.

Like she'd felt coming down from Mt. Pyre, May once again felt the immensity of the world within her grasp. She'd just won her sixth badge, and now, she needed just two more. In two and a half years, she had conquered some of the strongest Trainers in Hoenn and trained alongside the most powerful pokemon. Just two more, and she could challenge the Elite Four. She just needed two more.

Or rather, three more, as Winona still hadn't give her the Feather Badge yet. May snapped out of her reverie and looked back at Winona, who smiled serenely with understanding.

"Good morning," she said.

"Is it still morning?" asked May tiredly. Winona nodded.

"Just before noon," said the Gym Leader. "How was your walk here? Did you have a hard time finding this place?"

"A bit," said May shortly with an awkward smile. She felt as if it would be rude somehow to tell Winona how difficult her search had been, though Winona probably should have given her directions. Winona smiled still, unaware or apathetic to May's distress.

"Thank you for meeting me here today. I know it's a difficult climb, but on the rare occasion that someone earns a Feather Badge, it's a tradition here in Fortree for the Challenger and Leader meet at the top of the Trial Tree in the area after their Battle. So now-" explained Winona. She reached into her pocket and then extended her arm to hold out a shimmering silver and blue badge.

"I, Winona, the Leader of the Fortree City Gym, present you with your Feather Badge," said Winona. May accepted it reverently and held it in her hands tightly. She beamed.

"Thank you," she said warmly. Winona nodded, still smiling proudly.

"Never before have I seen a Trainer who commands her pokemon with more grace than I," she said. "You're a Trainer with more potential than I have seen in many years. I expect to see you fly even higher than here."

May's throat went dry for a moment. With Winona's hair whipping in the icy wind and the sun and snow stretching out before them, May knew in her blood and bones that Winona's words were truer than she could have ever anticipated.

"Thank you," she said again quietly. "Really, thank you."

Winona's eyes crinkled happily.

"Shall we go down?" she suggested.

May nodded but cast one last look on the forest expanse. The horizon glowed white and blue, glittering with the snow on the wind. Southeast floated Ever Grande City. Very soon, she would be stepping onto the mountain there to take the seat as Champion.

Much to May's chagrin, Winona insisted that May go first to descend the tree, meaning that Winona had to wait patiently as May led the way down with her shaky, clumsy, sore arms. The Gym Leader was already a graceful woman, but somehow she seemed inhumanly athletic as they moved down the tree, grasping notches and dancing down the trunk effortlessly. May was once again sweating and panting once they reached the ground.

"Oh my god," she gasped, hunching over to let her arms dangle listlessly. "Never again." Kohaku came over and patted her on the head consolingly.

May looked up, still red in the face, to see Steven grinning.

"Got your badge?" he asked. May smiled through the exhaustion and pulled out her badge patch with her new Feather Badge cleanly pinned on.

"Two more!" she declared.

He laughed just as Winona hit the ground. May wasn't sure if Winona were possible of feeling anything but serene, for she simply smiled at the sight of man.

"Steven. What a surprise to see you here," she said, though her calm voice belied her statement.

"Winona. It's been a while," he said with a slight bow of his head.

"It has. How are you?"

"Same as always. You?"

"I would say the same, but I was very recently beaten by a very talented Trainer," she said, shooting May an amused glance. Steven arched a brow and a slow smile began to push across his face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, May's team is quite impressive. How is it that you two know each other?" she asked.

"We met through a series of strange events," he said with an amused smile shot at May. Again, Winona did not seem bothered by this cryptic response at all. She nodded thoughtfully.

"How lovely. It is truly one of life's pleasures to meet those whose fates are inextricably wound with ours," she said serenely.

She then looked up at the sky dreamily. May frowned and followed her gaze but saw nothing but clear blue expanse. She looked back at Steven and saw him smile knowingly. After a few more seconds, Winona looked back at them as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"I should be returning to the Gym. It was wonderful to see you, Steven. May, it was a great pleasure battling you, and I wish you the best of luck on your journey. I expect to see great things from you soon," said Winona.

And with that, Winona started an easy pace back for Fortree. Her swellow popped out of his ball and glided lazily around the Gym Leader as she walked. May watched until they both disappeared quickly beyond the bridge. She looked back up at Steven to see him also staring after them with an amused smile.

"I'm impressed," he said. May frowned.

"About what?"

"Winona seems quite fond of you. That's very unusual," he said.

"Is it? She seemed really nice," said May. "Though maybe a bit of an airhead somehow."

"She is, but for her to explicitly praise you, she must have really taken a liking to you. She's not the type to do that lightly, despite her sort of cloud-like personality," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. She's a cool character."

"Sounds like you," she said with a grin.

"I feel like you're making fun of me," he said dully.

"Not at all," said May genuinely, though she laughed at his mild glare. "You really are cool."

Steven didn't seem to know how to respond to this, so he simply gave her a crooked smile before turning back to the path.

"Where are you headed next?" he asked.

"I think we need to head back to town, actually. I tore my gloves," she said sheepishly. "Where are you going?"

"To train," he said. She frowned with surprise.

"You train?" she asked incredulously. He arched a brow.

"Is that so surprising?" he said.

"Well, training implies effort, and I can't really imagine you putting effort into anything," she said plainly. He glared.

"You think I'm lazy?"

"No, you just seem effortless," she said with a frustrated frown. "I don't think I've ever even seen you with dirt on your shoes." She looked down to see that he still somehow wore his pristine black leather oxfords. Perhaps he really was an elf from a fantasy novel, running over the surface of the snowy mountains.

"I'm just very careful with my appearance, unlike some people," he jabbed. May scowled.

"And I'm unconcerned with artificial things like appearances, unlike some people," she countered.

To her surprise, Steven smiled warmly at her, only deepening her frown.

"Don't you want to know where I'm going to train?" he asked, shifting the subject back. He leaned forward a bit. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Where?"

"Meteor Falls."

"Why there?" she asked.

"Deep in Meteor Falls is a place where several strong Trainers around Hoenn gather to train. I go every once in a while to keep my team sharp," he explained. May's eyes widened with awe.

"I had no idea. That's amazing," she marveled. "How strong are they?"

"You should be able to go soon," said Steven with a smile. "Most of the Trainers are working towards the Elite Four. A good sign that you're ready to go is after you've earned all eight badges." May nodded eagerly.

 _Two more_ , she thought. Two more badges, and she would be ready to train with the strongest of the strong. She could battle Steven again.

"I imagine our next match will conclude differently than last time," he said, reading her face. She grinned confidently.

"You better believe it! We're going to kick your team's ass next time around!" she declared. Steven nodded with an amused smile, though he looked to seriously consider the statement.

"Well then, I suppose that's my hint to get to training," he said. "You'd better get back to town and buy some new gloves before you get frostbite." May cocked her head with a curious smile.

"That reminds me: how exactly do you manage to wear a suit all the time and not freeze to death?" she asked, gesturing to his attire. He arched a brow.

"I am wearing a coat," he countered.

"It's hardly a coat," said May, looking him up and down. Unlike him, she was bundled up tightly with numerous layers. Even Kohaku looked a bit chilly. Steven shrugged.

"I have warm blood," he said. May laughed.

"That's creepy."

"It'd be creepier if I had cold blood, wouldn't it?" he remarked. "Anyway, you two should head back now before the shops close. It'll take you some time to get back to town." May nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. She looked up at Kohaku and asked, "Ready?"

"Hn," grunted the blaziken. She smiled warmly up at him and took his talon with her hand before looking back at Steven.

"I guess we'll see you around then," she said.

Steven nodded and looked over her with a curious smile she couldn't identify. For a few moments he simply stood there, scanning her up and down. Finally, his smile deepened, and he said, "Call me when you get to Mossdeep. I'll come find you there."

May couldn't hide her surprise, but before she could muster a response, he leaned forward. May's breath caught as he brought his face down to hers.

His eyes were clear and sharp, glinting in the cool winter light, and yet they seemed warmer than anything she'd ever seen. He paused a few inches from her face and looked over her slowly, gently. His clear blue gaze traced over her features slowly, and May wondered if everyone he looked at felt as naked and vulnerable as she did under his scrutiny. It was disarming and disturbing, and yet May could not help but shiver with pleasure.

And then it was gone. May looked into Steven's face incredulously as he stood straight again, smiling with a glint in his eyes she could only describe as dark. She couldn't even respond, even as Kohaku rolled his eyes at her.

"Stay safe out there. I'll see you soon, May," said Steven lowly. May nodded dumbly as she registered the cold breeze on her face once more.

And then she saw his dark back again, and like in the fantasy novels she'd loved as a child, he retreated soundlessly into the forest. May took a deep, icy breath to steady herself before looking back up at Kohaku.

"Played again, huh?" she said.

The blaziken sighed and put his talon on her head as if to say, _You're hopeless._

May smiled sheepishly but took the talon in her hands and held it affectionately. He cocked his head curiously.

"I know," she admitted contritely. "I realize it's stupid of me to get my hopes up."

Kohaku squeezed her fingers consolingly, and they began their journey back to Fortree.

"Oh, crap!" exclaimed May. She stopped in her tracks, and Kohaku looked at her curiously. "The Meteorite! I forgot to ask Steven about it again!"

The Meteorite that had led to the ordeal at Mt. Chimney over a year ago - somehow she had managed to hold onto it this entire time. She recalled seeing Steven as she'd been coming down Mt. Chimney with Brendan, and since then, they'd run into each other several times. Yet she continued to forget again and again to give it to Steven and return to his colleague Professor Cozmo.

May rummaged around her back and found the glistening rock still there. She frowned deeply. Just what exactly was she supposed to do with this? No one had come looking for it since, so she assumed it was no longer important.

It sure was pretty though, with every color May could imagine glinting eerily in a strange pattern off its otherwise mundane surface. As much as she liked it, she would have to return it. Steven would undoubtedly be pleased to see it as a researcher, disregarding whatever plot point it represented.

May slipped it back into her bag and looked up the mountain. A glimpse of Fortree could be seen in the distance. May took Kohaku's talon again and continued back to the city. She made a note to herself to return the Meteorite as soon as she saw Steven again. Until then, she would focus on her path as she had up to this point. Mossdeep's Gym was next. Everything else, including Steven Stone and strange rocks, could wait.


	24. ch 12: dream eater

**A/N:** What is the term for people from Hoenn? "Hoennese" sounds cool, so that's what I've gone with.

Also, absolutely NO ONE gave me any suggestions for my next story, so I'm going with _March Comes in Like a Lion (San-gatsu no lion)_ and _Psycho-Pass._ They're the closest to polar opposites as one can get, so it'll be interesting swapping back and forth. If you want something sweet, go with MCILAL. If you like dark thrillers, go with PP. I'll probably post initial chapters soon then alternate between updates.

* * *

Thank you to **Guest, Runo, Jane, missalex3030, Wolflyn, Rieth, Storm Skyress, MisakiArashi, Sky65** for your really kind reviews. I really appreciate it.

 **Storm Skyress:** Yes, yes, yes! That would be an absolute dream come true! I would LOVE to see it. Let me know if you'd like more for chapters, like dialogue, etc. Thank you so much!

* * *

 **ch. 12:** **dream eater**

Since beginning her career as a Trainer, May had always had mixed feelings about rain. For a Trainer, rain meant a delay of plans. It meant caked mud in clothes and at least a day of cleaning. It meant finding sanctuary in caves or small towns, waiting for the storms to pass.

Now that she was no longer a traveling Trainer, May didn't need to feel the same anxiety, but the sight of heavy clouds always brought an uneasy feeling to her gut. Even now as the sky turned gray, May could not help but look up at the sky with a deep sigh.

May walked through the hallways of Devon Corp briskly. Her heavy boots felt particularly out of place today against the delicate white tiles of the corporate building. Her hands were a little sweaty. She grasped the ball at her waist and thought:

 _Are you sure you want to do this?_

 _Yes._

May's throat tightened as Latias' calm presence settled into her mind. There was nothing else to argue, and yet May could not feel comforted. She wondered when she'd started distrusting people.

As far as anyone knew, Latias was the only one of her kind. Through the years, May had come and gone from the island on which she'd met her, but there had been no other dragons there besides Latios. This made her a very special being and one to be protected at all costs.

For these reasons, May had never shared Latias and Latios' existences with anyone, even her mother or Brendan. It made for a rather lonely life for the dragons, but May reasoned it were better for them to feel a little alone rather than in danger. She didn't want people seeking them out. She didn't want people defiling their home.

Augustine Sycamore had never given May a reason to believe he would ever harm a pokemon, but she still couldn't feel at ease as she prepared to reveal Latias to him. Why Latias wished for him to know her was beyond May's understanding, but she couldn't deny the pokemon if that were what she wanted. She had already held her back for too many years. What place did May have to refuse?

But her stomach churned. She hated it. She hated keeping secrets from her friends, and she hated holding her pokemon back. She wished people were a little kinder and the world weren't so unfair so she wouldn't have to feel so uneasy about such a simple task. She took a deep breath, gripped Latias' ball, and then opened the door into the lab.

There was nothing new about it, but May still felt awkward. At the computer were Sycamore and Professor Birch, and in the corner was Brendan with Gregoire and his own swampert Trevet. He looked up with a grin and a wave as May stepped in. She wondered why his presence did not comfort her.

"Ah, May! Good timing! Professor Birch and I were just discussing what our schedule is like today," said Sycamore, face alit. May nodded vaguely.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could suggest something instead," said May.

"Like what?" asked Sycamore with some surprised. Latias rumbled in her ball.

"I brought someone I want to introduce to you - a pokemon," said May, gripping it a little tighter. Sycamore's face lit up, and Brendan moved to join them.

"Excellent! I am most eager to meet them. What species?"

"Um… Well, that's the thing… She's… It's a little different," said May slowly. ""She's not a pokemon you've probably seen before. In fact, I don't think there are any others of her kind," said May slowly. Latias hummed at her side.

"In Hoenn?" asked Brendan. May gulped.

"In the world," she said.

Sycamore and the Birches listened curiously as May tried to explain her apprehension and then went silent. Sycamore frowned tightly.

"How did you come to find such a pokemon?" he asked quietly.

"She found me," said May. Steven's face in the winter wind emerged in her mind, but she mentally swatted it away. "She needed my help at the time, and she's chosen to stay with me ever since."

Sycamore looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. She wondered just what it was that he saw.

"So you can understand why… I'm so hesitant," said May shakily. "She's precious to me, so showing her to you… it's a really big deal. If the wrong people were to find out about her, I don't know what would happen."

She looked into each man's eyes hotly to emphasize her insistence. She wondered how anyone could understand how afraid she was.

"If I show her to you, you have to promise to never speak of it to anyone else," she said in a hard tone. She wished her voice didn't quiver. "You have to. If anything were to happen to her because of me, I would never forgive myself… or any of you."

Sycamore bowed low, but unlike his usual teasing, May felt it was with deep sincerity. He looked at her fiercely and then stepped forward to take her hand between his.

"I promise, May, that I will not take your trust for granted, nor will I speak of your companion's existence to anyone outside of this room. You have my word, and I am most sincere when I say that I value your trust," he said gravely.

"Us too!" said Professor Birch. Brendan nodded ardently. May took a deep breath again.

But before she could release Latias, the dragon emerged on her own. With a great cry, she glowed and solidified before them. Professor Birch gave a shout and leapt back. Even Sycamore was knocked slightly off balance as the large red pokemon loomed before them. May kept her eyes wide, breath still.

The dragon smiled. Eyes widened all around as May stepped up next to her. She put a hand to her side.

"This is Latias," she said. Latias gave a happy chirp and bowed her head low. May wished she could be as happy about their meeting she was.

The men all stared, wide-eyed and awestruck. The Birches even let their mouths hang open. May stood a little closer to Latias.

But then Sycamore's face stretch slowly. Steadily, his face stretched wide until his mouth was pulled into a luminous smile. He threw his arms wide with welcome and stepped up to Latias with a bright laugh.

"Latias! What a delight! An honor! You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined!" he exclaimed. Latias let out a squeal as he placed his hands on her face warmly and then planted two kisses on her cheeks. He laughed again at her happy snorts. He then bowed low. "Ma chere, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your trust. I swear to you and May that it has not been misplaced!"

Latias gave a delighted squeal, and Sycamore laughed brightly. She hovered slightly a few inches and then plopped down in front of him. The Birches watched with awe.

"How long have you had her with you?" asked Brendan.

"Umm... maybe six years?" said May sheepishly. He frowned slightly.

"I've never seen her before," said Brendan with some hurt. May nodded apologetically.

"I wanted to show you, but I didn't want anyone to know. I really wanted to!" she insisted. Brendan gave a crooked smile that said it was okay before turning back to marvel at the dragon again. May sighed with relief.

All plans for the day were promptly scrapped, as no one could do anything but rain praise over the dragon. Aen and Gregoire pouted in the corner as the attention was directed away from them, and May leaned against the wall with them, watching with a smile. It seemed she really had worried too much.

"Mon dieu, I think I'm in love!" gushed Sycamore over a beaming Latias. May rolled her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day passed joyously. She had not realized how heavy the weight had been on her heart all these years, but as Latias scampered around the laboratory with her other pokemon, May could not deny how burdensome it had been to both of them to keep Latias hidden.

The morning gave way to a long lunch, then into an energetic afternoon. As the sun began its downward arc, the rain subsided, leaving Rustboro with a bright winter glint. May shivered slightly, even inside, and thought to herself that she felt the snow coming soon.

As the afternoon wound down, the Birches sat on the floor with Latias, taking various measurements around her mouth and face. Brendan laughed as she snorted slightly on his face after pulling her lips back to show her surprisingly sharp teeth. Sycamore smiled as he sat at the lab bench with her.

"She is wonderful," he said to her. May nodded.

"Isn't she?" she said fondly. She smiled as Latias ran a long tongue up Professor Birch's face, making the older man giggle childishly. "She's so happy to be out. She doesn't get to play like this often except with the other pokemon on my team."

"How did you meet her?" asked Sycamore. May's lips pursed, and he added, "Off the record, of course. I won't go looking for any others like her."

"There's an island southeast of here. I don't know exactly where, but it's always tropical; completely free of humans," she explained.

"You've never tried to track it?" asked Sycamore.

"Yes, but satellite devices get jammed. The only way I've ever gotten there is with Latias."

"You've never seen anyone else there?"

May thought for a moment before responding, "Team Aqua a long time ago... and Steven."

"Steven?" repeated Sycamore with surprise. "Did you take him?"

"No, it was when I was just a novice Trainer. We happened to run into each other on the road, and Latias appeared," she said, leaving Latios out of her story. "And she took us the island herself. She'd sensed Team Aqua coming and found us to help her."

"How did they get there?" asked Sycamore.

"I have no idea," she said, frowning. That was one thing she'd forgotten to ask Archie and Shelly all those years ago.

"And then you took Latias with you?" continued Sycamore.

"Latias followed me," corrected May. "I love having her with me, but I think it'd be better for her to stay on the island. I mean, look how starved she is for affection," said May, nodding to the dragon playing with Brendan. "It's not good for her to stay with me."

"I thought she was alone on the island though," said Sycamore with a frown.

"She had other pokemon companions," said May, thinking of Latios. She hoped he was okay and not too lonely.

Sycamore hummed thoughtfully, watching the dragon with a pensive frown. She noted the handsome lines of his neck and the stubble on his chin. As she looked closely, he had several strands of silver peppered throughout his dark curls.

He turned towards her with a knowing smile and said, "Steven said he'd come by later."

"Huh?" said May dumbly. He smiled warmly.

"It is what you're thinking, right?" He asked with a knowing smile. May scowled.

"Of course not. why would I care about that?" she said. She wished Sycamore weren't so observant.

"Yes, of course," relented Sycamore. "I was hoping to see him today too. He's seemed a bit down recently," he continued.

"Is that so?" answered May blandly. Sycamore looked at her narrowly.

"So have you," he pointed out.

"Have I?"

"Mm-hmm. I can only assume it's because of that little lovers' quarrel you two had the other day," he continued.

Her stomach clenched. She _really_ wished he weren't so observant.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Sycamore arched a brow at her.

"You know exactly what I mean. We made plans to go out together and then when I came back, you two both looked like you'd eaten something awful. Something obviously happened," he said. May's stomach churned.

"You're imagining things," she said sweetly. Sycamore sighed.

"Honestly, you two are infuriating. Just take him to bed already and be done with it!" May's mouth fell open.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"You Hoennese people are so prudish. You need to come to Kalos, where we are not so uptight about sex and romance," said Sycamore flippantly. May's cheeks reddened, and she glared.

"I just have more important problems to worry about than sex!" she countered.

"Mon chere, if you thought a little bit more about sex, you wouldn't be having so many problems to begin with," said Sycamore.

May glared hard at him. The Birches could be heard still gushing over Latias. Sycamore sighed and then smiled at May.

"Would you like to come to Kalos?" he asked. May frowned.

"To visit?"

"To visit, to work - whatever you like," he said. His smile quirked upwards affectionately. "Overlooking your obviously repressed sexuality, I have enjoyed working with you and would love it if you returned to Kalos with me to continue this work. I know you have your responsibilities here, but I have to say…" He looked her up and down. "I think freedom suits you much better than being trapped on that dreary island."

"Stop teasing me," she said.

"I assure you I'm very serious," said Sycamore, smile straightening slightly. "If you are tired of being here, I would be more than happy to bring you to Kalos with me."

Her immediate reaction was to decline. Her family was here, and she had finally made such a good group of colleagues and friends. She had obligations to the League and her fans. If she left, what would happen to all of that?

But she couldn't deny that it was tempting. It was downright seductive - the images of beaches, of castles, of glittering caves. She would have the freedom to go anywhere she liked without worrying about people recognizing her. She could explore an entirely new country where everything was new, even some of the pokemon. There could even be Trainers there who were stronger than she.

Frankly, May didn't know what to say. Somehow, through his flashy facade and charm, he had seen her heart.

"Think about it," said Sycamore, reading her face. "I won't be returning for a few months at least, so you have some time."

Sycamore then left her side to join the Birches. May watched his tall back and wondered just how he was able to read those around him so easily.

A life in Kalos - she had never imagined such a thing. She had always wanted to travel, but to live in another country was a daunting task in her mind. She wouldn't be able to pack up and go home whenever she wanted. She would have no town familiar to her. The only person she would know would be Sycamore. Was that really feasible for her?

But the pokemon at her waist seemed to hum with excitement at the thought. May put her hand to her belt and felt them tremble. They reminded her that it was not just her decision.

There was the click of the door, and May turned to see Steven enter. Her stomach lurched slightly at his stiff smile. For a moment, he stopped in the doorway, looking between her and the group. He then seemed to pause thoughtfully, and with great hesitation, moved towards her.

May hadn't seen much of Steven since their tense exchange the week before. She wasn't sure who was avoiding whom, but either way it made for very sparse and short interactions with none in private. Each time she saw him, her chest tightened painfully. He made her ache in a way that made her wish to run and fight all at once. She felt that rush once again as he stepped up beside her.

"Hey," he greeted. "How are things here?"

"Fine," she replied simply. She turned back to see Latias nudging Sycamore's face happily.

Steven was silent. She felt his gaze on her and on her pokemon. Something about him seemed to bristle.

"You brought Latias?" he asked quietly.

"Mm," she hummed. She wasn't sure if she were ready to speak to him quite yet.

"I thought you said you didn't want other people to know about her," he said.

"She wanted to meet them," said May. Steven frowned, but there was no way to argue against that.

"Why?" he asked. She shrugged.

"She wanted to help, I guess."

"Is that a good idea?" he asked narrowly.

"Weren't you in support of this when I got here before? You said Augustine was a man I could trust," she countered with a side glance.

She couldn't help but think how unfortunate it was that Steven wasn't.

Again, Steven could not argue. He glared narrowly at May.

"He is," he said simply.

"That's all that matters then," she said firmly.

May pushed off of the wall and moved to join the three men and the dragon. Latias pressed her head against hers, and a soft question of concern emerged in May's mind. May smiled gently and stroked Latias' face reassuringly.

"Stop worrying so much," she said.

Latias frowned in a way that said she should heed her own words. May smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're having fun," she said. Latias squealed happily and nibbled on May's cheek. She laughed and rubbed her forehead against the dragon's.

From the corner of her eye, May saw Steven walk up to Sycamore quietly to speak to him. His eyes rarely left May's face as she laughed with the Birches and Latias, though she did not meet his gaze. She couldn't read his expression, though she supposed she'd never been able to do so. Whether he was angry or indifferent about their tense interaction last week, May could not guess, and the more she thought about it, the more it only served to depress her. She concluded that keeping him out of sight and out of mind was her best option.

And so even as he left and said goodbye, May did not turn to return the sentiment. All of their interactions had ended with goodbyes. What did another matter to her at this point?

* * *

Outside in the heavy orange evening light, a man stood quietly against Devon Corp walls. Beside him was a large window into which one could see various young pokemon. Farther in stood a group of researchers and Trainers. Behind them was a mysterious creature of scarlet and white. The woman in red stepped forward to cradle the pokemon's face gently.

A smile pulled at the man's lips. He pushed off of the wall and moved towards the street. He blended in easily with the crowd.


	25. ch l: meteor

**A/N:** Suigan is based off of my dog. He's very sweet but can't take social cues. He's the kind of dog you can yell at, but it only gets him more excited. Hyperboleandahalf has a comic that perfectly explains him.

* * *

 **Ch. l: meteor**

May hadn't expected to return to Meteor Falls until she had earned her last two badges, and yet here she was, charging into the dark caves once more. The light from outside grew dimmer and dimmer as she walked until the only light available to her was the glow of Suigan's eyes and the yellow lanterns that hung from the cave walls. She assumed they were installed by the researchers in Fallarbor Town.

It was March - still chilly but she greeted the sun with a bit more warmth every week. The depths of Meteor Falls were surprisingly warm - warmer than outside - but May still felt a slight shiver run up her spine as a few zubats flew by her, shrieking into the darkness. May squinted as she walked carefully through the rocky terrain.

A traveler in a small town nearby had told her that there was a rumor of powerful gems being mined from the Meteor Falls caves, so of course, May had come running to see for herself. He could have been speaking of evolutionary stones, but they could also be mega stones. Her pokemon now had two mega stones, but she figured it wouldn't hurt have more. After all, Kohaku had taken to his immediately, and the power it had given him was unlike she had ever seen. If there were a possibility for the rest of her pokemon to achieve such abilities, she would be a fool to not seize it.

As they walked, May thought of Steven's words from the winter and wondered if it were possible for him to be there training still. She hadn't ventured very far into the caves here before and had to wonder just how deep they went. Somewhere in these caverns were Trainers stronger than she'd yet faced. Perhaps if she went deep enough, she would be able to find them.

May looked up at her haunter as he let out a strange, airy chuckle. Frowning, she followed his gaze into the deeper paths. She saw nothing.

"Do you hear something?" she asked. He nodded with a grin. "Researchers from town?"

Suigan then sniffed the air. She cocked her head curiously.

"Mega stones?" she asked.

Suigan floated on ahead, leaving May to pick up her pace to catch up with him. He giggled maniacally as he charged ahead.

"Suigan, slow down!" she barked at him. He cackled again in response. May sped up to a jog and then a full-out run as the haunter began to disappear into the darkness.

"Shit!" she shouted as she tripped and stumbled over a few loose stones. She nearly fell but righted herself and kept running. She looked into the shadows and saw the tip of his tail. "Suigan, come back!" she cried.

"Ah!" she shouted. She shrieked again as she felt her feet slip on a slippery stone and then shoot out from underneath her. Her eyes shot wide as she began to topple backwards.

" _Shit!_ "

May breathed as a strong grip held onto her arm. The ground did not come up to hit her, and she felt safely suspended at an angle. May opened her eyes to see a frustrated expression on a pale face.

"That language again," sighed Steven Stone.

May gasped with surprise as he pulled her upright. As she steadied herself, she looked around quickly, but there was no sign of her pokemon in sight. She sighed and looked up into his frowning face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Steven.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I asked first," he said with a slight glare. She pouted.

"Suigan ran off somewhere, and now I can't find him!" She let out an angry grunt and stomped her foot against the ground. "That jerk. I've told him again and again to not run off like this!"

Steven arched a brow at her and asked, "Aren't you the last person who should be saying that?"

May smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," she admitted. "Though he's the only pokemon I've had run off on me like this. He just gets too excited."

"Evidently. So what are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Someone told me they heard some rumors about mega stones here, so I came to check it out," she said.

To her surprise, Steven did not smile. He simply nodded and then looked down the tunnel she had just come from.

"Steven?" she asked carefully. His lip tightened, and May realized that he was still holding her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting go. "I'd help you, but I'm looking for a researcher I know. He was kidnapped from his lab in Fallarbor Town by men in strange red clothes."

"Team Magma? Why? I thought they were good guys," gasped May. His mouth tightened grimly.

"I wouldn't call them 'good guys.' Team Aqua just happens to be a few steps ahead, so they're a worse threat for now. My colleague is a leading expert in mega stones and meteorites here, so I believe they brought him here so they could find the rumored mega stones in these mines," explained Steven. May frowned.

"His name wouldn't be Cozmo, would it?" she asked. Steven's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know Professor Cozmo?"

May sighed and rubbed at her temple. She wondered how these things continued to happen.

The Meteorite felt heavy in her bag suddenly. The year before, she had taken it back from Team Aqua after they had stolen it from Professor Cozmo to use it on Mt. Chimney. They'd failed obviously, but she imagined Team Magma wanted it now for whatever plans they were making to combat the blue-uniformed group. With their dramatic names and strange outfits, she no longer had the energy to feel surprised anymore.

"He's the one who sent me to Mt. Chimney last year. I saw Team Aqua steal a Meteorite from him then," she said.

"That's why you were there?" he growled.

"Yeah, but it all worked out. I mean, I ended up with the-"

There was suddenly a distant howl from deep within the cave. May and Steven jumped, wide-eyed, at the sound. It sounded like a pokemon attacking a person. Fire rushed through her limbs.

"Oh, I'll finish telling you later! We have to go now!" she declared. She grabbed Steven's arm and immediately started deeper into the cave.

"May, wait-" he shouted. "What about Suigan?"

"If we delay, they could really hurt him! We have to go now!" she argued. "Suigan will be fine! I'll find him later!"

She pulled again, and they both started off towards the sound, deep within the cave. May's flashlight flickered and bounced around the dark cave walls as they ran. A group of zubats came shrieking by them. May grunted as one of their wings slapped her in the face but didn't slow the pace.

But as the minutes passed and May's breath began to labor, she realized they didn't seem to be getting any closer to the sound. If anything, they seemed to be getting _farther_. She slowed and then completely stopped before looking up at Steven.

"Are we going in the wrong direction?" she asked. Steven glared.

"Are you seriously asking me that now?" he asked.

"You didn't say anything either! Don't look at me like it's all my fault!"

Steven gave a more groaning sigh than usual, then took her hand and pulled her back towards the way they came.

Again, May wondered what she had ever done to be so lucky to hold Steven Stone's hand not once but twice! Professor Cozmo and even Suigan flew from her mind as she stared down at their joined hands. Beneath her thumb she felt one of his steel rings. It was warm and smooth against her skin. She briefly imagined what it would feel like against her face, or even more intimate parts on her body.

"You need to think more carefully before you act," said Steven suddenly. May scowled as her fantasies of the older man were immediately replaced with images of shoving him over.

"If you knew I was going in the wrong direction, you should've said something from the start!" she barked back.

To this, Steven said nothing. She couldn't see his face as he pulled ahead, still dragging her behind him. May had always prided herself for being very agile and fast, but he was even more light-footed than she. She picked up the pace a bit to catch up with him.

"How did you know Professor Cozmo was being targeted?" she asked.

Steven was silent for a moment and continued walking. She noted he still did not let go of her hand.

"I've been investigating both Team Aqua and Team Magma for some time now."

"How?"

"My father's corporation is assisting me, and I have a few government connections who have also been concerned and watching them," he explained. May frowned.

"Are you a secret agent?" she asked. He raised a brow at her.

"That's what you're taking from this?" he asked. She glared.

"I get the rest of it, but why are _you_ the one watching them? Why isn't the government doing it?" she asked. Steven shrugged.

"I have a strong team and a lot of resources at my disposal. Why not me?" he countered. May eyed him warily.

"It still seems like a pretty big task for just one man," she said. "Really, though, why isn't the government helping?"

"They're trying, but you know how bureaucracy is. Everyone has to be on board before even one step is taken. It's easier just to do things on my own," he said.

"That's so like you," she said with a grin.

Steven arched a brow at her.

"And it's so like you to be chasing after your pokemon in dark caves," he countered.

"You're one to talk about running around in caves," she bit back.

Steven shot her a dull glare but didn't respond as they continued their quick pace back. May listened carefully but could not hear the sound of any voices. She frowned.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked. He sighed with exasperation.

"The other way wasn't right, so this has to be the correct direction by default," he reasoned.

"But I don't hear anything, and this is just taking us back towards the entrance. The shouts were definitely coming from this direction."

"These paths are winding. The other path could have taken us around and back towards this direction."

"Then it's going to take us ages to get there! Why can't we just smash through the walls?" she argued.

"Do you _want_ the cave to crash in on us?" he snapped.

"We just have to be careful!" Steven looked ready to shake her with frustration.

"That's not how caves wor-"

" _Somebody!"_

They both jumped and turned towards the wall. Another shout came, " _Help me!"_

"That's it! I'm not waiting!" cried May. She grabbed a sharp pick from her large bag (Steven wondered from where she had even gotten it) and slammed it into the wall. Like magic, it crumbled. Through the dust and rocks, they could hear the sounds of shouts. May heaved herself through the rubble and dust into the next cave with Steven scrambling behind her.

"May, just wait a second!" he shouted.

May ignored him, squinting and coughing through the dust, "Professor Cozmo! Professor, are you here?"

" _I'm here!_ " came a squeaky voice.

" _Shut up, old man!"_

There was then a yelp of pain, and May surged through the dust. In the clearing stood a man and woman in bright red and a thin man sitting on the ground. The man clad in red held him by the collar of his coat.

"Professor Cozmo, are- are you alright?" she gasped. Steven caught up to her, still coughing up dust. She was somehow relieved to see that his suit did not magically repel the dirt.

"Oh, May! What a surprise!" exclaimed the researcher. She smiled oddly as he seemed to forget where he was. "And Steven! What a coincidence! I didn't know you two were acquaintances!"

"Shut _up!"_ barked the Team Magma grunt, jerking Cozmo by the neck. He gagged slightly and flopped over.

"Hey, let go of him!" shouted May.

"I'm afraid we need him. You two are free to leave," growled the woman.

"No," said Steven. Team Magma snarled.

"If you don't move, we'll make you regret it," snarled the man, pulled Cozmo by the collar again. The researcher yelped helplessly under the young man's grip.

"Let him go!" shouted May again, starting forward. Steven followed suit. Team Magma immediately threw their pokemon out with a blinding flash. A numel and a weezing came charging out.

"Let's go!" barked Steven. His skarmory came shooting out, immediately cutting off their opponents. May reached for her ball and threw it.

The ball hit the ground with a hollow thud. Nothing came out. All parties watched it as it rolled away, empty.

"Oh, crap!" she cried, slapping a hand to her face. Steven gaped at her with horror, and she met his look with her own.

"What-"

"Suigan!" she cried. "It's because Suigan ran off-"

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Steven angrily. May reached for her next ball, but before she could release Aen, there was a great roar:

"HAUNT!"

All parties screamed and jumped as a large ghost fell through the stone walls from above them. Without even a command, he charged the numel and weezing. Both let out yelps of surprise and ducked as the haunter swept over them. His cackles echoed through the cave.

Steven's skarmory saw his opportunity. He followed Suigan's lead and dove low as Suigan flew overhead, catching the numel's legs. His sharp wings slicked against the numel's ankles, and she let out a cry of pain. As she stumbled and fell, the skarmory then pulled back and shot up beneath the weezing. It dodged just in time, but as it teetered, Suigan came down from above and grabbed it in his massive hands.

The cave darkened with a sinister cackle as a shadow consumed both Suigan and the weezing. There was the sound of a low groan from the dark shadows, and May winced. She'd never get used to the haunter's disturbing attacks.

Slowly, the shadow began to fizzle away like smoke until Suigan's silhouette could be seen. His eyes glowed in the dim light, and then a large form fell and crashed into the ground. It was the unconscious weezing.

"Damn it!" cried the man as he called the pokemon back. The woman looked ready to command her numel to attack again, but then Steven's skarmory's talon came down on the numel's neck. The pokemon gave a sad groan as it lay on the ground. Even May flinched at the sight.

"Let Cozmo go," said Steven lowly. The skarmory pressed his foot down a little to emphasize his Trainer's point. The numel gasped less with pain but with shock.

"Fine!" barked the woman. All of her composure had disappeared. "Fine, just let my pokemon go!"

"Let Cozmo go first," said Steven.

"You heard him!" shouted the woman at her partner. The man grumbled but let go of Cozmo's collar begrudgingly. The researcher scrambled to his feet, stumbling a few times, and then scurried over to May and Steven. The woman ran over to her numel and fell to her knees to tend to her.

"Are you okay?" asked May worriedly, looking over the man.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" he said with a relieved smile. Steven nodded and the skarmory returned to his ball. Suigan cackled victoriously. Steven pulled Cozmo behind her and took a step towards Team Magma. They both trembled with anger.

"Now, get out of here!" barked Steven.

Team Magma didn't need a warning. They immediately withdrew their pokemon, went sprinting down the passage, and disappeared into the shadows. May let out a great sigh of relief.

"Good timing, Suigan," she said up to her floating pokemon. He grinned and flew around the cave with excitement. She smiled with some exasperation before turning back to the two men. At least he came back at the right time after running off.

Steven was looking Cozmo over carefully, though the researcher seemed fine, as he'd said. From the dirt on his trousers, it looked as if his knees might be a little bruised, but overall, it seemed as if they'd made it in time.

"You're okay, Takao?" asked Steven. The researcher nodded.

"Yes, I owe you both great thanks! What timing!" he said happily.

"What did they come here for?" asked May.

"They asked me about the Meteorite Team Aqua stole," explained Cozmo. "They seemed to believe it held some sort of ability, but I don't know anything about that. And besides, I haven't seen it in two years!"

May grimaced and looked at her bag. Steven arched a brow as she plopped it down on the ground and began rummaging through it. Her arm reached so deep that the bag reached her shoulder before she finally felt something smooth and cold. She grabbed hold of it and yanked hard. Her hand emerged clutching a glistening, iridescent stone the size of a heart. The men's eyes widened.

"Where- Where did you get that?" cried Cozmo as he accepted the Meteorite back. He turned it over and ran his hands over it quickly, nodding as if to answer his own question.

"I got it back from Team Aqua after they stole it two years ago," said May. Steven's eyes narrowed.

"You were there - on Mt. Chimney," he recalled. She nodded, remembering again their tense meeting there.

"Yeah, Brendan and I were able to stop them from using it to stop the volcano, but I guess I just forgot to bring it back," she explained weakly. Steven looked torn between amusement and bewilderment.

"You forgot?" he repeated wryly.

"I was busy!" she said with a pout.

"I can't believe it!" cried Cozmo. He looked between them, eyes shining with gratitude. "I'd thought for sure it was gone forever! What a miracle! Thank you, May! I really can't believe it!"

May grinned at Cozmo's happiness, but Steven still looked conflicted. Before he could respond, Cozmo perked up.

"Would you two mind waiting here until we can fetch some help? We need to block this passage off so thieves don't come looking for stones," said Cozmo.

"We can do that," said Steven firmly, but Cozmo shook his head.

"Nonsense! You two, wait here and rest. That was quite an ordeal I put you two through," said Cozmo. May smiled wryly as she thought _he_ was the one who'd undergone an ordeal. "Do you need to leave? If you need to run, I don't want to keep you, but I'd like to catch up more and thank you properly if you're able to stay."

"I don't mind sticking around," she said. Steven nodded.

"Okay. We'll wait here for you," he said. Cozmo nodded gratefully and then disappeared into the passageways. They could hear the little patters of his large feet run away.

"So much energy," marveled May. Steven nodded with a smile.

"Yes, he fills the trope of the Absent-minded Professor completely," said Steven. He then looked back towards the cave behind them - one she had barely even noticed - and asked, "Want to check it out?" and May frowned deeply.

"Is it okay to?" she asked.

"We won't take anything, so it's fine. Just be careful," he said reassuringly and headed into the small opening. May followed suspiciously.

She had to wonder just how Steven was able to move so quickly through the narrow channel with his height. She was at least half a foot shorter than he, and even she had to bend at the waist to get through. She maneuvered carefully around a rock that jutted out from the wall and then stepped out into the light. She stopped and stared around the cave of treasures.

A couple of lanterns glowed on either side of the small cavern, illuminating the walls of encrusted gems that lined every surface. Stones of every color dotted the exposed stone, but the majority were clusters of gleaming crimson gems that flickered and glinted invitingly.

"Wow," she breathed. "This is beautiful." Steven nodded but gave a bit of a sigh as he ran his hands over the jewel-encrusted walls.

"They're no mega stones though. That rumor you heard must have been false," he said. May still smiled as she examined the glowing stones. `

"Still, they're awfully pretty," she said. Her smile deepened giddily. "And they're my favorite color."

To her surprise, Steven smiled as well. Pulling one of the stones from the wall, he held it up to the light. It broke it into an array of colors while still glowing that deep, lovely shade of red.

"I know. I think I've said so before, but I often think of you whenever I see the color red," he said.

"Really?" she asked with shock. He grinned.

"Is it so surprising?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I think of Team Magma more when I see red," she said.

"Well, with the exception of these past couple of months, Team Magma isn't a major presence in my mind," said Steven.

May's eyes widened at the implication, a scalding wave rippling across her cheeks. Luckily, it was still dimly lit in the cave, so Steven didn't seem to notice. Still, May couldn't help but avert her gaze with embarrassment. Though she wished to ask him just exactly what he meant, she didn't feel prepared to hear whatever his answer may be.

"What will happen to these then?" she asked quickly, her voice cracking slightly. She looked away and pretended to be focused on the stones.

"They'll probably be mined and sold. Hopefully the profits will be able to fund Cozmo's research for a while," said Steven, running his hand over the wall. May nodded vaguely as she looked into a cluster of particularly deep red.

"The red ones remind me of a ring my mother has," she said. "My father gave it to her as a wedding gift. I wonder if the stone came from here."

"Possibly. Fallarbor makes most of its money from the mining here," said Steven.

"It doesn't disturb the pokemon?"

"They've been pretty careful to maintain the natural habitats. Whatever they take out, they make sure to replace so that their homes aren't too compromised," he explained.

"That's good," said May. "I'd hate it if the ecosystem here were disturbed just for profit." She then looked up at Steven to see him smiling at her warmly. Her stomach clenched at the expression, and his smile deepened slightly.

In the red light, the usual hardness of his face somehow seemed to soften. Maybe it melted some of the iciness of his eyes or the glint of his hair, but for the first time, May felt as if she could look directly into his face without the fear that his gaze might freeze her to the spot.

And what a beautiful sight he was. She remembered vaguely the first time she'd met him. It had been in a cave almost like this. He'd stood so tall and intimidating, and she'd wondered if she would ever be able to stand beside him confidently.

Now, here she was, before yet another wondrous sight with him at her side. Her arms and legs still bore as many cuts and bruises as they had back then, and her shorts were perhaps even a bit shorter, and yet with the Badges in her bag and her pokemon at her waist, she realized with a great thrum of her heart that she was a Trainer proud enough to stand on her own.

He was so close though. She hadn't realized just how narrow the cavern was, but in the time she'd been looking at the stones, he'd most even closer to her. She almost wished she could see him in the sunlight, for she was sure she would be able to see every fleck of blue and gray in his eyes at this proximity. She could see the sharp angle of his cheek and jaw, the pale lashes that dusted his cheek. If she just reached out a few inches, she could touch him.

As if to read her thoughts, his eyes widened slightly, and his lips parted to take in a sharp breath. Instinctively, her eyes flickered down to watch the small movement, and as soon as she traced the curve of his mouth with her gaze, he looked away.

As the silence filled the space between them, May thought to herself that she had never felt so bereft before. In her heart, she knew she'd been close to discovering something, only to be pulled away quickly and roughly.

"HAUNT!'

May screamed as Suigan burst from the stone wall directly in front of her. He laughed maniacally as she staggered backward, nearly falling. Steven caught her by the arm just before she stumbled over a rock, and she panted, scowling up at her pokemon, who was now flying around the cavern cackling.

"Suigan! What the hell is your problem?" she shouted. The haunter laughed at her expense and then disappeared again into the stone walls. She took a shaky breath and tried to steady her lungs. She then let out a deep sigh. "Jeez, I can't believe him. I'm sorry about that." Steven laughed shakily, also trying to push away the shock.

"No, it's okay. He's... very energetic," he said. May gave a heaving sigh, expelling the surprise from her lungs.

As the silence settled between them again, May felt an odd tightness in her chest - one she'd never felt before. It trickled down her spine from her lungs to her stomach and even lower. She fidgeted slightly and wished she could figure out if she liked it or not. Either way, something felt as if it had been lost or just missed. Her fingers ached, so she squeezed them into fists. She did not meet Steven's eye.

But she could feel his gaze upon her again, and she wondered why he always seemed to stare at her when she felt the most uncomfortable.

" _Steven! May!"_

They both jumped at the sound of a voice calling from the main passageway. May glanced up at Steven and then immediately regretted it as his cool eyes met hers. She looked away and headed for the tunnel without waiting for him. She didn't see the frown that pulled at his lips as he followed.

As they came back into the lighter tunnel, Cozmo came into vision with a beaming face. He nearly hopped with excitement.

"Thank you so much for your help!" said the researcher, shaking their hands ardently. "Now that the tunnels are secure, you must let me repay you!"

"Please. You already do enough for me and my father's company. It's the least I could do," said Steven graciously, stepping up beside May.

The researcher pouted but realized he couldn't convince Steven, so he spun on May eagerly.

"What about you? Surely, I can give you something to thank you for your help!" he insisted.

"Oh, no, I'm really okay. It was the least I could do," she said sheepishly.

"You're kidding! There's really nothing I can do?" he asked, then smiled with an idea. "What about a mega stone?"

May perked up with surprise. Steven arched a brow and gave her a knowing smile.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"I couldn't possibly accept that! I'm really fine without any reward!" she argued. She looked at Steven beseechingly, but he just smiled at her in that secret way.

Cozmo shook his head and began rummaging through his pockets anyway. From a deep pocket, he pulled out and tossed stacks of papers onto the ground and then plastic and glass containers. A few vials of strange liquids flew past their heads, and May had to wonder if his lab coat were a portal to another dimension.

"Aha!" cried Professor Cozmo. He thrust his fist into the air. In it was a deep violet, glistening stone. May's eyes went wide with awe as he hurried over to offer it to her.

"Oh, no! I couldn't-" she started to protest, but the researcher took her hands in his and placed the stone in it.

"Please, I would be grateful if you took this stone," he insisted kindly. "You will make much better use of this out there in the wild than I ever would here in the lab. Please give it to your haunter after he evolves. I hope it brings you and your pokemon much success."

May could only nod dumbly at the researcher's generosity. She looked down at the stone to see it catch the light, which it reflected back with an unusually red glow despite its purple depths.

"Ahh!" she shrieked suddenly, toppling backward once again as Suigan emerged from the floor beneath her. He cackled and took the stone from her hands with satisfaction. It sank into his body with an eerie glow. May grimaced as the haunter grinned at her.

"Is that really okay to do?" she asked warily. Cozmo shrugged.

"As long as he has it - even inside of himself - it should work, and since ghosts don't excrete…" he said sheepishly. He shrugged again.

All three of them stood around Suigan defeatedly as the haunter bellowed his laughter. May thought to herself that she would die and become a ghost herself before she learned how to control him.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late," said May as they stepped out of the cave.

The sky was painted a fiery red with the sun hanging low and bright. May squinted as she looked out over the rocky hills. The forest in the distance was already black with the coming night. After finally wrangling in her pokemon and saying her goodbyes to Cozmo, she and Steven and headed out. She hadn't expected the chill outside.

"We were in there for some time," said Steven. "Are you staying in Fallarbor tonight?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I was planning on going to help Brendan out for a couple of days around Verdanturf. I was hoping to be there earlier though," said May. "What about you?"

"I'll be training here for another day before leaving," he said.

"Have you been here since the last time I saw you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Mostly. It's been a while since my team last trained rigorously, so it took us some time to find a rhythm. We've been in and out a bit, but we needed the regular schedule. How are your pokemon doing?"

"They're okay. Suigan's been taking up most my time recently, as you can tell," she said dryly. "The others are doing well. They're eager to get to Mossdeep," she said with a grin. He nodded with a knowing smile.

"You'll still call me when you get there, right?" he asked. May nodded though she looked at him questioningly.

"Why there?" she asked.

"I live there," he said plainly.

May's eyes nearly shot out of her head.

"You _live_ there?" she exclaimed. He glared.

"Why is that so surprising to you?" he asked.

"I can't imagine you living anywhere!" she exclaimed. His glare grew harsher.

"What kind of barbarian do you think I am?" he asked.

"It's not like that. It's just-" She paused and looked him over in his now dirtied suit. It was the first time she'd ever seen him looked disheveled in the slightest. "I just can't imagine you sleeping or doing anything so domestic."

Steven glared at her but looked slightly confused himself. May wasn't really sure what expression to make with her statement, but then he raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly.

"Well, you can come see my house in Mossdeep next time so you can see that I do, in fact, do things domestic."

May looked at him oddly, head cocked. He continued to be such an enigma to her. Just as she felt as if she were reaching close enough to touch, she'd be jerked back suddenly. Though they'd stood together so closely in the caves, he now felt worlds away from her again. The idea of him living in a house, cooking and sleeping as normal people do, would have seemed almost normal to her just a couple of hours before, but now...

"I don't believe you," she said with a pout. Steven rolled his eyes, only furthering her thoughts that he couldn't really see her at all past the distance between them.

Determined to conclude their awkward interaction, May pulled a pokeball from her belt. There was a pop and a white glow as a large pokemon solidified beside them. The dragon let out a happy cry in greeting as she saw Steven.

"Latias, hello," he said warmly. He put a gentle hand to her face, and she cooed happily.

"It's nice out, huh?" said May. "It'll be a little cooler once we get into the skies though."

"You'll be flying with her?" asked Steven archly.

"Yeah, we figure no one can really see her when it's dark," reasoned May. "And Tsuki is with us just in case, so they can switch out if necessary. I just don't want her cooped up all the time, you know?"

Steven nodded as he ran his hand over Latias' neck. She nudged his face with her own, and he laughed. May wondered why it was that Latias felt so comfortable touching him in such an affectionate way when May could hardly even meet his eye sometimes.

"Okay, come on. We have to get going if we want to get somewhere good to camp out before it gets too dark," chided May. Latias beamed and floated over to May. Steven smiled as May climbed onto the dragon's back. As she looked down at him, her stomach clenched in that strange way again.

"Safe flying," he said. May nodded.

"Thank you," she said. She then paused for a moment. "I'll let you know when we head to Mossdeep," she added somewhat reluctantly. To her surprise, Steven looked happy.

"Good. I'll be waiting for your call," he said. May's face flushed slightly, but it was thankfully too dark to see it. She patted Latias on the neck.

"Let's go."

As Latias rose into the air swiftly, May made sure not to look back again. She hoped he thought she looked just as cool as she thought he did every time he flew away from her. As she lay with her pokemon in an open field that night near the outskirts of Verdanturf, May felt that strange feeling lingering in her lower belly. She dreamed of red light and a feeling of closeness.


	26. ch 13: thief

**A/N:** Hello! As some of you might have noticed, I recently posted two new stories. If you like my writing and are open to reading stories from fandoms unfamiliar to you, try them out. highly recommend the source material _March Comes in Like a Lion_ and _Psycho-Pass_. They're two of my absolute favorite anime/manga series of the last five years.

 _Fish Who Swim Upstream_ is light and contemplates the obligation one has to home in the face of ambition. _In Praise of Shadows_ explores madness, free will, and violence and has a dark tone. There is obviously a bit of romance in both.

...

Thank you to **Storm Skyress, Rieth, Sky65,** and **Wolflyn** for you reviews! I really appreciate them!

* * *

 **Ch. 13: thief**

"Latias, I think you've gained a little weight."

The dragon gaped with surprise and gave a sad warble. May grinned.

"It's okay. Me too," she laughed. "We've been holed up indoors for too long, huh?"

A long week had passed, and the chill of November had settled into Rustboro heavily. The cold had seeped into her bones and cast a gray light over the city. Each morning she was greeted with a shiver and frost on her windows, and it seemed only a matter of time before it snowed. Now clad in heavy winter clothes, May mused to herself that a few extra pounds wouldn't be the worst thing.

"Can you sweep down that table over there? I'm going to wipe the shelves over here," said May. Latias chirped happily and ran off to do as her Trainer asked. May smiled and mused that the dragon had come a long way in just the past week.

It was the end of the week, and therefore, it was cleanup time. May and LatiasLatiasju wiped down tabletops by Kohaku dusted the tall shelves. Sycamore leaned back leisurely in his spinning chair, drinking a steaming cup of coffee. May shot him a glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked dryly.

"Watching you work. I have to admit it looks exhausting," he said.

"It'd be less exhausting if you helped."

"And exhaust myself? Seems more logical for you to be the only exhausted one. No point in my expending of efforts as well," he drawled. May rolled her eyes and continued to sweep a thin layer of dust away.

"Gregoire, why don't you help them as well?" suggested Sycamore. The little mawile jumped slightly in the corner and looked over at him with some surprise. May glared.

"Don't make your pokemon do your work!" she barked.

"Your pokemon is doing it."

"I'm helping her!"

"And he is helping me!" countered Sycamore with a grin.

Gregoire looked between them with doleful eyes. May smiled.

"Don't get up, Gregoire. Augustine is just being a meanie," she said. "Latias, you can go play too if you want."

The dragon chirped happily and threw her rag into the air as she ran over to play with the younger pokemon. Gregoire smiled bashfully and greeted Latias with eagerness. The older pokemon plopped down, beaming.

May smiled and then sighed, spotting the discarded rag on the floor where LatiasLatiasLatias had thrown it. She walked over to pick it up, but just as she bent down, another hand snatched it up from the floor. She looked up to see Sycamore smiling smugly. She gave him a dull glare as they stood.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He sighed dramatically, waving it like a maiden bidding adieu.

"Mon chatte, such defense! I am simply coming to your aid as you originally requested!"

May glared at him from the corner of her eye but continued to clean. Sycamore hummed pleasantly as he moved over the smooth table and then down the legs for good measure. As they moved to the bookshelves, he stepped up next to her.

"Have you given my offer anymore thought?" he asked.

"Offer?"

"To come to Kalos with me."

May's lips tightened.

"I have, but I haven't made a decision yet," she said. He nodded steadily.

"To be expected. There's no rush. Even if I leave before you've made a decision, you can come to Kalos anytime you wish," he said. She frowned.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you offering me so much? It's awfully generous of you," she said suspiciously. He arched a brow.

"It's suspicious to be hospitable to my friends and colleagues?" he asked.

"Well... if you put it that way, no, but-"

"May, May, May," he chided. "I am just a man of simple desires. When I see talented young people, I cannot help but wish to assist them in their endeavors. If you wish to come to Kalos, I will assist you in anyway I can, simply because you are my friend and I admire you. Is that not reason enough?"

May didn't know how to respond to this, so she just glared.

"Go get me a drink," she ordered.

"Eh?"

"Go get me a drink," she repeated.

"What am I, your servant?" he asked incredulously.

"Says the man sitting around while everyone else cleans," she countered. He laughed.

"Juice?"

"Tea, please."

May heard Sycamore's laugh echo even after the door shut behind him. She sighed with relief into the quiet lab and turned towards the window. Shivering slightly, she walked away from the door.

The trees outside were now bare with winter. A slight breeze blew the branches gently. She knew it was just a matter of time before it began to snow.

Truth be told, May didn't even want to think about Kalos, for the more she thought about it, the more she had to deny what she wanted. Sycamore was an exceptional man doing exceptional work. She would never be offered another opportunity to contribute to such research again. It was a shame that she already had other obligations.

 _Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phoneca-_

May scrambled as her phone began to shriek over the echoes of Sycamore's voice. Fumbling slightly, May finally wrangled the phone from her pocket and looked at the screen. She sighed with relief as it read ' _Phoebe'_ and answered.

"Hey, Phoebe. What's up?"

" _Your leave, that's what."_

May rolled her eyes.

"Since when did I have a deadline to return by?" she asked.

" _Since now. Drake is getting testy, and I miss you,"_ said Phoebe. May smiled at the latter.

"You should just come visit me here," she said.

" _And have Drake mad at me too? No way."_

"What's his deal anyway? It's not like we have any Challengers at the moment," said May with a scowl.

" _He mentioned something about one of the competition reality shows with a celebrity panel. They asked you to be one."_

"No way in hell," she spat. Phoebe laughed from the other side. It was a happy sound. She always thought of the color pink whenever she heard it. It made her miss Phoebe a little more.

" _I told him you'd react that way, but he insisted,"_ she said.

"Well, insist back," said May. Phoebe sighed.

" _Man, I thought you were gonna be a low-maintenance Champion for a change, but you're just as high strung as Steven,"_ mourned Phoebe dramatically.

"I can empathize with Steven if Drake was as much of an anal prick back then as he is now," May growled.

" _He's just concerned for your future_ ," chided Phoebe in a motherly way.

" _He's a control freak,"_ said May. She heard Phoebe laugh again.

" _Really though, are you coming back?"_ asked the Ghost-user. May let out a slow sigh.

"I don't know," she said.

Phoebe didn't answer for a moment. May felt the statement hang heavily in her chest.

" _You don't want to, do you?"_

"Obviously."

" _No, I mean, you don't want to come back to the League - the Elite Four, the Championship position,"_ said Phoebe. May's ears rang as if she'd been struck across the face. " _I'm right, huh?"_

"I don't know," mumbled May again.

Phoebe gave a thoughtful hum.

" _Well, think about it. Keep me in the loop."_

They chatted a bit about recent events, but May's mind remained on Phoebe's question: Did she want to go back to the League?

She loved it here - the research, the fieldwork, working with Sycamore. The thought of making public appearances even once more was exhausting. She hadn't become a Trainer for the publicity. She'd done it because it was fun being with her pokemon.

Something poked her. May looked up to see Kohaku with his talon on her hand, but his focus was not on her. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

" _Huh?"_

"Sorry, Kohaku's staring at something outside," said May. She then pulled the phone away slightly and asked the blaziken again. He didn't respond, only staring at the window. "Ko-chan? Do you see something out there?"

She listened carefully but heard nothing but the wind blowing outside. It had been a turbulent day with the wind hitting the windows roughly and the trees whipping back and forth through the afternoon. She'd stopped a couple of times just to watch the leaves swirl against the blue sky.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" said May, turning back to her conversation.

" _Is something wrong over there?"_ asked Phoebe.

"Kohaku's just being weird," said May, though her eyes still lingered on the windows. But besides a couple of trees and the street in the distance, she saw nothing else. She followed Kohaku's gaze to try to see what it was he saw but concluded she couldn't.

"What is it?" she asked again.

Another few seconds passed, and then the blaziken's eyes shot wide. His mouth flew open, and in a flash, he had spun and thrown himself over her. They fell to the ground as the wall exploded. The phone flew from her hand and spun through the air. Vaguely, she could hear Phoebe screaming her name from her phone.

May also screamed as concrete and bricks flew, and the room went black with smoke. There was a sharp cry that pierced through the night, and all of the pokemon in the lab shrieked in response. Her ears rang, throat spasming.

"K-Ko-ch-" she sputtered, pushing wildly at the blaziken, but he refused to move. "Ko-chan!" she shouted, pushing again. There was shouting and then a frightening scream. May's stomach lurched and she shoved hard.

It was Latias.

"Latias!" she shouted. Finally, she was able to throw the blaziken off of her, only to stumble and trip over the rubble, landing on her hands and knees. She gasped as her shin caught on a hard edge, grasping for something to hold onto.

There was another shriek.

" _Latias!"_ she screamed. She turned wildly, but the smoke continued to roll. Where was it coming from? Was there a pokemon producing this smoke?

Her breath caught as she heard a deep voice grunt and bark with frustration, punctuating the shrill sound of Latias' cries. May scrambled to her feet but could see nothing. She tripped again, but finally came into contact with a table.

"Leave her alone!" she barked. "Kohaku! Latias, where are y-"

" _Shut up!"_

There was a crack against May's head, and the world went white. She didn't feel the second impact of her head hitting the ground.

* * *

She couldn't seem to find her breath, her arms, her legs. There wasn't enough air. May gasped and choked but nothing came from her mouth. There was screaming. Why couldn't she open her eyes?

" _-in th... ou-"_

Her throat was so dry. She couldn't swallow to alleviate it. Her tongue felt too large for her throat. Her head had tripled in weight, for she couldn't even attempt to lift it. Where was the screaming? From where? She wished she could push the weight from her chest, but she didn't even know how much time had passed since she'd last opened her eyes.

" _-ut of the way!"_

Breath - it shot into her lungs as her world spun. She tried to focus the spinning room as she opened her eyes but immediately had to close them again. She could not remember something as painful as the attempt to even stay conscious.

Slowly, she was able to open her eyes again to see nothing but rubble around her. Her cheek was smashed against the tile floor, smoke swirling around the pair of feet she saw. She tried to look up, but even moving her eyes proved excruciating. Her mouth leaked limply, skin wet with her own spit. Why couldn't she move?

There was the deafening sound of glass shattering and another shout. The smoke swirled around the lab, finally pouring out through the broken window. May gasped and struggled to push herself up onto her hands, but as soon as she managed to sit halfway up, she fell back to the ground onto her side. She sputtered with pain.

"May! May, where are you!" shouted a voice.

"Shit! What is happening?" came another.

She inhaled desperately but still couldn't find her voice. She let out a small, pathetic sound that wasn't quite a word, but the feet started stumbling over to her.

"May?" The voice was close now, but she still couldn't move. "Shit! May, are you alright?"

The world spun as she felt a hand on her arm and then it was snatched away. She heard a low growl and another pair of arms caging her form protectively.

"Kohaku, I'm just trying to help!" shouted the voice. May felt the arms close in slightly. They were firm and sturdy. The tightness in her chest released slightly.

Finally, she managed to open her eyes, and she saw a chest of scarlet plumes before her. To her left, there was the clash of arguing voices, but she couldn't turn her head.

"Ko... Ko-" she struggled. The chest shifted, and the familiar face of her partner was there, looking into her face fearfully. Her mouth twitched upward slightly. Smoke still swirled around them.

"Kohaku, please! We need to get her help!" shouted the voice again. May squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt too much to hear.

Finally, Kohaku pulled away slightly - still sitting close enough to touch her - and allowed the man to drop to her side. A pair of terrified pale eyes. His hands were on her face, her arms, her legs. He was frantic. Another dark-headed face looked down at her with horror.

"May, what happened? Can you talk?" rambled Steven. She tried to shake her head desperately but could barely move it.

"La-"

"La?" he echoed. She grunted with frustration, wishing he would calm down and listen to her for a second. It seemed absurd that he was the one unharmed and yet afraid.

"Latias!" she gasped. "Lati... I've... got-"

"May, calm down! You have to breathe! Just-"

"I'm going to call an ambulance!" cried Sycamore. He sprinted out the door, leaving Steven to sort out May's broken words.

"May, just stay quiet. We're going to get you help," said Steven.

"No!" she choked. Finally, her voice reemerged, and with it, tears began falling, breath harsh. Fear finally shook her as the shock fell away. "No! Latias-"

She staggered again, gasping. White, hot pain seared through her head, and the room spun. Her hands clung to his suit.

"You're hurt! We have to get you to the hospital," insisted Steven. His words swirled and jumbled incoherently in her head.

"But… I can't-" she mumbled. Steven gasped with surprise as she slumped into his arms.

"May? May!" he shouted. Her head swam until she could no longer make sense of up or down. His voice was a foggy horn blasting under water.

The smoke swirled with the voices, and May went limp. The world around her darkened and blurred until she could feel nothing but the warm pressure of Steven's arms around her.


	27. ch m: earthquake

**ch. m: earthquake**

" _-ven Stone. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leav-"_

May sighed as she hung up the phone. As soon as she'd dialed she'd regretted it, and the sound of his recorded voice seemed like a nail hammered into the feeling like a sign. She almost wished she had done so physically the first time she'd called, for as far as she was concerned, twice was one time too many. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she thought that it had been a mistake to call him at all.

Five months ago, Steven Stone had told May to call him when she arrive in Mossdeep. One week ago, she had done just that. Three days ago, she had won her seventh Gym Badge from the Leaders here. Today, she decided that two missed phone calls were the equivalent to a hand to the face.

It was a petty emotion - whatever was swirling in her gut. She didn't have anything to compare it to, and though she'd analyzed it endlessly over the past few days, it continued to confuse her. All she could do was conclude that it was a new feeling - an adult one - and that she wouldn't be able to understand it until she felt it again.

But she kind of hoped she never did. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

It felt particularly petty to be dwelling on such things now. May leaned back and fell into a soft bed of the greenest grass she had seen in a long time. The ocean roared in the distance. Wingulls and pelippers cawed over the waves. The space station hummed on the highest cliff, glinting in the hot sun. May breathed in the warm air and expelled all thoughts of Steven Stone from her mind.

September was still warm, particularly in Mossdeep. The skies here were always clear and blue. The sun was always bright and yellow. May hummed happily as the last rays of summer hit her hotly with her face upturned towards the sky.

It had been a long five months since the adventure with Steven in Meteor Falls, and May and her team had been training diligently ever since. From Meteor Falls, they'd fought through the northern forests, challenging every Trainer they came upon until her. They'd slept through the blistering heat of summer and endured the onslaught of storms. Her feet were hard with calluses, and her skin was brown with the sun. They'd fought and trained until her pokemon had insisted they were ready to take on not only the Mossdeep Gym but the Elite Four themselves.

And just as they'd predicted, they'd won against Leaders Liza and Tate, the twin prodigies of the Mossdeep City Gym. There had been a few bruises, but overall, they'd overtaken the psychic-users easily, and at the end of the Challenge, the pre-teens had insisted on taking May to the Pokemon Center themselves. After that, they'd asked for her phone number, and for the past few days, May had been spending every afternoon with them.

She'd always wondered what it'd be like to have a younger sibling, and she imagined they'd be similar to Tate and Liza. The twins were boundless balls of energy, always with something silly or amusing to say. Prodigies with strange abilities - they had taken charge of the Gym at the age of 10, succeeding their grandfather, who was renowned as a great psychic throughout Hoenn. She'd expected eerily mature adults in small bodies, but they were still child-like in both their energy and humor.

Because they were still children though, she could not explain the disappointment lingering over her through the week. They couldn't possibly understand what it meant to admire someone, and certainly not in an adult way. She couldn't say for sure that the feelings she had were even 'adult,' but they were more complex than the small crushes she'd had as a student in Petalburg. Attempting to explain her relationship with the elusive Devon Corporation heir would be too complicated for May's liking, so she decided to keep it to herself.

"I caught something!"

May gasped, leaping up from her place in the grass with Shinju, and ran forward to the edge of the water. The young girl holding the fishing rod screamed with delight as she wrestled against the thrashing pokemon in the water. The pole flailed wildly as her brother grabbed hold too to help reel it in.

"It's a big one!" he shouted. They both grunted and heaved, struggling against the fish. May wrapped her arms around the girl tightly.

"Hold tight!" she commanded. Then with a great heave, she yanked the twins back with the rod still in Liza's hands, falling backward with a great shout. A massive scarlet fish flew into the air as they all struggled up frantically from the pile in the grass. The shout of excitement died in May's throat as it plopped into the grass beside them.

"It's a- oh," said Tate. His happiness completely disappeared after the second word, and as they all stood up, the twins gave out a deep groan.

It was a magikarp.

"He was so strong though!" blurted Liza with shock.

"Should we let him go?" asked Tate. May grimaced as the fish continued to flop around and struggle in the grass.

"You don't want him? It doesn't seem like he'll put up much more of a fight," said May awkwardly. The magikarp shot her a look that made her recoil. Were all magikarps so nasty looking?

"He's not a psychic-type," said Liza.

"Do you really have to stick to that category?" asked May.

"It's hard talking to other types," said Tate. "They don't think the same."

May didn't know what to think of this, so she didn't say anything at all. She simply looked over the magikarp sympathetically, though he continued to glare at her, as if he were a more sentient being trapped in the pathetic fish body that continued to flop around on the ground.

"I guess I can take him," she said awkwardly. The magikarp flopped a little more at this, though she couldn't tell if it were with anger or excitement.

"He's not very happy," said Liza. May grimaced as the girl answered her unspoken question.

"Well… we could put you back then?" suggested May. The magikarp flopped again.

May didn't need any special abilities to understand that. Gingerly, she picked it up and walked to the edge of the cliff. Looking down, she saw the rocks below. She looked back at the magikarp, who was twitching and glaring at her, earning a deep grimace from the three Trainers. She gave a great heave and threw him far out past the rocks. He plummeted and smacked into the water below. They all watched quietly as he disappeared.

"Shall we head back to town?" suggested May.

The road back to Mossdeep was quaint and green with the ocean crashing against its rocky cliff shores. May looked out into the water happily with her new pokemon at her waist and her new friends leading the way. They skipped down the road and jumped happily, pointing out different trees and wild pokemon to May. It really had been an ideal week. She should be grateful for all of it.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"We have to pack!" said Tate.

"We're going to the Pokemon League for a meeting among Leaders," said Liza.

"Really? What kind of meeting?" asked May.

"We don't really know," said Tate.

"The Champion called it," said Liza. May perked up with interest.

"What's he like?" she asked.

"Kind of serious."

"A little cold maybe?"

"He's nice enough though, and he's wicked strong!"

May thought over these words and wondered the truth of them.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Tate.

"Hmm… maybe I'll train a bit," she said.

"Are you leaving?" asked Liza, eyes wide with a frown. May smiled contritely.

"I probably should soon," she admitted, making the twins stop in their tracks.

"What, already!"

"But we'll be gone when you leave! You have to stay till we get back at least!"

They pouted up at her with the biggest eyes she'd ever seen. May sighed, knowing she could not win.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait until you get back at least," she relented.

"Yay!" they cried, throwing their hands in the air. May laughed as they skipped down the dirt road.

She opened her mouth to call after them, but as she spoke, the sounds were overtaken by the deafening rumble of the earth shaking beneath their feet. Liza and Tate cried out as their bodies were shaken. Tate's knees wobbled and gave out, bringing him to the ground. May rushed over to him, stumbling as the foundation beneath her threw the entirety of Hoenn.

"Tate! Are you guys okay?" she shouted. The twins gasped with Tate grasping his ankle. "Just hold still! I'll go-"

Then the shaking stopped. May panted as silence settled over the island again. She and Liza stared at each other dumbly, adjusting their ears to the sound of the ocean and the world still again. She felt her breath and her feet solid on the ground.

"What was that?" squeaked Liza.

"Some kind of earthquake?" murmured May, not quite believing it.

"No earthquake here has ever been like that," said Liza, panic rising in her voice. May smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. Let's get back to town and see what everyone is saying there."

"I twisted my ankle," groaned Tate. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and May dropped to her knees to look at it.

Like he said, it was already beginning to swell up, puffy and pink. May grimaced and knew he would not be able to walk.

Without asking, there was a flash at her side, and the tall blaziken appeared. He immediately knelt down and offered the boy his back. Tate looked at him suspiciously. He hadn't seen Kohaku since the blaziken had taken down his team.

"Are you sure?" he asked warily. May smiled.

"Yeah, he's really strong. He can probably get you back to town even faster than if you sprinted," she said.

Tate looked curious as May helped him onto Kohaku's back. The blaziken hoisted him up with a bit of a jump, and Tate yelped with surprise, clinging to the pokemon's back. May smiled at her partner.

"Thanks, Ko-chan," she said.

He nodded, and they set a steady pace for town. Tate's smile returned quickly as the blaziken carried him.

As soon as they approached, May knew immediately that Liza's words had been true - this was no ordinary earthquake. People were running back and forth in a panic, shouts ringing over the town. A few houses had crumbled, and though she saw no one injured there was a heavy blanket of anxiety over the town. There was a distant cry of a child ringing over the shouts from the people as they ran.

"What is happening?" she mumbled to herself. Kohaku kept up the pace beside her with Tate still on his back. Liza ran ahead towards a crowd on the next corner.

"Is everyone okay?" she shouted. May jogged after her.

There were worried shouts and cries with an injured child in the center of the group. Shinju immediately jumped out of her ball at the sight and rushed forward. May pushed themselves both in.

"Excuse us. Please, let us through. We can help," she said, guiding the blissey forward. The little girl in the middle of the crowd had a bleeding leg with a large gash. May's stomach lurched at the sight of the blood, the smell hitting her nose harshly. She stumbled back to catch her breath.

But Shinju wasn't perturbed. She fell forward and immediately put her hands on the girl's leg, ignoring the blood. The girl was barely conscious, seemingly in shock. Her mother wept loudly over the child.

Slowly, the blood seemed to dry up, and the shaking limbs began to steady. The girl's breath evened out until her eyes fluttered and closed. When it was apparent that the girl had fallen asleep, Shinju looked up with a tired smiled.

"Is she okay? Is she going to be alright?" rambled the mother in panic. The blissey nodded just as a doctor arrived on the scene.

May and Shinju stepped out of the crowd as the professionals arrived. They rejoined Kohaku and Tate on the sidelines with tight expressions. Liza was still flitting from building to building, calling out for people who needed help.

"What a disaster," said May, shaking her head.

"Something is wrong. This isn't natural," said Tate in an unnervingly calm voice. "Something has been released somewhere. I can feel something wrong coming from out there." He pointed out to the sea, and May followed his gaze.

If she were to shut off her ears and just look into the sea, she could fool herself into believing that nothing had happened. The ocean was calm, serene, with the water lapping against the shores as it always did. Wingulls and pelippers circled along the shoreline.

But if Tate said something was out there, she had to believe. He wasn't a normal boy, and the earthquake clearly wasn't normal. _Something_ had to have caused this.

 _"May!"_

May stopped at the shout and turned with surprise to see a head of silver hair jogging towards her. Her chest leapt in a way that made her feel ashamed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he ran up to her. She then yelped as he took hold of her shoulders tightly.

"Are you okay? Did you get caught in the earthquake?" he asked worriedly. He looked over her frantically, pulling a frown from her. She felt his proximity with discomfort and pulled away carefully.

"No, I was fishing with-"

"With us!"

Steven looked up with surprise and seemed to finally realized Tate was with them, albeit on Kohaku's back. He poked his head out from behind the blaziken with a wave of his arm.

"Tate, what are you doing there?" asked Steven with a frown. "Hello, Kohaku."

The blaziken gave a slight nod of his head in greeting. Tate scowled.

"We were outside of town fishing when the earthquake hit. I hurt my ankle, so Kohaku carried me back," he explained.

"Both of you?"

"And Liza," added Tate. He craned his neck around and shouted her name. Her head popped up from the crowd huddled around the injured child. As soon as she saw Steven, she wrangled herself from the group and ran over.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just a couple of hours ago. I was looking for you two," he said. May frowned. She knew it was selfish to resent him for not looking for her when he had promised to meet her here, but it hurt all the same.

"Do you know what's happening?" asked Liza.

"Yes. Contact the other Leaders and tell them that my predictions have finally occurred. Tell them to meet in Rustboro and that I will meet them there," he said. "I need to talk to May and update her on what's been happening. I'll come as soon as I can."

To May's surprise, Liza and Tate gave a terse nod. His solrock Jin emerged without a beat, and Tate hopped off of Kohaku's back onto the solrock. The strange pokemon floated towards the Gym with Liza running after them, barely even glancing back at May. She watched them go for a moment, wondering how they could turn into adults so suddenly and why they would listen to someone like Steven. How did they know things she didn't?

She turned back to see Steven staring thoughtfully at her.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner. I got caught up investigating something, which took much longer for me to deal with than I'd anticipated. I asked Liza and Tate to hold you back until I could meet you here as we'd discussed, and then this happened…" he said quickly.

"You talked to Liza and Tate but didn't answer my phone call?" she asked. She shook herself for the pettiness of the question and corrected herself, "No, wait. Not that. That earthquake. That's what it was, wasn't it? What's happening?" she asked. He grimaced.

"We should talk. Let's go to my place."

May's face burned at the notion. His place? As in his house… just the two of them? She knew it was ridiculous to get worked up over something so simple - she really was still a child - but the idea of being alone with him in his private space was overwhelming.

But before she knew it, she was nodding and following him back down the road. He led them swiftly through the crowded streets, with people hurrying past them in all directions.

Steven wasn't swayed. He walked briskly through the people and down the main street before turning down a smaller one.

The shouts of panic were muffled slightly here, but there were still people outside speaking in fearful tones. At the end of the road was a small house as generic as the rest. To May's surprise, Steven led her to this door. He didn't even unlock door, simply opening the door for her with a nod.

She stepped into the dark room awkwardly only to stop a few steps in. Steven stepped up beside her and then also seemed to realized how strange their situation was.

"Ah... Yes... I suppose I should welcome you to my home. Please forgive the rather, um, sparse décor…" he said awkwardly. May nodded vaguely.

"Sparse" was certainly the right way to describe it. Steven didn't appear to own any furniture beyond a table and a bed, and even those looked as if they had never been used. May looked around stiffly and saw numerous glinting stones and metals in pristine glass cases lining the walls and thought to herself that this was indeed Steven Stone's house - less of a home and more of a museum.

"Hmm," hummed Steven thoughtfully. May looked back at him and saw that he, too, was gazing around his room awkwardly, and May realized that there was no space for her to sit. He didn't have a single chair! She swallowed her grimace.

"I can just stand," she said, cutting to the chase. Steven looked at her with surprise and for the first time she could recall looked highly embarrassed. Was there even a blush on his cheeks?

"No, please, you can sit on the bed," he said quickly, gesturing towards the small bed. May's cheeks burned as she looked towards it.

It was large but looked as if it had been made and then never used. The duvet was a pale blue with white stark sheets without a single wrinkle. Would he sit there with her? She tried to walk normally as she awkwardly made her way across the room, but as she sat down on the cool bed, she realized that he had chosen to simply stand.

"Now, where to begin…" he started again. May almost smiled at how quickly he got to the point. He seemed to have pushed the issue of their seating arrangement completely out of his mind again. "Let us take a moment to understand what is happening to our world right now." May nodded.

"What was that?" she asked. He grimaced.

"The earthquake we just felt and the explosion… I believe Team Aqua has finally undone the seal on Route 128," said Steven gravely.

"What? A seal?"

"Do you remember the cave paintings in Granite Cave, where we first met?" he asked. May frowned.

"Yes."

"Those paintings depicted a calamity that happened thousands of years ago when monstrous pokemon still roamed the earth. These pokemon had terrifying abilities - abilities that allowed them to achieve a type of evolution that gave them destructive power unseen before. The researchers at Devon Corp have referred to this as Primal Reversion and believe it was the precursor to what we now know as Mega Evolution."

"So Kohaku and the others can use this because-"

"Because they are still genetically close to their ancestors who were capable of such abilities," said Steven with a nod.

"But what happened to the other pokemon - this primal one? How could something that powerful not survive?"

"It did survive, deep in a catatonic slumber beneath the sea, sealed away by our ancestors with desperate methods that sacrificed many lives," said Steven. May's eyes widened. "And that's what brings us here now.

"For the past few years - even before we met - Team Aqua has been gathering up research regarding this being in an attempt to return the world to a state before human interference. They hope that controlling this pokemon will grant them the abilities to prevent mankind from damaging the earth further. What they don't realize is that this will not just wipe out humanity, but all of life as it is today."

May struggled to comprehend. Questions upon questions began piling up in her mind. So much was happening, and so quickly! How could she possibly grasp all of this?

"But how could they not know? How are they trying to revive this pokemon? How do you know all of this?" she rambled.

"Optimism can lead to blindness. I've been watching them for a while through my various resources and have concluded that Archie has become completely blinded by his own ambitions, however well-intentioned. I'm afraid his followers cannot see past their loyalty to him," he explained. He glowered. "And they have already opened the seal to the cavern in which this pokemon is head. That is what caused the earthquake."

May was dumbstruck. In her wildest dreams, she couldn't have imagined that all of her encounters with Archie and Team Aqua had been leading up to this. They had seemed so clownish. Had they really been aiming for this the whole time? How could she have not realized?

"What can I do?" she asked suddenly. Her legs ached, hands twitched. She suddenly felt frantic, desperate. Steven shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. She gaped up at him with shock. "I just wanted to explain this to you, so you understand what is happening. The Leaders and I are going to do all we can to quell this situation, whether it's going to stop Team Aqua or working with the government on putting together safety measures in case the worst really does happen."

"But we don't have time to plan anymore, do we? If Team Aqua has already gone to release this pokemon, someone needs to go now!" she argued. She felt the answer resolutely in her gut and declared, "I'll go." His eyes narrowed coldly.

"Alone?"

"I don't see any other choice," she said.

"No. No way." She scowled.

"And so what am I supposed to do, sit around and wait until you're done? Team Aqua could have flooded the country by then!" she argued.

"I'll send the others - Wallace can go. There's no way you can go there alone," he rambled quickly. May could see that even he was losing his composure to panic.

"But he's needed in Sootopolis, isn't he? If the Leaders are needed and the government is doing nothing, then someone else has to go now!"

Steven groaned and pulled at his hair as he paced. May watched him with awe. She'd never seen him so distressed. And for what? If history had shown anything, it's that she could handle herself and Team Aqua.

Finally, he stopped pacing, and with a pained expression, he looked back at May and then at Kohaku. Something in his face made her stomach churn unpleasantly.

"Are you really okay with this?" he asked the blaziken harshly. "You can't possibly let your Trainer go into such danger!"

The blaziken sized him up silently, steadily, and then shrugged. Placing a hand on May's, he looked up at Steven one last time before retreating into his ball. May's heart pounded with pride and anxiety at his confidence in her. She looked up at Steven defiantly.

"Well?"

Steven looked murderous but averted his gaze. His hands clenched tightly.

"Fine. There's no other way around it," he admitted quietly. His voice was low, angry. She wondered if he were upset with her.

"Don't get like that. I can handle it," she said. She hoped she sounded confident.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he growled.

"I never do, but I always make it out okay. Don't worry about it," she said.

He didn't look consoled. He chewed on his lip angrily, glaring at the glistening stones in the display cases, as if they had put him in this situation.

"Do your pokemon know how to Dive?" he asked. May nodded.

"Ginko can," she said. He nodded with approval.

"We'll need to get you some proper equipment to go down there."

She nodded as he led her to the door again, but before opening it, he paused again. With hesitation, he looked back at her with that strange scanning look. May met his gaze. There were still frantic shouts outside, reminding her that she could not back down now.

"Are you sure?" he breathed. May frowned at his sad tone but nodded.

"I can do this," she said.

Steven waited another moment and then sighed, turning back to the door. He opened it to a fresh wave of shouts as people rushed by. Leading her out the door and down the street, Steven did not look back; however, May cast one last glance into Steven's dark house, just as the door shut behind her. She tried to memorize it, even with its austerity. Though she did not wish to admit it aloud, it was partly in case she did not come back to see it again.


	28. ch 14: nasty plot

**A/N:** Thank you to **leafeons, missalex3030, Sky65, Storm Skyress, Lumia, Wolflyn, nocloodypooh,** and **Rieth** for your reviews (and **Lumia** for your translation corrections)!

* * *

 **ch. 14: nasty plot**

The next time May woke up, she found herself in a strange bed in a very white room. There was a bundle of unfamiliar voices around her and the steady rhythm of beeping. Opening her eyes had been a trial, as she spent a few minutes simply trying to find her eyelids among her muscles. Slowly, slowly, she opened them.

It was not hard to determine she was in a hospital bed. The window by her bed showed a few nurses whispering to each other. There was a television mounted on the corner of the room. The chair beside her bed was occupied by a man with silver hair.

This was something that required some time to understand. May's heart pounded for a few seconds, causing the machine beside her to beep with panic, before forcing it to still. Even with the beeping, the man thankfully did not stir. She allowed herself the moment to assess her surroundings.

She was in a hospital. Her head hurt terribly. Steven Stone was asleep beside her.

It did not seem like a restful sleep. His head was resting on his own shoulder at an unnatural angle, and she knew that his neck would hurt when he woke up. There were circles beneath his eyes, and his shirt was unbuttoned and disheveled, sans jacket. She had the feeling he had not been home in a while.

But that begged the question of how long _she_ had been there. Finally, she raised an arm to wave weakly at the nurses outside. For a moment, they did not see her, but as soon as one did, they all jumped. Tripping over one another, they rushed for the door.

"Ms. Champion! How are you?" one rambled in greeting as she ran up to her bed. May winced. She had forgotten all about that. She felt the disappointment in her gut heavily.

"Plea-" She stopped and choked over her words. Her mouth was too dry. She tried to summon up some spit to fuel her words and then continued clumsily, "Please, just May. I can't stand... anything else." She then looked over at Steven again, who still had not woken. "How did I get here?"

"You were caught in the explosion at Devon Corp's labs," explained one nurse. "It's been about 20 hours since then."

May grimaced and struggled to remember. There had been an explosion, yes, but what else? Something else had happened, right? Why couldn't she-

Latias!

"Shit!" she hissed. She flailed to throw the blankets from her legs, and the nurses yelped with surprise. The closest to her tried to push her back into the bed.

"No, miss, you can't get up! You have a concussion and need to rest-"

"I can't!" cried May desperately. The machine started to beep frantically again, and she scrambled and tear the gauge from her finger. It tore at the skin painfully, and she hissed as blood began seeping down her finger onto the bed.

It hurt. Her heart hurt! Why couldn't she make them understand? She couldn't let that man get away! He had Latias-

"May."

Her throat closed as she felt a pair of cool hands on her. One took her bleeding hand. The other wrapped its way around her shoulders. She looked up to see Steven Stone gazing down at her, a pained expression on his face. The shock of seeing him awake and in such a way made her stop more than anything else.

"Lie down. You're bleeding," he murmured.

May couldn't fight him as he leaned her back onto the bed. His hand still held her wrist gently, and a nurse rushed over to bandage it up. May looked around the white room frantically and noted the television was on with a news reporter speaking.

" _... an explosion at the Devon Corporation Laboratories. Reports say a thief stole several rare pokemon and research materials. Police are investigating…"_

Suddenly, the channel switched. May looked up to see Steven grimacing above her.

"Don't think about that right now. You need to focus on healing first," he said. May shook her head forlornly.

"I can't!" she countered desperately.

Steven's lips tightened for a moment, and then he looked at the nurse. He asked, "Could you give us a moment please?"

"I need to check her chart," said the nurse, frowning. Steven gave his best attempt at a charming smile.

"We'll only be a moment. Please?" he asked.

It seemed to be enough, for the nurse nodded and turned for the door. She cast May one last questioning glance before leaving and shutting the door behind her. The click was louder than May had expected.

"You have questions," murmured Steven.

"How did I get here?" asked May quickly.

"You passed out at the lab. Augustine and I brought you here," said Steven.

"And Latias?" she breathed.

To this, Steven did not answer immediately. May's stomach sank with defeat.

"The police can find Latias. You need to recover before you can leave," he said stiffly.

"The police can't find her. If they see her, they'll want to know what she is, and she can't afford to have anyone else know about her!" she argued.

Heat began to burn in her eyes again. She averted her gaze slightly with shame to hide her tears. Steven gripped her hand tightly.

"I know you're worried about her," he whispered. Her throat tightened painfully. "But I'd be devastated if something were to happen to you too."

She shook her head forlornly. The place where she had torn out the IV from her hand now stung as the wound dried. Her head pounded, as if someone were smashing a hammer against her temples from within. She wanted to sleep, but everything in her body screamed to go.

"I'm sorry," whispered Steven. She felt one of his hands reach up to push her sweat-dampened hair from her face. She shook his touch away furiously. His hold on her hand loosened.

"May!"

The door slammed open, Steven's hands shot away from her. Phoebe and Brendan rushed in.

"May, are you okay? Are you hurt?" rambled Phoebe, panicked. She hardly noticed Steven as she rushed to May's other side, taking her hands. May accepted this touch. She did not notice the scathing glare the man shot his former colleagues.

"I'm okay," said May, pushing a small smile to her face. Her heart ached. Brendan joined them, a deep look of grief on his face.

"I'm so sorry, May," he said softly.

"Why? It's not your fault," she said, smiling genuinely at her friend.

"If we hadn't been there, you wouldn't have felt as compelled to share her with us. Less people would have known."

"Who's 'her?' What did you share?" asked Phoebe, frowning. Her eyes then widened with a gasp. "Latias," she breathed.

May's lips trembled at the sound of her dear friend's name, and she finally gave into her tears. Hands touched her with concern - she didn't know from whom - and her cries came harder.

"I-it's all m-my fault!" she sobbed. "If I hadn't been so stupid- if I hadn't agreed to t-take her… with me-" Her lungs gasped and clenched as she wrestled against her grief. Her head pounded so painfully that she could barely see.

"May! May, it's going to be okay! Just breathe!" came Phoebe's voice.

"I'm going to the nurse!" said Brendan.

"May," whispered Steven in her ear. "Darling, breathe. It's going to be alright. Latias will be alright," he repeated over and over. His soft voice took hold of the monster thrashing within her, soothing it, calming it. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her gently. The sobs continued to rack her body even after the nurse returned with Brendan. Steven did not let go.

Phoebe took a step back from the scene as the nurse and Steven laid May back down onto the bed. May's hands came up to press against her eyes, and Phoebe wondered if it were to block out the light or to block out the people around her. Brendan and Steven hovered around her as Phoebe stepped out into the quiet hallway.

"Excuse me."

Phoebe looked up to see a handsome man in a lab coat smiling quietly down at her. She stepped to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, wondering why she had never had the luck of meeting such a handsome doctor before.

"Oh, no, I am not the physician. My name is Augustine Sycamore. I've been working with May and Steven here from Kalos," he explained.

"Oh, you're Professor Sycamore! May's told me all about you," said Phoebe with her best smile. One thing May had failed to mention was how striking the professor was.

"Please, just call me 'Augustine,'" he said smoothly. His smile faltered. "Is she okay?" he asked, softly this time.

"She's… upset obviously," said Phoebe. "Steven and Brendan are in there with her now."

Sycamore nodded thoughtfully then gave a sort of sad smile.

"They are quite a trio, are they not?" he mused. Phoebe nodded, hearing the implication in his voice.

"Yes," she agreed. _Quite untouchable_ , she added silently. "I'm glad you were there to find her," she said.

"Steven found her first," said Sycamore. His smiled deepened with amusement. "Anyway, I'm going to head back to the lab to help direct cleanup. Can you tell Steven to call me whenever he can tear himself away from May's side for a moment?"

Phoebe laughed and said, "I'll let him know. Good luck."

As Sycamore walked away, Phoebe studied his tall back, mildly mourning that she had not taken up May's offer to come visit sooner. She could have been here to protect her and even met him under better circumstances.

Phoebe sighed, looking up at the clock on the corridor wall. It read, _20:16._ She should probably go look out for the others who would undoubtedly be coming to see their Champion. Flannery and Wallace would have to be calmed down before they could be allowed to see her. The last thing Phoebe wanted was for May to be humiliated again.


	29. ch n: rain dance

**ch. n: rain dance**

Far out into the sea stood a ring of sand. For miles around it, there was no land or people, only the sound of waves crashing against each other. Even wingulls did not reach this far out from shore. As May floated on Ginko's back towards this ring of sand, she wondered if they had made a fatal mistake by agreeing to come here.

May laid out in the sand as soon as they reached it. Ginko, too, panted from the long journey from Mossdeep, shaking out his feathers from the cold saltwater. May looked up at the sky from her back as he rested his aching muscles.

The sky was still blue and clear as it had been the day before when Steven had first given her the wet suit she now wore. The waves lapped against her lightly as she searched the sky for a sign that something had changed but could find none. If Steven's warnings were indeed true and she failed, the people of the world would cease to be without even a warning.

May's stomach churned.

"Okay," she said, sitting up. Looking up into Ginko's face, she gave him a tight smile as she pulled her helmet back on. "You ready?"

He nodded, ruffling himself up.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded again. She smiled at him, rubbing his wing affectionately.

"If things go wrong, you need to take the others and swim as far away from here as you can, okay?" she said. He glared, and she insisted, "Seriously. I don't want you all suffering because I dragged you into this. You have to promise."

Ginko rolled his eyes at her and jumped into the water pooled at the center of the tiny island. He looked back at her with an expectant, almost bored expression. She jumped onto his back, despite the sickening feeling of the waves churning in her stomach.

Unlike their journey here, the water in the sand was black, deep. She looked down as they Dove down and down and down, though the darkness seemed to go on forever. May clung to Ginko tightly, heart pounding, as they went deeper and deeper, where no light reached them.

And then, finally, there was a glimmer. Ginko finished his downward Dive and then flattened his trajectory out, taking them beneath a deep stone wall and down a channel. The light grew bright and brighter as he then turned again - upward. They swam, kicked and kicked until May saw the edge of the stone above and reached-

"Ugh!"

May gasped as she hoisted herself over the edge of the stone lip, then grunted as she flopped onto her back again. Ginko dove onto his stomach, sliding and then turning to let the water fall off of him. May smiled tiredly as she watched, disengaging the air vacuum over her helmet. It released with a gasp as well as she pulled it and her wet suit off. With a clunk, the neoprene fell to the floor in a wet slump.

"I wish they'd spent a little time on the ergonomics of this thing," she grumbled to Ginko. The empoleon bristled his feathers, shaking some of the remaining water from his body, and gave a grunt of agreement.

It was hard to believe that only 12 hours had passed since May had stood in Steven Stone's Mossdeep house. They were so deep that May wondered if light even existed anymore beyond the artificial light of the lanterns chained along the stone walls. Kohaku emerged from his ball to conjure a flame in his palm for her. Akagane had followed suit, letting her tail emit a flashing spark.

"Thank you, guys," said May with gratitude.

It was wet and silent except for the sound of dripping water. She knew without looking that no pokemon lived in this cavern - nothing except for the ancient pokemon deep inside. She looked around with a deep grimace. Her stomach was tight.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked the three pokemon. Blue, yellow, and red - the array nodded, and May gave them a tight smile. "I'm trusting you guys. Stay together and don't attack unnecessarily. We don't know how safe the cavern is. It could cave in if we're not careful."

They shared grimaces and nodded. Akagane walked ahead, her tail flashing. Kohaku brought up the rear, and Ginko stood beside her. She clutched at his wing tightly.

Time seemed to move stickily here, as if the center of the earth held no time. All of her electronics seemed to be glitching, so there was no way to tell if it were day or night anymore. There was no way to contact Steven. If they didn't make it out, no one would know what happened to her.

As they walked deeper into the cavern, May wondered if she had made a terrible mistake.

" _-is it!"_

May stopped and listened. There was certainly the sound of a voice.

"That's Archie," she breathed. "There-"

She started to run. Kohaku and Ginko chased after her as she and Akagane sprinted for the tunnel. She gasped as they turned the corner, for light flashed around them. She halted, rubbing at her eyes, and then saw the tall man in the center of the cavern. She lost her breath.

Before them, set in stone, was what looked to be a massive pokemon. Its head was larger than a wailmer's, fins long and powerful. This was what Steven had warned her about.

"Hmph. I figured you'd show up, my little adversary," called Archie over his shoulder. "I can't even find the words of praise you deserve for chasing me all the way down here."

"Archie, step away from the pokemon!" she growled, Akagane took a step forward, her ears sparking with warning.

"I'm afraid you're not stopping me this time, kid," he laughed.

"You can't do this, Archie. Whatever you think it is, this pokemon is too dangerous to release and more powerful than your control. Please-"

"Dangerous?" he mocked. "You think this pokemon is dangerous? The real danger is the threat that mankind has placed on nature - on the pokemon you claim to protect!" He spun towards her, seething. "The poison that is mankind will destroy all that we hold dear if something is not done to stop it!"

"But this will do exactly the same thing!" cried May. "It may be a different method, but it isn't going to save anyone, even the pokemon you want to save!"

Archie faltered for a moment, grinding his teeth, but then he lifted up the blue orb in his hand. May's throat tightened.

" _Bah!"_

Akagane leapt forward with a shriek and sent a deafening crack of electricity at Archie. He shouted with surprise and leapt out of the way, letting the bolt hit the frozen pokemon.

"Aka-chan!" cried May. "Don't!"

But she couldn't hear her Trainer. She leapt forward again, charging at Archie. Ginko and Kohaku rushed past May to also charge at the man. Fire roared through the air over the electricity. Archie screamed furiously and released his own pokemon - his mightyena and crobat. They intercepted May's team just as Archie stumbled backward.

He lifted the orb into the air.

"NO!" she screamed.

But she couldn't stop him. Kohaku and Ginko both dove at the man, but the orb in his hands flashed a blinding blue light that shoved them backwards. May gave a shout as she flew back, landing on her hands and knees with pain. Her eyes went blind as the light filled the room.

"Are you guys okay?" she shouted at her pokemon. Squinting, her eyes began to water with pain as she attempted to refocus. Kohaku and Ginko were scattered around her but looked mostly unhurt. She tried to heave herself to her feet but flew forward again at the sound of a deafening shriek that shook the entire earth.

Dread - it seeped into every joint of her body as the shriek echoed down her spine and into her gut. Finally, the light faded and she was able to see just in time to shield herself from the water that burst around them. A mass of blue flesh soared overhead. May's mouth dropped open as an enormous pokemon flew from one side of the chamber and landed in the water on the other side. It howled again in a way that knocked May senseless.

" _Kyogre!"_ screamed Archie triumphantly. The pokemon shrieked in response, emitting a disturbing light. "At last… AT LAST! I've finally done it! It hasn't even finished reversion, and it still has this much power! You're even greater than I'd hoped!"

Kyogre roared, sending another wave of ocean spray around the cavern. May grunted at the force, struggling to stay upright. Ginko managed to crawl towards her and shield her with his massive wing.

Kyogre - the ancient pokemon - was even more massive now than he'd been frozen. Its blue fins clashed against the water, crashing into the stone walls. Its teeth were large and sharp, bared as its splitting shriek tore across the room again. Yellow eyes froze May in place.

"What have you done?" she shouted. She lurched forward, desperate. "Archie, you idiot! What have you-"

"Shut up!" he bellowed. "Just wait! You'll see my vision become reality!"

"You've killed us!" she shrieked. "This pokemon is going to destroy us!"

"You don't need to worry about that," he sneered. "Until you get out of here, that is. See you later, punk… if you can make it out of here alive."

With that, he moved towards the exit. Kyogre shrieked one last time before diving down into the ocean once more. May's ears rang painfully as silence filled the cavern again. Her heart pounded.

"Ginko… Kohaku!" she cried. Her throat burned from the saltwater, making her cough and gasp. "Are you guys okay?"

Kohaku made it over to her, wincing but mostly unscathed. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked over them frantically. To her great relief, they were fine, but her heart continued to pound.

"What do we do?" she asked pathetically.

None of the pokemon had a response, only giving her hard, pained stares. Her knees began to ache as the adrenaline faded away. Her limbs suddenly felt like lead weights.

"What are we supposed to do?" she begged. Tears began to fall without her control. Heat welled up in her throat, and she felt herself burn. "We couldn't stop him! What are we supposed to do now? Steven didn't tell me what to do if we failed!"

Even from deep below the surface, May could hear the deluge begin to roar. Would they be trapped down here? Would they die down here alone? Would Steven ever find them?

"Hn!"

May looked up as Ginko began tugging on her arm. He was standing, looming over her, but his wings were grasped on her arm tightly. He gave another hard tug, yanking her upward. She gave a yelp as her feet left the ground for a moment before landing again.

Her legs were wobbly. She attempted to lift one but everything in her body ached. Just as she was about to cry again, Ginko snatched her up from the ground. He then plopped her on Kohaku's back, and without another sound, they started towards the mouth of the cavern. May gaped dumbly as they marched.

At the entrance, May found her wetsuit where she had left it, but it looked different. Her throat tightened with panic as she realized it had been torn into pieces. The helmet was completely gone.

Archie had left her here to die.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered. She looked up at her pokemon, not bothering to stop her tears. They were hot and painful against her chapped skin. "I can't get out now."

"Hn!"

Ginko turned and gave her his back. He looked over his shoulder and hopped slightly. May gaped.

"But... I can't breathe-"

Kohaku hoisted May into the air and plopped her onto the empoleon's back. May gawped as they immediately charged for the water. Akagane and Kohaku did not return to their balls. May shouted with panic as they all dove into the water.

They surged upward. May squeezed her eyes shut as the saltwater stung at her face. She felt two pairs of arms at her back, and she opened her eyes with shock to see Kohaku and Akagane pushing her and Ginko through the water as well. From his feet, Kohaku shot steam downward, shooting them rapidly through the water.

May's chest hurt. Some of the air left her as she gasped with fright, only to choke and sputter as water hit her throat. It hurt. It hurt! She couldn't breathe! She squeezed her eyes shut as water surged down her throat. Her head went dizzy. She was going to drown, drown, drown-

Air! May gasped as her face hit sand. Talons and paws heaved her body out of the water and hit the sand beside her. Kohaku and Akagane also gasped and choked, spitting up the salty sea water before collapsing into the sand. May reached out weakly to grab at them.

"Thank you," she sobbed. "I'm... s-orry! I'm so... sorry!"

They both grasped at her arms, clumsily touching her as if to forgive her. Ginko huddled over them, pressing his body to hers as she shivered.

As her lungs began to settle and breathe in the air, May wondered for a moment if they were still beneath the surface. Water hit her so hard and consistently that she couldn't be sure where they were were. The barrage was so violent that May wondered if it were safer to remain beneath the water. She reached for Ginko's wing desperately.

"Ginko, can you swim in this?" she croaked over the roaring waves. The answer seemed obvious, for the empoleon could barely even stand. May's heart clenched with despair.

They were trapped. Alone in the middle of the sea, May and her team had failed, and now they had nowhere to go. As she looked out into the expanse, she saw nothing in every direction. They were alone here with no hope in sight.

She was going to die here.

A talon reached out, clutching May's hand. His skin was not as warm as she knew it to be. May smiled blearily at him.

"You have to get back into your ball," she said. Her next steps were strangely clear. He glared fiercely at her and wrapped his arms around her. His heat soaked into her shoulders, but she pushed him away.

"No, you have to get in. You'll get hurt out here," she said. Kohaku looked furious, but she drew herself up and glared harshly back. "Kohaku, I'm ordering you to get back into you ball, as your Trainer!"

Kohaku, Akagane, and Ginko looked prepared to fight, but May immediately drew them back in. She had never forced them into their balls - she had never even considered it - but she knew that if there were any chance of them surviving, she had to do it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into them. She felt her pokemon struggle against her, and she shoved them deep into her bag with burning eyes.

It was cold - the kind of cold that seeped into one's blood and bones. She felt as if she would freeze from the inside out. Teeth chattering, she slowly sat up from the sand bank that still remained. How it had not been swept away, she had no idea, for it felt as if the entire world had already been flooded.

Archie was nowhere in sight. His crew must have been waiting for him. She looked around and wondered how there were no boats in any direction. She hoped they had not been crush beneath the weight of the water.

Kyogre - where had it gone? What would happen now? The rain seemed endless, and in her heart, she knew it would not stop as long as Kyogre were free.

The sand was icy and hard beneath her, packed densely with the water. As the minutes passed, May wondered if she were imagining it or if the sea level really were rising up around her. She dug her legs into the sand and wondered if it would be enough to hold her down against the water. She imagined sitting on the beach in Slateport, letting the water lap against her.

The minutes ticked by at a pace that seemed lost. She did not know if hours or days had passed, for her equipment showed only static. Her eyes fluttered shut and then jerked open again. The will to live flickered on and off within her as her head bowed and bobbed. She had to stay awake, but it seemed so easy to sleep. She could sleep and wake up and be home in her bed in Littleroot. She'd wake up and all of this would be a long dream. Kohaku and Ginko weren't even real. The badges in her pocket weren't real. Steven Stone wasn't real.

" _May!"_

The wind? May's mind was moving terribly slowly. It couldn't have been a voice. It was the wind, the storm, the cold. She was so cold. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Didn't people say that those who die of hypothermia hallucinate just before losing consciousness? She smiled bitterly to herself and closed her eyes again.

She clutched her pack to her chest. Even if she were to freeze or drown, maybe her Pokemon would make it out of this alive. They would be safe in their Pokeballs for at least a few days. Perhaps Ginko could even swim them to safety once the water calmed…

"MAY!"

May jerked awake as she was suddenly shaken hard by a pair of rough hands. Her eyes shot open to see a piercing blue gaze shooting straight through her.

"Steven?" she breathed.

"Oh, thank god," he gasped. She let out a yelp as he collapsed around her hard, and he squeezed the breath from her lungs.

Warm. He was so warm. Rain continued to sting her eyes blindly, but she didn't know if she could see anymore at all. Her lips trembled as his heat soaked into her. Was he really here?

He pulled away, and those blue eyes were in her vision again. His hands were on her face, pushing away the brine and tears from her eyes. He pressed his hands to her cheek, and his gaze widened with horror. He tore his jacket off of his shoulders and quickly wrapped it around her. She shivered, lashes fluttering. He smelled of sea and sweat.

"May, I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner," he said quickly.

"How did you…?" mumbled May weakly, incredulously.

"We can talk later. I need to get you out of here," he rambled.

Looking at her wildly, his face pulled into a harsh scowl, stilling with conflict over how to act next. Hands on her shoulders, she could see him fight something within himself. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment, and then he looked up to his skarmory, who was hovering over them apprehensively, wings and legs covered in what looked to be custom armor. Steven then took hold of her bag. She held onto it tightly, suspiciously, but he gave her a soft smile and pulled it from her grasp gently before hoisting it over his own shoulder. She yelped as he then swept her into his arms, throwing her hands around his neck to brace herself.

Without another word, Skarmory swooped down, and Steven hopped onto his back, arranging May in his arms swiftly as they were lifted back up into the air. The chill shook her to the core, and the jolt of Skarmory's wings beating against the torrent had her clinging to Steven with fear. The wind howled around them.

"I've got you!" he shouted over the wind. The arm around her tightened, bringing her forehead to his cheek protectively. Rather than hear, she felt him murmur, "I've got you," against her wet skin. His lips slid coldly with the water, and she shivered again.

May's eyes fluttered shut finally. If this were a dream, she was content with never waking. Even if she were still lying on that tiny island in the ocean, she could follow this dream down to the bottom where the waves would rock her into oblivion.


	30. ch 15: pursuit

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, as usual. I have a lot going on IRL. Hopefully the next update comes faster.

Thank you to **ArtisticNerd64, dev1ce, nocloudypooh, EmilylaurenT94, Sky65, Rieth, XSpicyCharizard, PastelVanilly,** and **leafeons** for your reviews! You make the summer heat a little more bearable.

* * *

 **ch. 15: pursuit**

Pain throbbed in May's head.

The yellow lights of the Rustboro alley flickered as May slipped through the night, away from the hospital. She had no belongings but the torn and bloodied clothes she had come to the hospital with and her pokemon at her belt. A few people glanced at her ragged appearance with confusion as she moved briskly through the backstreets, but despite the ache in her bones, she did not dare stop. In the distance she saw the looming silhouette of Devon Corporation, and she was determined to not stop until she reached it.

May shivered as a cold wind howled down the streets. Winter was approaching fast and hard, and May knew that if she did not leave Rustboro soon, the snow would ruin her chances of finding Latias.

Finally, after another turn, May stepped onto the corporation plaza. There were no voices around as she moved up the endless path towards the building, and as she swiped her key card for the door, the comforting darkness of the entry enveloped her. May sighed softly with relief as the heat soaked into her.

There was a pop and glow from her waist. May smiled up at Kohaku as he solidified beside her and cooed with concern.

"I'm okay. That painkiller they gave me is kicking in," she lied. Kohaku gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. They continued.

The hallways were still flickering with their usual light, but in the silent night, they felt more menacing that May had ever before noticed. Kohaku walked closely at her side, arms tense. Despite the fact that they had been here everyday for the past several months, May felt the taut air as well.

Of course, nothing out of the ordinary happened as they moved through the halls and finally came across the lab. Through the windows and cold breeze that rolled through, May could see that the room was in ruins. The entire exterior wall was gone, and even the nursery was missing. The pieces of rubble May vaguely remembered were gone, though the tiled floor remained coated in a layer of dust. May's head throbbed as she struggled to remember. Kohaku touched her hand, bringing her back.

"You're right. We don't have time for this," she mumbled, moving towards what remained of the lockers. She stopped when she realized they were open and empty.

"Our stuff is gone," she whispered. Scanning through her scattered memories of the past few days, she found no guesses as to where they had gone or if she had moved them elsewhere herself.

"Looking for something?"

May jumped and spun. Kohaku leapt in front of her, ready to defend, but then they caught the glimmer of silver hair in the bright light of the doorway. May let out a great sigh of relief at the sight of Steven Stone.

"Shit, you scared the hell out of us!" she groaned. May then paused, heart racing again. The glower on his face said that she should be scared.

It was not the first time May had been alone with Steven in the past week. In fact, he had been at her side at nearly every moment, making her escape from the hospital difficult. She should have guessed that he would find her, but the thought did nothing to comfort her.

She hated it. For their entire acquaintance, Steven had taken three steps away for every step she took towards him, but now when she wanted him gone, he refused to be away from her. Every look he cast her made her resent him more, and every touch added to the ache in her joints. She wanted to put a barrier between them to shield her from his voice, his glance. She wondered why he couldn't understand that.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice was soft, low. She shivered slightly as she looked away.

"Taking a walk."

"You need your equipment for that?" he asked, walking towards her. "You shouldn't even be here."

May couldn't meet his eye. Even after all this time, she felt like a chastised child whenever he spoke to her that way. By the time she worked up the courage to respond, he was only inches away.

"Why do you do this?" he hissed. He didn't touch her, but she felt the graze of his heat.

"Do what?"

"Put yourself in harm's way every time there's danger, even when you're injured. Despite the fact that everyone is worried about you, you insist on doing things on your own," he said harshly.

"I do things on my own because there is no one who can help me," she said bitterly.

"I'm trying to help you now," he said.

"Well, isn't that a first?" she mocked.

The words fell out of her before she could filter them, but she found she did not regret them, even as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You can't keep holding that against me," he said lowly.

"Hold what?"

"My absence."

May glared furiously, and snapped back, "I'll hold whatever I want against you for as long as I want."

Steven's expression did not change as May shoved her way past him, finally spotting her belongings in the far corner away from the rubble. Fire surged up her spine at the audacity of his words. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at the knowledge that he considered her feelings an annoyance, or at best an inconvenience. She regretted ever meeting Steven Stone.

And then he was in front of her again, blocking her way out. May's anger flared again self-righteously as she saw his face twist with guilt. She stepped back sharply.

"May, please," he whispered. "Don't go."

"Get out of my way," she hissed.

"You're not well enough-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I'm not well enough to do!" she snapped. He winced. "I am going to find Latias whether you approve or not," she hissed finally. Though the bruising at her side ached, she refused to let him see. Kohaku blocked Steven's way as she moved to leave.

"Wait."

May was jerked to a halt as Steven's hand closed around her wrist. He let go as soon as he realized what he'd done, letting go of her like she'd burned him. Shock, more than anything else, held May in place. Kohaku looked murderous.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You're right. I…" He paused and looked over her desperately. May wondered why his pained expression still made her heart pound. "I just… couldn't bear it if you got hurt again."

"It doesn't matter," she said bluntly. She winced at her own words and then took a breath. "Finding Latias is my only priority right now. I can't stay here and wait for news of her to come back to me. It will have been too late by then."

"You're still hurt though," he said softly.

"It doesn't matter," she repeated, looking away. "I'm not a kid anymore, so you don't need to look out for me. I can take of myself."

The words hurt much more than she'd expected, and saying such a thing only made her feel more like a petulant child. She didn't meet his eye as he stepped forward again.

"Do you really think that that's how I see you?" he asked.

May couldn't respond to that, for it felt self-evident that it was the truth. Steven Stone had first laid eyes on her as a child, and he would never see more than that.

"I want to come with you."

May's heart stilled for a moment as she felt his hand on her shoulder. It was just as rough and warm as the first time he'd held her in the torrential ancient rain.

"I don't need your help," she said a bit bitterly.

"I know," he whispered. "I just want to be with you."

For the years May had known Steven before he'd left, she had fantasized endlessly about hearing him say such words - how he would say it, how she would respond - but now, she could find no words, not even a breath.

So she said nothing, simply turning and walking for the door, face burning. When she got to the door, she felt his despairing gaze on her back. Her heart ached. Taking a deep breath and then another, she turned.

"I won't slow down for you."

Her tone was harsher than she'd intended, but Steven didn't seem to care, as he gave her the most dazzling smile he was capable of giving. He met her quickly at the door.

"Can I grab some gear first?" he asked, still smiling.

"Just hurry up," muttered May, still not quite meeting his eye.

Steven beamed at her once more, touching her waist as he slipped out the door. Her skin burned.

"I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes," he said quickly before taking off. May stood in the silence of his wake, head throbbing. Kohaku looked at her with disdain.

"What am I doing?" she whispered with disbelief. "Why didn't you stop me?" she asked him accusingly.

Kohaku simply gave her a dull glare. May wanted to slump into a ball and cry.

But she shook herself. She had no time to pity herself. She barely had time to wait for Steven. Latias was waiting for her somewhere, and May couldn't afford to think of anything else until she found her.

* * *

Augustine Sycamore was surprised to see the lights on in the makeshift, temporary laboratory he had set up in the basement of the Devon Corporation building. Hand on the pokeball at his belt, he moved quietly towards the door.

He heard rustling inside as he peered into the room carefully. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that the only person in the room was Steven Stone. He stepped through the doorway without Steven noticing.

He frowned. Instead of his usual suit, Steven wore a sweater over jeans. Most people would look quite normal in such attire, but Sycamore felt as if he had walked in on Steven naked.

"What's with the outfit?"

Steven turned to see Augustine Sycamore leaning against the door, an amused smirk stretching across his face. Steven turned back after giving him a narrow look.

"I'm going out of town for a bit," he said vaguely.

"Reliving your Trainer days?" asked Sycamore airily.

"Sure."

Sycamore sighed softly as he watched Steven continue to pull things off of shelves and drop them into his bag.

"Where are you really going?" he pressed gently.

Steven continued moving things around for a moment. Sycamore could not see his face. Steven then answered, "May and I will be going out for some field work."

"May who is in the hospital?" asked Sycamore archly.

"It was her idea," said Steven stiffly.

"May asked you to go out into the field with her," said Sycamore with a raised brow. He knew with receiving an answer that Steven was just as surprised as he. "Where are you really going?" he asked again.

"She wants to find Latias," Steven finally admitted quietly.

Sycamore nodded grimly. He'd known that May would try to go out alone, but he hadn't suspected she'd try so soon. She clearly was still unwell, and no matter how capable she and her pokemon were, he could not accept her going out into the wild in her current condition. He wondered if he should insist on going as well, but one look at Steven's face said that he would not be welcome, at least on Steven's part.

"Is it really such a good idea for you to go?" said Sycamore.

"I have to."

"She doesn't need you there to protect her," said Sycamore bluntly.

"I know."

Sycamore watched Steven continue to pull things out of drawers and cabinets, sliding them one by one into a bag. The researcher sighed inwardly at his benefactor's stubborn back, though Steven's small response kept Sycamore's mouth shut.

I know - _I know she'd be fine on her own. I know she doesn't need me. I know I'm only in her way._ Sycamore heard the silent admission fill the room. It made him uneasy.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"That's up to May," said Steven, standing with his bag. Sycamore arched a brow at the determined expression on Steven's face. A part of him wanted to laugh, for the silver-haired man resembled a child on his first day of school with his large bag and clothes he had obviously not worn before.

"Ah, I can picture you now - a young man venturing out into the wild on his own, determined to carve a name for himself into the history of Hoenn!" Sycamore teased.

"Shut up," snapped Steven pushing past him. Sycamore watched him move towards the hallway. He stopped just before the door and looked back at Sycamore.

"Keep looking for clues as to who could have done this. I'll keep you updated," said Steven. Sycamore sighed and nodded, and then Steven turned and walked through the door.

Sycamore looked around the room. The pokemon they'd had in the nursery had been moved to a safer location out of the city, so now the new laboratory was completely silent. He thought of the Birchs' laughter, May's grinning face. He wondered if they would be able to reach that place again before Sycamore had to return to Kalos. If May did not find Latias, he was sure she would not return. It was unsettling.

Sycamore wondered what Steven would do. If the worst happened, would he stay with her? Would she let him? After all that those two had experienced together and all that she'd endured alone during his absence, Sycamore wondered if May would finally reject Steven once and for all, before the man could even work up the courage to admit all that he had not allowed himself to feel.

He sighed and moved towards the window. The plaza below glowed yellow in the silent night. Even the trees did not move with wind. Finally, a pair of figures appeared below. Sycamore could tell by her gait that May was still not well, and from the look of Steven's glances, the silver-haired man knew as well. Steven stared a bit too long at May until she snapped at him and stomped ahead, and though Sycamore could not hear what she said, he laughed to himself as Steven chased after her.

If there were one thing Sycamore loved, it was the thrill of a mystery. He had no idea what would happen between his two friends, but he knew that it would be exciting. Once they had disappeared onto the streets in the distance, Sycamore turned away from the window, humming a vague tune from his childhood in Kalos. He would occupy himself with work until they got back. He chuckled softly to himself again as he imagined the two Champions bickering through the night.


	31. ch o: haze

**ch. o: haze**

Rain - May could see nothing but rain for as far as her eyes went. Miles and miles stretched around her, but she could see nothing but gray water. Beneath her feet was a lonely block of cold metal. As she reached her foot out to see how far down the water went, she saw that there was no bottom to the endless sea.

White light struck, and she was blinded, breathless. There was another flash of light, and she fell. She let out a scream as she felt herself falling, falling. There was no crash of water, only the icy darkness around her as she started to sink deeper and deeper where there was no light. There was no sound. She opened her mouth to scream-

" _No!"_

May gasped, choking, sputtering, as she sat up. Her arms slammed hard into something, and she screamed again, kicking backwards. Her legs were trapped. Panic filled her lungs like the dark sea water-

"May! _May!_ It's okay!" someone shouted.

May stilled, chest heaving. It was dark. Her eyes strained to focus on anything. A flash pierced the room followed by the deafening clap of thunder, only disorienting her more. She felt the cold water in her throat and nose still, but she knew her skin was dry. It made her head spin. Gasping, she threw her hands out to balance herself and then gasped again as she felt someone grab them.

"Don't sit up. Lie back down. I'm here," came the deep voice in a quick ramble. May groaned as a throb shot through her head and joints, and she fell back obediently, letting the hands guide her down.

Oh, a bed. She hadn't realized what she sat on until her head hit the soft pillows once more. A bedroom? But whose? She squinted her eyes and finally focused in the darkness on the face in front of her - the one who still held her hands so tightly even as she relaxed into the warm covers.

"Steven?" she asked raspily. Her throat suddenly burned, and she gave a slight cough. One of his hands left hers to grab something nearby, and then a cool, smooth glass was pressed against her hand.

"Drink this. You're severely dehydrated. We had to give you an IV earlier," he explained as she sat up slightly to drink. His words jumbled fuzzily in her mind as she threw back the entire glass, but as she comprehended what he was saying, she choked slightly and spit up a bit back on herself. Fortunately her mind was still too hazy to feel embarrassed.

"An IV?" she sputtered. Wiping a hand across her mouth and chin, she steadied herself again and looked up at him, finally focusing on him for the first time.

In her mind, Steven had always been calm, cool, collected. His hair, despite how disheveled, had always seemed sleek and exactly as he'd wanted. Even through their shared adventures, she'd never seen a speck of dirt on his inky suits, and she'd sometimes wondered if he were a mystical creature from those silly fantasy novels she'd often read in her childhood.

But here in this dark room, the pristine jacket was gone. The crisp white shirt was replaced with as generic a white t-shirt as she'd ever seen. He looked paler than the lightning that flashed outside.

And he looked tired. There were deep circles beneath his eyes, and fear written across his face. What had happened to make him this way?

"You look awful," she rasped.

Steven stared at her for a moment. She couldn't see him well enough to read the shock on his face. In her fatigue, she could barely even register their situation.

She gasped quietly as he then pressed his forehead to their joined hands, bending over her stomach. She felt him exhale raggedly against her skin.

"Steven?" she asked uncertainly, heart pounding. He pulled away with an exasperated smile. He let out a breathy laugh and then brought one of his hands to her hair.

"You're incorrigible," he breathed.

She finally was able to see him clearly, with all of his relief and fear. His clear eyes glinted in the dim light.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. May's lashes fluttered as he pressed his hand to her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever anymore."

"I had a fever?" she asked weakly. He gave a grim nod.

"A rather bad one. It's lucky I got to you when I did. You could have collapsed in the ocean, and I never would have found you," he said. His grip on her hands tightened, and her eyes flickered up to his face.

"In the ocean?" she asked. She struggled to remember how they'd gotten here but couldn't even pinpoint exactly where they were. This was much too warm to be his house in Mossdeep. Were they at an inn somewhere? Steven frowned at her question.

"Do you not remember?" he asked. May shook her head, and his expression darkened. "Well, this is a problem, as you're the only one who really knows what happened.

"Here's what I know: the last we spoke, you agreed to intercept Archie of Team Aqua. I told you I'd join you as soon as I could, but as I went to meet you, there was another terrible earthquake and this storm began."

May's eyes widened as he spoke and the memories started flooding back. Team Aqua, the flood, the ocean…

"Kyogre!" she gasped. She grabbed Steven's hand, and he stopped. "This storm is because of Kyogre!"

"Kyogre? The pokemon of legend?"

"It's not a legend! It's real, and Team Aqua released it!" said May. Steven's eyes widened. "If we don't stop it, this flood will just continue, and no one will be safe."

"Archie… that idiot," he mumbled. "I had a feeling, but he wouldn't talk to us, so we couldn't be sure."

"Archie? Is he here?" asked May.

"Yes, Liza and Tate found him washed up on the shore of Mossdeep and brought him here. We've been trying to sort out what happened, but he won't talk to us."

"Sorry, but where exactly are we?" she asked.

"Sootopolis. It was the safest place I could think of," he said.

"Sootopolis?" she breathed.

"Have you ever been here?"

"I was going to come here next, but... this happened."

Steven looked at her grimly and then out the window. May saw that the rain was continuing to fall as hard as it had when she'd been stranded in the ocean. Her head pounded vaguely.

She sat up slowly, and Steven grabbed hold of her again.

"What are you doing? Lie back down!" he growled. She shook her head desperately.

"No, I... I can't rest! My pokemon - where-"

"They're in the next room," said Steven with a small smile, keeping her in bed. "Kohaku burned my jacket trying to keep me out of here."

May snorted, relief washing over her. Steven's jacket was the least of her worries, but she was so glad to know her pokemon were well.

"What do we do now?" she whispered.

"I have to find something," said Steven.

"Find what?"

"A relic called the Red Orb," he said quietly. "It was said to have been used to seal Kyogre away many centuries ago, but it's missing. I went to Mt. Pyre to find it, but the couple who guards it said they'd already given it away," he said.

"My bag," she said.

"What?"

"Get it for me, please."

Steven eyed her suspiciously but reached over towards her feet slowly. He pulled the bag she had left behind with him in Mossdeep before leaving to cut off Archie. May accepted it and slowly reached into the inner compartments. Rummaging around, her fingers grasped for anything. Her breath caught as she finally felt the smooth, cool surface. She pulled it out.

His eyes widened as she pulled the Red Orb from her bag. It glowed like ancient embers in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" he breathed.

"I'm the one the couple gave it to. I was there when Team Aqua stole the Blue Orb," she said. "But I didn't understand why it was so important at that point. They just told me I needed to get the other back. I'm sorry I didn't do it in time."

When Steven didn't comment, she looked up at him questioningly.

"Steven?"

"This is bad," he growled.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You just said that this is what we needed."

"But you shouldn't be here at all. It was a mistake for me to let you go on your own to begin with. I can't let you continue with this. This is my responsibility," he rambled quickly.

"Hey, I'm the one who was given the Red Orb, and I'm the one who saw Kyogre! You can't tell me to butt out after all of this!" she argued.

"You're too young."

"I've been keeping up with you since I was 16!"

Angry, May moved to leap to her feet, but again, her legs were tangled in the sheets. She wrestled against the bed and Steven trying to keep her still but finally managed to get to her feet.

And then her head spun. The dark room seemed to blend and smear, and May plopped back down on the bed, her head throbbing. Steven held her hands.

"May, I told you to stay in bed! You're not well!"

"No," she said with frustration.

Finally, they compromised and let May sit up in bed with Steven in front of her. As the quiet settled, her heart fluttered slightly again. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating his pale face once more.

He was so close to her, eyes roving over her narrowly, pained. She'd never seen him so disturbed. His hair was disheveled and slightly damp, and there looked to be a layer of mud coated against his cheek. She smiled softly.

"You're a mess," she joked.

Steven's eyes widened with surprise before narrowing with a smirk.

"You're one to talk," he said, "Miss Scraped Knees." He punctuated his statement with a firm poke at her bare legs. She laughed.

"I like my scraped knees. They give me character," she said. His smile deepened.

"You hardly need anymore," he said. "You're practically overflowing with it." She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Want some? I could probably give you a bit," she said. He glared.

"What are you implying?" She shrugged.

"Nothing."

May sighed softly as the silence settled once more. She looked down and saw that he still held her hands. Rather than feel nervous, the scratch of his callused palms was comforting.

In the darkness and lightning, the rings on Steven's fingers glinted brightly, like reflections on the window. She ran her thumb against one and felt that it was surprisingly thin. When he did not stop her, she looked over them openly.

"I just realized I never asked you this, but what's the significance of your rings?" she asked, toying with the ones on his right hand. He smiled.

"They help me communicate with my pokemon," he said. "Steel types are sensitive to magnetic fields. My rings hold magnets within them and are affected by my touch and body temperature. It's almost a form of skinship."

"That's amazing. I never knew about that," she marveled.

"There are not many Steel type users, unfortunately, that I know of. They're still a rather rare type."

"I wonder if I could try something like that with Ginko and Aen," she said with a smile.

"They would probably enjoy it," he said, also smiling.

May sighed with contentment and then let go of his hands. He looked at her curiously, then she stood.

"What're you doing?" he blurted.

"I'm okay. I'm feeling much better," she said with a consoling smile. Something was greatly amusing about seeing him so worked up. A part of her wanted to push herself just to see how much she could irritate him. Her head still throbbed a bit, but as she sat up, the room didn't spin again. She took a deep breath and looked up once more. "See? I'm fine!" she added.

Steven looked her over narrowly, searchingly. She felt his gaze scrape down her form as he had the first time they'd met. The light there had been warmer, and yet she felt her blood boil.

Then, he stepped forward and took her into his arms. She gasped but couldn't muster any words. The pressure of his hands against her back silenced her breath.

"I was so scared," he murmured. May's heart pounded wildly, and his hold on her tightened even more. "I couldn't believe… I have no idea how I managed to find you in time."

May held her breath as his heat sank into her. Her nose filled with the smell of seawater and rain and the dizzying scent that came from his skin and hair. May's eyes fluttered drunkenly as she inhaled again. She wanted to wrap herself in his scent. Her hands fisted in the material of his shirt and felt the hard planes of his backbeneath. Her stomach clenched. If she were this hot feeling him like this, she was sure her skin would burn if she were to ever feel him there, beneath his clothes, against his skin.

His hands ran over her own back, and she realized dumbly that she wore clean clothes that did not belong to her. Somehow, the thought wasn't frightening, as anything to keep her from touching him directly was better than losing herself.

He began to pull away slowly, slowly. May let her hands loose from his shoulder blades, daring to run them along his sides as she pulled away. His fingers scraped across the cotton shirt she now wore, thumbs brushing against her waist. She shivered as the warmth of his touch ran up her spine. Something inside of her ached longingly.

She looked up.

Never had she stood so close to a man. The boys with which she had flirted and even kissed compared nothing to him. She could trace every pale eyelash, each deep line in his face. His cheek bore light stubble and fatigue, and May wondered vaguely if he would look like this if she were to wake up beside him.

And then, he looked away. May felt something had been lost. The ache inside of her dulled.

"Don't look at me like that," he said. May frowned.

"Like what?" she asked. He shook his head.

"... Never mind," he mumbled.

"I... I want to see my pokemon," declared May, jumping out of bed. Steven looked shocked and conflicted as to what to say, but her heart did not allow her to stay in the room. May pushed her way past him quickly, heart pounding. The room that had felt so comforting now made her want to throw herself back into the ocean.

She had allowed herself to slip, and now, she knew she could not again. Even if her heart ached, at least she knew now where the line was drawn. She would not cross it again.

They walked silently down the hall. Lightning flashed through the dark windows, and May realized finally that they were, in fact, in a house. She shivered slightly, keeping her distance from Steven. The rain continued to pound as hard as it had when she'd last been awake. May did not knock before opening the door and was greeted by the shocked faces of her dearest friends.

Kohaku was on his feet as she opened the door, as if he had heard her approach. The others all scrambled up, tripping and squawking over each other. May's eyes widened as their massive forms leapt and then soared over her. The impact of their bodies hurt more than she'd expected.

"May!" shouted Steven, shocked, but May let out a desperate laugh. Her hands reached out to grasp at every face she could see. Ginko, Akagane, and Kohaku stared down at her, beaming. She let out a tiny gasp and beamed as her tears broke free.

"I'm sorry!" she sputtered. Pulling them close to her again, she wept, "I'm so sorry!"

Feathers and fur brushed against her face as May cried, and she smiled blindly up at her beloved friends. Grasping at their claws, she sat up and stretched her arms wide to embrace them. They enveloped her into their long arms, and she filled herself with the familiar scent of her pokemon. Days and nights, summers and winters - they had been by her side through them all, and they had emerged from another trial they had not expected to overcome.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Steven looked strangely uncomfortable when Kohaku finally pulled May back up to her feet. With Ginko and Akagane clinging to her like children and Kohaku standing over them, May frowned at the man's unexpected expression. He did not meet her eye as she joined him at the door.

"We should let Wallace know you're awake," he said stiffly.

She gave a hesitant nod and then said to her pokemon, "I'll be outside with Steven, okay? I'll come back after we've spoken to Wallace." As he turned to guide her out, May wondered silently if she would ever see Steven Stone again if they came out of this situation alive.

In all of her years with a father in the League, May had wanted most to go with him to Sootopolis. Blue sea, blue sky, and a blue-haired Leader, the crater-dwelling city was like something from a fairytale. She had lingered on photos and videos of the isolated city, hoping one day to challenge the glamorous Gym there, but now that she finally stepped onto Sootopolis soil, she wondered if the city she had longed for had been washed away.

May glanced at her watch to see that it should have been light out, but darkness coated the city like a great black wing. The high walls of the volcano within the city sat kept the wind from assaulting her as it had out in the ocean, but rain fell with large, fast drops in a rhythm she could not count.

The city was broken into a series of tiered levels connected by bridges. It seemed they stood somewhere in the middle. Down below, she saw the Sootopolis Gym in the center of the crater. It was beginning to sink below the rising water.

"Steven."

May turned to see a blue-haired man, eyes narrowed and sharp. He wore a simple palette of white clothes. Even he could not avoid the splashing drops as they flew in the wind. The graceful man she had met in Verdanturf was replaced by this mere mortal.

"Wallace, there you are," said Steven.

"Come back in before you get swept away by the typhoon," responded Wallace lowly.

May did not wait to abide. She ran back into the house past the two intimidating men. She did not miss the dark scrutiny Wallace shot her.

The house's silent shadows felt heavier after coming back in. May's ears rang as Wallace quietly guided them to a sleek room of white curves and glass that seemed to be rarely used. Steven turned on his heel to face them, giving no indication that he would sit. In front of the newcomer, May felt another of the walls rise between them. Between Wallace and Steven, May did not know whose gaze chilled her blood more.

"May, Wallace, I believe you two have already met," said Steven.

"Yes, I remember," said Wallace coolly. He eyed her up and down in a way that made May wonder if she really had met him already, for he seemed like a completely different person.

"I need to get those fools from Team Aqua. I'll be right back," said Steven. He turned out of the room before she could protest.

Still, Wallace stared. She shifted uncomfortably and nervously met his gaze, which he did not avert. His eyes were a shocking shade of blue - sharp and disarming. She thought of Steven's cold stare when she'd first met him.

"What is it?" she finally asked awkwardly. Wallace looked her over once more with a thoughtful hum.

"I'm not sure what to make of you," he said bluntly, seriously. May frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Steven told me he was going to find the Trainer who could fix this, but I wasn't expecting it to be someone as young as you, and I certainly didn't expect it to be the little girl I met in Verdanturf," he said. May glared.

"I'm 19," she retorted. Wallace gave a snort.

"A little girl," he repeated. "No one knows anything at 19, so why you?"

"Beats me," said May with a shrug. She knew he was right about her ignorance, but she certainly didn't like his condescending, blunt way of speaking. She wondered how these two men got on.

"Where did he find you?" asked Wallace. May's frown returned.

"Um, in the ocean," she said dumbly. He shook his head.

"No, originally. How did you meet?"

"Uh, I found him. For his dad," she said awkwardly.

"His father? President Stone?"

"Yeah, uh… he asked me to deliver something to Steven in Dewford a long time ago… Maybe three years ago. We met then."

"I don't believe that," retorted Wallace.

"Well, that's what happened, whether you believe it or not," she said, losing her patience with his line of questioning.

Wallace went silent again, still staring in that frightening way. She scowled.

"What exactly are you looking for? My face won't change no matter how long you stare at it," she snapped.

To his credit, Wallace looked shocked at her retaliation. He blinked and then blinked again, but before he could counter, Steven entered with the unwieldy form of a large man behind him. May's head screamed as she leapt back.

"You-!" she started.

"It's okay. He can't do anything now," said Steven quickly. He gave her a reassuring look before shoving the larger man into the room. The man who had left her to die in the ocean steadied himself awkwardly, and May suddenly wondered if he had actually been the one she'd fought down below at all.

The strange blue uniform he and his organization wore was gone, replaced by the same mismatched clothes that May had been changed into - all a little bit too tight on him. He seemed to be aware of this as he looked at May stiffly. Once she was able to accept how ludicrous their current situation was, she stepped away from him furiously.

"Why did you bring him here?" she hissed. Reaching for her belt instinctively, she found no pokeballs there and suddenly felt exposed. Steven stepped between them tactfully and touched her arms with a firm look.

"He can't hurt you," he whispered. "There was nowhere else to take him in the storm."

His hands squeezed her arms gently, and she looked away with an angry grimace. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt her body still sway with the memory of water. She wanted to go back to Kohaku and the others as soon as she could.

"May, Archie, the reason we brought you here is so that Wallace can explain what is to happen next," said Steven evenly. May frowned and looked to the blue-haired man.

That sharp look remained on his face, and May struggled to connect the famous Contest Champion and Gym Leader to this cold man. His icy eyes scanned over both her and Archie, and she imagined herself back in the freezing water.

"Thousands of years ago, a great comet fell from the sky," began Wallace. "It fell into a mountain in the middle of the ocean, carving its way deep past the earth and water - deep towards the center of the earth. There, under the pressure of the elements, the Red and Blue Orbs were created and drew pokemon from the deep. These pokemon sought to use these Orbs to increase their power. Kyogre was one of these pokemon.

"The ancient ocean-dwelling people of those times utilized the power of the Red Orb to seal Kyogre away, deep in the ocean, and then they stored the two Orbs on Mt. Pyre, where they hoped Kyogre could never reach it. They then settled in the crater that the comet created and sealed the cavern in which it rested. That crater is now what we know as Sootopolis, and the cavern is called the Cave of Origin. The descendants of those people are tasked with the protection of the town and the comet."

May's eyes widened, and then Wallace said, "I am the last of those ancient people - the guardian of the Cave of Origin and Sootopolis - and now I am presenting you with the task of going into the Cave to seal away Kyogre once again." He looked her over with that derisive expression once more and added, "Though I will admit that you are not the ideal candidate I had imagined."

May blinked and then blinked again. Her head still hurt, and she wondered if she had a concussion, for nothing Wallace had said seemed right.

"I have to go?" she asked slowly. Looking around at the three men, she did not see the reaction she had wanted. "Down there? You expect me...? But how? I ruined the suit Steven gave me, and I can't possibly go down there again!"

"You would go with equipment Team Aqua has developed," said Steven, eyeing the man beside him narrowly. "Archie, as I said earlier, we only brought you and your comrades here so that you can redeem yourself from creating this disaster. Anything you have developed or stolen from my family's company will be returned and used at May's discretion," said Steven lowly.

Archie did not respond, still fidgeting in the center of the room. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating his hard features. In his strange ill-fitting clothes, he seemed rounder, smaller than May had originally thought. He wasn't the villain clutching the fate of the country in his hands. He was the pathetic man who had washed up on the shore of his own mistakes.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know what I'm doing!" argued May. "Wallace is right! I'm not old enough- not experienced enough. I don't know how to do anything that you guys are talking about! I'm just a-"

Despair clenched at her heart as she stopped the last words from escaping. The look in Steven's face was one of disappointment, and for a moment, May wished she had stayed out in the ocean to drown.

"Trust me, I would like nothing more than to send someone more qualified," said Wallace sharply, "but we are unfortunately short on human resources, and I am not permitted to leave the city while it is in danger." He looked down that pale sharp nose at May, eyes narrowed and cool. "The people of Sootopolis are superstitious, and while I am not one to buy into myths and legends, you brought the Red Orb back to us when the legends began to replay. I cannot argue against the substance of coincidence."

Strangely, May had hoped that Wallace would insist on another, and as he looked upon her with such disdainful finality, she realized she had lost one of the most important battle of her life thus far. May bowed her head when she knew that her fate had been sealed before she had a chance to fight for it.

"... Okay," she whispered. "Tell me what to do."


	32. ch 16: odor sleuth

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I'm busy and going through a lot of changes IRL, and these chapters needed a lot of work.

Thank you to **ArtisticNerd64, Guest, Rieth, Dev1ce, reinpianist, Storm Skyress, Sky65, Wolflyn** for your review! I really appreciate it!

* * *

 **16\. odor sleuth**

"May, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Is your head okay? We can really stop if you need-"

"Steven, would you please just shut the hell up?"

May's day consisted of this sort of conversation again and again, denying her of any chance to enjoy the cold sun of November. Her snapping would buy a couple of hours of silence, and then Steven would begin doting again until she knocked him back. The cycle would then start over. It was exhausting.

She did not know who this Steven Stone was. The man she had always known was cool, several paces ahead of her with barely a glance back. The man shooting worried looks at her every thirty seconds was a stranger.

And what an annoying stranger he was. Were all men this childish? Had he always been this way and she'd never noticed? Had she been wasting her time by pining away for this man-child her entire adult life?

May tried to distract herself from her growing impatience with Steven by keeping her pokemon around her. Kohaku walked between her and Steven, Aen sniffed the trail in front, and Tsuki flew overhead. Just as May felt Steven's nagging begin to build up again, there was a caw from above. May looked up just as Tsuki swooped down, kicking up the cold dirt around them. May coughed slightly and patted her pokemon on the neck as her feathers settled.

"See anything?" she asked.

The altaria shook her head sadly. May gave her a consoling smile despite the anxiety in her chest.

"It's okay. Do you want to take a break?" asked May. Tsuki shook her head adamantly. "You sure?"

Tsuki responded by shooting back up into the air to return to her surveillance of the area. May sighed as she watched her pokemon disappear into the clouds. Steven was scowling as she looked back to the road.

"You can nag but I can't?" he asked. May glared.

"One question is not the same as fifty," she snapped. May harrumphed and stomped forward. Kohaku shot Steven a disdainful look as they both ran to catch up with her.

They had only been on the road for a day and a half now. After setting out, May and Steven marched through the night with Aen leading the way, only settling down for a few hours just before dawn and then setting off again as soon as the sun had risen. For the next day, May had hidden the ache in her ribs and head as she shoved Steven's concerns away and held Latias as the sole thought in her mind. She wondered if she called loudly enough to Latias in her head, if she kept going with persistence, that she would hear that soft presence again: _I'm here. Please find me._

Nothing ever came.

The next night had again been spent in silence. After Steven convinced May to sleep a few hours more, she had curled up in her sleeping bag with Kohaku's warmth around her and the sinister gengar Suigan standing watch over them. Steven did not dare argue when she moved to the opposite side of the fire to sleep with the ghost's unblinking gaze upon him.

That night passed to day, which brought them to this moment, and yet somehow Steven still seemed insistent with his worries. May wished the situation kept Steven from her mind, but his persistence only exacerbated her anxiety.

Suddenly, the mawile ahead stopped.

"What's wrong?" May asked. Aen looked up at her with large eyes, and both of her mouths curved downward. May's stomach dropped.

"Did she smell something?" asked Steven, glancing at May.

"It's gone?" she whispered quickly. Aen looked as if she could burst into tears.

"What is?" asked Steven.

May didn't answer as her eyes burned and panic began to settle into her. Aen looked up at May, also beginning to panic, and May shook herself, ashamed that she'd upset her pokemon. She willed the fear away from her mouth.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," said May, pushing a smile to her face. She crouched down to rub her hand over Aen's head. "You did a great job. Why don't you get back into your ball for now and take a break while I figure out our next steps?"

Aen looked ready to protest, but May pulled her back in quickly. As soon as the ball settled at her waist, May attempted to keep her breath steady. She felt Kohaku's worried gaze on her, but she kept her eyes up towards the sky. Tsuki was up there. She tried to imagine Latias above her as well, but she couldn't see her. A sob surged up her throat. She caught it quickly but felt the fear begin to overcome her. Steven rushed forward to grab hold of her as her body shook. The sudden wave of his heat and breath upon her face overwhelmed her delicate control, and a sob tore from her mouth.

"May-"

"What do I do?" she whispered. She felt Kohaku reach for her immediately, but the familiarity of his touch only made her walls crack. She inhaled sharply to withhold her tears. Shame rose to her throat as she grabbed for his ball.

"I need to be alone," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Ko-chan."

Kohaku gave her one last sharp look as he willingly withdrew into his ball, but her gratitude was replaced with heat as Steven stepped up to replace him at her side.

"May, calm down. We can figure this out," he said quickly.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she hissed lowly. With every second she felt her temper begin to rise.

 _Think. Think!_ May scoured her mind for the next step, watching as the tide began to rise within her. She scanned through her memories of every person who could have known: Steven, Phoebe, Brendan, Sycamore, Professor Birch-

"How am I supposed to find her now?" she breathed. The tears she had been holding in all this time sprang forth like a well. Steven's face went even paler.

"May," Steven started again, reaching out for her. She shoved his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she gasped. She put her hands to her face, frantic, desperate. Her arms burned as she spun away from his wounded expression. She needed to punch something, to tear her fingers into something. Why couldn't he understand how none of his words mattered?

"Nothing ever goes right when you're here!" she sputtered. Steven stilled at her words, and though she heard the soft voice in her gut tell her she was wrong, she could not stop herself. She shoved him away, and cried, "First Kyogre, and then the Championship, and now this-. I don't know what I'm supposed to…"

May's words were swallowed by the sob that flew up her throat.

Steven, Phoebe, Brendan, Sycamore, Professor Birch, Wally-

May leapt with fright as a shriek shot through the field. She and Steven spun around and then saw an altaria fly overhead. She sighed for a moment but then stiffened again as she saw Tsuki coming in from another direction. That was a different altaria, but they weren't native to this area.

"May?"

She looked up in a daze and turned to see a tall young man making a beeline for her through the field. His hair was pale green in the afternoon sun, eyes large. She ran through the names again: Wally.

"May, is that really you?" he called worriedly. May was too shocked to move.

"W-Wally," she sputtered. "Wh-what- How are you-"

He had been taller than she for years now, but it still shocked her every time she saw him. The tiny boy she had met in Petalburg as a teenager was now a grown man. Though he still remained mostly thin and long-limbed, Wally towered over her as he rushed forward, concern all over his face.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked frantically. May saw both altarias circle down, kicking up the dust and dirt, and as they both stood tall with Wally before her, she burst into tears. He quickly took her into his wiry arms.

"N-No! L-La-"

"La?"

May felt Wally tense, and she looked up to see him glaring venomously as Steven approached. She stood between the two men as Wally growled, "Steven Stone?"

"Wally, it's good to see you," said Steven politely. His tone was quiet, warning. May frowned deeply but did not move, tears sticking to the dust on the wind. She saw something in Steven's cheek twitch.

"Why are _you_ here?" said Wally acidly.

Steven looked taken aback by the younger man's tone. Even May had never heard him speak in such a way. The couple of times the two had met in their youth had been polite and perhaps distant, but Wally's question could not be interpreted as anything but hostile towards Steven. May realized that more people around her had understood her hurt from Steven even before she had.

"I'm here with May," said Steven, regaining himself. He stood with his chin a little higher.

"You mean you're following May."

"Semantics."

"Call it that if it makes you feel better."

May wanted to sigh at the strange manliness competition and stepped away from Wally, putting space between her and both men. Kohaku stepped up to May's side.

"We're looking a friend of May's - a dragon pokemon; looks like a red dragonite," said Steven.

"Why?" asked Wally carefully. He looked at May, whom he still held tightly.

Her lips trembled as she said, "Someone kidnapped her from Rustboro. We're trying to find her."

Wally went an unusual shade of red as he looked between her and Steven. He seemed to be quickly piecing together the steps that had brought them here, and then said, "Let me help. What's next?"

"That's the problem," mumbled May. "Aen lost her scent. We don't know anymore."

Wally stared hard, but she had the feeling he was looking through her at his own thoughts and memories. She saw his eyes flicker as they scanned inwardly, and then carefully said, "Do you think Team Aqua did it?"

May frowned and said, "No. Why?"

Wally released her and turned towards the forest from which he had come. The sun was setting over it, letting the light skim over it like a dark ocean. He said, "I saw them in there."

Steven's eyes narrowed, and he said, "Team Aqua? Doing what?"

"I don't know. They seem to have a base of sorts set up about a day's walk north," said Wally. "We tried to avoid them, so we went around the forest."

At the thought of Team Aqua, May's mind slipped into swirling black waves. Years had passed, but still from time to time, she found herself sinking to the bottom of her mind's ocean, slowly, slowly, without ever reaching the bottom. Lightning illuminated the surface of water above her, like she sank into a glass box. Distantly, she heard the roar of the ocean moving upward as she sank and sank and sank-

She inhaled quietly as Kohaku took her hand. She looked up at him, startled, and saw the dark, knowing expression of a partner who could see into her before she did. She squeezed his talon and leaned into his arm. Tears threatened to spill over again as the two men spoke. She just wanted them both to leave and let her go on alone.

"I have to go."

"I'll come with you," Wally said resolutely.

"No," interjected Steven. That unfamiliar anger flickered in Wally's face again.

"I'm not asking you," he snapped.

"And I'm not making a suggestion. You're not coming," countered Steven coolly.

"That's not up to you. If May's friend is in trouble, then I'm coming."

"May doesn't need your help, and neither does-"

"Would you two shut up?" snapped May. They both went silent. She wanted to scream and beat at both of them but could not even lift her hands. Seething, she spun and stared out into the forest - the forest Wally had mentioned. Her ears roared with a turbulent sea.

A strong gust of wind blew the water away, and in the howling breeze, May thought hard, tracing through every memory of Team Aqua: each time she'd battled them, each time she'd hidden from them. The last time they had made mention of her was the first time May had met Latias. Since then, not a single person had inquired outside of the lab. Perhaps May had become complacent during that time, too trusting of people who had wronged her in the past.

"I'm going," she finally said.

"Is that really wise?" asked Steven.

"I have no choice. They're the only lead I have." She looked up and shouted, "Tsuki!"

The altaria let out a happy caw, but May knew they didn't have much time. She immediately climbed onto Tsuki's back, much to Steven and Wally's horror.

"Let's go!" she shouted.

Steven and Wally leapt back as they kicked up a large cloud of dust upon their take off. From below, May saw a couple of flashes, and soon, Steven and Wally were up in their with her with their respective skarmory and altaria.

They soared over the fields until grass grew to tree and tree stretched into forest. Below the canopies, May saw little in the setting sun, but as they continued north, she finally saw a glimpse of something deep in the forest. Fire light and movement showed below, but as the sun fell, May was barely able to see the people within. Daring herself further, she and Tsuki lowered their flight, and as they skimmed over the tops of the trees, May knew that Wally had been right.

They pulled back up and circled back around to the edge of the forest. May's heart pounded as they landed, and Steven and Wally followed suit. Only when her feet touched the ground did she notice the burning ice on her cheeks and the tangles in her hair from the winter wind. Wally's pale face was reddened similarly, and much to her satisfaction, Steven looked uncharacteristically disheveled and frantic as he slipped off his pokemon and moved towards her.

"I don't want to hear it," she hissed before he could speak. He shut his mouth quickly, eyes narrowed, but to his credit, he listened as she continued, "We're camping here for the night and then contacting them early in the morning. If Team Aqua has her, I'll know."

* * *

Wally was the first to fall asleep that night. May volunteered to tend to the fire and be a lookout first, but even as the hours crept into the night and her shift passed, neither May nor Steven could sleep. They sat in silence for a long time with May staring into the flames. Against the sound of the wind and Wally's steady breath, May found that insomnia pushed hard. As the hours ticked by, even Kohaku, who had diligently stayed by her side, fell into a fitful sleep.

And yet somehow Steven was still awake. May had felt this gaze on her continually through the night and was too tired to even feel slightly uncomfortable from it. She ignored him entirely but made no attempt to avoid him when she needed things like water or food. Somehow, her indifference seemed to hurt him more.

It was a very odd thing that she could not push from her mind, even with Latias' disappearance still weighing on her heavily. Since settling down for the night, Steven had given up on his strange defensive act towards Wally and ceased his hovering around her. He'd given her ample distance, and even after Wally fell asleep, he let her sit in the silence she had so desperately needed. As the exhaustion that prolonged panic brought seeped into her bones, May found that Steven stood prominent in her view. He sat across from her, and through the small fire, she saw his cool features narrowed tightly with thought. For the very first time, May was able to look at him without his notice.

She was startled to see the lines in his face, the anxiety in his eyes. The last time they had encountered Team Aqua was the last time she'd seen such an expression. She shuddered as she imagined the loneliness of those days - how he'd left her behind so easily - and she had to wonder just when he would do so again. If they found Latias, would he leave right away? What would happen if they didn't?

"Are you cold?"

May jumped at the sudden question and looked up to see that Steven was looking at her with that anxious expression. She realized that she had unknowingly curled into herself with her dark thoughts.

"Maybe," she said softly. Steven nodded, and without another word, he stood to retrieve another piece of wood that they had cut earlier in the evening. The crunching sound of his feet in the snow made May shiver again, and as Steven returned and placed the wood in the fire, she felt the empty ache in her heart profoundly.

The orange light flickered in Steven's face warmly, and she wondered at how much fire it would take to melt him, for he seemed harder and even more resolute in the cold winter night. Even out here in the silence of the wilderness, May could not hear his heart, and she knew deep down that she never would.

Steven looked up, and she realized with shame that he had caught her again. She wished to look away, but the disquiet look in his face held her gaze.

"Is that okay?" he asked. She nodded mutely, and his frown deepened. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" he whispered.

The softness of his voice made her realize just how close he was, mere inches away. The question somehow startled her, as did the soft rumble of his voice. She nodded quickly and looked away without another word. The silence fell between them again, and he sat just a few inches closer to her than before.

May's eyes clenched shut as the ache thrummed through her head again. In the cold, it only seemed to worsen somehow, but she couldn't say for sure if the heat would have been better. She inhaled steadily and then exhaled in the same rhythm. The slow push and pull of her breath alleviated the pain just barely.

"Your head hurts again."

May opened her eyes to see the crackling fire. She felt Steven's gaze on her strongly.

"I'm not going back," she muttered in response.

"I wasn't going to tell you to," said Steven, a sad smile in his voice. It took her by surprise. "I was just going to ask if you wanted some water."

"I can get it myself," said May petulantly, feeling foolish for his sudden maturity in the face of her childish answer.

Without another word, Steven got up from his spot and walked over to their pile of resources, pulling a bottle from his bag. May felt her head pound as he walked back towards her, boots crunching in the grass. She wondered if the pounding was from her injury.

"Here," he mumbled, handing her the bottle. His pale hair glinted in the firelight. She accepted it sullenly.

"Thank you," she muttered begrudgingly. He didn't respond but sat, again, just a little closer. She wondered when he had become so forward.

As she drank the water, May traced back through her memories of her relationship with Steven Stone for a sign of any behavior like this. He had always been aloof, always keeping a comfortable distance between them. Whenever she came close, he pushed away, like a positive to a positive. His proximity now made the memory more painful. In order to solidify the distance, she stood up abruptly from her seat, walked to the opposite side of the fire, and sat back down. Steven look absolutely dumbstruck.

"Did I do something?" he asked, nonplussed.

"You don't need to be that close," growled May.

"I was five feet away from you," retorted Steven.

"I rest my case."

May had never seen such an expression on Steven's face. For a moment, she deeply regretted her chilly words, but she reminded herself of all that he had done to hurt her, and she consoled herself with the knowledge that nothing she said to him could ever be as painful as that. Even as his face tightened sadly, she knew he did not know what real sorrow was, what real rejection was.

"May," he called softly. His words licked with the whispering fire. "Tell me what I did wrong."

She was torn. The simplicity of the question - the ignorance - fueled her anger and stoked it to a blazing fire, but it was tempered again by her own pathetic position. He _didn't even know_. It didn't even occur to him that he had hurt her, for he had never thought he was capable of hurting her. He never thought they were close enough for him to hurt her. It had all been in her own childish fantasies, and that's all she could call them: fantasies.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. It was my own fault."

Her heart ached. She wanted to curse herself, for she truly _was_ sorry. She was a stupid, pathetic child, and he was a man. She had always known that. She was not even in his realm of thought. How stupid; how pitiful that she continued to waste her time.

"May."

She looked up with shock and nearly toppled backwards as she realized Steven was marching towards her. Her face burned as she tried to put space between them again, scooting backwards. It was necessary for her own well-being. He stopped when he saw the panic in her face, and she immediately stilled.

Somewhere in the years he'd been away, building upon all of the unspoken words she'd left to wither and rot, something heavy and ugly had grown between them. In his pained face, she saw all of the dreams and stars she had secretly wished upon only to realize that those stars had died long ago, thousands of lightyears away. She felt the immeasurable weight of the dead stars in her gut, in her heart, and just looking at Steven Stone made May feel as if she, too, would collapse in on herself.

"What should I do, May?" he asked quietly. His breath smoked away in the cold air, and she shivered, as if feeling herself go with it. "Am I only holding you back? Should I just go home?"

"What?" she breathed. She wondered if she were hallucinating in the winter night.

"I told myself that this was okay as long as I were of use to you, but I can't even say that I'm that," he said. There was a sense of strain in his face, crackling like the fire. "You obviously don't want me here. If I'm just a nuisance to you, you can say so, and I'll leave tonight. I just want to help you."

May could only stare as she tried to grasp his words, but her fingers suddenly felt swollen and stiff from the cold.

"I don't understand," she mumbled pathetically.

"Do you want me to leave?" he said. His words were solid.

Her immediate reaction was to protest, and perhaps it was the cold that prevented her, for her throat went dry as she opened her mouth. She shut it again and seriously contemplated his question: did she want him to leave?

"Why are you asking me that now?" she whispered. "You've always come and gone as you pleased."

"You're still angry about that," said Steven quietly, more to himself than to her.

"I'm not," said May, and she found that it was true. "I'm angry that you expect me to always welcome you back."

Steven was silent again, and May did not meet his eye. She felt his breath on her face even from a distance. Finally, he said, "I have never expected that from you."

"Then what do you want from me?" she countered angrily.

"You," he whispered.

May felt her heart stop. She stared dumbly at him, the wind howling in her ears. He did not break his gaze, but she saw all of the fear in him that she had felt throughout their entire acquaintance.

"What?" she breathed.

"I want you, May," he said ardently. "That's all I want. I don't expect anything from you. I just want to be with you."

May's mouth opened and then closed and then opened again, only to shut quickly. Her thoughts moved in a language she didn't seem to understand. For a moment, she even forgot where they were or the cold winter around them. In his face, the firelight flickered, just as it had many years ago, in the city far out at sea.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she breathed.

"Tell me what you want from me," said Steven.

"I don't know," she whispered, eyes fluttering in a stuttering step. "I... I don't know what I want."

"Do you want to be with me?"

May didn't answer, and she wondered how he was so able to speak readily. She immediately corrected herself: of course he processed it so quickly; their relationship was far from complicated in his mind, no matter how much it tore her apart.

What did she want from him? She honestly did not know. It had felt so clear before, so uncomplicated. She had only wanted his approval, not even his affections. She had wanted a clear cut relationship where they could talk and laugh and act like they were okay because they were. She hadn't needed him to love her, and before Team Aqua had ruined it all, she had even been sure that she would move past her feelings one day. Now, she really could not be sure.

In the years that Steven had been gone, May had traced through every memory for a sign of his indifference towards her. As more time passed, she was able to admit how little she knew of him, and yet his words and her gut spoke to more, at least to a kindred sort of friendship. The ordeals they had endured together had at least earned acknowledgement.

And now that he was back in her life, she found that she could neither leave nor stay. Being around him made her anxious and frustrated, but being away from him made her bitter and resentful. The man she could see in him now did not match the man she had imagined him to be, and as she wrestled over the lines that did not align, she struggled to decipher the strange half-dialogue they attempted to hold in the present.

Her anger flared again silently. She was withholding any credit for herself, for she had changed in the years between now and the day they met. She had changed while he had been away, and for her to submit as the reactionary variable was an insult to the person she needed to protect most. She felt the heat in her face and looked up at him resolutely.

"I can't ask anything of you anymore," she said quietly. "I know you'll never stay."

The flames flickered orange and white in the silent dark. She imagined steel walls and the sharp clank of metal. She half-expected him to stalk towards her again, but he remained there, staring. She silently dared him to fight her.

And then with the crunch of icy grass on snow, he turned and walked off into the night. Her heart ached as the sound of his steps faded. She didn't know how much time passed until she fell asleep, but she spent what felt like hours sitting awake, waiting for those steps to start crunching back. When she finally let her head lower to the ground of her sleeping bag, she heard nothing in the darkness, not even the wind.


	33. ch p: ancient power

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter I've written in a while, for any story. I realized while writing this that "Wally" and "Wallace" are way too similar. The Pokemon English translators should have taken this into account while making up their changes. I also find Wallace's pokemon's names funny: Richard, Philip, Elizabeth, etc. I think his milotic's name would be Victoria.

Also, I took some liberties with the events in the Cave of Origin.

* * *

 **ch. p: ancient power**

The water continued to rise.

The skies over Hoenn had continued to rain for the past day, never slowing or quickening, keeping that hard pace. Every so often, lightning would illuminate the sky so brightly that it felt like noon. Then the lightning would disappear, and the world was soaked in darkness again.

Over the past day, Wallace, Steven, and May helped the people of Sootopolis evacuate to higher ground. They formed trails up the side of the crater, marching up into the caverns on high, like the old paintings of the feudal era. May and Steven's pokemon flew and carried women and children to safety as she tried to organize resources, and at the end of the day (or was it? She couldn't tell in the perpetual darkness), she found herself alone in a room with Wallace, Steven, and Archie once again, where Wallace explained exactly what she would have to do.

She would take the Red Orb down into the Cave of Origin where Kyogre had undoubtedly gone. She would battle Kyogre and seal him away once more. She would return to the land and put the Red and Blue Orbs back to their resting place at Mt. Pyre, and the world would return back to normal. It all sounded so simple that way, she thought grimly.

She had argued, of course. _Why does it have to be me? Can't someone else go? How can you trust me to do it right?_ The people of Sootopolis insisted that their traditions - she noted aloud that there was a fine line between tradition and superstition - be upheld: the one who brings the Red Orb to the Cave of Origin must be the one to go into it; the one with the Red Orb must subdue Kyogre; the one with the Red Orb must place it back. She wondered just when all of her luck had run out.

Now, she found herself following the trail down that they had taken so many times in the past twenty-four hours, bringing and taking people and things up and down the crater's slope. This time, it was just her, Steven, and Wallace. She wore the same wet suit that she had worn down in the deep sea cavern where she had failed to stop Archie. It still smelled of the ocean, making her stomach tighten.

The water below continued to rise.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Steven quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said May with a small smile. Steven did not look reassured.

"We can find another way if you don't want to do this. I'm sure once the coast guard gets here, we can-"

"Steven, it's fine. I'll be fine," repeated May. "I've got my team with me. They always pull me through."

Steven stared at her searchingly, and she wondered just what it was that he was looking for. The heaviness of his gaze was painful as she remembered how he had pushed her away two days ago. She looked away and did not look back at him for the rest of the trek.

"Careful. We had a mud slide earlier. The road is still uneven," warned Wallace. May grimaced as they cautiously moved over the mounds of soil and mud. Even Wallace's pristine clothes had been discarded for gray and brown in preparation for this.

There were men and pokemon working on the next mud slide's remnants. Through the pounding rain, there were shouts and orders, and May squinted through the rain to see that it was another strange mix of men from all over. Some looked like teenagers, while a few looked like grandfathers. Wallace thanked them all gracefully as they moved through the crowd.

There was a flash of lightning, blinding the scene for just a moment. May paused and saw a pale head in the flash. The young man stumbled slightly with surprise and was caught by the arm of a tall pale pokemon. May's eyes widened as they finally saw her, all three mouths dropping open.

"May? May! It's you!" shouted the young man. He came running and slipping towards her with the pokemon running behind as if on top of the rain. She finally realized that it was a gallade, blades glinting in the storm.

"Wally? And you- you've evolved! Congratulations!" she blurted, panicked and dumbstruck. "Wait, what- How are you here? How did you get here?"

"Wow, it really is you. We were here training at the Gym when the storm hit. I've been helping people reach higher ground all this time. I had no idea you were here," explained Wally quickly. "Are you okay? You weren't hit by the storm, were you?"

"In the Gym?" she echoed. A glance over at Wallace only earned her a shrug.

"I don't pay much attention to the boys," he admitted shamelessly. She rolled her eyes and looked back with a grimace, unsure of how to answer. Wally looked between her and her motley crew with questions dripping down his face.

It had been two years at least since May had last seen the sickly boy turned Trainer, and though he still looked thin, his skin was brown from days in the sun and his jaw had grown sharper. The expression on his face was narrow and ready. He looked like a completely different person from the one she had met in Petalburg. He had become a man in their time apart. She was torn between shock and pride for him.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between her and the impressive men behind her. There was the crash of thunder in the distance, reminding her of her mission.

"It's too hard to explain now. We have to go," said May.

"Go where?"

"It's too hard to explain. I'll tell you later when I get back," said May, glancing at Wallace.

"Yes, we cannot delay. Come-"

"Let me go with you," said Wally suddenly. May was struck with surprise.

"But it's too-"

"I've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you. I promise I won't hold you back this time," said Wally fervently. His voice reached a fevered pitch she had not heard from him. "Whatever it is, I can help."

"But you don't know-"

"I know it's important," he interjected. "Whatever it is that you're doing - it has to do with all of this, right?"

May stared at him with shock, wondering when he had become so sharp. He looked around at Steven and Wallace grimly.

"Let me come."

"Wally, this isn't an expedition! It's really dangerous, and we don't have time to explain!"

"You don't have to! Just tell me what I have to do to help."

" _May_ is coming with us," said Wallace sharply. "And we are running out of time dawdling with you. We are leaving now."

"But she can't go alone! She is, isn't she? That's why she's the only one wearing a suit," argued Wally. "Someone has to go with her! I'll go!" May's eyes widened.

"No, you should-" she started.

"I'll go too," said Steven.

May stared, dumbstruck and silent, as she stared at the two men. To her surprise, neither was looking at her. They both stood tall, eyeing the other warily, and May wondered if she'd missed something tense that had happened between them. She glanced from one to the other with her mouth slightly open.

"Well," smirked Wallace. "What gallant, shining knights you have here for your bidding, m'lady," he mocked. Steven turned and glared.

"Now's not the time for your jokes, Wallace," he growled. Wallace gave a large sigh.

"What a brute. May, my dear, you must begin training him to be more of a gentleman, such as myself," mourned Wallace. Steven looked ready to bite back with another remark, but May stepped between them.

"Okay, enough. We're wasting time. I don't care who comes, as long as we get going now," she said to Steven and Wallace with a glare.

Steven looked to be taken quite off guard, for he jerked to a halt and looked at her with narrowed eyes. He then blinked and nodded.

"I'm coming," he said.

"I'm coming, too!" piped up Wally, hopping up beside Steven. Wallace looked them both up and down.

"It is against Sootopolis laws for you to enter the Cave of Origin with her," he said.

"Fuck off with your laws!" snapped Steven. His cursing surprised everyone, particularly Wallace. "This isn't the time for customs and rules. If we don't do something, the city will flood. May could get hurt down there if she goes alone."

He stopped, and May realized that she had put a hand to his arm. He, too, looked shocked, and as she pulled her hand away, she felt her cheeks redden with shame. She looked away from him and towards Wallace.

"He's right. Please let them come with me," she said firmly. Her arms remained straight at her sides, willing them to stay still.

Wallace looked thoughtful but annoyed. He looked over May with scrutiny and then glanced over the thin Wally. He then arched a brow and asked, "Like that?"

"What do you mean" asked Wally.

"My dear man, look at yourself. You're going on a mission to save the world, not a field trip," said Wallace. "We must get you the proper attire."

There was a glow from his waist, and a pokemon emerged, flapping in the rain. A large pelipper honked in greeting.

"Mary, my dear, will you please go fetch these gentleman something more appropriate for an underwater adventure? You can ask the ladies at the gym," said Wallace.

The pelipper honked again and took off at an unusual speed for the species. May was struck silent at the strange sequence of events.

"Mary will meet us down in the Cave. Shall we?" asked Wallace with a smile.

Again, Wallace guided them down the muddy path. May frowned and glanced up at Wally, who shrugged and followed after the Gym Leader. May glanced at Steven awkwardly to see that heavy stare on her again. She shivered and looked away before following her friend. She could not shake the pressure of Steven's gaze from her back.

* * *

The trail wound around the crater at a generous slope so that they meandered around the city a couple of times before reaching the rising water. As they walked, Wallace caught Wally up to speed, much to May's gratitude. The usually annoying characteristic of the Gym Leader to babble on incessantly was suddenly a gift, as May was incapable of comprehending all that had happened let alone translate it to someone else. She listened as Wallace retold the steps that led them to this point and was also surprised to learn a few facts herself. As she heard about Steven's actions up to their rendezvous in Mossdeep [which felt like months ago], she realized that she had, in fact, been much more of a secondary player than she had first thought.

According to Wallace, Steven had been watching Team Aqua for years, and Wallace and the other Gym Leaders had been his eyes and ears. When May had encountered that lone grunt in Rustboro all those years ago, she had unknowingly stumbled upon a network of criminal activity under the surveillance of Steven Stone's watchful eye. In her direct contact with both parties, May had become a player in the match Steven had been playing against Archie of Team Aqua. Her actions had assisted Steven profoundly, and yet she could not help but feel bitter.

It was too fast to completely understand, but May could glean one thing: she had been a tool. She had not even been a rook or a bishop. No, she had stood at the front lines, pushing her way blindly through the field as Steven stood back and watched. All of the danger she had endured - that he had made her endure - had been so that he would not have to dirty his own hands. She wished to seethe and spout her anger, but in the rain, she could only let her sorrow wash over her.

Every kind word of encouragement, every act of generosity - had any of it been real? Had her encounters with Steven been of chance or calculation? How much had she played into his plans? When this was over, would he disappear for the last time? The freezing water and the hopelessness of being stranded at sea, the pain that throbbed still in her head - Steven Stone had allowed this to happen to her so that it did not happen to him.

Still, his gaze was strong on her, and May wondered if he would be able to decipher the difference between the rain and her tears if she allowed herself to cry. She kept her eyes glued to Wally's back - now so tall - and said nothing, even as her friend glanced back at her with concern. She hardly even noticed as they approached the Cave of Origin below.

As they stepped onto solid flat ground, May felt the futility of their trek down. The Cave was not so much a cave as a shrine built out from the extruded wall of the crater. She reasoned that the Cave probably extended into the shrine and below. Great pillars rose up from the earth to frame the throat that led downward. As they approached, May wondered if this would finally be the time her luck ran out. The tall pillars filled her heart with a great sense of despair.

The pelipper Mary was already there by the time they arrived. She fluttered over to Wallace and opened her mouth to reveal an additional pair of wet suits. They fell out of her mouth with a shake and a splatter into Wallace's arms. May wondered if there were a point to wearing them, for they were already wet from the rain.

"Gentleman, why don't you pull these on while I finish explaining what is left to be done to our new party member?" said Wallace, throwing the suits at the two men. They awkwardly tried to untangle and maneuver them in the sticky rain. "Wally, as I explained on our way down, there are two items critical in this mission. The Blue Orb has been taken by Kyogre. The Red Orb is in May's possession. It is her duty - and now yours, I suppose - to utilize the Red Orb to subdue Kyogre and seal him away once more."

Wally pulled the last sleeve on and stood straight, face determined and sharp. May pondered that he looked more like a hero than she. Would he become a pawn for Steven to use too?

Said man had also secured his wet suit, though May barely even glanced at him as he stepped up beside her. She missed the doleful gaze he shot her.

"Are you ready?" asked Wallace.

This time, he directed the question solely at her. May felt her body jerk with surprise at his solemn tone, and she stood at attention. Behind him, she saw the shrine, and above, the people of Sootopolis watched. Her altaria and Steven's skarmory soared around the city. The rain continued to fall around them all, and May knew that she had no time to waste mourning over fate or even the men around her. As she zipped up the last bit of her wet suit, there was a pop from her waist. Kohaku solidified beside her, and she nodded with confidence.

"Let's go."

May felt her ears ring as they stepped into the shrine. Dry and quiet, May popped her ears in an attempt to hear properly but found that the silence was deafening. The did not even leak a little, completely sealed and silent within the mountain walls. May shivered as they continued in.

Unlike other monuments of old, there were no indications of modernity within the shrine. There was no ticket kiosk or lights strung together, only Wallace ahead with an electric lantern. May followed with great wonder, trying to absorb the details of the shrine, as she knew this would probably be her only chance to see it in her lifetime. Runes detailed the walls in an inscrutable language, and as they walked, she realized that the mural on the farthest wall - the one they approached - depicted the same one she had seen in Granite Cave, the day she had met Steven Stone.

May glanced upward suspiciously but saw that he, too, frowned with deep surprise and concern. He did not seem to recognize this place. May corrected herself - how could she possibly know what this liar had or had not seen?

Wallace turned again to face May. His face was solemn and dark in the shadows. May felt her face sweat in the sudden warmth of the shrine and the quick beating of her heart.

"This is your last chance to turn back," said Wallace quietly. May scowled.

"Do I really have a choice?" she snapped. Wallace's lips twitched upward into a smirk of amusement.

"You do, but the other choice is to drown in the flood with everyone else," he mused. She rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time for this. Let's get going," she said sullenly.

Wallace chuckled and looked at her with a new level of fondness. He said, "Not the hero I had expected, but I must admit that if we die, it will at least be with amusement."

May was going to retort, but Wallace's waist glowed bright in the darkness. A milotic and a sealeo appeared at his sides, and he withdrew the Red Orb. May noticed an opening in the mouth of the painted Kyogre on the wall. Her eyes widened as he lifted it up to place in the crevice.

There was a rumble and then a cry as both pokemon unleashed a great wave of water. May gasped as it surged by her feet. Steven reached out to pull her against him quickly as they prepared for the shrine to flood, but the water only lapped at their ankles. It then rose up and crashed into the mural, which split down the middle and roared open to reveal a dark passage way below.

The water fell away loudly, roaring in their ears, and May felt overwhelmed with Steven's heat on top of the darkness. As soon as she saw Wallace's pokemon retreat, she pushed herself away from Steven hard, feeling ashamed and pitiful. Kohaku stepped between her and Steven with a harsh glare at the man. May looked up into Wallace's smiling face and felt the rumble of the earth in her heart.

"I must remain here with the people of Sootopolis, so I'm afraid this is where we part," said Wallace. He smiled at May with a confidence she wished she could reciprocate. "As my ancestors once did, I hope that you will seal this monstrosity away and bring peace back to our land and waters. I wish you the best of luck, May."

May felt herself tremble at his words, for she felt as if Wallace and everyone else had been cheated - cheated by the fact that their only hope was a nineteen year-old girl from a small town no one had heard of. She stood up straight and wondered when everything had fallen apart so badly.

But she stood tall and accepted his hope. There was no other choice. She said, "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," said Wallace confidently.

With that, May stepped past him and into the darkness with Kohaku at her side. Steven and Wally followed her down.

* * *

The earth was a cold and dark place. Even with Kohaku's flames to light their way, May felt minuscule in the sheer mass of darkness around them. It seemed to take on its own weight and substance, so heavy that she could suffocate in it. Akagane and Wally's talonflame also emerged to help push the darkness away, but even with their light, the earth seemed determined to swallow them whole.

"Do you see any other openings ahead?" asked May to Wally, who was at her right.

"No, nothing. I think there's only one way down," he said. In the silence of the darkness, even his soft voice felt loud.

May thought hard. This was taking too long. The slope was generous, meaning their descent was taking much longer than it should. She wondered if she could break into the ground and move downward. But no, that could cause an earthquake or a cave collapse. She couldn't risk the lives of the Sootopolis people that way.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and May gasped. The rocks around them rattled, and Wally shouted, "Get down!" as a large chunk of the tunnel fell from the walls and rolled overhead and downward, echoing into the abyss. When the rumbling stopped, May heard herself panting in the dark. She looked around at her pokemon.

"You guys okay?" They all nodded, and she looked to Steven and Wally. "How about you guys?"

"We're okay. Are you?" said Steven quickly.

"Yeah," she said with a smile of relief. "Let's keep go-"

Her words were cut off with another deafening rumble, but this time, there was an enormous crack that came with it as the ceiling caved in. May shrieked as Kohaku threw her and the others back into the depths. She landed with a shout of pain on her back and scrambled upright again, coughing and sputtering in the dust and dark. Gasping, she saw Akagane standing over them, a magnetic barrier erected around them. As the rocks settled around them, she released the barrier and looked back at May with a happy chirp. May gave a sigh of relief and then realized that she and her pokemon were alone.

"Steven!" she shrieked. Panic overtook her as she scrambled upward and stumbled forward towards the wall. It was solid and stuck, even as she tried prying away the smaller pieces desperately. Akagane pulled her back quickly as the wall began to shake and threaten to fall on her.

She had been so cold. She hadn't told him how important he was to her. Even if everything he'd told her had been a lie, it hadn't been on her part. She had cared for him genuinely, deeply, and even if he only saw her as a tool, she still had wanted to be of use to him.

"Steven! Please! Are you-"

" _We're fine!_ " came his voice from the other side. " _We're all safe, so don't worry about us. Just go, and we'll catch up to you!"_

May stopped and let out a great cry of relief. A few tears slipped from her eyes, and she pushed them away quickly.

"I can't go without you! I can't... I can't do this alone!"

The shame was as dark as the shadows below, and for a moment, May wondered if it would overcome her the waves that had surrounded her at sea. No matter how much she wished to reject Steven, she would not have had so many beautiful adventures, she would not have met the people she had, the pokemon she had. Latias, who vibrated in her ball at May's side, would be unknown to her, perhaps on Archie's belt as a trophy. So many wonderful things would never have happened if May had not met Steven Stone.

" _May, you can do this."_ Her heart leapt, for his voice sounded as if he were right beside her. She stared at the stone wall, wondering if she could see through it to reach him. " _You are the bravest, the most talented Trainer I have ever met, and if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have made it to this point. It's because of you that we've made it this far, and I believe that you are capable of anything you put your mind to."_

"But I can't," she whispered. A few tears fell.

" _You can. You're amazing, May. I'm lucky to have even met you."_

May wiped away her tears and wished she could see him. Even if he lied again, she wanted to hear him. It didn't matter if his words weren't true. She had still wanted him all the same. She hesitated for a moment before gritting her teeth. She felt the seconds ticking by in her gut and the weight of her pokemon beside her.

"I'll come back for you," she breathed. She then turned and ran. Kohaku and Akagane ran after her.

* * *

She no longer walked carefully. Even after tripping a few times, May ran hard down the tunnels with Kohaku ahead and Akagane behind. They leapt over stones and crevices, breath panting and hearts pounding. With Kohaku's flickering flames and the erratic sparks from Akagane's tail, May saw the hopes and dreams in her heart clearly again. She had not come here alone, and she would not leave alone. She had her pokemon beside her, and she made a promise that she would always be there to protect them.

Finally, there was a strange glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. As she ran, it grew and grew and glowed in the dark as if the world were being born again. She sprinted the last stretch until she hurdled into the light.

It was blinding. May winced as she ran into the last cavern, covered in glowing stones. She gaped as she recovered and looked up at the shining crystals, which stood even taller than Kohak, encrusting the entire cavern.

"Steven's going to be so mad that he missed this," she mumbled.

Finally, she remembered why they were there. Looking around quickly, she noted that there was no Kyogre, but there was a large pool of water. Stepping carefully towards the edge, she saw that the water was deep and black. She grimaced, realizing just what she had to do.

Kohaku and Akagane retreated while Ginko emerged from his ball. May rummaged through the bag Archie had handed to her to withdraw the strange helmet for her suit. Slipping it on carefully and pressing a button on the lip, she gasped as it immediately sucked onto the suit like a vacuum. There was a buzz, and then cool air entered the helmet. May looked up at the empoleon.

"I guess we won't know if it works unless we try," she said. The empoleon squawked and took off running for the water. She followed and dove in.

There was no need to test it, for May knew immediately that she could breathe. She latched onto Ginko's back, and the empoleon took off deep into the water. She held a flashlight ahead of them, but there seemed to be nothing left in the ocean except for them. Deeper and deeper they swam until May wondered if they would continue on forever.

Then, there was a wall. Ginko slowed down and they followed it downward until it finally ended. He then ducked under and followed it back up. Up and up and up and then there was light, and they were both reaching-

Ginko gasped as they burst from the water and skidded across the cavern floor. May let out a cry of relief as she saw the crystals above her, glowing like before. She frowned and wondered if they had just gone in a circle. Sitting up, she looked around until she saw a mouth of teeth.

"Shit!" she screeched, stumbling backwards.

Kyogre - fifteen feet long - stood before them in the next pool of water. May and Ginko scrambled to their feet.

"Kyogre, you stop now!" she shouted stupidly. She then shrieked and threw herself to the left as Kyogre shot a cannon of water at her. She rolled away, thankful that it did not attack again, and then realized that it barely considered her even an annoyance.

She took the reprieve to analyze her surroundings. There was no place to hide, and the crystalline walls only served to force her inward with their jutting peaks. The only ways out were the passage of water she had arrived in and the water Kyogre floated in opposite of them. The cavern ceiling was low, and May had to wonder just where they were that allowed them to breathe here.

In Kyogre's teeth was a glinting flicker of blue light. Each time the Blue Orb flashed, the crystals around them responded. The air crackled with it, and she understood what needed to be done.

There was a series of pops as each of her pokemon emerged. Kohaku stood at her side opposite of Ginko, followed by Akagane and Aen. Suigan laughed as he emerged before her, and finally Latias gave a cry as she flew overhead. May looked around at them with a pounding heart and prayed that this was not their last battle.

"We need to get the Blue Orb away from Kyogre. Be careful of the rocks and don't hold back. This is life or death," said May. They all nodded, and with one last breath, May said, "I love you all."

She took off sprinting, and Kohaku ran the other direction. Kyogre screeched as five of her pokemon charged it, eyes darting with panic as they came from all sides. Its eyes settled on Kohaku as he charged forward first. Kyogre reared back with a terrible screech that seemed to shake the entire world and shot a blast of ice. Kohaku leapt up just as Ginko slid beneath and slammed himself against the ice, breaking off a sharp spear and sending it shooting upward. Kohaku swung back mid-air and kicked it hard. In a blink of an eye, it had pierced into Kyogre's fin.

May winced as the monster screamed in pain, but it did not hesitate. Kyogre dove beneath the water, and the crystals stopped flashing. May knew they couldn't waste any time.

"Aen!" she shouted, and the mawile came sprinting towards her. May scrambled through her wet bag for her tools, throwing screwdriver, flint, lantern aside. Finally, she found her mallet and took a large swing, bringing it down on the crystals along the wall. It barely cracked. She pulled back again as Aen brought her second mouth down on it, and then May swung once more. It shattered like glass and seemed to die and fizzle away into the sand.

"Yes, that's it!" she cried. "Okay, next on-"

Mays' words were swallowed by a shriek as Kyogre came hurdling out of the water like a geyser. Latias appeared before May with a barrier just before the water hit her and Aen, and Kyogre went sliding across the ground into the pool from which they came. Ginko went sliding in after Kyogre, leaving them behind.

"Suigan, follow them!" shouted May. The ghost dove down into the water soundlessly, leaving them to the silence. May immediately began breaking the rest of the crystals.

One after another, May and her team broke every glimmering piece they could reach. Kohaku smashed his fists into one after another, and May and Aen practiced swinging against them as Latias and Akagane kept watch. Sweat ran down her face and neck, hair sticking to her skin. She panted as she brought her mallet down against another geode, and then dove down as Akagane shouted. They all leapt away as Kyogre and Ginko came flying up from the water once more.

This time, Suigan's shadows covered the opposite opening, bouncing Kyogre back. It cried out in pain, and May saw that its fin continued to leave a sea of blood around them. Pity filled her for a moment, and then she remembered the flood above them.

Something blue glinted in the blood that was reaching for her feet. Her breath caught, and she dove. Kyogre's eyes widened with fury, and it screamed as it dove after her. May's fingers wrapped around it just as she felt Kyogre's fin strike her in the back. She went skidding across the rough dirt and tumbled into the water. Above her, she heard her pokemon screaming, but she felt as if her limbs were gone. Still, she clung to the Blue Orb, even as she saw Kyogre dive in after her.

It was just a matter of seconds, but as May saw death in the ancient mouth before her, she couldn't help but seek out every moment she could have done better. Had she loved her pokemon enough? Had she been a good enough daughter? Had she spent her life selfishly or had she helped enough people in her travels? She had never told Brendan how much she appreciated his help along the way, how much she hoped for Wally. Silver hair flashed in her mind like the winter light up high in the mountains. As she felt water threaten to rush into her lungs, May wished she could have another chance.

The next moments were a blur, and even as she looked back on it later, May could not remember exactly what happened. She felt herself being jerked upwards and then there was a scream of pain. She could not remember if it were hers or Kyogre's, but at once, they were both lurched from the water and thrown hard onto the land. May gasped like a beached whale, sputtering and sucking in air. She could not decipher where she hurt, for she felt it everywhere. She choked and cried and screamed into the dirt as she clutched the Blue Orb to her chest. Distantly, she felt herself being picked up quickly and moved. There was another shriek, and she realized that time had not stopped.

Through the salt, blood, and pain, May saw Ginko, Aen, and Akagane fighting a cornered Kyogre. In its desperation and pain, it had become even more dangerous, eyes and teeth glowing with the strange power of the Cave. May looked down and saw that the Blue Orb also continued to glow.

Ginko swung forward with his wings glinting like steel and struck Kyogre in the back. As it reared back with fury, Suigan emerged above it to strike it back down. May felt the Blue Orb go hot, and then she gasped with pain as it burned her. She realized suddenly that Kohaku was holding her away from the battle, and he grabbed it from her hands with his own, but it even burned him. He released it quickly where it fell to the ground and immediately began rolling towards Kyogre.

"No!" shouted May.

With a shriek, Kyogre released a wave of some invisible power, sending them all flying back. Kohaku grabbed May and shielding her from the attack, hitting his back against the crystals painfully.

"Kohaku!" she cried, catching him as he slumped downward. Holding him tightly to her, she looked around frantically for her team. They were all scattered around the water and blood, bruised and in pain. The Blue Orb was still but shaking as Kyogre blindly scrambled for it. A few feet away, she saw a broken crystal, heavy and sharp. She dropped Kohaku and scrambled for her tool.

Kyogre screamed as it saw her movement and leapt towards her. Time stopped for May as she grabbed the stone and threw herself at the Blue Orb. Her hands came down on it just as Kyogre's teeth glinted above her neck, and the crystal shattered the orb into pieces of blue glittering sand. Kyogre screamed with pain and seized above her. She rolled away quickly, narrowly missing the monster as it came crashing down.

May groaned with pain, tears streaming down her face as she felt the monster begin to die. Blood poured from the wounds her pokemon had inflicted as it groaned and twitched in the sand and soil. She struggled upwards onto her elbows to look Kyogre in the eye. It lay on its side, gasping and moaning, and she imagined that she could see all the regret and pain she had felt moments before as she drowned beneath it.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. She could not tell if it were the salt or her tears that stung her eyes.

Kyogre did not respond with a cry or groan as it had before. All she could hear was the grating sound of her own panting and its final wheezing breaths. For the next few minutes, May watched and listened to the creature die. As it took its final breath, it sighed out the last of its life and fell apart as the crystals had beneath her hammer until all that remained was a mound of earth and sand.

May cried over Kyogre's remains and the broken pieces of the Blue Orb. She wept for every moment she and her pokemon had been in pain, for all the tears the people of Hoenn had shed, and for all the years Kyogre had been locked away, unable to feel the ocean or the wind as it had so wanted. She wondered if there had been another way, if they hadn't tried hard enough to find a compromise with the ancient pokemon.

When her breath settled, she looked up to see her pokemon around her, battered and bruised. Each one shared the same look of regret and sadness. She looked at each of them with gratitude and guilt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. They wrapped their arms around each other and mourned for what had been lost.

* * *

They took their time collecting themselves. In the silence of the ocean, they were able to hear their own thoughts and offer their apologies to the great beast. They nursed their wounds and May reaffirmed her devotion to her pokemon until the water began to run clear again. With one last smile of gratitude, they all retreated for rest except for Ginko, who led her back quietly. Without the urgency, there was a certain lethargy to their movements. May could feel the exhaustion in her pokemon's every kick and stroke, and as they emerged back onto the land, she promised him he would be able to rest for as long as he wanted.

The steps back towards the mouth of the Cave began slow until May saw the broken stones at her feet begin to grow. Like a far off memory, she remembered quickly what had happened before and who was still waiting for her. When she saw the stones grow in size and then the wall emerge, life seemed to surge through her again. She ran, panicking, towards the wall that remained.

"Steven!" she shouted."Wally! Are you guys there?"

For a moment, there was no response. May went pale, and her tears threatened to break through again. She reached frantically for her tools again. She would have to break through. They could be hurt. What if she were trapped?

" _Step back, May!"_ came a deep voice. May leapt back just as the stone wall crumbled and coughed, squinting through the dust.

"May!"

A pair of arms suddenly grabbed at her, followed by the impact of a hard chest. May let out a little shout as Wally swallowed her into his embrace, squeezing her tightly. Over his shoulder, she saw Steven standing behind his metagross who had taken down the obstructing rocks. The older man looked ready to murder Wally.

"Wally, that hurts," she gasped. He let out a gasp and released her quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I was just so relieved to see you! Are you okay? Oh god, are you hurt?" he rambled quickly. May gasped as her side throbbed, wincing as Wally ducked down to support her.

Her limbs were bruised and scratched through the torn wet suit, and her hair clung to her face with mud and sea. The adrenaline was beginning to fade, leaving her feeling empty and achy. Steven appeared before her and pulled her from Wally's hold firmly. Both she and Wally were surprised by his force.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. She nodded. A deep part of her wanted to step into his embrace and lean against him, but the memory of him pulling away the day before [had it really only been a day?] kept her from it, even though her body screamed for support.

"Yeah."

"And Kyogre?"

"It's gone."

Steven looked torn. His grip on her arms tightened. When she felt him pull her towards him, her feet dug into the ground without a second thought. Her stomach lurched painfully. He frowned, but she pulled away just enough to hold onto her dignity. She squeezed her lips tightly and looked away. Against all reason and in spite of all that she had been through, she could not allow herself to cry in front of him.

"Sorry you had to go through that alone," said Wally sadly. "After all the fuss we made, we still wound up stuck here. We're all really lucky you were here to save us."

"No, I'm glad you came with me," said May genuinely. Her breath caught as the past three days caught up to her. She steadied herself and beamed at them, even Steven, and said, "I really was lucky you were here. I don't think I could have -"

She choked on the tears that threatened to break through once more but stopped herself. She took a deep breath and then another before looking up at them again. Smiling, she said, "Let's go back. My pokemon could use a hot bath and food."

* * *

After emerging from the Cave of Origin, May remembered very little. They told her she passed out as soon as they returned from the shrine and slept for twenty hours. When she woke again, she was in the same bed she had been in when she first arrived in Sootopolis, and the sun was rising on the horizon. When her feet met the solid wood boards of the floor and she felt the sun upon her face, she cried a little more with the miracle of her life.

At the end of the storm, there were several casualties. A few people drowned in the flood, and many had been injured. Her own pokemon were still taking their time with their wounds, sleeping heavily and eating well. Wallace had been a most hospitable host to them and insisted that they remain as long as they needed to. May continued to work with Tsuki in repairing the city with Wally at her side.

When the third day after the storm ended, May knew that her journey had to continue just as the sun continued to rise and fall. Though the ocean still made her stomach lurch, she told herself that she could not give up now, for it would be an insult to all her pokemon and Kyogre had suffered.

Steven Stone also remained in Sootopolis, but if May didn't know any better, she would have thought he had never been there to begin with. In the distance every so often, she would catch a glimpse of his pale hair among the men as they rebuilt the broken parts of the city, but he never returned to her bedside as he had done before. He did not even return to share meals with her. She told herself that it was enough that he was safe, but he actions confirmed all that she had feared: he had only needed her to solve the danger Team Aqua posed; now that they were through, he had no use for her anymore.

It was surprising how much it hurt. May and Steven had only been face to face a handful of times, and yet the thought of his indifference towards her was excruciating. As she went to bed on that third night, she wept silently into the night, wishing she could just be thankful for the moon that rose above them.

The next morning was cool. May rose with the sun and set out promptly to help the men start on their day's work. The water was calm, and the sky was a kind shade of pink as she looked out onto the island. Despite all that had happened, the world had not ended. The sun had risen again. She would continue living like this.

The door behind her creaked open, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Wallace. He smiled warmly at her and waved at the men who walked by for the work sites. For a moment, he also seemed to take in the happy miracle of life. Sunlight spilled out over them, illuminating the crown of the crater. Even the waters seemed a little bluer, a little brighter as they calmed. As they shared the peaceful morning, she could understand why Wallace had chosen to stay in Sootopolis.

"May, we owe you great thanks," he finally said softly. "We would have lost all of this if you had not been here."

May smiled sadly and wondered at that. She said, "I just did what needed to be done."

Wallace smiled and followed her gaze outward. The pelippers and winggulls had returned to the island - a sign that life would move forward. Their calls rang out over them, as if announcing the new day. Wallace said, "I apologize for my cool attitude towards you when you arrived. You did not deserve it."

"I'd have been skeptical too," May laughed. It was the first time in what felt like years that she laughed. It relieved an invisible weight from her chest. "I'm sure I looked ridiculous, washing onto shore with Steven like that."

Her heart ached a little when she imagined Steven carrying her into Wallace's house. She couldn't even imagine such a thing now.

"Was it a difficult battle?" asked Wallace.

"It wasn't so bad," said May with a tired smile. Wallace snorted.

"You are quite a force of nature. I can see why Steven kept his eye on you all this time," said Wallace.

May went silent at this. She didn't want to think of Steven at all, let alone as the man who had orchestrated this all. Wallace eyed her carefully, as if waiting for a response. When she didn't speak, he added, "You're not going to say goodbye?" She looked up with a frown.

"Goodbye?"

"To Steven."

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"He's leaving this morning. Did he not tell you?" he asked with incredulity.

Blood rushed from her face. Steven was leaving. She corrected herself: he had left long ago. It didn't matter if he was departing from Sootopolis. She scowled and looked back at the water once more. Wallace arched a brow.

"You're not going?" he asked.

"Why should I?" she countered a little bitterly.

"I was under the impression that you two were close," said Wallace.

"Well, you'd be the only one who thought that," she said dryly.

Wallace waited for her to continue, but she stopped. Her words only hurt her more. When she didn't continue, Wallace said, "He's a slippery character, that Steven Stone. I've known him for over a decade now, and yet I can barely get a read on him. I think he's like that with everyone."

"That's not comforting," she retorted.

"It wasn't meant to be, only the truth," he said cordially. "I've always seen him as an elusive figure - one meant for legends and folktales - but I must say, having you here has humanized him more than I ever could have imagined."

"I don't understand," said May quietly after a pause.

"Just food for thought," said Wallace with a shrug and a smile. "Anyway, I am going to go help the men with the heavy lifting. Steven is leaving from the high peak, by the way, in case you want to say goodbye."

With that, he turned and left. May stood there, staring out into the now blue sky. The white birds darted and soared over them, and May was reminded of pale hair against blue skies. She already knew what she was going to do, but she still glared out at them and imagined Wallace's smug face. She would have to give him a piece of her mind later. She leapt over the railing and into the grass below, running for the highest peak.

By the time she reached even halfway up the hill, May was a sweating, panting mess. She groaned unhappily as her legs ached. She wished for a moment that she hadn't lent Tsuki to the workers again. Each step felt more painful for the last, and it felt as if she would never reach the top. Finally, she caught sight of Mary, Wallace's pelipper, soaring over the city with the other birds.

"Mary!" she shouted. The bird jerked with surprise and then lit up at the sight of her. "Will you give me a lift?" she shouted.

The pelipper came soaring up towards her, and May took a running jump. Mary let out a happy cry as May landed on her back, taking her up into the sky.

The wind was cool, and the ocean was bright and blue as they soared over the island. Though still a little gray and brown, green had begun to emerge on the island once more, and as she saw the sun begin to rise high into the sky, May realized that life would start again and again. Just as Kyogre had died, it would find life again somewhere in another form. She breathed deeply as they circled down onto the peak.

Steven was shocked and disheveled as May and Mary landed beside him and his skarmory. May felt her chest tighten as she laid her eyes on him fully for the first time in many days. As her feet touched down on the soil, her hands trembled as they had down below in the Cave. With the sea in her nose and the wind in her hair, she felt alive before him again.

His eyes, so blue like the sky, were wide. He looked over her face, and she wondered if she could finally read him. Horror, awe, surprise, regret - is that what she saw? She wished she could trust what her heart told her to be true, but she knew that when it came to this man, nothing she thought to be real was real.

"You're leaving?" she asked breathlessly. Steven looked away with his lips squeezed tightly. She wanted to feel vindicated at his guilt, but it only made her hurt more. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked insistently. Steven faltered but didn't look at her.

"I have other duties I must tend to, now that things have been resolved here. I'm sure you'll be continuing your journey as well," he said simply. May glared.

"Other duties? Like what?"

"I can't say, but they're very important."

"More important than me?"

"There's no comparing them."

May stared openly, incredulously. She did not soften her gaze for him, and he still did not meet his eye as he continued to settle his bag on Skarmory's back. May did not stop him, and as he finished fastening the straps, he turned back towards her.

He had that searching expression again. It reminded her of lightning and firelight. She returned it, looking for a sign that he understood any of it: her hurt, her hopes, her disappointments. She was unable to find any answers in his gaze.

"May," he started. He seemed to flinch at his own voice. "Did you find any answers down there in the cave? With Kyogre?" May frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Steven shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm being foolish," he said, shaking his head and looking away. She followed his gaze out towards the ocean and sky. Perhaps she had been mistaken in thinking that he had been a pursuer of open skies, of adventures and thrills. She had projected her own dreams and desires onto him and been blind to who he really was. She had been looking for what she wanted, not what he was.

He turned back towards her and reached out. For a moment, his hand hovered over her arm before lowering it softly. She suppressed the shudder that threatened to flow up her spine at the warmth of his touch. He smiled softly, and she wondered if he knew that expression hurt more than if he had sneered.

"I really am sorry. If I could stay, I would. I'm just glad that you're safe," he said. May's lips tightened. After all that she had endured this past week, the thought of being alone was unbearable. All she wanted to was to be near him, to know that she had done well, that they would all be okay. He was leaving again so easily, and she realized with deep shame that the only thing that had brought him so close was that he had had nowhere else to go.

"You really can't stay, just for a little longer?" she whispered. Her eyes burned, and she had to admit to herself silently that she missed him already.

"I'm sorry. I will see you again soon. I'm sure of it," he said softly. "And you can always contact me. I'm just a call away."

May felt her PokeNav in her pocket, but she knew she wouldn't use it. The last time she had promised to call, he had not answered. She knew without thinking that trying again - no matter what he said otherwise - would only bring disappointment. The tightening of his hand on her arm said that he heard her silent mourning. The fact that he recognized it made his abrupt departure cut even deeper.

"Everything you told me - was any of it true?" she asked softly. Steven's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"All of this - it was all according to your plans, wasn't it? So everything you did for me all this time, all the things you said - was any of it true or was it to just further your plans?"

"How could you think that?" he asked sharply.

"Answer the question," she snapped.

"Of course it was all true! How could you think otherwise?" he countered angrily.

May simply searched his face. The severity of his expressions had finally softened to her, but now, he seemed just as harsh, just as distant as he had seemed the day they met.

"You wouldn't be running away from me if it were," she said softly.

She pulled her arm away and missed the wounded surprise on his face as she turned to walk back to Wallace's house.

"May!" he shouted after her. "May, wait!"

But she didn't, and he didn't run after her. In the bright sun, May finally felt her face turned towards the light after what felt like months in the rain. Her feet carried her easily down the hill that had been so hard to climb.

Every wet step in the soil reminded her of the darkness below. The sand and dirt that covered her shoes only added to the stains of the storm, stains she could never remove. The salt that still crusted her eyes could never be rid of, and the storm in her heart would continue to rage. Once the shadows of the crater's peak hit her face, she felt her tears began to fall. They fell in rhythm to the sound of Skarmory's wings hitting against the wind, taking Steven Stone away from her. This time, she knew it was for good.

Sootopolis, the mystical city where history slumbers, was forging onward, carving a new path for itself in this bright future where the sun shone. As May stepped down from the path, her tears were dry, and she looked out onto this place where the people continued to move forward. Even as the man who had brought her here flew away, May kept her feet on the soil of Sootopolis, determined to forge her way forward as well, even if it meant she did it without him.


	34. ch 17: protect

**A/N:** So sorry for the long delay. Thank you to everyone who inquired into my well-being. My computer got the blue screen of death, and I've been extremely busy IRL. I'm still without a personal computer, so my updates will come sporadically until further notice. Just know that I haven't forgotten about the story and absolutely will finish it.

Thank you to **Lorraine, EmilylaurenT94, NoLife-sama, ascendios, Cindy1315, xXKaminari-TsubasaXx, Luneth Gray, Dev1ce, Storm Skyress, ArtisticNerd64, Rieth, Wolflyn,** and the various **Guests** who reviewed while I was away! I really, genuinely appreciate you all sticking around and writing me a few words of encouragement. I read your reviews again when I have bad days, and they help cheer me up. I hope you all are well!

* * *

 **17\. protect**

May's only sensation when she woke was that she did not want to move, but the bitter cold refused her of sleep. Blinking up into the rising sun, she shuddered as the wind seemed to tear straight through her sleeping bag. Her cheeks stung, and as she shifted in her bag to find some pockets of warmth, she felt the crunch of frost against her. Taking a deep breath of resignation, May sat up and blinked at the blinding world.

Wally was there. She blinked again with mild surprise. She had forgotten entirely about him, but he was already packing up his own bag and wrapping his gallade in a thick scarf. The pokemon shivered and accepted the attention contentedly. In silence, May watched the warm exchange between the young man and his partner before grunting at the soft impact of a hand on her head. Looking up, she saw Kohaku standing over her.

They said nothing, but May smiled up at her partner quietly. He shot her a focused glance that said he understood before moving to start packing up their things as well. The movement caught Wally's attention. May pushed herself out of her sleeping bag carefully, shivering as the wind hit her. She stood as Wally met her.

"Steven's gone," he said. May nodded but didn't meet his eye, bending down to roll up her bag.

"Yeah." She ignored the look of concern he shot her and continued towards Kohaku to clean up with him.

The next hour was quiet as May remembered why they had come out here in the bleak winter. Pushing all thoughts of cold men from her mind, she and Wally ate quickly, and as the sun rose, she took a deep breath of the day. Sitting atop of Tsuki with the world around them, May reminded herself that there would always be more.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Wally as he mounted his own altaria.

"No," said May. This troubled him. "They won't give us any problems. If they know anything, it won't be because they have her."

Her words made sense in her head, but as they took off, May felt her stomach clench with dread. Many years had passed since she had seen Archie or his strange band of followers, but still, the thought of Team Aqua made her heart race. Between the sinister figure beneath the ocean and the shamed man washed up on the shores of Sootopolis, she struggled to reconcile which man to accept as Archie, even now. She had never been forced to address it since then, but now as she saw the small blue-clad figures moving in the forest below, she knew that she must confront this man of conflict again.

She signaled to Wally, whose goggles glinted in the sun. He nodded and then took a steady descent down, the wind rushing in their ears. As they dropped, heads began to pop up to notice them, followed by shouts of panic and panicked feet.

"Pokemon incoming!" shouted a man.

"Cover your stations!"

May sighed as they slowed, hovering over the ground to allow them to see her - more surprise. She and Wally landed softly, kicking up soil and dead leaves. A hush fell around the camp as she slid off of Tsuki's back.

It was the first time she had stepped into Team Aqua's threshold in even more years than she had last seen Archie. She recalled the pounding of her heart as she had fought her way up Mt. Chimney, through their hideout in Lilycove. Now, she hardly felt anything.

"What the hell are you all standing around for? Get back to work!" came a booming voice. May moved towards it as the crowd of grunts parted and scurried away, revealing an imposing man followed by a woman with dark hair. The woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he visibly recoiled as they finally noticed her and Wally, who remained at a distance. She took a deep breath as she approached.

"You," he growled. May sighed and was tempted to roll her eyes, but she kept herself impassive.

"Hi, Archie, Shelley," she said. The older woman gave a wary nod of her head. "Sorry for showing up like this, but I'm in a hurry and need your help."

"Why would we help you?" asked the man lowly.

"You owe me," she said simply. She winced at her own words and added, "Look, I've never bothered you since what happened, and I won't again after this. I just need a few questions answered."

Archie bristled, but before he could answer, a young man in the distance shouted, "Boss, Group 1 is departing with the first unit. Group 2 is loading and will follow."

Shelley shot them a glance and said, "I'll oversee the shipment. Keep me updated." She then cast May one more look and followed the man quickly. May's eyes narrowed.

"What exactly are you doing here?"

This time, Archie did not avert his gaze or grumble. He puffed his chest out and looked down at her in a way that reminded May of their first interaction many years ago. He said, "This area has been seeing large amounts of deforestation, so Team Aqua has been commissioned by the government to see that the pokemon native to this area are relocated appropriately. You got a problem with that?"

May was struck silent, and she immediately felt a pang of guilt for her sharp tone. Looking around, she saw that there were indeed crates being moved gingerly onto a large truck. In one, she caught a glimpse of a bundle of little face peering out nervously but quietly before being placed in the truck.

"That's great, Archie," she said softly. "This is really great. Thank you."

Archie snorted and said, "Didn't do it for you," though he stood a little taller. He glanced at her as she continued to watch the pokemon being placed safely onto the truck. He shifted slightly and then said, "What was it you wanted to ask me?" May jumped with surprise and looked up at him to see that he still did not look at her fully, but the discomfort was not what she had seen at first. She knew in her heart with both relief and despair that he did not have what she was looking for.

Still she asked, "When was the last time you saw Latias?" Archie's entire face scrunched up.

"What?"

"I know it's a weird question, but please humor me."

Archie sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck, giving the question an honest thought. She sensed the quiet between them and wondered if they could have spoken this way years ago. If they had, maybe Kyogre might have remained asleep down below, even now.

"The last I saw of her was the last I saw of you," said Archie in a gravelly voice. "I ain't seen her since - her or that twin of hers."

May nodded, and though she wished to be glad, she knew her only lead had just died. She turned to look at the trucks again to hide her disappointment.

"You haven't heard anything on the black market about a rare pokemon?" she asked.

"We don't deal with that sort of thing anymore," said Archie defensively.

"I'm not trying to imply anything. Just wondering."

Silence fell between them. It was a marked difference from their interactions in her youth. She supposed many things about him and Team Aqua had changed. They didn't wear those silly uniforms anymore, opting for something a little quieter, though still in their characteristic blue. A thick beard covered Archie's jaw, peppered liberally with gray hair. He was a bit rounder in the belly, arms a little softer. Everything about him felt softer.

"How have you been?"

May was surprised at the question and looked up at him to confirm that he was actually the one who spoke. His gaze was firmly on her now. It did not frighten her.

"I've been better," she admitted. "I'm just trying to find her now."

He nodded thoughtfully as they continued to watch his men run back and forth. She spotted a few sentrets and even some minccinos. Their little heads peered out of their crates as they were moved to the next truck.

"Where will you take them?" she asked.

"Route 101." May's face lit up.

"That's just north of my hometown," she said. Archie, too, looked pleasantly surprised.

"No kidding?"

"I'd love to help you set up a sanctuary in that area once this is all over," she said. He smiled.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that."

They returned to silence again, but suddenly the cold air felt a little brighter, a little cleaner. May's lungs released just slightly as she watched Wally helping a grunt hoist a particularly large crate onto the truck.

"Something happen to her?" said Archie quietly.

"Someone took her," she said. Her stomach burned. Archie sighed with frustration, awkwardly trying to determine how to comfort or assist May.

"Well, I don't know nothin' about that, but if they were able to pull this over you, they must be a tough one," said Archie stiffly. "We ain't got a lot of manpower, but if you need it, I can spare a few of my guys to help you out."

May shook her head. "That's okay. Thank you though. I really appreciate it," she said. "If you hear anything, I hope you'll let me know."

"Will do. What's your plan now?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just have to keep looking."

They began to walk back towards the main camp where Wally was now helping the grunts load pokemon onto the truck. His own pokemon assisted, comforting the pokemon within the crates.

"I'd offer to help, but I can't stay," she said.

"Don't worry about it, kid. You got more important stuff to do," said Archie with a roguish grin. It was the first time May had seen it since Sootopolis flooded. Somehow, it was comforting.

May was about to open her mouth to call to Wally when another shouted over her, "Pokemon incoming!"

May grabbed for her belt and spun to see a shadow swoop over them. She took a breath. The wings on the massive bird pokemon glinted white in the winter light. She inhaled sharply with a feeling she could not quite identify and grabbed Archie's arm.

"It's not a threat," she said stiffly as the bird slowed to circle around. She caught a glimpse of the skarmory's master. "It's just Steven."

Wind-bitten and breathless, Steven dismounted swiftly from his pokemon's back, looking around him with narrowed eyes. Even with his worried expression, his gaze lit up as soon as it landed on her, and he made a beeline for her.

When she'd woken, May had not felt angry, but as he approached her now with his cheeks reddened from the cold, May felt her face burn hot. Her breath shook furiously at the sound of his feet crunching against the soil. She could not muster her voice but felt that her fists would lash out at him like a whip if he said a single word.

He stopped a respectable distance away. Gaze still on her, he said nothing, and May continued to tremble furiously. She heard his words from the night before resound in her gut, endlessly, and she wondered how loudly she would have to scream to drown them out. Still, he said nothing. Unlike the cool searching expression from her memory, his gaze was soft. She didn't recognize this man. Tracing over her seething face, his eyes crinkled sadly before he looked up at the man beside her.

"Archie, it's good to see you. You look well," said Steven evenly.

"Mr. President," said Archie warily. "I should've guessed you'd come running when she showed up."

Steven chose to ignore this and said, "Do you mind? I need to talk to May for a moment."

Archie glanced over at May and shrugged, stepping back to give them privacy. Steven looked at May expectantly, but her feet wouldn't move. Her body screamed to reject anything from him. He chose to move to her.

"May," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What are you even doing here?" she said, staring openly at him with incredulity. "Why do you bother coming back?"

"I didn't mean to leave," he said. "I just meant to take a walk to calm down and think. I didn't mean to stay away for so long, but on my way back to the camp, I remembered something." He reached into his bag and withdrew what looked like a flute. "We have to go see Latios. He'll be able to help us."

May stared at the instrument for a moment. It was wooden with two metal pieces extending out like wings from close to the lip piece. Once she comprehended that it was a flute, she was struck by how ridiculous this exchange was. Glancing up at Steven, she saw him looking at her with hope, fear, and her confusion deepened.

"You went to get a flute?" she said dumbly.

"It's called the eon flute," he said. "I confiscated it from Team Aqua many years ago. It's how they were able to reach the island, and how I've been able to return since."

May attempted to place the flute in the context of her memories. She had never been able to reach Southern Island without Latias or Latios, and as far as she knew, no one else had either except for Team Aqua. The only other person she had seen there was Steven. It clicked.

But even in the clarity of understanding, May's fists still clenched. She did not avert her gaze from Steven's face. He had only been gone for perhaps eight hours at most, but it did not matter. Nothing mattered when it came to him.

"Why wouldn't you tell me before leaving? Don't you understand how that looked?" she said.

"I wanted to," said Steven quietly. "But I didn't want to waste any time. I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry."

"I know."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" she snapped. She jumped as she realized Wally, Archie, and Shelly were listening, and she turned away from slightly, lowering her voice again. "You're always sorry, but you never explain. You never talk to me or tell me what you're thinking."

"I tried, and you rejected me," he said pathetically.

The anger in May's gut exploded outward in the form of an unintelligible bark. Steven winced at her sudden shout.

"I don't have time for this. Tsuki!" Turning on her heel, she charged away from Steven, though she heard him scramble to follow. The altaria stretched her wings with excitement as May marched towards her. "We're heading for Southern Island."

May said nothing as she saw Steven mounting his skarmory quickly, determined to follow her. Wally moved to release his altaria, but May stopped him, "I'm sorry, Wally, but we can't take you with us."

"But he's going?" asked Wally angrily, glancing at Steven. May wasn't sure how to rebuke Steven, for she knew he would follow no matter what she said.

"It's hard to explain," said May, softening her voice towards her friend. None of this was his fault. "I'll tell you when this is all over. I'm really sorry, and thank you."

She mounted Tsuki swiftly and then glanced at Steven again. He was already postured to take off. She sighed inwardly, wondering whether he were a nuisance or assisting. She patted Tsuki on the neck.

"Archie, thank you for your help," she said to the large man on the ground.

"Keep us updated," he said.

"What will you do?" she asked Wally.

"I guess I'll stay here and help," he said with a glare.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "Hopefully I can figure out who did this soon. I'll call you as soon as I know."

And with a lurch of her wings, Tsuki shot up into the air. May heard the whistling of Skarmory's wings behind them.

It was freezing. May's cheeks burned as they immediately pointed south. Even as the bare trees began to show more green and the air turned warm, but felt the searing wind in her heart. For hours they flew until the land gave way to ocean, and over the lapping waves, Steven withdrew the flute from his bag once more. May closed her eyes as the long notes echoed over the endless water. The high chime reminded her of Latias' voice. Latios' roar met them in return.


	35. ch q: waterfall

**A/N:** I took some liberties with the Gym layout. The ice layout in the games seemed tedious in an already long chapter. Also, I reduced the number of rounds because five was just too many.

Close-ish to the end? I wasn't going to write a battle for every Elite Four member, but I'm considering it.

* * *

 **q. waterfall**

In the month that May remained in Sootopolis, she learned that the reconstruction of a city requires much more time than the demolition. Though the buildings of the city had not necessarily been broken down or fissured in the initial earthquake, the water damage from the floods was severe enough that most people could not return home. Even the sturdy stone houses had leaked or been cracked with the rain, and many would have to be replaced entirely. The years ahead for Sootopolis would be a challenge.

May had assumed that her journeys would be put on hold for a while. She had planned on remaining on the island for the foreseeable future to lend her pokemon and her own hands to the reconstruction, and for the month after her battles under sea, she and her team worked everyday on whatever task was necessary. As the next month stretched ahead of them, May wondered what else she could do to help those in need.

Until a week ago, May had accepted this for herself, but as she was about to begin another long day of labor, Wallace had pulled her aside to insist on something unexpected:

Take the Sootopolis Challenge. Fight her way up the Gym. Face him at the top.

It seemed ludicrous. Things like the Pokemon League seemed petty when so much help was needed, but Wallace had insisted so vehemently that May had been unable to refuse. She would take the Challenge. She would make it to the top. She would win her last Badge.

But even as she and the Gym Leader approached the Gym, May felt that it was all wrong. She should be working in the town, not wasting their precious time with something so trivial. Houses still needed building. Electricity still had not been restored in certain areas. This was wrong.

She said so aloud to Wallace, who raised an eyebrow at her. He said, "I believe it is my prerogative to declare when and where to accept a Challenge, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And so I am doing just that."

"But-"

"Do you not want this Badge?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then that settles it."

May stared incredulously up at Wallace as he guided them up to the entrance of the Gym. Even the sparkling symbol of the city showed its own signs of wear from the storm, but still, it stood tall. As they stepped inside, the water was still. There were a few whispering voices from somewhere above - she couldn't see how high the levels went or any indication of how to get up there - but not much else. She imagined that in better times there would be squealing fans and the chatter of trainers. It felt a little cheap to undergo her Challenge now.

She looked up to see Wallace watching her carefully. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"You've changed since the first time we met in Verdanturf," he said. She noted his voice took on a deeper register than she normally heard from him.

"Do you even really remember meeting me there?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't seem particularly interested," she said.

"I wasn't, but I would never forget a Trainer that Steven Stone holds in high esteem," said Wallace. May's heart clenched as she thought of Steven and considered the eccentric man before her. He was not half the fool that he pretended to be. May felt her adrenaline race again. "And you're no longer just a novice Trainer chasing after berries. You are a candidate for the Pokemon League Challenge."

"Wasn't I back then?" she asked, frowning.

Wallace simply smiled and looked towards the sleek wall of marble, and before she could ask again, water burst from above. Crashing over the wall, the sound rang in May's ear deafeningly. Still, she heard him as he said, "This is where we part. I'll be waiting for you at the top. I expect to see you soon."

And with a swoosh of his cape, he turned and marched towards the water where he stepped onto the back of one of the pokemon floating there. It took him charging up the waterfalls, and May knew that she would follow him up, no matter how long it took.

She waited for her breath to study, closing her eyes. With the soft sound of the water, she let her heartbeat fall into rhythm. She thought of the sun above, the clearness of the ocean. The dark clouds were gone. Why did she still fear them?

When she opened her eyes, Ginko stood tall beside her. She smiled up at him and reached out to squeeze his wing.

"Are you ready?" she asked. He bristled with excitement and let out a high cry. It echoed through the depths of the Gym, and she laughed, hoping that Wallace could hear their promise, even from the bottom.

"Let's go!"

Ginko leapt into the water, with her close behind. As they surged up the first waterfall together, May knew that even if the dark water did not recede from her path, she would force it to part for her.

* * *

They couldn't stop. Even as the last Trainer's pokemon fell, May's heart pounded deafeningly. Giving as little time as propriety would allow for May's thank you to the Trainer and her partner, May and Ginko took off for the next waterfall.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked him quickly. He squawked in affirmation as he shot up to the last level. May let out a little shriek as his enthusiasm took them shooting up into the air from the water. Her shout was swallowed as they fell back into the water.

Sputtering and choking as she crawled from the water, May felt rather foolish as she sensed Wallace standing at the water's edge. He sighed as she sat up, wiping away at her nose and mouth.

"I have been standing here all day waiting for you, and this is how you begin your final battle?" he said with a click of his tongue.

"S-Sorry," she said, coughing up a bit more water. Wallace grimaced, taking a step away from her as she struggled to her feet. Ginko shook the water from his feathers happily, letting out another happy squawk. Wallace arched a brow at him.

"You and your pokemon seem to have a penchant for the crude," he noted. May rolled her eyes and held out her hand to him. He begrudgingly pulled her up to her feet. Water dripped from her like a river.

Now that she was finally at the top, May looked around to see that the ceiling was a shell of glass, and through it, she could see the blue sky. Clouds floated overhead, and the wingulls she had grown so accustomed to flew high above them. Beneath the glass rose tall peaks of stone, which lined a massive pool of deep water. Two platforms floated on either side.

"Hello, child! Are you even listening?" Wallace shouted. May jumped and realized she had not heard anything he had just said. He sighed and repeated, "I said, 'Are you ready?'" She jerked again with surprise.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Yeah, I am!" she blurted.

Wallace rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, and as May stumbled after him, the glass shell around them that she had just admired opened up. Water gushed upward from the deep pool over the floor. May yelped and leapt up with shock, and as her feet came back down, a pair of staryu slid beneath each foot to shoot her off towards the Challenger platform. She let out a loud shout as she stumbled gracelessly onto the stone, and Ginko leapt from the water to join her. Just as she regained her balance, she was struck silent, for the entire city of Sootopolis screamed down from the colosseum seats that had appeared with the open air.

Wind, salt, deafening cries - they all hit her at once. May gaped around the massive watery arena and saw every face she had learned in the past month, the people she had come to love. As Wallace stepped onto his own platform from the back of his starmie, he turned and lifted his hands to the crowd. May almost expected another earthquake from the crashing cheers.

Then, his voice rose over the crowd, magnified: "May, it is my pleasure as to welcome you to the Sootopolis City Gym as a Challenger and my privilege to accept you as a friend of Sootopolis. Your journey here has been more arduous than most, and it is with gratitude that the people of Sootopolis have come here to witness your final Challenge as a candidate for the Pokemon League."

May could not determine what was louder - her heart or the cries of the people in affirmation. She felt as if she would be swallowed by the sound. Ginko stretched out his wings and let out a sharp battle cry before retreating into his ball.

Wallace stared across the water at May, and a shiver trickled down her back. He said nothing else, but she felt the lurch of waves in his gaze, the sting of salt and brine. This was the man that stood as a guardian to the Elite Four, the last threshold all Trainers faced before stepping foot onto Victory Road. She could not hold onto any preconceptions of the man she had come to accept as a friend.

The platforms lurched and rose into the air as the referee podium also rose, a faceless man standing upon it. This was her first taste of the Pokemon League, and she would reach out and grab at the glory just beyond the sea.

" _Trainers, ready for Battle!"_ boomed the voice of the referee. " _This will be a three round Battle! Items and switches are allowed, two timeouts each. Trainers, ready your teams."_

May selected her team warily, eyeing the deep water around her. She stepped forward and placed the balls in order into the dispenser, then steeled herself for what was to come.

" _Trainers, at your ready!"_ said the referee finally. May and Wallace stood tall as the flash above released their first pokemon into the water.

However, there was barely anything to be seen. Slight thuds could be heard below, but beyond a few bubbles and the dark blur of bodies beneath the surface, there was hardly a Battle worth watching. The crowd fell silent as the two pokemon fought in the water, and eventually, they fell entirely out of sight.

And then the crowd shrieked as the two pokemon burst into the air, screeching and slapping. Phillip the whiscash slammed himself into Ginko the empoleon mid-air, sending him crashing onto one of the stone islands that dotted the arena. Phillip then fell back into the water and disappeared.

May's heart pounded, but Ginko leapt to his feet, barely scathed. Looking around quickly, May could not spot the whiscash. There were shouts from the crowd for Ginko to dive back in, but he and May ignored their calls. Immediately, he began to freeze the water around him. Ice crackled over the surface, stretching outward to the farthest edges of the arena. It sparkled and set a flickering mist over the colosseum. There were still no signs of the whiscash.

But then the entire colosseum shook. Screams overtook the arena as the ice cracked loudly with a jolt. May craned her neck to see the dark silhouette slamming into the small icebergs Ginko had erected. Ginko ran to retaliate as Phillip slammed once more into the ice, wings gleaming metallic. He dove in again.

Once again, the two pokémon maneuvered and spun under the water together in a blur, the ice cracking into a blinding powder. May squinted through the mist to see Ginko soar through the air again before landing hard onto the island once more. Her heart pounded as she saw the bruises that had already begun to paint him, and her hand shot up.

"I forfeit this round!" she declared. The whistle sounded, and Ginko glared over his wounded shoulder at May, clearly wishing to continue. She cursed to herself as Ginko withdrew with a silent apology to him. She hadn't expected Wallace to start off with the water/ground type, and she had been too hasty to begin with an all-out attack. Her first strategy had failed miserably. She just hoped the rest didn't fall apart. She selected the next pokemon, and with a flash, there was a loud splash into the water as a dark cackle echoed through the colosseum.

There was no visible shadow, but the arena went a little cold, a little stale. May shivered at her own pokemon's foreboding presence, pitying the people in the stands who were not so accustomed to ghosts. A few children burst into tears as a pair of large eyes appeared floating above the water, followed by a gaseous body. Suigan the newly evolved gengar had entered the arena. He landed silently on the island, mouth stretched into that blank grin of his.

Across from him, Richard the large sealeo burst from the water. As he soared over the island, he shot a wave of ice at the gengar, who dodged it easily, dancing through the air and mist. Cheers overtook the colosseum again. Suigan sent a shadow hurdling towards the sealeo, narrowly missing as it fell back into the water. Suigan followed, diving in soundlessly. The water went dark for a moment as the ghost attacked out of sight.

Suigan could fight down below, but a water-type would always hold the advantage in an aquatic domain. And so, he emerged again. Richard followed, shooting sharp shards of ice his way. Suigan leapt and flipped over the attacks, shooting towards his opponent, but Richard threw himself once more into the water.

There was silence as the sealeo disappeared again, but Suigan did not remain idle. Standing at the edge of the island, he opened his mouth wide. Groans echoed around the colosseum as something brown and rancid oozed from his mouth into the water. Slowly, the clearness of the arena darkened, and the sealeo suddenly leapt out onto the ice once more, gasping and wincing from the venom.

The water was now tainted, and unwelcoming to all except the cackling ghost. They would battle on his terms. Still laughing, he disappeared into the shadows beneath them where the water was now his domain.

Unlike in the water, the sealeo's round body only encumbered him on land. He erected a formidable fortress of ice, but May knew it would not hinder Suigan. Flopping from side to side on the island, Richard was unable to dodge any of Suigan's fast-footed attacks, which snapped the sealeo's attempts at defense. Each attack hit, and in a few moments, Richard gave out a sharp cry and fell one last time.

"I forfeit this round!" called Wallace. Suigan let out a nasally laugh as he and Richard withdrew. The entire colosseum shuddered at the sound.

It all rode on this. May's ears rang deafeningly. There was the final flash, and then a crash of lightning. Screams erupted throughout the colosseum.

As May adjusted her eyes, she saw the long body of Victoria the milotic slap onto the ice that Ginko had left behind and Akagane the ampharos stanced ready to leap into battle. Smoke sizzled around her. She sent another shockwave out, which Victoria dodged narrowly before sliding into the brown water. She only remained beneath the surface for half a minute before leaping back onto the ice, wincing from the remains of Suigan's work. May let out a sigh of relief. They had hope yet.

However, the milotic was not so unwieldy as her predecessor on land and twice as daring. Without waiting another moment, she shot forward like a javelin, sparring against the ampharos, who dodged and ducked. Electricity sparked in a rhythm as they moved across the island, testing each other's strengths. Even if Akagane had the advantage now, May knew they could not grow complacent. Wallace had not become the strongest Leader in the League by succumbing to obvious Type pitfalls.

Akagane then stomped her feet into the ground and shot forward, sparks flying. Victoria swiveled her body back, bending in on herself, then swung her tail out to knock Akagane off of her feet. Her upper body then pivoted upward and slammed down, just as Akagane narrowly dodged. They both rolled away panting.

Akagane was furious, unused to a foe with such audacity. May saw the electricity begin to build around her and knew the next attack would be devastating. She reared her head back and shrieked as lightning crashed down onto the colosseum. May ducked down and covered her ears just in time but could still hear the people scream with fear at Akagane's power. May's ears rang as she blinked through the blinding light.

But down in the smoke, May finally caught sight of the pokemon. Victoria was burned badly and winced but in her long grasp, she held the ampharos in a vicegrip. Lightning came down again as Akagane thrashed, but the milotic would not let go. Again and again, Akagane struck the milotic furiously, but Victoria held on tight until Akagane's breath went harsh.

May's heart was about to burst. She saw the anger in Akagane's face and knew she would not forgive May if she let her give up, but as Akagane's face began to turn blue, May knew they only had a matter of seconds. Then, the milotic began to sing in a high chime, and dread hit May hard. Akagane went limp at the sound of the milotic's calming melody. Even May's heart began to slow. She gripped hard on the guardrail and threw her hip hard against it.

"AKA-CHAN!" she screamed.

The ampharos jerked back to attention, and with a final cry, she threw them both forward to the edge of the water. Victoria let out a cry as they both tumbled in.

There was silence as both the ampharos and the milotic struggled beneath the cloudy water. May saw a few flashes and bubbles as they fought, but after a few seconds, everything went still. She knew with deep shame that she couldn't wait any longer. She raised her hand.

But then a flash of yellow gasped at the edge of the island, and the people roared. Akagane pulled herself back onto land, wheezing and crying out in pain and effort. On her hands and knees, Akagane screamed out, and lightning flashed over the stadium once more as if to reflect the storm in May's heart. She finally leapt over the edge of the Challenger's platform as the referee announced their victory, jumping over the islands shakily as she sprinted towards her pokemon. Akagane threw herself at May, and May fell back with their weight, holding the ampharos as tightly as she could.

"You did it! You did it!" she cried. The ampharos cried out again, but this time, she only gave May a little affectionate shock. They laughed, and May held her a little tighter. "I'm so proud of you, Aka-chan. You did it," she whispered.

As the chaos and storm calmed, May breathed deeply. In her nose, she smelled the ocean, the yellow summer sky. She inhaled the familiar warmth of her partner and felt all of the promises she had made to her pokemon over the many years of their journey together. May's ears rang above the sounds of water, above the cheers and even Akagane's victorious cry. Her mind was blank except for one thought: They had won.

They had won. Won! Their eighth Gym Badge - their last.

Her last…

The Gym echoed deafeningly, even as the water fell away. Vaguely, the whisper of water floated around them, and May's ears focused on the settling water instead of the crowd. On the still water, May saw the flash of lightning, the roar of ancient beasts. She stood above the water, victorious.

May looked up. Across the pool, May saw the milotic disappear, replaced with Elizabeth the pelipper. She could not see Wallace's face as he stepped on silently, and the pelipper floated across the air towards her. His hair glinted in the bright light, mouth smiling as if he knew what a dream-like image he painted. May was tempted to shake herself but could not move as the screaming crowd kept her in place.

Finally, Wallace reached her. He stepped off of the pelipper, his shoes clicking against the stone platform. His pale hand reached out, and she accepted it shakily. Akagane let out a great sigh and retreated into her ball as May stood, and May made one more silent promise that she would have as much time to rest as she wanted.

Wallace stood before her, still smiling. Looking around at the audience, he asked, "Do you see that?"

"Why are they all here?" she asked breathlessly.

"They came to see the hero who saved Sootopolis." He looked upon her with warmth she didn't expect.

She wanted to protest, but as the people continued to scream, May felt her throat go dry. They chanted her name, _May May May_ , grabbing hold of her heart. Their faces blurred into each other in her adrenaline and disbelief, but she felt as if she needed to thank each one personally.

"I'm not… I don't deserve this," she whispered. Wallace put a hand to her shoulder, still smiling.

"Your humility is charming, but this is the least you deserve," he said. "And as the Leader of this Gym, it is my privilege to present one last award to you."

He reached into his fluttering clothes to withdraw a glinting pyramid the color of the ocean - her eighth Badge. May accepted it with both hands and her head bowed. It was warm against her palms, glowing with the water around them. This was the last - the one she had set her eyes on the day she'd left Littleroot Town.

"What do you wish to do now?" asked Wallace. She looked up with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"There are many paths open to you now. As I have said before, you are welcome to remain here for as long as you like," he said. "You can go on as you are now and continue training and furthering Professor Birch's research. As the holder of eight Badges, you now have proof of your strength to enter places unknown to others. However..."

May's heart clenched, and they both knew she would take the other path.

"... You are also free to continue on to Ever Grande City, and further to Victory Road. This Badge is proof of your worthiness to enter," said Wallace. His eyes narrowed seriously. "But it is a dangerous path. Very few who enter ever make it to the Elite Four, and most spend the rest of their careers struggling through the mountain. If you are intent on seeking this path, you and your pokemon must be prepared for the very strongest of challenges."

May nodded solemnly, but her hands tingled. The steadiness of her stance belied the heat that surged through her. She had been charging towards this day since the morning she had set out from Littleroot Town three and a half years ago. Glory awaited her there. Permanence. And then…

She shook the face from her mind. She needed to prepare herself.

Wallace could see the decision in her face. He smiled, the seriousness softening from his features. May noted for the first time that he really was as beautiful as everyone said, almost androgynous. His skin was pale and smooth, hair glistening. His eyes reminded her of the glittering sea around the Southern Island where she'd met Latias for the first time, and as they focused so intently on her, she was filled with the same warm sensation of standing on that sandy beach with Steven Stone. The sun bore down on them.

"You're so pretty," she marveled aloud.

Silence fell on them like a wet blanket. May's face went pale with horror as she realized what she'd said, and Wallace, too, looked shocked beyond words. They stood, staring at each other, unable to move. As May began to understand that she really had said it out loud, her face slowly filled with heat, rendering her bright red. Her hands came up with slow horror to cover herself, and then Wallace released a very slow "Pfffff…"

Which released itself into a gut-wrenching laugh. May garbled with embarrassment, immediately falling to the floor to crouch into a tiny ball as Wallace doubled over with laughter. Cheeks burning away and eyes squeezed shut, May shouted, "Shutupshutupshutupshutup!" to drown out both his laughter and her screaming humiliation.

She couldn't believe herself! After such a serious moment - for her, especially - the only thing she could respond with was so vapid, so unrelated even! No wonder Wallace thought she was a stupid child! She wished she could curl up and die.

Finally, Wallace's laughter began to die down. As he heaved and sighed to catch his breath, May slumped over tiredly, face still in her knees. She willed the heat from her face to fade away.

"Okay, okay. Stand up, you silly thing," said Wallace finally. May groaned again but stood slowly. She winced as she finally met his gaze again, and a bit of fire lingered in her cheeks. She averted her gaze a bit from his cheeky grin. "It's quite alright, my dear. I am well aware of my otherworldly beauty and the curse of having young men and women fawning over me day and night. I was just surprised that a simpleton such as yourself could appreciate it, and in such _eloquent_ terms," he teased, chuckling to himself. May covered her face again with her hands with a low moan.

"Shut up," she mumbled into her palms. She couldn't believe herself. Of all people to say such a stupid thing to! He would never let her live this down!

"Alright, alright. In all seriousness," he continued, taking on a sober tone once more. May took another deep breath and released her face. A slight blush still tinged her cheeks, but she felt much calmer somehow. He nodded with approval. "Will you be continuing on to Victory Road?" he asked. May nodded without hesitation.

"Yes." Wallace smiled.

"Steven will be very happen to hear that," he said. May's cheeks pinkened slightly at the silver haired man's name but frowned.

"What's your relationship with him?" she asked forwardly. Wallace smirked.

"What, jealous?" he teased. May went red, and he laughed. "I"m just kidding, beautiful. You're just too much fun to poke. Steven's a dear friend, and though he may not agree, I consider him one of my closest. We've known each other for many years since meeting on the road as traveling Trainers."

"Really?" asked May. "I can't imagine you traveling anywhere without an entourage of parasols and hand sanitizer."

Wallace laughed. The bright sound echoed over the water.

"Yes, those were hard days - barbaric, even," said Wallace, albeit with some fondness. "I decided then that once I proved myself, I would never again lower myself to such groveling and filthiness. Steven, on the other hand, reveled in it, as you can still see. I don't know what exactly he finds so fascinating about dirt and rocks, but I suppose that interest did bring us to you."

May still couldn't see Wallace struggling through the wild, but she could imagine a young Steven, focused and quiet, working his way diligently up the ranks. She wondered how he had made it through unseen when he so naturally pulled the attention of others.

"Why did he bring me here?" she mumbled. "There was nothing special about me when we met. He could have chosen anyone else."

"Now, you cannot really believe that," said Wallace with an arched brow. "My dear, you are the most talented Trainer Hoenn has seen in years. Even if he did not see it upon first introduction, he would not have gone to you in such dire straits if that fact had not been apparent to him soon thereafter."

His words did nothing to comfort her. They only supported that he had only found interest in her for her talents and not for who she was.

"Why do you fret so? What continues to bother you?" asked Wallace.

"It's nice to be needed, but…" she began. Her words caught before she could continue. Saying it somehow hurt more.

"But you wanted to be wanted," finished Wallace softly. May's lips trembled as she heard what she had struggled to accept. "May, I cannot claim to know what that man is thinking, but I can tell you that you are more to him than you think and more than I believe he is prepared for."

"What does that mean?" she asked with a deep frown.

Wallace looked at her thoughtfully. She could see something flicker in his gaze, and she wished she could see everything between Wallace's memories of the boy in the wild and the man who had flown away. He then gave her a small shrug and said, "Perhaps you're still too young to really understand."

May wanted to retort, but he gave a great sigh and wave of his arms. "Enough of this talk. I have something to show you away from all these eyes that needs tending to right away," he said, sweeping her away from the watery arena. As they walked away, May looked back at the calm pool of water and willed the waves in her heart to also still. The echoes of the crowd faded away as well until all she heard was the clicking of Wallace's delicate shoes.

* * *

After stepping into the quiet hallways that wound beneath the colosseum, May's ears rang. The cheers and cries of Sootopolis still pounded in her heart. She felt it continue to rattle in her chest, and she wondered momentarily if it would ever calm.

The Sootopolis Gym was unlike any other she'd seen. It reflected its glamorous Leader well. Each curve was perfectly sculpted. Every inch of the floors were white and glistening, as if they had never known a dirty touch. She thought of her father's humble Gym with its wood floors and small rooms and wondered if the Leader chose the Gym or vice versa. She wondered what hers would look like if she were to ever lead one.

And yet, as they finally stepped into a room deep in the Gym, she found that it was ordinary. There was a desk with a computer and paperwork and a few potted plants in a small, modest window. In the corner was a closed white wardrobe next to a clean blue sofa. Somehow the mundaneness of the room was more surprising than her entire Challenge.

"Please have a seat," said Wallace, gesturing to the sofa.

"Where are we?" she said in a daze, lowering herself steadily.

"My office," said Wallace.

"This is your office?" she blurted, looking around frantically. She sat up alertly as if the sofa were not a sofa, and Wallace arched his brow at her again.

"Really, now, you are quite the drama queen sometimes," he said.

"Am not." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Little Miss Challenger, can I get you something to drink? You must be parched," he offered. The continued normalcy of the situation irked her more.

"Uh, water would be nice," she said cautiously.

"I don't have any indecent propositions or surprises. You can relax," said Wallace with another roll of his eyes. He bent down at a small refrigerator beside his desk and pulled out another very normal looking pitcher of water. May's head spun from how average the glamorous Leader was.

"Do I have to sign any paperwork or something?" she asked dazedly.

"No, nothing like that. We're waiting for someone," said Wallace.

May frowned at this. It couldn't be Steven, so who? She jumped as the door suddenly opened and then leapt to her feet as she saw the beaming face that entered

"Flannery!" she exclaimed with surprise. Another two heads appeared, followed by a stream. Her eyes opened impossibly wide. "Liza and Tate? And Brawly too!"

One by one, every Gym Leader she had faced filed into the room. Flannery ran in first to give her a tight embrace, followed by the twins who did the same. Next was a grinning Brawly and Wattson, then smirking Roxanne and serene Winona.

And then the last of them entered - a dark-haired, middle-aged man.

"Dad?"

Norman smiled. It was a bit sad somehow. He walked toward her and embraced her tightly but quickly. When he pulled away, his eyes glistened in a way she'd never seen. Her throat tightened almost painfully.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" she choked out. She looked around at all of them with shock. "Everyone! Why…?"

"We came to see your last Challenge," explained Norman. His eyes crinkled.

"But how'd you know?"

"Steven told us."

"Steven?" Steven Stone? But then why hadn't he come? She looked around and saw that he wasn't there.

"And to thank you!" piped up Flannery. May frowned deeply. "We heard what you did during that terrible flood. I could hardly believe it when Steven told us what happened and how you went down there on your own!"

"Yes, it is almost too fantastic to believe, but Steven would never make a false claim like that," said Winona. She smiled serenely. "On behalf of all of Hoenn, we came to thank you and offer our support. It is the least we could do after all that you have done."

"But hardly anyone knows!" pouted Brawly. He crossed his arms in a huff. "It's totally not fair that we're the only ones who know what happened! Everybody should know what you've done!"

"And that deplorable Team Aqua should be held accountable!" added Roxanne angrily. "It is unthinkable that they should be allowed to get away with such a crime against humanity. Why aren't charges being pressed against them? They should be in jail!"

"Ah, well…" piped up May for the first time. They all went silent at her tiny words. "As long as it's not hurting anything, I don't think it's important that we're the only ones who know what happened. And I think Team Aqua have a lot to consider now, even without charges or anything," she said.

She thought of Archie's broken form just as she'd prepared to dive below. She couldn't imagine what it was like to believe so strongly that what one was doing was right, only to nearly destroy everything he or she had sought to protect. As misguided as he'd been, he'd been acting for what he thought was right, and she couldn't completely begrudge him for that.

"I think they have a lot of soul-searching to do now, and the next time they decide to do something, they'll know to take a step back and consult others first."

Roxanne and Brawly didn't seem satisfied with this, but they surprisingly held their tongues. May thought this was very odd but decided not to comment. After all of the excitement of the past month, she was too tired to ponder things that weren't of immediate importance.

"You're going to continue now, right? To Victory Road?" asked Flannery earnestly. She held May's hands still. They were warm and firm. May found great comfort in the familiarity.

"Yes," she said. Brawly and the twins whooped.

"Yeah, you are!" cried the Fighting master.

May smiled and accepted the cheers with resignation. She turned to the group and saw the pride in their faces, the genuine joy that surrounded her. She felt her pokemon who were so tired at her waist and knew that before they decided anything else, they would all rest.

"Thank you, everyone. I really appreciate your support, but you didn't need to come here just for me," she said.

"You kidding? We had to come!" said Wattson.

"I mean, you could've broken the rules-"

"What rules?" asked Roxanne.

"Isn't there a rule that you have to come to greet the next Victory Road Challenger?" she asked.

"No, we've never done this before," said Brawly. May frowned.

"Then why?"

"It's because we believe in you!" exclaimed Liza.

"You're the real deal, kid," said Wattson.

"Yes, out of all of the Trainers that have come through our Gyms and gone, you are the one who rises above," said Winona. "We have not seen a worthy Challenger for the Elite Four in many years. If there is anyone who can establish herself among the ranks of the great, it is you. We firmly believe that."

May was speechless. She looked around at each face, searching for a sign that this was a dream. They each smiled, beamed, and even laughed at her disbelief. Finally, she looked up at her father, who also smiled, chest swelled and proud. He put his hand to her shoulder and said, "You are the Challenger we've been waiting for. We all believe in you. It's time you started believing in your own greatness."

May jumped as she felt a hard hand fall onto her shoulder. She looked up to see the tight lines of her father's grimace. His lips pulled upward.

"You have grown so much, and so quickly," he murmured. "In just four years, you've managed to conquer the entire Pokemon League. I just don't understand it. My child..." He shook his head, and though it took great effort, he smiled brightly. He squeezed the sinewy muscles that lined her shoulder from her long days alone in the wilderness. Her lips trembled as he opened his mouth but then closed it again. He could not quite find the words he wished to say or she wanted to hear.

So many things had happened on her journey, more than she ever could have dreamed in the small town of Littleroot. In the quiet skies over her mother's house, May had looked up into the clouds and imagined what sort of adventures lay in wait for her, what friends and rivals she would meet. She had never seen the monsters that lie below the surface or the shadows within her own heart.

Something warm fell from her face. May reached up and realized that she was crying, and as soon as she felt the tears on her fingers, they began to fall in a steady rhythm. Flannery stepped forward unsurely.

"May?" asked Flannery quietly.

"I'm s-sorry," gasped May. She smiled through her tears blindly at the impressive group of friends around her. Her stomach seized and churned, thrown by the sight of these friends she had not earned. "I-I don't know why I'm crying. I-I just- I really appreciate it. I do!"

All of the adventures she'd seen these past months came washing over her like the angry waves that had swirled around her in the dark ocean. Crashing water and roaring beasts, blinding lightning and hot breath against her cheeks - so many things had happened that she hadn't allowed herself to comprehend. Now they all came rushing back, and all she could do was cry.

Her father pulled her into an embrace as May cried. She cried for the pain she had endured, for the pain that her pokemon had suffered. She cried for all that she had gained and lost and for Team Aqua and Kyogre, who had lost much more. It hardly seemed to be enough.

"You've been through so much. I'm so proud of you," whispered Norman. For the first time in many years, May allowed herself to admit that she'd needed such words. She let her father hold her tight and console her. She let herself finally let go.

She thought of the Birches, of Wally, of all the friends she had made during her long journey. The cold nights in the dark, the hot days in wilderness - she had experienced more adventures than she ever could have anticipated the day she had left Littleroot. She thought of the tiny torchic who had stepped onto Route 101 with her and the tall blaziken that now stood beside her. She thought of her mother all alone at home, waiting vigilantly for news of her daughter's successes to come to her.

She thought of Kyogre, who had suffered for naught. She thought of Steven, whom she had admired so completely. She thought of all the promises he had given her, and all those she had let go. As she had stepped from the Cave of Origin, only the promises she had made to herself and her pokemon had mattered.

When she looked up, her cheeks burned with embarrassment, but each face smiled, and she was struck with the profundity of their understanding. She could not remember the last time she had cried in front of anyone but her pokemon, let alone admitted how hard her journey had been, but these people knew already. They knew how much she had suffered. She had finally found someone to understand. She beamed.

"I'm going to win!"


	36. ch 18: bide

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for the long delay. I'm busy IRL blah blah, but also I'm going through a bit of writer's block. This was surprisingly tough for me to write.

Thank you to **queenfirst, Wolflyn, Rieth, Lorraine, Avy DiSartori, NoLife-Sama, ArtisticNerd64, Storm Skyress,** and **Cindy1315** for your reviews and holding it down for me while I was away. I hope you all are well!

* * *

 **18\. bide**

May had never stepped upon Southern Island without joy in her heart. Through the trepidation and anxiety, the warm sand and the yellow sun had a magical effect of clearing the weight from her heart with a single step. However, as she and Steven followed Latios down towards the island and slid off of their pokemon's backs, May could not release the fear that nestled in her very bones.

It was quiet. The water slapping against the shore was the only thing May could hear. Even the strange calls she had come to know from within the forest had gone silent as Latios released a snorting breath through his nostrils. After leading them farther in land, he turned to look May in the eye, completely ignoring Steven. Her mind was suddenly seized by his anger. She trembled at his power.

"You already know," she whispered. She felt his confirmation silently within her. She bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Latios. I should have done better. I should have been more careful."

A silent question emerged in her mind from the dragon. Her lips shook.

"I don't know," she said with shame. "I don't know how this happened."

There was silence again. May jumped as she felt Steven's hand brush up against her arm. Startled, she looked up to see him looking at her insistently. She remembered why they had come and looked back to Latios.

"Latios, we need help finding her. Please, you're the only one who can," she said.

His eyes narrowed, and a hot flash pierced through her mind from his anger. Still, there was only that feeling of burning pressure in her mind, silent. She withstood the mental anger pushing upon her, holding Latios' gaze. Waiting, waiting, his voice did not come.

"Please," she begged. A gasp tore from her throat as she felt the pressure amplify.

Why should I?

May gaped. "Wh-What do you mean? Don't you want to-"

Why do you deserve my help?

"It's not for me!" she snapped. "It's for-"

With a whip of his power, the sand kicked up around them. May and Steven braced themselves as the sand stung and bit at their faces. Latios turned sharply and started marching away. May winced through the small sand storm, staggering after him.

"Latios! Latios, please wai-"

Her words dissolved into a shriek as she stumbled over a large piece of washed up debris. The sand stung her hands.

I do not need you to find her. Do not return here again.

The sand immediately settled as Latios took off into the air for the depths of the island. May knelt in the sand with Steven walking up behind her. Latios did not return. Staring out into the forest, she wished for a glimpse of Latias, imagined her high crooning voice. She wondering how the ocean could feel so silent. Even the voices from the forest remained still. She did not feel Latias' warm embrace in her mind. They were all alone.

The bright sky denied the silence around her. In the rolling clouds, May traced through her memories here. Hadn't Latias and Latios been happy here? Hadn't she told Latias to stay? Why hadn't she tried harder to convince her? How could she have let this happen?

She breathed in the salty air. This was the air that Latias had breathed in everyday for more years than May had been alive. This was the air that she should breathe again. She stared hard into the setting sun, silencing any of the questions in her head, knowing she would not hear any answers no matter how hard she listened.

Latios would find her, she told herself. Latios would surely hear her calling out for him. He didn't need May, and once he had Latias back safe and at home, she wouldn't need May either. They were better off this way.

May's eyes began to burn at the thought, but she held them back as she felt Steven's presence beside her once again. Sensing the question coming, she pushed a bitter smile to her face, eyes focused on nothing in particular. The sky was red, the sea turning dark, and she was stuck here without even the comfort of her own solitude.

"What do you want to do?" he asked softly. He seemed to know that the question was useless, but he stood there a moment longer, watching her silently. After a breath, he said, "I don't trust us to fly back in the dark alone. We should stay here for the night and leave in the morning."

He moved away to start collecting wood from the beach without waiting for a response. As the sky began to darken, he set up camp with the efficiency of a seasoned Trainer, leaving May to her thoughts with tact she didn't know he had. Still, she knelt in the same spot, even as the heat of Latios' anger slipped away into something cold. As the sun ducked beneath the horizon, the forest went dark, the waves a black abyss. The sounds of thudding wood turned to crackling fire, and eventually, the murmurs of pokemon from within the island began to hum again.

We were here before you, they whispered, and we will remain long after you're gone.

It should have been a comforting thought. Whatever strange powers that dwelled here would continue with or without May. That would go for Latias as well. Even beyond the cradle of this island's protections, Latias would live on, beyond the Pokemon League, beyond thieves and professors and May. Wasn't it entirely arrogant of her to think she had any role in this at all?

"May." She barely noticed Steven's soft call, and only slightly jumped as she felt his warm hand on her back. She smelled the smoke and wood on him before she turned to see him. She couldn't remember a time he felt so warm, couldn't even put the face to the fire he had built. His eyes were pained as she finally met them. His hand tugged gently at her arm.

"I'm fine," she said, a bit harder than she'd intended. She let his hand slip away before standing up on her own, brushing away the sand that had embedded itself into her legs. Turning, the brightness of the fire threw her off balance for a moment, and she felt that hand on her back again. The shock of it set her upright faster than he did.

He had set out their sleeping bags around the fire, and it did not slip her notice that he had arranged hers on the opposite side from his. She didn't even notice the sand that slipped in as she shuffled on top. Steven moved silently to his own, and for a moment, she wondered if they would just fall asleep like this, without saying anything else. Curling her knees into herself, she suddenly felt painfully awake, and as he sat down on his own bag to face her, she knew she would not be able to sleep much tonight.

The heavy sweaters and coats they had worn had been shed in the face of the island's heat. Steven had sweat through his white shirt while setting up the fire, and she wondered momentarily if he'd be more comfortable without it. The idea gave her a horrifying lurch of her stomach. There was no way she could accept that. It was bad enough that he was here to begin with.

Then his gaze went upward, and she instinctively followed it. Her breath caught as she saw the sky. Red and purple still leaked into the blackness, but in the expanse, she saw the waves of stars from the years she'd spent in the wild with only her pokemon as company. In her golden cage, she had been unable to look into the sky without the blinding lights of the city drowning out the stars and her thoughts, and as she saw the stars in the unfiltered night, May saw the dreams of her years struggling and knew with great despair that there was no happiness for her in Ever Grande City.

"What have I been doing?" she whispered. She nearly laughed at it all, for her stupidity was so clear she could nearly see it written out in the stars. Letting go and falling onto her back, she pressed her hands over her eyes to block out the sky, for it was nearly painfully bright. "I've wasted so much time. What was it all for?"

"What was what for?" asked Steven. She laughed.

"Everything!" She felt her eyes sting as her tears bubbled up beneath her hands. A little sputtering breath escaped her. "The League, the Championship - I trapped both Latias and myself in that stupid bubble for what, an empty title?" Understanding washed over her as she thought of the beloved dragon and saw the sky above her. How many years had Latias looked up from this same beach and longed for more? "That's not what she wanted. It's not what I wanted," she whispered.

Looking out into the night sky, May imagined that even an ancient being like Latios and Latias could look out into the cosmos and still feel small, still dream of adventures beyond what they knew. Latias had seen an opportunity for that in May, and May had lost sight of it.

"How stupid," she whispered with a bitter laugh.

"It's not stupid," came Steven's voice. May took a deep breath.

"Yes, it is," she said. "You realized it, too. That's why you left."

Steven's silence was all the confirmation May needed. Her eyes scanned slowly over the moving wisps of cloud and stardust. She replayed the memories again like a slowly flickering reel. They were still so clear that she imagined she could project them on the sky like a movie.

"It's one reason," he finally admitted.

"And I expect you want me to ask you what the other reasons are," she said dully. "I already know what they are."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Tell me then."

"What does it matter at this point?" she said. Her arms were stretched out, fanning around her. She wondered if she could simply sink into the sand and never crawl out.

"It matters to me. And I think if you're honest with yourself, it still matters to you, too." May snorted, glaring out into the sky.

"It shouldn't matter to you," lied May, "and it stopped mattering to me a long time ago."

There was a rustle, and then May gasped as Steven's face loomed in her vision. Her arms jerked to guard herself instinctively, but Steven made no move to touch her, only stare down at her with that strange look he was so wont to give these days.

"Don't lie to me," he said, his voice low and near. May's chest ached at the closeness, the warmth.

"That seems like a double standard," she whispered, "seeing as how all you do is lie."

Steven's face flinched, as if she had reached out to strike him, but he did not look away. He seemed genuinely hurt, and for a moment, May's stomach curdled guiltily. His hand twitched, and she realized he meant to touch her, but he kept his hands to himself. He simply stared at her, searching for something, maybe within himself.

"You're right," he whispered. The admission somehow hurt more than if he had denied it as he usually did. "I've been a liar for a long time. I've spent so many years hiding behind words that I don't know what to do with myself when you're near."

May blinked and then blinked again. Still, he was there, and his words lingered in her gut. This was real. "I don't understand."

"No, someone like you wouldn't. You, who is so honest and genuine, would never understand that." His smile was bitter, angry, and she wondered if it were the first time she was truly seeing it. "You wouldn't understand how terrifying somehow like you is to someone like me, how disarming. How entirely disorienting."

May opened her mouth but then closed it. Her instinct was to argue against his self-deprecation, but she knew it would be dishonest. His bitter smile deepened, and she hated how right and yet completely blind he was.

"Don't you have that the opposite way around?" she asked. Her thoughts began to race again, her heart. She sat up. He leaned back quickly, and she saw that he really way afraid of her. She pressed forward. "You - worldly, handsome you; you push your way into my life and drag me along knowing what effect you have. You, the only man I know - the only man - and you show me kindness and dazzling things when I barely know anything, and then you disappear and leave me hanging, only to show up again whenever you want. Don't you see how terrifying you are?"

She knew that despite his misconceptions about her, she had finally shown herself, and her heart pounded knowing that he could finally see her. Her chest ached with the dull pain of years and years of longing, of disappointment, and he looked bewildered by what he saw. Good, she thought. She wanted him to be horrified - of her crudeness, of the magnitude of her foolishness. She wanted him to see all of her hurt and shame and know that it was because of him.

Scanning over his face, she still couldn't see what she wanted so desperately to know, and yet, she wasn't sure what that was anymore. She pulled back, the salty breeze filling the space between them, and saw the confused man before her. He wasn't the man at the top of the peak; he was just Steven.

The mysterious shadow in the cave - he wasn't, and she was a fool for still chasing after that. He was just a man as flawed and disappointed as the rest. Her eyes looked over his plain clothes and the silver strands of his hair glinting against the fire, and she realized that he was as mortal and vulnerable as she was. What was she doing?

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning away. She made a move to crawl back to her sleeping bag, but her wrist was caught. She gasped as she was turned back around, wobbling in the sand before two hands caught her shoulders. His face was all she could see.

"What am I supposed to do, May?" he whispered. The harshness of his voice made her tremble. Something deep in her gut tightened, something distant but familiar. "How do I reach you? Just tell me what to do."

Silently, May looked at this disheveled man. Alone on this island, there were no others to see the desperate, pathetic picture they painted. In Steven's expression, she saw the years they had known each other and wondered if she had ever really known him at all, for she had never seen this face. There were so many parts of him she didn't know. She pulled back slightly, holding him at arm's length. His brow furrowed as she looked up at him again. Did she really know him at all?

"I don't know how to answer your question," she said softly. Her chest ached. "I don't know if I can, and I don't know if you really want what you think you want."

"What-"

"Please," she said, stopping him. "We're both… emotional right now. I don't want… I don't want to say anything I don't mean, and I don't want you to say anything you might regret. When this is all over, then we can have this conversation. Please."

For a long moment, Steven's eyes scanned over her face, and for once, she did not feel the need to turn away. With that still-furrowed grimace, he nodded slowly.

"Okay," he whispered. "When this is over." She nodded and sank into the sand a bit with relief.

"Thank you."

She turned back towards her sleeping bag, putting the buffer between them again. After she settled safely inside it, she heard behind her, "I'm not running away from you this time." May's heart stilled for a moment, wondering if she misheard him.

But there was the sky again, and the breeze. She felt them both press in around her as he stood and moved away. May breathed in the cool air, seeing the world again. Had she forgotten it so easily? She turned her head and saw him also looking to the sky, longing. He took a deep, silent breath and turned away for his bag. There was the swish of his bag, and he laid on his side, away from her. May opened her mouth and then closed it. She saw his silhouette through the small fire, but he felt worlds away again. Sleep did not come for a while for either of them. May fixed her gaze upward and wondered if Latias was out there looking up at the same sky.


	37. ch r: crunch

**A/N:** The next few chapters will break the usual pattern, as I've decided to write a chapter for each Elite Four battle. They feel too important to gloss over. I hope you guys are okay with this.

* * *

 **r. crunch**

At the end of her Pokemon League Challenge, May was asked to sum up the experience in a few sentences and was struck speechless by the question. There was no way for her describe such a vast journey, particularly because she seemed to have blacked most of it out. It wouldn't be until a month later, when she was able to sit in the silence of her new life and understand all that she had gained and lost, that it all came rushing back, but from the moments before her first match against the Elite Four to the last round with her standing victorious, May was hardly capable of even remembering her own name.

The month spent in Victory Road, the dark tunnel leading to the Elite Four, was just a hazy blur of shadows where she was made to confront the pain and doubts that had emerged below the sea. What did she hope to find? What were they fighting for? Battle after battle in the darkness whittled away at them until there was nothing left to be understood or found between her and her pokemon. There they were and there they would continue together, and as they emerged in the bright light at the end of the tunnel, May knew that it was not just their faces and bodies that had changed.

Maybe it started in the sea. In the open mouth of Kyogre, May had seen death. In the clear skies over Sootopolis, she had seen hope. In the shadows of Victory Road, she fought through the pain of loss, and as she and her pokemon stepped forward into the light to declare their Challenge, May felt life flow into her once again.

There were no reporters, no phone calls. As soon as she had stepped into the realm of the Elite Four there was nothing but her pokemon. Unbeknownst to her, the world outside raged with questions of who this new Challenger was, but inside, there were no distractions. Even now as she prepared to enter her first match, there was only a white room, a single door. Beyond it was Sidney, the Dark-type master. There was nothing to turn back to.

There was a flash, and then another, and another until all of her pokemon stood around her. Kohaku, Ginko, Aen, Tsuki, Akagane, Suigan - looking around at their odd faces, their many colors, May wondered how such a strange group could be gathered together to walk the same path. They, too, had brushed up against death and had lost and gained something deep in the ocean. They each smiled, and though May knew there were no words left to say, she asked, "Are you ready?"

They answered in a unified cry. Color filled the room. A smile emerged from her heart as their voices echoed through her.

"I said, 'Are you ready?'"

She imagined their voices were so loud that they could be heard from space. She laughed. It felt like the first time she had laughed in years.

"I believe in you," she said. "Let's go."

They all retreated back to her side as she opened the door.

May breathed in and found that the air was surprisingly warm and humid. Darkness thicker than anything she'd experienced enveloped her as the door behind her shut. Panic rose up for a moment until a series of flames ignited around her, lining a massive room. At the center was a single man. His head shined in the firelight, a single tuft of red hair atop his bald head. She took a deep breath and stepped forward as a sinister grin pulled across his lips.

"So you're the one that's got the League in such a fuss, huh?" he said. His voice was a bit nasally, a little sour, but still he smiled. May wasn't expecting conversation and had to cough slightly to find her voice.

"A fuss?" she managed to choke out.

"That's right. 'Never seen the Leaders get so riled up. They're talking like you're the god damn messiah." He looked her up and down. "I thought Norman's kid would look a little more intimidating." She scowled.

"Leave my dad out of it."

"Oho! Daddy's a touchy subject, huh? Fine by me. He can't help you here anyway."

"Are we going to battle or are you just going to talk the entire time?" she said, losing her patience. This guy was more like a back alley thug than a Trainer.

"Damn, testy, testy. I just wanted to see what kind of Trainer I was dealing with before diving in," he said. His eyes narrowed, glinting with excitement. "But I like that look you're giving me. I guess you'll give me a good match. That's good! Looking real good!"

He reached for his belt, and May instinctively mirrored him. There was no whistle, no referee, just an echoing laugh as he threw out his first pokemon. May leapt back as Kohaku jumped out to deflect. It was an absol. They both jumped away from each other, and the man howled excitedly. May stared, dumbstruck. He was clearly out of his mind.

The absol leapt forward again, and a wave of darkness as thick as syrup whipped out. A ring of fire ignited around Kohaku, breaking the darkness, and he used the absol's momentary surprise to strike it hard in the chest. It let out a gasp as it flew back.

But it didn't wait. With a screech, it came flying at Kohaku again. Light and shadows danced as they flipped and lashed over each other. Kohaku cried out with pain as the absol's claw came down hard against his arm.

"Woo! That's my girl! Go for blood!" howled Sidney. May couldn't see him through the shadows. His voice was his entire existence, echoing through May's chest.

There was no time to assess, for the absol attacked once more. May remembered watching the Elite Four with her father and recalled Sidney's all-out strategy, but she could not remember his team being so relentless, almost vicious. There was a strange glint in the man's eyes, a fire in the absol's eyes. This was no exhibition match. This was the face only Challengers saw.

They parried back and forth again. Kohaku rarely met an opponent as fast as he, but the absol kept up and showed no sign of slowing. The blaziken let out a small burst of fire, just enough to make the absol flinch, and swung hard.

But he missed, and the absol brought its claw back down again. May let out a gasp as she saw the blood spray. Kohaku dipped low and brought his arm up again. The absol leaned back, expecting a strike, but Kohaku's reach was surprisingly short. Instead, he flicked his arm hard, splashing the absol in the face just slightly with his blood. The absol winced with disgust, allowing Kohaku to swing his foot around, placing a hard, cracking kick against the absol's shoulder. He did not land on his feet this time.

" _Fuck!"_ hissed Sidney. "We forfeit the round." The absol disappeared in a flash as Sidney cursed a bit more.

"Good job, Kohaku. Return!"

They threw out another round. As May expected, the next Pokémon came hurtling out without missing a breath. Aen clashed with the largest mightyena May had ever seen, easily twice as large as the mawile. Its howl echoed through the room, as thick as the shadows.

Aen's large jaws clashed against the mightyena's, a cluster of snapping teeth and flying drool. The mass of her auxiliary jaw slammed hard into her opponent, only enough to knock it off balance for a moment before it came leaping back with snarling teeth.

May and her Pokémon were unused to such an all-out assault-style opponent. For every attack, the mightyena came back with an even harsher rebuttal until Aen found herself on the defense - a situation the mawile detested. As strong as she had become, May had never been able to rid the battered juvenile she had found in the mountains that still lie in Aen's subconscious, and as the mightyena landed a harsh bite down on her shoulder, May could see the fear creep into Aen's eyes.

"Aen!" she shouted. "Aen, kame tactics!" The mawile briskly threw herself out the line of fire and rolled into the shadows, wrapping herself with her hardening jaws.

The mightyena needed no prompting from Sidney to dive into the shadows after her. There was the sound of slapping appendages, a few helps of pain. The mightyena leapt back out of the shadows, followed by a swiftly rolling mass of teeth and muscle as Aen came hurtling out after him, allowing the strength of her jaws propel her into the air. She unfurled mid-spin and brought her jaw slamming down hard onto the mightyena's back.

But Aen did not wait for the mightyena to struggle to his feet. She swiveled up and brought her jaw back down again like a hammer. May winced as she heard a crack. Still, the mightyena tried to stand, and Sidney did not forfeit. Aen brought her jaw down again, and finally, Sidney threw up his hand.

"Okay, okay!" The mightyena disappeared, limp. May hated the way Aen's jaws pulled into a sadistic smile but knew the mightyena would have done the same if given the opportunity. She withdrew.

Best out of four meant that May needed to win this one to end the match quickly. Losing momentum here would give Sidney the upper hand, and May just wanted to get out of the dark room as soon as she could. They threw in their balls. There was the flash. Two shrieks echoed, and as the pokemon solidified, May was able to exhale just slightly. Tsuki the altaria was matched against a shiftry, and a type advantage was a bigger blessing than she had hoped for.

The retreat into the air was a great boon for the altaria, for she was able to put space between her and her opponent, and though the shiftry's special attacks were able to reach her even at a distance, May felt the last round of her first Battle come to an anticlimactic close. Sidney seemed to realize this quickly as well, and just as the difference became too apparent, he lifted his hand to concede.

It was much quieter than she had expected - the entire ordeal. After having the entire city of Sootopolis watch her fight, the dark chamber felt strangely humble as both pokemon retreated, leaving the Trainers in silence. The lights came flickering on, leaving May standing in a room with Sidney, who was much paler, much more mundane in the light. He seemed to recognize this as he slid his hands in his pockets and stepped forward to meet her in the center of the arena. He scowled as she approached him.

"Man, you're just a kid," he whined. May's scowl matched his.

"That's the first thing you say to me?" she said in disbelief.

"From the way the Leaders were all talking, I thought you were gonna be some superhero type, but you're barely out of diapers."

"What the hell's your problem?"

"My problem is that I just lost to a twelve year-old."*

"I'm almost twenty, thank you!" she snapped. "Wait, why am I arguing with you? I just won!"

"You got lucky."

"You wanna go again?" snarled May.

They glared each other down for a moment, and then Sidney began to chuckle to himself. May relaxed a bit, eyeing him warily.

"Man, you're sure a hard-ass for a twenty year-old," he said, grinning.

"How old are you?"

"None of your business." She scowled again.

"Is everyone in the Elite Four a complete psychopath, or is it just you?" she asked.

"Woo, so it's like that, huh?" he howled. He laughed, head thrown back, and May wondered when she had last laughed as freely. She couldn't help but also smile a bit as she decided she quite liked him, despite his oddities. "You're an interesting one. Good. Gotta be a little nuts to survive around here, you know?"

"I'm starting to get that."

"Good. Better keep up that momentum. I'll look bad if you lose in the next round."

"What happens if I do?"

"Then we have a rematch to decide which of us stays, and I'll tell you now: I won't lose a second time," he said, grinning. May snorted.

"You're awfully confident for someone who just lost." He folded his hands behind his head, grinning.

"There's a reason I've been in the Elite Four for so long." He reached out a hand, and she looked down at it with surprise before shaking it with her own. "Anyway, it was a fun one, kid. I'm looking forward to seeing how far you go." She grinned crookedly.

"I thought you said you were confident about sticking around."

"I am. You'll just have to knock out some of the others so that we're all forced to scramble and battle for who gets to stay."

He said it in a jovial way, but it made May frown. She hadn't given much thought about what would happen after she won. Now that she had a real person to the face she had known from television, she almost regretted winning.

"Don't sweat it right now, kid. You still gotta win four more times before thinking about what comes after." May nodded. That was true. The reminder brought a bit of energy back to her legs.

"Is there anything left for me to do now?" she asked.

"Nah. Go rest up. Your pokemon will need their energy for the next one."

He waved her off, and May found that her feet moved willingly on their own. Everything happened so quickly that she barely registered the deep sigh from the Dark master as she closed the door.

The room was quiet now. Sidney stared up at the lights thoughtfully as he considered his loss. He wanted more time to think about his next steps but was interrupted by the presence behind him. A small woman with brown skin and a fluttering skirt stood there, tapping her bare foot against the floor. The flowers in her hair were nearly as big as her face, which wore a grin that made Sidney want to punch himself in the teeth.

"Come to rub it in?" he asked.

"I'll admit I was kind of hoping to catch you crying," she said, still grinning. "But no, I was mostly interested in seeing the Challenger."

"What'd you think?"

"I'm surprised she managed to keep up with your pace. It's fast, even for me." Sidney nodded in agreement, shoving his hands into his pockets. Now that the Challenger was gone, the sourness of loss filled his mouth a bit.

"She's tough. I can see what the hype is about." The woman nodded.

"Wallace says she's the one who went down into the cave."

"No kidding? Well, I don't feel so bad about losing then," said Sidney with a bit of a smile. "Has What's-His-Name come back yet?"

"Early yesterday. He didn't stop by?" she said. He snorted.

"Like he'd come see me. How's he looking?"

"Hmm, I don't know. He seemed nervous."

"How could you tell?"

"Puolo felt it."

"Well, I'm sure even he gets nervous sometimes," shrugged Sidney. She arched a brow.

"Have you ever seen him nervous?"

"I've barely seen him, period."

"Well, that makes sense. I'd avoid you too if I had a choice." Sid glared and shoved her, earning a little yelp.

"Did you come here just to taunt me? Don't you have some preparation to do for your match?"

"Just wanted to come down here to make sure you weren't crying."

"Har, har, so funny." He waved her off. "Get out of here before your ugly face makes me start really crying."

She laughed and headed for the door. As she closed it behind her and made her way to the Elite Four quarters, Puolo the banette popped out of her ball, grinning up at her trainer.

"Excited?" Phoebe said. The banette cackled, eyes glowing in the dimly lit corridor. Phoebe laughed. "Me too, me too. She seems like she'll put up a good fight, this Challenger May."

* * *

 **A/N:** *The joke here is that in the games, the character is supposed to be a twelve year-old, which is objectively ludicrous.


	38. ch s: shadow ball

**A/N:** Thank you to **Wolflyn, EmilyLauren94, leafeons, NoLife-sama, Etheyyy, Rieth, Sky65, Cindy1315, ArtisticNerd64, StormSkyress** for your reviews, as always. I'm always stoked to hear from all of you. Hope you're doing well!

* * *

 **s. shadow ball**

May and her team were given a week to rest and recover after their initial match against Sidney (or now "Sid," as he insisted she call him). Since then, she had seen him a couple of times as he dropped by the Challenger quarters, which were empty beyond the small room she and her pokemon shared. It seemed like they were breaking some kind of nepotism rule, but Sidney didn't seem to care. Truly, he hardly seemed like someone who could even be affected by rules or punishments, and so in a few brief moments between training sessions, May forgot the invisible pressure of implied rules and found herself joking over food and gossip with the Dark Master.

She decided she liked him. Talking to him reminded her a bit of the days she had spent in her father's dojo bantering with his older students, the thrill of being one of them. He swore a lot more than anyone she'd ever met though. She found it was starting to rub off on her and couldn't help but wonder how her father would react if he heard her cursing back and forth with Sidney.

If the life of the Elite Four were spent in this way, she imagined she would be very happy. Sure, she missed trees and open skies. Her pokemon longed for the beach and mountains. They missed real sunlight. But beyond that, this was a pretty comfortable way of life. She told herself comfort was something she should get used to again.

But the week had passed, and she knew her little reprieve was over. May found herself in another small room with a door in front of her, as generic as any other. There was no laughing Sid to encourage her, only her pokemon. She reminded herself that this was how it always would be, no matter how much she liked the people who came and went.

The door opened, leading her to another arena, nearly as dark as the first. Dim yellow lanterns lined the walls. Too warm, May thought. Something about the stillness of the air made her eyes start to sag. She took a sharp inhale and looked across the arena to face her opponent.

In the years that May had watched the Elite Four, she had always found the Ghost Master elusive. Her height and demeanor implied a young age that May was sure was wrong, but even as the years passed, that youthful appearance remained constant. Now as May stood across from her, even in the soft light, she found herself thinking again that the woman called Phoebe could also be a ghost.

She smiled radiantly. It glowed in the dark.

"Welcome," she said. Her hips swayed slightly, the long skirt ruffling around her bare feet. Her voice was bright. "It's good to finally meet you, May. I'm Phoebe!"

"Um, nice to meet you," said May hesitantly. The flickering lanterns were silent as May's voice faded. Still, Phoebe smiled, as if knowing that a sweat had begun to break out on May's upper lip.

"Well, we can get to pleasantries later. Shall we?"

A ball appeared in her hand - May didn't know from where - and in an instant, May was in the battle. She leapt back and threw out her first pokemon.

Akagane let out a shriek, and lightning filled the arena. May winced as the room went white for a moment, and in the distance, she caught a glimpse of something gray and vague. The room went black again, and the ghost disappeared into the shadows. Looking around frantically for her opponent, Akagane sent another wave of electricity through the room. There it was again - a wisp of smoke. The room went dark again as it dissolved.

Akagane dove into the dark, fearless. The arena was a dance of blinding white light and deep darkness, and in the seconds of flashing light, May could see the yellow Pokémon battling something gray and white. Something red flashed in the darkness, flickering, flickering, and she realized that it was a deep mouth - wide, empty, endless.

The ampharos dove as May caught a glimpse of a flame in the dusclops' gut. Instead, it came down on one of the lanterns that lined the walls and the light in that corner was gone. Darkness as thick as the sea seemed to take its place until the red-eyed ghost turned on Akagane once more.

Undeterred, the ampharos readied herself again, but the dusclops didn't move. Instead, its single eye flashed and then flashed again. May felt that strange pressure at the back of her head again. A line of sweat trickled down her neck, mind swimming. She jerked upward as she felt the sweat hit her spine coolly.

"Aka-chan, look away!" she shouted.

But it was too late. The ampharos had gone still. May called her name again, but her ears did not even twitch. When she finally, slowly, turned, her gaze was empty. The dusclops lifted its arm, and she mirrored it. May tried to call her name once more, but she made no response. The dusclops opened its mouth wide and let out a hollow shriek that echoed from Akagane's mouth. May lifted her hand in defeat.

"I forfeit this round!"

Both the Pokémon retreated. A chill slithered its way up May's spine as she saw the grin on Phoebe's face. Akagane was one of May's strongest pokemon, and for her to be defeated so easily made May's stomach churn. She couldn't lose this round or it was over. But Akagane had lost. What could she do? She grasped at a ball and prayed.

The ghost didn't disappear this time. A sableye stood in the center of the room, eyes glittering in the yellow light. Across from it stood Shinju the blissey. She watched him warily as his head and arms twitched mindlessly.

"Don't look him in the eye," warned May.

For a long minute, the sableye just twitched in place, eyes scanning over his opponent. There was nowhere for her to run in this arena when it was built to her opponent's advantage, and so Shinju readied herself, waiting for the ghost to make the first move.

First, it grinned - the kind of funny grin one would make after a joke. May frowned at the strange expression and noticed that Phoebe was also grinning. Wide and yellow, the sableye's pale blue eyes gleamed brightly, blindingly. Light was gathering in its eyes, building. Shinju dodged and rolled away as the light shot through the dark, crashing into the far wall. Time snapped forward as the two pokemon launched at each other.

Ghost versus normal - it was an odd exchange of useless attacks, a test of who would exhaust first. Each swipe and kick went completely through the other pokemon with no effect. May wondered when the ghost would show his other cards, for he surely had more tricks than the Power Gem move with which he began the battle; however, May did not watch the sableye, but his Trainer on the opposite side of the arena.

Something about that smile had bothered May, and though she could not figure out why, she was experienced enough now to trust her instincts. The Trainer's mouth maintained that smile, and though it was still, there was a strange movement to her eyes that was odd. They moved quickly, widening. It bothered May. Why?

Her gaze tightened, and that feeling rang in May's gut. Just as she felt the alarm in her own head, the sableye flipped back away from Shinju, only to rush her like a bull. Shinju flinched, throwing her arms up to shield herself, and the sableye grinned, dipping down unexpectedly to bring his claw upward. The blissey shrieked as she was thrown back, a dark gash forming at her little arms.

The sableye rushed again, but Shinju dug her feet into the ground. Just as the ghost swung to claw at her again, she stomped hard into the floor and rushed him at blinding speed, sending him straight into the ground. Though he recovered quickly, Shinju dodged his counterattack, and they leapt away again.

The same glint formed at his eyes as he braced himself, but the blissey did not wait this time. A shield went up directly in front of him, sending the attack ricocheting back and striking him in the chest. The sableye gave a strange shriek as he flew back, and Shinju sent up another light screen behind him. He fell back into the painfully and, disoriented, did not notice the glowing box go up around him until it was too late.

May expected the sableye to rush Shinju again, but as he steadied himself, he went completely still. Even the twitching of his arms stopped, and as he looked around to see the glowing barrier around him and Shinju, something seemed to change in his posture. Slowly, his head turned to see his Trainer behind him, and May saw a strange look in the woman's face. That smile was gone, and the intensity of her gaze had dampened and stilled.

Shinju attacked the sableye again before he could turn back around. Pushing him up against the light screen, she struck hard and then struck again. Phoebe's hand was up after less than a minute of the blissey's brutal attack.

"I forfeit the round!"

May grinned as the blissey gave a funny, victorious yelp, retreating into her ball. Though she and the sableye disappeared, the light screen remained. Phoebe's eyes scanned over its shimmering walls, and May knew that it had somehow changed something in the battle. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw Phoebe's banette solidify and glance back at her Trainer with an odd sort of hesitation. Suigan the gengar floated up above the arena, mouth wide. His laughter echoed through the darkness.

In the banette's hesitation, Suigan disappeared and, in a flash, sent the banette reeling with a sharp strike of lightning. She dodged the next strike and managed to catch the quick gengar with a nasty faint attack, and they both disappeared into the darkness.

Howls echoed through the room, and in little glimmers and wisps, May could catch sight of the two ghosts clashing. The banette shrieked with pain as Suigan struck her with another flash of white lightning, parrying it with a deep purple flame. The fire caught Suigan's leg, sizzling up the gaseous limb painfully, but he barely winced. The blood thirst flashed in his eyes and shot straight into the banette's face. The ghost shrieked as it was blinded by the light.

"Puolo!"

May jumped as Phoebe's voice echoed through the arena for the first time since the battle began. Even the banette looked shocked as she flailed against the gengar. The sound of her partner sparked something within her and she lurched forward, slashing against Suigan's stomach. He yowled with pain as the shadows crept up his face, slithering into his wide open mouth.

But something else came sliding out to meet it. Over his gleaming teeth, something brown and rancid oozed over the banette's dark grasp, and a sour, burning smell filled the room. As the poison sank into the ghost's cloth body, she screamed through her zipper mouth, and in the shock of her pain, light flashed from Suigan's eyes once more. When May was finally able to squint her eyes through the light, Phoebe was calling the banette back to her ball.

Mouth open, May panted, realizing she had been holding her breath. Suigan's cackle filled the shadows, and as the lights flickered on, he bounced and flipped through the air back to May's side. She smiled awkwardly as he slipped back into his ball, leaving her and Phoebe alone in the silent room. As Sid had before, in the light Phoebe looked more mundane than May had expected. She was small, child-like. The sway of her hips had stopped, and her smile was gone. She was scanning May up and down with that odd, confused expression as she had given her sableye. May felt a bit naked, even though Phoebe was more scantily clad.

But then, she smiled. "Damn. I've gone and lost, haven't I?"

The rhythm in her legs returned as she walked across the arena towards May. She scrambled to meet the senior Trainer, only making Phoebe's smile broaden. As they met in the middle, May found that the woman was nearly an entire head shorter than she. All of the intimidation of her team seemed to compensate for the tininess of her physical person.

"Well done. That was a good battle," said Phoebe.

"Yeah," said May dumbly. Phoebe grinned.

"You seem confused."

"I am."

"Don't be."

"I can't help it. This is a weird situation to be in," said May helplessly.

"What, winning? I'd have thought that'd be normal for you by now," said Phoebe, eyebrow raised. May wondered why her expression felt so familiar.

"Yeah, but this is different." May paused and wondered if she could be as frank as Phoebe seemed to be. "You and Sid are different," she said honestly. This seemed to please Phoebe.

"You talk like you're not." May's face flushed, earning a bark of laughter. "Really, you're pretty remarkable, even as far as Challengers go. I never would have guessed you'd use that light screen." May frowned.

"Light screen?" Phoebe's frown matched May's.

"You blocked me out from my pokemon," said Phoebe.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't mean to do that?"

"I still don't really understand, so no, probably not," said May.

The Ghost Master stared hard, thoughtfully. May wondered why the smaller woman's gaze did not irk her now. Unlike her pokemon, she was so colorful and open. She was reminded of Flannery.

"Your blissey's light screen - it's something we haven't encountered before. Trainers rarely come here with Normal types because of the obvious difficulties between Normal and Ghosts. If it had been done by a Psychic type, that move would have been useless, but we weren't even able to hear each other through it." May's frown deepened.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear you say anything."

Phoebe gave May that thoughtful look again. Then, she smiled. It was a kind expression.

"When I was a kid, I went to Mt. Pyre with my family to pay respects to an old pokemon of my mother's," said Phoebe. "I was doing typical kid stuff; got bored and wandered off on my own. Before I knew it, I was hopelessly lost among the tombstones and trees.

"As soon as it got dark, Ghost pokemon began to appear. I got scared and wound up even more lost, and by the time I realized how lost I was, I couldn't see anything. I spent the night running away from ghosts and hiding in a mausoleum until the sun came up, and when I finally made it back to my mother in the morning, something in me had changed.

"That something is what your blissey blocked," said Phoebe, smiling. "I couldn't hear my pokemon anymore or speak to them. That had never happened before."

"You can speak to ghosts?" said May, awkward and amazed. Phoebe grinned.

"Don't tell anyone. It'll take away my edge," joked the Ghost Master. May stared with awe.

"That's why you looked so off," she realized aloud.

"You saw it, huh? That was pretty sneaky of you."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," said May. Phoebe laughed again.

"Why are you apologizing? It worked, didn't it? You sure aren't anything like I expected. When I heard you were Norman's daughter, I was expecting you to come in stomping and pounding your chest, but you were so quiet the entire time. It was a little spooky," said Phoebe. She smiled at her own joke, and May thought it was one of the kindest expressions she had seen in many years. "I'm glad we got to battle. I think I learned a lot, just from the one match and watching Sid's. I'm excited to have you in the group."

"I still have three more battles to go though." Phoebe waved a dismissive hand.

"You'll be fine."

"How can you tell?" asked May, nonplussed.

"I just know," said Phoebe, smiling.

"You're not just trying to get into my head, are you?" asked May suspiciously. Phoebe threw her head back and laughed.

"No, no, no! I'm not that kind of Trainer. I mean, I kind of am, but I'm straightforward outside of the ring. I'm excited to see you win. I mean it."

"Why?"

"Why not? I can't explain it. I just have a good feeling about you. I hope we can become good friends."

May was struck at the sincerity of the woman's words, how plainly and frankly she presented herself beyond the arena. Phoebe beamed, and May found the last shadow of the battle slip away. She, too, smiled.

"Me too," she said, wishing it with all her heart.

"Good. Get some rest. Your team worked hard, and you'll need your energy for Glacia." May winced at the thought of the next coming round.

They said their goodbyes, and the Ghost Master turned and sashayed out of the ring. May took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The heat of the room had calmed. The air was clear of just a little of the heaviness from before. From the pop at her waist came Shinju, beaming up at her Trainer. May put a tender hand to the scratch at the blissey's arms.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly. The blissey shook her head, beaming. May smiled with relief. "Well, we have the room. Might as well bandage you up now, huh?" She gave a sharp laugh as the blissey threw herself at May, both of them tumbling to the floor. May let the anxiety out from her lungs with a loud laugh.

* * *

"She's much more open with her pokemon." Phoebe and Sid stood in the dark box above, watching the Challenger unnoticed.

"It's weird to expect her to be buddies with you right after a battle," said Sid, brow arched. Phoebe grinned.

"That's awfully funny, coming from you," she teased, "seeing as how chummy you've been with her." Sid shrugged, watching the young woman down below with a curious eye.

"She's interesting."

"Have you learned anything about her this week?"

"No miraculous answers, if that's what you mean. She just seems like a normal kid." He frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Or she looks everything like one. I don't know. Something's a little off about her."

"She's a little skittish."

"That's the impression I've gotten, too."

"Flannery made it seem like she was a pretty bubbly kid."

"Victory Road changes you."

"You think it could change someone that much?"

"No, but the incident with Kygore probably could."

Sid nodded quietly as they continued to stare down at the Challenger. She and her blissey were sprawled out on the floor together. Despite the rigid stance she had taken while battling Phoebe, she seemed to move without inhibition when it came to her pokemon, at least when she thought no one was looking.

"That light screen took me for surprise. I'd never seen anything like it," she said.

"You really couldn't hear your pokemon?"

"Not at all. It was honestly kind of scary," said Phoebe, smile slipping just slightly. "Did you tell her to do that?"

"Nah, I wouldn't have even known to try it." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Lucky for her. Was Glacia here?"

"Yeah, she just left."

"What'd she think?"

"She seemed pretty excited. You know that creepy smile of hers."

"You're one to talk," said Phoebe with a snort. Sid shrugged again.

"How do you think she'll do next round?"

"I think Glacia better come prepared for a tough fight. That blaziken your team fought could give her some problems." Sid nodded in agreement.

They stood in silence again, watching the woman speaking softly with the blissey in the empty arena. Her bright red scarf glowed in the bright flood lights, bobbing slightly as she applied a potion to the blissey's pink belly. Sid gave a quiet sigh.

"Okay, I'm bored. You heading back?"

"I'm going to decompress here for a few more minutes." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said, and with a wave, he turned down the hall and left her to the quiet box. Phoebe took a deep breath.

The Challenger down below showed no sign of leaving yet, and Phoebe was somewhat comforted that the young woman seemed to also need a quiet moment to herself and her pokemon after their battle. The injured blissey was sprawled out on the floor with her head in her Trainer's lap. May seemed to say something to her, and they both laughed softly. Phoebe also smiled.

After the stories from Wallace and Flannery, Phoebe hadn't known what to expect when the girl had stepped out of the the tunnels below, but she had thought that someone hailed as such a prodigy would surely be confident, poised. The young woman in red had a certain reassurance about her, but it was quiet, gentle. She wasn't the kind of character Phoebe would have thought to place up on the pedestal, but as she imagined May standing beside her among the Elite Four, Phoebe had to admit that she very much liked the picture.

Her thoughts were broken as she heard the light clicking of shoes against the stone floors. Phoebe waited for the man in the doorway to say something, but he remained silent. She gave a quiet sigh.

"Nice to see you too," she said drily.

Still nothing. She rolled her eyes, and though he couldn't see her face, she imagined he knew she did.

"I can see why you're so interested in her. Didn't know that was your type though," she said. She knew she was being a little mean, but he was the one person she would never feel sorry for.

"Are you going to see her or just keep creeping around like this?" The man didn't respond, and Phoebe sighed loudly this time. "I don't know why you all are so intimidated by her. She's so straightforward."

Still, he didn't respond, and Phoebe rolled her eyes once more, heading for her apartment. As much as she liked the Challenger, she had still lost and didn't have the patience for silent observers slinking in the shadows. "Well, better keep that throne warm for her. She's going to kick your ass." She then left him standing in the hallway alone.

Below, he saw the Challenger still seated on the floor with her pokemon. Her mouth moved, smiling, and the little blissey she was tending to seemed to cry out happily. His throat tightened as he watched the young woman sweep the blissey into her arms and stood from the floor to rest from the day's challenge. The blissey's curls bounced happily as they exited.


	39. ch t: blizzard

**t. blizzard**

After their battle in the dark, May woke early with the sun and breathed in the light. Looking up at the pink sky, she thought of Sootopolis - its sun, its salty wind. She imagined the hot sand beneath her toes and the droning cries of pellippers and wingulls, Wallace's deep voice. The eternal night beneath the water and the following sunrise emerged in her dreams, and as she opened her window to the Ever Grande dawn, she felt that same deep breath once more.

But the still spell of the battle's ghosts and shadows didn't remain quiet, for at noon a knock rapped at her door, and before May could even frown with surprise, it opened to a flutter of skirts and flowers. Phoebe, the woman who had faced her just hours before, danced into the room with lunch and fruit and sweets, and whatever solitude May had wanted was denied, firmly.

"It's no good to eat alone, you know? Come on. I bet you've never tried this!"

Phoebe was right. Most of the treats she threw on the table were little mysterious jewels from foreign places May had never been to, and even the simple lunch was a dish made by Phoebe herself. She told May it was a staple of Alola, her family's home country, and in its novel flavors, May tasted the ocean again, the sun.

Sid, too, arrived, though empty handed, and joined them so naturally that May wondered if they did this with every Challenger. They were so different - in temperament and appearance - that the whole scene seemed unlikely at best, but the conversation flowed effortlessly. By the time they left, the sun was dipping low, and her plans for a quiet day were gone before she even realized they had left.

It was a certain kind of mundanity May had forgotten about. The last time she had shared a meal with anyone besides her pokemon was in Sootopolis, but those days had been marked with struggle and recovery and meals were often taken standing or on the move. Anytime before that must have been on the road somewhere with some random Trainers she probably would never see again. This kind of normal easiness - with real plates and a real table and normal conversation - was as foreign to May as the food they ate. She decided that if this was their kind of normal, she could easily embrace it.

They continued to visit throughout the week. Sometimes Phoebe would come alone and fill May's rooms with flowers and chatter, and sometimes Sid would sit against the wall of the training arena, watching May and her pokemon keep their reactions sharp. One of them, if not both, would join her for a meal at least once a day to engage that kind of normalcy May had craved unknowingly, and she would go to bed feeling slightly lighter than the day before.

May decided she liked Phoebe especially, and as she said after their battle, she genuinely wished to be the woman's friend. Though May was unaccustomed to speaking so much as the older woman, she was perfectly content to just sit and listen, hearing the music and ocean in her voice. Smelling the food as she cooked, listening to the songs she hummed under her breath - May hadn't had such an easy friendship in a long time. Her stories about Alola - about its tall volcanoes and blue waters and the way the air smelled; Phoebe's words were vivid in May's mind, and the more she thought about them, the more her stomach ached to see the real thing.

Maybe someday, she told herself. Someday she could climb those volcanoes as she had climbed and conquered Mt. Chimney.

But of course they couldn't continue on in this way indefinitely, and as May stood facing her third opponent, she only had her pokemon beside her. Perhaps that kind of mundane happiness could only last in a vacuum.

Unlike the dark holes that had been the first two arenas, this place was almost blindingly bright. White and cold, May had to squint as she stepped in, glad that Sid had recommended she wear her coat. In the center of the room was a single person. May's boot-clad feet crunched against the snow that lined the artificial winter cavern.

The woman facing her was even more intimidating than Phoebe and Sid combined. Statuesque and blonde, she stood a good head over May. A dress of shimmering lavender silk was draped luxuriously over her form, and as May took in her opponent's strong shoulders and glossy hair, she felt the stark difference between them. This was a _woman_ , not the half-wild half-child that May was. Her eyes narrowed, as if to confirm all of May's insecurities, and May had to resist the urge to fidget.

"You don't look much like him," began Glacia. May frowned at the strangely rude way to begin the Challenge.

"Like who?"

"Norman."

"I look more like my mom," she said with some annoyance.

"Do you battle the way he does?"

"Kind of, I guess."

Glacia eyed her in that narrow way again. Again, May stood against a strong personality, and she had the feeling this person would hit much harder despite her appearance. If her pokemon didn't break May's team down, her words probably would.

"Did you train with him?"

"Not really."

"What's that mean?"

"He didn't really let me. I've been training on my own from the start." May frowned at the memory. She hadn't expected this sort of pre-battle interview.

"He didn't want you to be a Trainer or he didn't think you were talented?" May scowled openly this time.

"You'd have to ask him that."

Glacia put a finger to her chin as she assessed the younger woman. May didn't bother hiding her annoyance now. Intimidating or not, Glacia was nosing her way into things that didn't seem relevant.

"Well, then, I suppose you'll have to show me what you learned on your own," said Glacia finally. May nodded, and they both reached for their pokemon.

The disappearing flash revealed a hissing glalie clashing with Kohaku, who burned bright like a star in the white snow. Kohaku swung hard with his left leg, only to be parried with the glalie's massive horns. The skull-like pokemon crunched down on Kohaku's arm only to recoil as the blaziken set his body aflame.

It was strong though, for the glalie barely flinched at the attack that would have taken down the average Ice-Type. Instead, it opened its mouth and screeched, a flurry of wind kicking around it. Snow gathered and hardened, hailing down on them both. Kohaku braced himself against the sudden onslaught and gave a sharp cry, fire illuminating the space around him. While most of the hail melted against his flames, a few landed, drawing blood.

But he didn't hesitate, even as his feathers were soaked. Using his incredible speed, he sprinted towards the glalie, landing another few good, hard hits before flipping away and spitting a furious stream of fire. Light went up between him and his opponent, blocking the fire, and Kohaku had to leap away quickly as a shard of ice pierced through the snow to stab him.

If ice could burn, Kohaku would find a way. Steam and heat filled the arena as Kohaku and the glalie leapt and rolled spitting fire and ice. The snow melted and sizzled into large pools as the fire continued to expand its reach until the blaziken was gasping and soaked from head to toe. Finally, the glalie's eyes flashed, and the flashing light screen trapped Kohaku within it. In his moment of hesitation, Kohaku's feet were frozen to the ground. The ice crept up his legs, and the water was ingrained into every plume. May watched as the ice slithered up his stomach towards his chest until only his arms and head remained free. Just as it threatened to strangle him, May lifted her hand in defeat.

"We forfeit this round!"

Kohaku scowled as the glalie opened its mouth in a victorious laugh. They both disappeared, the tower of ice shattering. May and Glacia threw out the next round's matchup.

Shrieks echoed through the arena as lightning immediately struck. May turned away quickly as electricity surged from puddle to puddle, and as the light cleared, she saw a walrein wincing and sizzling from Akagane's brutal attack. May exhaled with relief. Even if Kohaku had fallen, he had at least set up Akagane to win.

The ampharos made quick work. The walrein was large and unwieldy, but his bulky form was able to kick up a blizzard of ice and sleet. Akagane, tall and clumsy, was unable to maintain her balance and dodge simultaneously, took several hits, but retaliated with frightening force in blinding, painful strikes. The walrein kicked up water with the snow and was soon coated in the remnants of Kohaku's flames. There was no way for him to avoid Akagane's electricity. He fell quickly.

It left only one round to decide the winner. Akagane and the walrein retreated, and another pair leapt out. Ginko's first attack missed as his opponent disappeared, and when it resolidified, May had to hold back a groan. A frosslass kicked up a flurry of snow, and May glared at its smoky profile. She was so sick of ghosts, but she just couldn't seem to avoid them.

Fortunately, her attacks hardly seemed to faze the empoleon. He cawed sharply as he threw himself through the blizzard. Seeing his persistent charge, the frosslass set her attack on the wet floor, freezing it into a sheet of ice. Ginko was undeterred. He jumped up and forward, landing on his stomach and skidding with tremendous speed towards her, colliding hard into her stomach.

The frosslass' airy shriek shook the room as she furiously threw Ginko back. He flipped through the air and slid away again on his belly. May saw him test his feet against the slippery ice, and something glinted in his gaze. May knew they would win.

But his opponent did not attack again with ice. The dark blue shadows cast by the snow swirled and rose into a wave of darkness. Ginko gawped for a moment but threw himself headfirst into the shadows. His wings glinted metallic against the ghostly attack, and as he shot into her wave, all that could be heard was a mixed shriek of pain. The shadows slipped away like a vacuum. Ginko stood above the fallen frosslass, victorious.

Both Pokémon retreated, Ginko's triumphant cry echoing over the melted snow. As May looked across the room, she saw Glacia's icy glower. She was furious.

May glanced down at her feet to assess the ice. Stepping carefully onto the snow, she maneuvered her way slowly over to her opponent. Glacia did not move an inch, clearly intent on making May trek across the ice to her.

When she finally made it across, May was pink in the face, panting. She struggled to hide it, shutting her mouth only to make her breath through the nose too audible. She cringed, hoping Glacia would end this round quickly so she could go back to her warm room.

"Um, thank you for the battle," she said quietly. Her words only seemed to incense the woman more.

"Why do you keep making that face?" asked Glacia sharply. May's mouth fell open at the scolding. She straightened out her face immediately at the woman's glare. "Stand up straight when you speak. Raise your chin. More!"

May stood like a soldier, rigid as a board but looking Glacia straight in the eye. The woman nodded with approval.

"Better. Don't avert your gaze when you speak. It makes you come across as weak when you're anything but." May's face flushed at the older woman's direct but generous praise. "You are a talented young woman and will soon be one of us. Hold yourself with pride. You're representing your pokemon as well as the League."

May winced. So much praise was overwhelming.

"I still have two more battles," she said.

"Even if you were to lose to Drake, you have solidified a place for yourself here."

"Everyone keeps saying that. How can you all be so sure?"

"Do you doubt yourself?" asked Glacia, brow arched.

"Yes!" May threw her hands up with frustration. "My dad's trained his entire life and could never get here, but I somehow made it in half a decade. How could this be anything but dumb luck? Aren't you angry to see someone like me here?"

"I will be if you keep that tone," said Glacia coolly. May scowled, too tired to even feign manners. "Talent does not guarantee success, but it can take a diligent Trainer from good to great. Whatever it is that Norman has experienced is his own, just as your experience is yours and should not be undermined or even footnoted by his. Do you understand?"

"No," despaired May. Glacia sighed, pursing her lips.

"It seems your maturity has not quite caught up with your skill," said the Ice Master. May rolled her eyes. "It's unfortunate, but what matters is your victory. Will you continue with your Challenge or give up now?"

"Of course I'm not giving up," snapped May. Glacia's lips curved upward, apparently pleased with May's response.

"Good. Someone who gives into doubt is not fit to lead the Pokemon League, and it would be a waste to let your talent be overwhelmed by something as petty as insecurity."

She sniffed haughtily, and turned up her nose. May marveled at the woman's poise and noted that just moments ago she would have been horrified by the Glacia's preaching, but somehow, the anxiety in her gut was lighter. Before their battle, May would have taken Glacia's words as insults, but from the testing of their skills, the Ice Master's words left her a bit warm.

"How can you be so confident?" asked May. "I feel like no matter how strong we get, I can't find it in myself."

"I find strength in my pokemon," said Glacia. "I find stability in them, and with their confidence in me, I know I can do anything."

"But what about with other people?"

Glacia's gaze softened just slightly at May's sadly honest question. "The only way to find that confidence is to be around people, to hurt them and be hurt by them." May's heart clenched with anxiety at the thought. "You have a sea of talent where Pokémon are concerned, but anything you wish to gain in your skills with people will have to be fought for."

"I'm not used to it - being bad at something."

"Yes, I can see that," said Glacia, brow arched. "Unfortunately, social skills are something people have varying natural ability in, and just as you worked in training, you'll have to practice."

It was a daunting idea. The past five years of her life had been spent almost exclusively in the wild, surrounded by pokemon, who were not quite so duplicitous, not so filled with secret agendas.

As Glacia spoke, May caught a glimmer of a fluttering accent, one she couldn't quite place. Indeed, the woman's face held angles and edges unusual for Hoennese people. Perhaps Phoebe was not the only immigrant member of the Elite Four.

"Can I ask… were you born in Hoenn?" said May carefully.

"I am from Kalos. I came here fifteen years ago to train in Hoenn for its hot climate."

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss my family of course, but they understand," said Glacia. "Life is too short to remain in one place for its entirety."

May nodded, and she felt that strange ache in her chest that she'd felt more frequently this past week. "Will you stay here then or go somewhere else?"

"I've considered Alola, where it's hotter than even here. I'll admit I've grown a bit complacent here, which is maybe why I lost to you. I certainly can't leave now though, knowing there's another Trainer here better than I am."

But Glacia smiled proudly, and May found herself doing the same. The Ice Master was disarming initially, but once May shed her embarrassment, the older woman's blunt way of speaking was actually liberating. May relaxed. There was no facade here.

"Thank you for the battle," repeated May.

"No, thank you. You've brought me some excitement after a long lull." She smiled a secret smile to herself, chuckling at a joke May couldn't quite hear. "You better not lose in the next round, or you'll steal away some of my drama."

May cocked her head with confusion, only making the older woman laugh more. "I'm sorry?" she said. Glacia grinned evilly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about a certain rock-headed individual. One could even say his head is full of _stones._ "

May opened her mouth to retort, but Glacia ushered her out of the arena before she could protest.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm putting my notes here from now on. Sorry to everyone who was expecting another double update. I'll post one more E4 battle and then we'll go back to the 1-A system.

This battle was boring. Maybe it's because I always found the battle versus Glacia in the game boring.

Thank you to **baby mudkip, SmilingArtist, Ashbug22, Guest, Rieth, Cindy1315, XO, leafeons, Wolflyn, ArtisticNerd64, Storm Skyress** for your kind reviews. Hope you all are doing well!


	40. ch u: dragon rush

**u. dragon rush**

Unlike Sid and Phoebe, Glacia did not come to May's room after her victory, but her words lingered like the cool scent of her perfume. May did not fool herself into thinking that they had been the words of a sage, but the Ice Master was correct in pointing out May's flaws. Pokemon were intuitive to her; people were not, and making an ounce of progress in relationships with pokemon took three times as much thought and effort. It hardly seemed worth it, for people were able to hurt her three times as easily as pokemon, but she had no choice now but to move forward with her gaze lifted. It would be dishonorable to belittle herself now, to her pokemon and to those she had defeated.

And she had much to lose now with only two matches remaining ahead of her. May did not know a time when Drake was not a member of the Elite Four, and for as long as she could remember, he was the most intimidating. Everything about him was imposing - large frame, large voice, large presence, large pokemon. In all the years May had watched him, only the grayness of his mustache had changed, and even with all of her effort, she could not imagine the Elite Four without him.

After a lifetime of watching this man of legend, May still struggled to fathom that she had earned the right to face him. The arena was still, an empty cave. Gray water filled the room, quiet. Tall crags and stones jutted up from the floor like small mountains. The man of her ambitions and daydreams stood, coat billowing and dark. He was as massive as she had pictured him to be. To stand before him now - May finally comprehended the magnitude of her position.

For a long minute, Drake said nothing. May did not waver under his intense stare as he scanned her up and down.

"You've done well to make it this far," he finally said. His voice was gravel and wind. "It has been many years since I last faced a Challenger. I hope you and your pokemon are well rested and prepared to give us a good Battle."

"We'll do our best," said May. He nodded with fierce approval.

"Then ready yourself. This will be a four-round match, no timeouts, no items. Do you approve?"

"Yes."

There was nothing left to be said. May and Drake simultaneously reached for their belts, and as May's fingers touched her first ball, the platform beneath her feet began to rise. As she and Drake were lifted into the air, the water that had been calm started to stir, lapping against the stones that stood contrary to the water. She exhaled sharply and threw out her first pokemon.

Alone in the water stood Shinju the blissey. Distantly, May could hear the soft sound of moving water, but there was no sign of the opponent. In the echoing chamber, May and her pokemon watched and listened, waiting. Water dripped from the sharp crags.

Then, an explosion - Shinju dived and rolled as a massive blue form shot out of the water behind her like a bullet. May's eyes widened as the shining kingdra spat ice and brine at the blissey through the air with needle-like precision. Shinju blocked a few attacks but was inevitably hit. She regrouped herself as the kingdra landed back into another deep pool below.

May's throat tightened. The kingdra undeniably had the upper hand. Shinju looked around at the dark water, thinking quickly. From her pouch, she produced handfuls of eggs, which she began to drop into the water. Across the arena, Drake watched silently as the blissey dropped egg after egg into the depths, even dodging another attack from the kingdra in her process.

And then in the silence, flares burst from below. In quick succession, each egg exploded in the water, and in the flashes, May saw the silhouette of the kingdra as it was hit by the various explosions. It flew up into the air, screeching with shock, and in its panic, it was unable to dodge the blissey's real attack - a blinding flash. Every color flashed through the arena as Shinju shot the kingdra, who shrieked and seized with pain. It landed hard on the shallow bank, writhing, where Shinju was able to land one more attack.

Just as she went to strike with a third, the arena shook. Shinju faltered, solidifying her defeat, for the water flared around her like a wriggling hand and slammed hard into her from all sides. The kingdra screamed furiously as it sent the blissey crashing into the waves. May gasped as she saw her pokemon struggle against the water, gasping for breath as she sank below.

"We forfeit this round!" Her voice echoed through the arena. Shinju cried out with relief as she disappeared back to May's side.

Even with the kingdra's retreat, the water continued to the turn. What was a quiet cavern was now a rocky shore just before storm clouds broke. May heeded the water with apprehension as she chose her second pokemon.

After the flash, May immediately regretted her decision, for Aen the mawile faced a massive, flapping dragon with a secondary Type May should have foreseen. Aen gaped as the flygon swooped over her. It opened its mouth and released a shriek so sharp that it set May's blood to ice.

To her credit and fault, Aen had never turned away from an opponent. She recovered quickly and shot a wave of color at the dragon. The flygon bared its talons and dove fast. Aen deflected the attack with her steel appendage and brought it back up with a hard swing, knocking the dragon off balance. May let out a breath of relief but caught another gasp as the flygon swung low and landed hard against a nearby stone and opened its mouth once more. Flames pierced the air.

It was not the worst burn Aen had experienced, but it was significant. She let out a whimpering cry as she rolled quickly into the water. As she recovered, the flygon swooped into the air again. Anger filled the mawile's tiny face as she watched the flygon soar overhead, and she brought her appendage up as if to shake a petulant fist at her opponent.

But then she brought it hard against the rock upon which the flygon had just been perched. A loud crack echoed through the room. She struck hard again and it crumbled. Aen righted herself quickly and swept the stones across the shallow bank before sprinting to the next crag. The flygon hovered above in place as it warily watched the mawile repeat this for a third time until she had piles of sharp stones scattered around her.

And then she spun hard and let the momentum whip her appendage around with massive force, bringing it hard against the first pile. It shot through the air like a cannonball. The flygon gasped with shock as the rocks slammed into its stomach. Falling slightly, it winced, and in its pain, it did not notice the shimmering wind that blew through the arena. It howled and struck the flygon hard from behind. In its pain, Aen slammed another stony bullet into the flygon's chest. Drake withdrew from the round before it even hit the water. They had evened the playing field.

In the next flash, May remembered lightning and the sharp sting of salt in her eyes. There was a dull thud of massive feet in the water. The largest salamence May had ever seen stood off against Akagane the ampharos. The water, though shallow, was as angry as a typhoon over Mossdeep. Akagane staggered as she looked out around her, bewildered, before steadying herself against the water.

The water crashed, and the dragon charged. In the waves, the clash between the two pokemon was blurred. May watched carefully as they dipped and staggered between the tall rocks. Akagane's attacks were blinding and powerful, but the salamence barely stumbled upon her flashing strikes. He lowered his head and charged hard, slamming into her stomach. May choked as she watched the ampharos fly backward and land in the water. May could almost feel the salt surging into her mouth as Akagane scrambled up to her feet again, pushing the water from her eyes. She barely dodged the next attack as the salamence charged again.

A shriek pierced the arena, lightning crashing into the water. Both May and Drake shielded their eyes as Akagane sent a furious wave of lightning through the water. The salamence roared with pain at her retaliation, and in its hesitation, she rushed it, fists flashing. It cried out with pain as she landed her hit and then dove away into the water.

The salamence rose up again, furious and in pain. Smoke and anger billowed from its flaring nostrils. It hovered above, fire building in its belly, and then it shot downward. Akagane sprinted for the nearest stalactite and dove, but the salamence's spitting flames hit her in the side. She shrieked with pain and threw herself into the water to soothe the burns but had no time to rest. The salamence crashed into her momentary refuge, crushing it under foot.

Unlike the flygon before, the salamence did not mind the arena. It plowed over the sharp stones, smashing any that stood in its way as it thrashed and flailed for the ampharos. Akagane rolled and threw herself across the water, narrowly dodging the deep pools and crushed stones until she found herself backed against one of the great stone walls. May prepared to lift her hand as she saw the ampharos cower before the massive dragon, but just as it opened it mouth to release its anger, Akagane illuminated the arena in one last deafening strike. May shouted as the entire earth trembled.

When the stars left May's eyes and the world stopped shaking, she found the balance in her legs again. Looking over the edge of the Challenger platform, she saw the wreckage of shattered stone. Two pokemon still stood in the smoke and steam. May held her breath as Akagane and the salamence stood above the ruined arena, shoulders squared.

And then, the salamence released its breath and crumpled. The arena shook again as its massive form hit the ground. Akagance screamed with triumph and exhaustion as they both withdrew.

May's heart pounded. It had been too close. If Akagane had faltered even a second, they would have lost that round. The next could win them the match or prolong it, and she could not assume that the salamence was Drake's strongest pokemon. Her head swam as another flash filled the arena. A harmonious melody filled the air.

There was no splash of water or crunch of stone, for the two pokemon flew overhead. May inhaled deeply as she saw the dual altarias clash claws and tumble through the air.

Drake's altaria's wingspan was at least a meter wider than Tsuki's. His feathers were a little sleeker, eyes sharper. This was a pokemon who had possibly been battling for longer than May had been alive. The piercing look it shot her elicited more fear than the salamence could ever hope to. A voice in her heart said that Tsuki didn't stand a chance.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't try. Tsuki locked claws with her opponent and threw her weight into their aerial dance. Tumbling, falling, screaming - they plummeted while viciously attacking each other before releasing their holds on each other just as they were about to hit the water below. They then swooped up into the air to repeat the process again.

On the fourth flight up, they locked claws again, but the opposing altaria opened its mouth to spit a beam of light. Tsuki threw herself back in the split second reaction and sent them tumbling back. As her head came back up, she used the momentum to throw him upward hard. The movement took him by surprise long enough for her to strike him with her own moonblast. The flash of light blinded both May and Drake, and as May blinked away the stars, she exhaled sharply with disappointment.

The elder altaria was unscathed. The sleek feathers May had admired were now inflated to a cotton-like barrier. As the light faded, so did the barrier. Not waiting for Tsuki's shock to subside, he countered her attack with his own moonblast. Unlike her opponent, she was unable to block and released a shriek of pain as she was struck hard.

She fell, but before she could hit the water, the other altaria made a sharp dive with wings glinting. Just before he could strike Tsuki, she twisted and shot low over the water, her opponent close on her tail. The two birds shot between fallen stones and twisted over each other as they pierced through the arena, exchanging strikes and volleys.

And then the larger altaria shot ahead of her. Tsuki's eyes narrowed with confusion as he instead led the chase. Beginning warily, she chased after him, restarting the attack from behind. They flew through the maze of broken stones, skimming over the water before shooting up high towards the ceiling the arena.

May watched in silent apprehension. The chase had the same rhythm as before, but her gut said that the opposing altaria was stretching it out. She couldn't sense any reason for him to do so, and the longer he stalled, the more May's suspicions grew; however, Tsuki seemed unaware, perhaps too drawn into the sharp turns of the battle.

Then the other altaria peeled up from the water and turned up and up with Tsuki close on his tail. May watched as they soared higher and higher until they reached nearly the dome of the arena, and then he shot straight down. Both birds shrieked furiously as they plummeted downward at frightening speed, and May realized too late what Drake's pokemon intended to do. She opened her mouth to shout just as he feinted back and Tsuki missed her chance to do the same. She shot hard into the rocks and did not emerge.

"We forfeit the round!" shouted May.

It was an injury the altaria would not recover from quickly. May winced as the broken bird withdrew, and May sent out the last of her team. She wondered if Drake's heart pounded as hard as hers knowing that it could all end here. Her entire journey had been leading up to this moment, and the thought of failing now made her body burn.

There was the last flash followed by the soft sound of wind. The water continued to stir, but again, there was no splash. May scanned the arena for any sign of the two pokemon and realized that they were low among the rocks, hovering over the water: another flygon versus Suigan the gengar. Suigan was bouncing through the air with the flygon close on its tail, moving at a steady but determined pace. As Suigan landed against one of the rocks, the flygon swung its massive tail against him, missing narrowly. The ghost grinned as he leapt and flipped gracefully backward, sinking into the water below.

It was quiet again as the flygon hovered over the water, watching the dark depths carefully. There was no indication of movement at all, just the soft sound of the dragon's wings beating on the air and the dripping of water from the fallen stones. May caught a glimpse of something shift below in the shadows and then from the corner of her eye, and she realized what the ghost intended to do. She waited silently.

A sliver of shadow trickled out of the water onto the rocks. The flygon narrowed its eyes as it watched the silent movement for a moment before the shadows lashed out like a whip. Narrowly, the flygon dodged and dipped through the air, kicking up water and stone to break the shadows' reach. Again and again it dodged and parried, looking around quickly for the ghost himself, and did not notice as Suigan emerged from the ceiling above and dove. Plummeting like a comet, he struck the flygon in the back hard. She shrieked with pain as he landed three devastating hits before diving back into the water.

The flygon gasped and caught herself before she hit the water, which was now beginning to turn brown and rancid. She scanned over the water and the arena, flying up to put distance between herself and both the water and ceiling. Just as Suigan leapt from the shadows again, she reared back and opened her mouth, spitting a massive tower of fire. The ghost screamed as he was hit face-first.

The dragon did not hesitate. In his fall down towards the water, the flygon shot quickly down and struck him repeatedly through his descent, finally swinging her tail down hard into his back so that he shot into the poisoned depths. He remained there for a breath before flying back out with sparks flashing in his hands. Lightning struck the dragon just hard enough to knock her off balance, followed by a spray of something green that splashed her in the face. The dragon gasped and tumbled backwards into one of the jutting stones and hacked up a mouthful of venom. Suigan cackled as he floated above her knowing that he had placed a time limit on the round.

The flygon grimaced with acknowledgement and took off after Suigan again. This time, the dragon did not hesitate to dive into the water after him, and they thrashed and screamed through the air and water with abandon. Fire and shadows crashed against each other as they slammed into the stones and ceiling. In the flygon's anger, Suigan was overpowered and his nebulous body seemed to tear. His eyes flashed with pain and May saw the next steps in slow motion.

Suigan spit venom into the flygon's eyes again, just enough to break her momentum, and then he kicked hard against her chest. She reeled back just a few feet and gasped at the knock to her diaphragm. In the split second that she caught her breath, light built up in Suigan's eyes, and the dragon was struck by a beam of blinding color. May shielded her face as the arena filled with light, and as she rubbed the stars from her eyes, the flygon disappeared back to Drake's side. Suigan roared with triumph.

As the ghost returned, the water began to still until May could only hear the labored panting of her own breath. The tension in her gut still held as she felt the vastness of the arena around her, the shattered stones around them. Slowly, the platforms lowered down to the now placid water and May felt small among the tiny mountains once again. Across the forest of stone stood the man she had watched her whole life. They had won.

"Superb." The deep voice tumbled. His gaze was intense, full of flames. "It must be said: Superb."

His first step into the water echoed. The slap of his massive boots stirred May's mind back to the world of waking and she stood tall to accept him as he reached her platform. This god of men had fallen to her team.

He was a giant of a man, two heads taller than she. His gray moustache bristled as he puffed and snorted through his nose, staring over it. His eyes were black.

"Superb," he muttered once more. "Truly a spectacular Battle. You have earned every right to be here." His voice was gristle and smoke.

"Thank you," breathed May. She couldn't break her gaze away from him.

"What is that little mawile's name?"

"Aen."

"What does it mean?"

"Zinc."

His moustached bristled again as the lips beneath curved upward into a smirk. Nodding with approval, he reached out a massive, callused hand.

"She is a fine pokemon, and you an even finer Trainer. It's with pride that I welcome you to the Elite Four."

May opened her mouth to thank him as his hand engulfed hers, but the doors creaked open behind her, followed by the slapping of feet through water. May gasped as she was tackled from behind.

"I knew you'd win!" laughed Phoebe.

May stumbled, splashing all three of them with the mud and slush. Drake grunted as the Ghost Master leapt off of May to stand beside him. She beamed at May, squeezing her hands.

"You were so fantastic! The way Suigan used that diversionary tactic! And Shinju was so inspiring, the way she fights so wholeheartedly! I was on the edge of my seat the whole time!"

There was the sound of a clearing throat. May turned to see Glacia and her froslass standing poised above the water, which was frozen beneath their feet. Sid popped out from behind her, also standing on her frozen catwalk.

"Good work, squirt," he said.

"Don't act so happy," growled Drake.

"But she was so good," said Phoebe, grinning at her leader. Drake sighed, and the froslass breathed a cold mist over the water. They all were raised up over a new floor of ice.

"All right, kid. I gotta give you a whole spiel now," he said.

Phoebe let go over her, and May felt the others grow serious. She turned and nodded, holding her shoulders back. Drake nodded with approval, and May waited. For a long minute, she thought he was waiting to build up her anticipation, but then he sighed again, rubbing at his forehead.

"I forgot how it goes," he mumbled. May blinked incredulously at the Dragon Master, even as the others groaned.

"What the hell, Drake?" snapped Sid.

"It's been a long time since I had to do this, okay?" said Drake, grumbling to himself. His face scrunched up with so much effort that May was worried he'd hurt himself trying to remember the right speech. Glacia put an exasperated hand to his shoulder and pushed him out of the way.

"The road here has been arduous," she began. Drake looked annoyed but mildly relieved he didn't have to remember. "You have struggled more than many in order to get to this sacred place, but one more awaits you. The choice is yours: you may choose to end your Challenge here and battle the four of us one more time to decide who remains, or you may battle the Hoenn Champion for his title of the strongest."

"I'm going to continue," said May, unwavering. Glacia nodded with approval, and Phoebe beamed. Even Drake in his giant sheepishness smiled.

"Are you sure? The Hoenn Champion is stronger than any opponent you have ever faced."

"I'm sure." They all smiled.

"We've seen your power," said Phoebe, "but more than that, we've seen how you love your pokemon and the sacrifices you're willing to make to protect others. That's the kind of Trainer we're proud to welcome into our ranks."

"So don't embarrass us now. We're putting a lot of faith in you, just as the League already has," said Sid. "And don't let your pokemon down, not after all they've gone through with you."

"In one week you will return here and face the Champion of the Hoenn Pokemon League as an official Challenge for the Championship," concluded Drake. "Ready your pokemon. Reaffirm your bonds, for it is only with love and esteem between your team that you may continue to succeed. The nation watches you, as do the friends you've made along your journey. Remember that you don't walk alone. Others await to hear of your success."

May nodded and stood tall before the four impressive Trainers before her. Her pokemon vibrated at her waist, trembling. They had come so far since that fortuitous day on the edge of Littleroot Town. The tiny torchic she had left with was now one of the strongest pokemon in the country, and it was not just the two of them anymore.

No matter what happened next, they had been accepted here. She stood atop the mountain. There was just one more stretch to climb. She did not fear the depths below.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, sorry for the delayed update. Summer has a way of making time feel nebulous.

Thank you to **Mimi, champion lyra, leafeons, Rieth, Storm Skyress, NoLife-sama, ArtisticNerd64, EmilyLaurenT94, Wolflyn** for the reviews!


End file.
